Die Porzellanpuppe
by Pekas
Summary: Als Bella anfing in einer Psychatrischen-Klinik zu arbeiten, hätte sie nie damit gerechnet sich in einen Patienten zu verlieben. Würde die Liebe und Geduld stärker sein als die Traumata und Probleme? Genehmigte Übersetzung. All Human.
1. Herausforderungen

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von T. G. Kira.

.net/s/5523507/1/Porcelana

Die Seele ist delikat und zerbrechlich wie Porzellan, aber kann man die Stücke einer zerbrochenen Seele wieder zusammenfügen?

Vorwort!

„Du bist so schön, genau wie eine Porzellanpuppe. Nein, du bist noch schöner und delikater." Sagte er und fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen von meiner Wange bis zu meinem Kinn. Und ich wusste nicht was ich machen ich mich von ihm fernhalten und dieses Zimmer nie mehr betreten, oder bei ihm bleiben und seine Aufmerksamkeit genießen, obwohl ich für ihn eine Puppe war und er nicht das Gleiche empfand wie ich?

Herausforderungen. Bellas Pov.

Das Leben führt uns manchmal auf Wege, die wir nicht erwarten und in Richtungen die wir nicht geplant haben, aber am Ende landen wir immer da wo wir hingehören.

Das hoffte ich zumindest.

Manchmal ist es nicht einfach einen Traum aufzugeben, nur weil einem die Mittel fehlen ihn zu verwirklichen und wir keine andere Wahl haben.

Es war mir nicht leicht gefallen den Wunsch Medizin zu studieren nicht verwirklichen zu können, obwohl mir von Anfang an klar war, das ich das Studium nicht bezahlen konnte. Meine Eltern konnten mir dabei nicht helfen und hatten mir eher die Augen für die Realität geöffnet.

Und diese Realität konnte verdammt grausam und hart sein. Aber von klein auf, hatte ich gelernt, das alles immer zwei Seiten hat und ich mich immer an die positive halten würde.

Ich hatte mich dazu entschlossen Krankenschwester zu werden. So hatte ich Kontakt mit der Medizin und konnte mir vielleicht später noch mein Studium finanzieren, um dann doch noch Arzt zu werden. Mein Ziel war es schon immer gewesen, Menschen zu helfen und das konnte ich auch als Krankenschwester.

Meine Ausbildung hatte ich nun abgeschlossen, jetzt musste ich nur noch eine Anstellung das war gar nicht so einfach. Ich hatte viele Bewerbungen an verschiedene Krankenhäuser geschickt. Aber sie wollten nur Leute mir Erfahrung. Es war frustrierend, wie sollte man Erfahrungen sammeln, wenn einen keiner einstellen wollte?

Mir blieb noch eine Möglichkeit, eine Psychiatrische-Klinik suchte eine Krankenschwester. Das war zwar eigentlich nicht das was ich mir vorgestellt hatte, aber ich musste es versuchen.

Ich bekam einen Termin für ein Vorstellungsgespräch und von dem Moment an, als ich die Klinik betrat, fühlte ich mich beobachtet. Es war wahrscheinlich Einbildung, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, das jedes Individuum das sich in den Gängen und hinter den Türen befand mich beobachtete. Am liebsten hätte ich mich auf dem Absatz umgedreht und wieder gegangen, aber das hier war für den Moment meine einzige Chance.

Der Direktor der Klinik, Dr. Carlisle Cullen bat mich im sein Büro. Am Anfang war er gar nicht begeistert davon, eine junge Krankenschwester ohne Erfahrung in so einer Klinik einzustellen.

Ich versuchte ihm auf hundert Arten klar zu machen, das ich alles daransetzten würde um zu lernen, wie man in so einer speziellen Klinik arbeitet. Er sah mich einen Augenblick lang nachdenklich an, so als ob ihm etwas eingefallen wäre.

Er seufzte und gab mir eine unerwartete Antwort.

„Ich gebe ihnen die Möglichkeit hier zu arbeiten, Miss Swan. Sie werden aber nur mit einem einzigen Patienten arbeiten, so zusagend als seine persönliche Krankenschwester. Was halten sie davon?"

„Ich bin selbstverständliche einverstanden und ich kann sofort anfangen." Antwortete ich begeistert. Der Doktor sagte mir noch wann ich anfangen sollte und verabschiedete sich dann.

Die Freude über meine neue Arbeit hielt allerdings nicht lange an. Schnell kamen mir die ersten Zweifel.

Wer war so wichtig, das er eine Krankenschwester für sich allein brauchte? Oder besser gesagt, wie krank war er ?

Diese Gedanken machten mich noch nervöser, aber der Doktor hatte mir versichert, das er nicht gefährlich sei und ich ging davon aus, das er mir die Wahrheit sagte.

Heute war mein erster Arbeitstag und ich war froh, aus meinem kleinen Apartment heraus zu kommen und wieder etwas zu tun zu haben.

Direkt am Eingang der Klinik bekam ich sofort einen Ausweis, der mich als Personal aus wies. Ich bekam von dem Pförtner auch gesagt, das ich mich direkt bei der Oberschwester melden sollte und zeigte mir den Weg. Als ich im Schwesternzimmer ankam, sah ich eine junge Schwester, die am Schreibtisch lehnte und in einigen Papieren blätterte.

„Guten Morgen." Sagte sie als sie mich bemerkte.

„Guten Morgen. Ich suche die Oberschwester." Sagte ich, mir war sofort klar, das sie das nicht war.

„Die Oberschwester ist Sue, ich bin übrigens Jessica und du bist bestimmt die Neue." Sagte sie und sah mich forschend an. „Das ist genial, nur schade das du den Problematischen betreuen musst." Sagte sie abwertend.

„Was willst du damit sagen?" Fragte ich sofort.

„Er ist der abscheulichste Patient den man sich vorstellen kann. Er redet nicht, er nimmt seine Medikamente nicht, er will nicht essen. Gott! Es ist einfacher mit den durchgeknallten Patienten zu arbeiten als mit ihm, die beachten einen wenigstens. Er ist schlimmer als ein Kind." Erklärte sie und verdrehte die Augen.

„Stanley! Hast du nichts zu tun?" Hinter Jessica erschien eine Frau, sie war eindeutig indianischer Abstammung und wirkte gleich wesentlich sympathisch auf mich, als diese Jessica.

„Ich bin schon weg Sue." Jessica nahm einige Papier und ging.

„Hör nicht auf sie, sie eine notorische Lügnerin man sollte sie einweisen."

„Keine Sorge. Ich bin übrigens..."

„Isabella Swan, ich weiß. Dr. Cullen hat mir gesagt, das du Heute anfängst. Ich bin Sue Clearwater, schön dich kennen zu lernen." Stellte sie sich vor und gab mir die Hand, dann suchte auch sie auf dem Schreibtisch nach irgendwelchen Papieren.

„Hier." Sie gab mir eine Liste mit Medikamenten und wann sie verabreicht werden musste, gleichzeitig gab sie mir auch eine Krankenakte. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, stand da drauf. Der Name gefiel mir. Es hörte sie an wie der Name eines echten Gentleman. Da wurde mir der zweite Nachname bewusst „Cullen" wie der Doktor. Die Neugierde siegte und ich musste fragen.

„Ist der Junge mit dem Doktor verwandt?" Fragte ich vorsichtig, ich wollte nicht zu aufdringlich sein.

„Ja, er ist sein Neffe." Sagte sie ohne mich anzusehen und suchte noch weitere Papiere. „Hier sind deine Arbeitszeiten und du kannst dir einen von den leeren Spinden für deine Sachen nehmen. Hier ist deine Uniform." Sie gab mir ein Paket. „Und du verbringst besser nicht zu viel Zeit mit Stanley, sie ist sehr...kommunikativ, um es irgendwie zu nennen. Geh, zieh dich um und bring deine Sachen weg. Ich sag dir Bescheid wenn der Doktor da ist. Einverstanden?" Sie lächelte mich an und ich nickte nur.

Etwas konfus ging ich durch die Gänge, bis ich den Aufenthaltsraum fand, in der Ecke war noch ein Spind frei und ich packte meine wenigen Habseligkeiten hinein. Meine Tasche, in der ich mein Handy und mein IPod hatte. Ich nutzte es aus das der Rum leer war und zog mich schnell um. Die Uniform war nicht hässlich, sie bestand aus einem weißen Rock und einer blauen Bluse. Ich steckte mir meinen Ausweis an und legte meine Sachen in den Spind.

Während ich den Spind zu machte, ging die Tür auf und ich hörte zwei Stimmen.

„Die neue arbeitet also mit dem Neffen von Chef? Die Arme, sie hat keine Ahnung was sie erwartet." Sagte die erste Krankenschwester die rein kam.

„Stimmt. Das arme Mädchen, sie ist bestimmt Anfängerin. Glaubst du, das sie eine Woche durchhält?" Kam es von der anderen Schwester.

„Ach was. Sie wird keine drei Tage durchhalten, du wirst schon sehen." Das war das letzte was ich hörte, bevor sie wieder gingen. Sie hatten mich in meiner Ecke nicht bemerkt.

Diese Konversation die ich da gehört hatte besorgte mich, mehr noch, sie machte mir etwas Angst. Ich war schon nervös genug, weil es meine erste richtige Anstellung war und jetzt das.

Als ich wieder ins Schwesternzimmer kam, sagte Sue mir, das der Doktor auf mich wartete.

„Darf ich dir noch einen Rat geben bevor du gehst?" Fragte sie mich freundlich, ich nickte nur, froh über jeden Rat den sie mir geben wollte. „Sei geduldig mit ihm, er hat schon viel erleiden müssen und verdient es nicht, das die Menschen ihn schlecht behandeln." Sagte sie mit traurigem Blick. Das war irgendwie das genau Gegenteil, von dem was ich aus dem Gespräch der Schwestern herausgehört hatte. Und das verwirrte mich noch mehr.

Ich ging zum Büro des Doktors und ich hatte keine Ahnung was mich erwartete, sollte ich den Worten des Doktors glauben, oder denen der Schwestern?

„Guten Morgen." Begrüßte er mich freundlich, er war ein wirklich netter Mann und sah verdammt gut aus. Als ich ihn zum ersten mal gesehen hatte, hatte ich gedacht das er auch als Model arbeiten könnte. „Bereit deinen neuen Patienten kennen zu lernen?"

„Ja."

„Ich muss dir nur noch ein paar kleine Anweisungen geben. Du bist einzig und allein dafür hier, dich um ihn zu kümmern, lass dich also nicht ablenken."Sagte er und sah mich ernst an. „Sein Name, wie du wahrscheinlich scho weißt, ist Edward Masen. Er ist nicht gefährlich, nur etwas verschlossen und er verschließt sich in seine eigene Welt, er kann manchmal wie ein kleines Kind sein. Aufgrund eines tragischen Zwischenfalls in seinem Leben, hat er eine besondere Bindung zu einem Objekt, einer Porzellanpuppe."Erklärte er mir traurig, fast so als ob dieser tragischer Zwischenfall auch ihn betraf. Zusammen gingen wir durch die langen Gänge der Klinik. Sie war größer als ich gedacht hatte und wir waren jetzt in einem Teil, in dem viele Zimmer leer zu sein schienen.

Endlich blieb er vor einer Tür stehen und holte einen großen Schlüsselbund hervor. Ich versuchte mir die Person vorzustellen, mit der ich ab Heute jeden Tag zu tun haben würde.

„Sollten irgendwelche Probleme auftauchen, wende dich bitte direkt an mich, oder Sue." Ich nickte nur und wir gingen in das Zimmer.

Es war völlig anders als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte und komplett anders als der Rest der Klinik. In dem Zimmer stand ein bequem aussehendes Bett, das mit hübscher Bettwäsche bezogen war. Die Wände waren in einem angenehmen Grünton gestrichen, es hingen Bilder an den Wänden und es war schön hell. Meine Augen wanderten durchs Zimmer und das saß er, an einem Tisch in der Ecke. Und er war das genau Gegenteil von dem was ich mir vorgestellt hatte. Da saß ein gut aussehender junger Mann, mit schönen grünen Augen, die aber ohne Glanz waren und dadurch fast schwarz wirkten. Er war normal angezogen, so als ob er vorhatte raus zu gehen. Er wirkte eigentlich völlig normal, nur das sein Gesicht ausdruckslos war und seine Augen leer.

„Edward?" Er hob seinen Blick, bewegte sich aber keinen Millimeter.

„Das ist Isabella Swan Edward, sie wird sich um dich kümmern. Sei nett zu ihr, ja?" Der Doktor legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, aber Edward sagte nichts, er sah mich nur an und machte mich damit nervös. Seine Augen analysierten mich, als ob er mir in die Seele blicken wollte. Nach einem langen Augenblick sah er wieder zum Doktor. Ich konnte Edwards Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten, aber der Doktor anscheinend schon. Er seufzte und drehte sich zu mir.

„Wenn er animiert ist, zeichnet er gerne. Helfe ihm so gut es geht. Und ich bitte dich um eins, lass ihn nicht all zulange alleine. Und..." Er zögerte einen Moment. „...hab Geduld mit ihm." Wiederholte er die Worte von Sue.

Als er mir das sagte, sah er mich traurig an, sein Neffe schien ihm viel zu bedeuten.

„Machen sie sich keine Sogen Doktor. Ich werde mich so gut um ihn kümmern wie ich kann." Versicherte ich ihm und lächelte ihn an.

„Danke." Sagte er und erwiderte mein Lächeln.

Als er aus der Tür ging, sah ich die Liste mit den Uhrzeiten, es war Zeit fürs Frühstück. Ob sich schon jemand darum gekümmert hatte? Die geschwätzigen Schwestern vielleicht? Nein, wenn dann höchstens Sue. Sie schien Edward wirklich zu mögen, das hatte man aus ihren Worten herausgehört.

„Hallo." Sagte ich und ging zu ihm. „Ich bin Isabella, aber du kannst mich Bella nennen, wenn du möchtest." Er antwortete nicht, sondern sah mich nur fest an, so als ob er überrascht wäre.

„Möchtest du etwas essen?" Fragte ich sanft, bekam aber keine Antwort. Ich seufzte.

„Gut, nehmen wir das als ein ja. Ich bin gleich wieder da." Sagte ich und bekam wieder keine Antwort.

Ich ging aus dem Zimmer und machte mich auf die Suche nach der Küche. Sue hatte mir gesagt, das ich dort das Essen abholen musste.

Ich fand die Küche und dort gab man mir ein Tablett mit dem Frühstück, das alles andere als appetitlich aussah. Es tat mir richtig Leid, das Edward vorsetzten zu müssen. Da fiel mir ein, das ich ein Sandwich und einen Saft für die Pause eingepackt hatte, das war viel besser als das hier.

Schnell rannte ich zu meinem Spind und holte das Essen. Als ich wieder zu Edward ins Zimmer kam, saß er am Tisch und schien der Puppe die darauf saß etwas zu zuflüstern. Das erschreckte mich etwas, aber ich beschloss es zu ignorieren.

„Sieh mal, ich habe dir was zu essen mitgebracht."

Nichts! Ich wusste das er mich verstand, aber er rührte sich einfach nicht. Ich seufzte wieder, das würde in langer Tag werden.

Ich stellte das Tablett vor ihn auf den Tisch, packte das Sandwich aus und machte den Saft auf.

„Komm iss, es ist wirklich gut." Versuchte ich ihn zu animieren, aber wieder nichts.

„Bitte iss."

Nichts. Ich war schon kurz vorm verzweifeln. Geduld, sei geduldig. Sagte ich mit immer wieder.

Er sah mich einfach nur erwartungsvoll an. Was erwartete er von mir?

„Komm, iss bitte etwas." Da fiel mir etwas ein, der Doktor hatte gesagt, das er gerne zeichnet. „Danach können wir ja etwas zeichnen." Versuchte ich ihn zu animieren. Und in dem Moment bekamen seine Augen ein wenig Glanz. Wieder hielt ich ihm das Brot vor die Lippen und diesmal biss er ein Stück ab und dann aß er ganz alleine weiter. Als er fertig war, gab ich ihm den Saft, den trank er ohne zu zögern. Ich lächelte, die erste Hürde hatte ich geschafft.

Ich nahm das leere Tablett, brachte es wieder nach draußen und ging die Medikamente holen, die Edward nach dem Essen nehmen sollte.

Das wird meine nächste Herausforderungen werden..


	2. Versuche und Entdeckungen

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von T.G. Kira.

Versuche und Entdeckungen. Bellas POV.

Als ich die Medikamente für Edward holte, lass ich mir genau die Namen durch. Ich hatte noch nicht viel Ahnung von den verschiedenen Medikamente, aber die kannte ich. Es war ein Beruhigungsmittel und ein Antidepressivum. Bei dem Gedanken, das der junge Mann den ich betreute solche Drogen brauchte, schüttelte es mich etwas. Während ich ein Glas mit Wasser füllte, dachte ich darüber nach, das es eine unangenehme Situation war. Es brachte mich jetzt schon zum verzweifeln das er nicht redete, aber das war bestimmt nicht seine Schuld. Es musste irgendeinen Grund geben, warum er hier war und diese Medikamente nehmen musste.

Ich ging wieder zu seinem Zimmer zurück. Edward saß am Tisch und hatte ein Heft vor sich liegen, in dem er schon einige Linien gezeichnet hatte.

„Hey! Du hast ja schon ohne mich angefangen." Schimpfte ich sanft mit ihm, eigentlich wollte ich damit nur eine Gespräch beginnen.

Er hob aber nur den Blick von seinem Heft, sah mich einige Sekunden lang an und senkte den Blick wieder. Sein Verhalten verärgerte mich, aber ich versuchte rational zu bleiben.

Ich stellte das Glas vor ihn auf den Tisch uns hielt ihm die Tabletten hin.

„Bevor du weitermachst, musst du die hier nehmen." Zu meiner Überraschung, nahm er die Tabletten und schluckte sie, ohne Wasser, einfach runter. Dann zeichnete er einfach weiter.

Edward konzentrierte sich ganz auf seine Zeichnung und ich fing an mich genauer umzusehen. Es gab nicht viel zu sehen, obwohl Edward einige Sachen besaß, die an solchen Orten eigentlich nicht erlaubt waren. Das hatte er mit Sicherheit seinem Onkel zu verdanken. Das Regal was in dem Zimmer stand, war voll mit Zeichenheften und mich piekste die Neugierde zu sehen was in ihnen war, aber ich wollte nicht zu weit gehen und Edward nicht verärgern. Die Zeit verging im Schneckentempo und Edward saß weiter da und kümmerte sich nicht um mich. Ich war davon überzeugt, das selbst eine Atombombe ihn nicht stören würde.

So ließ ich es zu das meine Neugierde gewann, nahm das erste Heft vom Regal und blätterte es durch. Mein erster Eindruck war, Unverständnis. In dem Heft waren nur Kritzeleien, nichts anderes. Seiten und Seiten mit Kreisen, Strichen und Linien. Einige Seiten waren fast schwarz. Ich konnte keinen Sinn darin erkennen und legte es wieder weg. Ich nahm das zweite Heft und der zweite Eindruck war, Erstaunen. In dem Heft waren Skizzen von einem Gesicht. Alle waren unvollständig und ich konnte nicht erkennen was es war. Das Heft war nur halb voll.

Und so machte ich weiter, ich sah mir ein Heft nach dem anderen an und musste feststellen, das er nur die schöne Porzellanpuppe gezeichnet hatte die auf dem Tisch stand. Nichts anderes.

„Das ist Elisabeth." Die Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis mir bewusst wurde, das Edward zu mir gesprochen hatte. Seine Stimme klang sehr sicher, stark und hatte einen schönen Klang. Was er gesagt hatte, verstand ich allerdings nicht.

„Entschuldige, was hast du gesagt?" Fragte ich und hoffte, das er weiter sprechen würde.

„Auf den Zeichnungen, das ist Elisabeth." Antwortete er ohne mich anzusehen.

Da verstand ich. Der Name der Puppe war Elisabeth.

„Die Zeichnungen sind sehr schön. Wer hat dir das Zeichnen beigebracht?" Ich führte die Konversation so gut weiter wie ich konnte, er sollte merken das er mit mir reden konnte und ich hier war um ihm zu helfen. Er seufzte bevor er mir antwortete.

„Das hat Elisabeth mir gezeigt." Seine Antwort erwischte mich kalt. Er glaubte das die Puppe ihm das Zeichen beigebracht hatte? Oh Gott! Dachte ich in dem Moment, das erschreckte mich wirklich, aber ich durfte mir das vor Edward nicht anmerken lassen.

„Sagst du mir jetzt nicht, das ich verrückt bin?" Fragte Edward geringschätzig und sah mich noch immer nicht an.

Ich schluckte und versuchte so normal wie möglich zu klingen.

„Nein. Sollte ich?" Fragte ich.

Edward drehte sich brüsk zu mir um und sah mich erstaunt an und genauso schnell drehte er sich wieder zurück und zeichnete weiter.

„Gut, zumindest zwei Personen glauben das ich nicht ganz so irre bin." Sagte er mehr zu sich als zu mir.

Danach hüllte er sich wieder in Schweigen, aber wir hatten einen kleinen Fortschritt gemacht. Ich hoffte das wir es im laufe der Zeit schaffen würden, eine etwas längere Konversation zu führen.

Wir verbrachten eine weitere Stunde in absoluter Stille, nur unser Atmen war zu hören und wie Edward ab und zu seinen Stift aus der Hand legte. Und in der ganzen Zeit fragte ich mich, unter was für einer Art von psychischer Störung Edward wohl litt. Er schien weder schizophren noch schwachsinnig zu sein, nicht das ich viel von Psychiatrie verstand. Vielleicht sollte ich doch seine Akte lesen, dann würde ich vielleicht etwas mehr verstehen. Ich wollte mir seine Akte gerade nehmen, als ich hörte wie die Tür aufging und der Dr. Cullen hereinkam.

„Hallo." Begrüßte er mich freundlich.

„Hallo." Grüßte ich überrascht zurück.

„Ich bin gekommen, um zu sehen wie es euch geht." Sagt er und sah zu Edward, der schenkte seiner Umgebung einmal mehr keine Beachtung.

„Gut, Edward ist sehr ruhig." Antwortete ich dem Doktor.

„Das freut mich. Ich glaube es ist Zeit, das du was essen gehst Isabella."

„Aber..."Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich Edward alleine lassen konnte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bleibe eine Weile bei Edward." Er lächelte mir zu und ich lächelte zurück. Ich hatte mich nicht getäuscht, er hatte seinen Neffen sehr gern.

Ich ging aus dem Zimmer und wieder durch die langen Gänge, bis ich zu der Haupthalle kam, die im Gegensatz zu heute Morgen, wesentlich belebter war. Es liefen mehrere Ärzte und auch Schwestern durch die Gegend.

„Da bist du ja." Hörte ich eine bekannte Stimme. „Ich dachte schon, das du da nie herauskommen würdest." Das war die Krankenschwester die ich als Jessica kennen gelernt hatte.

„Hallo." Sagte ich freundlich.

„Gehst du was essen?"

„Eigentlich schon."

„Eigentlich?" Fragte sie ironisch.

„Ja also, ich habe nichts zu essen dabei." Erklärte ich, ohne allerdings zu erwähnen das ich es Edward gegeben hatte.

„Komm, ich gebe dir was von mir." Sie zog mich zu einem Teil der Klinik, den ich als Pausenraum erkannte.

„Und? Wie war es?" Fragte Jessica mich neugierig.

„Gut, Edward ist sehr ruhig." Versuchte ich so professionell wie möglich zu antworten.

„Echt?" Fragte Jessica ungläubig. „Er hat dich nicht erschreckt oder so?"

„Warum ragst du?"

„Na ja, ich habe ihn eine Zeit lang betreut und er ist etwas...düster. Und diese Puppe..." Sie schüttelte sich. „...die machte einem Angst."

„Das glaub ich eher nicht. Sie ist sehr hübsch." Sagte ich lächelnd.

„Bist du irre?"

„Soweit ich weiß, noch nicht." Antwortete ich vergnügt. Ich konnte die Enttäuschung in ihrem Gesicht sehe, als sie von mir nicht die erwarteten Antworten bekam. Sie verhörte mich nicht weiter, sie teilte ihr Essen mit mir und aß schweigend. Ich durfte nicht vergessen, ihr bei Gelegenheit auch etwas zu essen mitzubringen. Schließlich wollte ich nicht als Schmarotzer verschrien werden und wie Sue schon sagte, sie war sehr kommunikativ. Sobald sie fertig war, stand Jessica auf und entschuldigte sich, sie musste in den Frauentrakt, oder so.

Ich musste auch wider zurück. Als ich durch die Flure ging, bemerkte ich die forschenden Blicke der anderen Schwestern und Pfleger. Selbst einige der Ärzte sahen mich so an und ich fragte mich, warum?

Endlich an Edwards Zimmer angekommen, hört ich wie er mit dem Doktor sprach.

„Sie dankt nicht, das ich allzu irre bin." Hörte ich Edward sagen. „Sie versucht freundlich und gut zu mir zu sein."

„Und das freut dich?"

„Sehr, ich glaube sie ist die erste Krankenschwester, die mich nicht geringschätzig oder ängstlich ansieht." Mein Herz zog sich bei seinen Worten zusammen. Jetzt verstand ich auch die Worte von Sue, er hatte wirklich schon viel erlitten. Ich blieb vor der Tür stehen und wartete.

Die Antwort des Doktors bekam ich nicht mit. Ich war zu sehr in meine eigenen Gedanken verstrickt. Edward wollte einfach nur, das man keine Angst vor ihm hatte und ihn nicht zurückwies. Es war traurig zu wissen, das ich die erste war bei der er fühlte, das ich ihn nicht so sah und ich fühlte mich schuldig. Auch ich hatte Angst vor ihm.

Der Schlag den mir die Tür versetzte als sie geöffnet wurde, riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Oh! Entschuldige." Sagte der Doktor, als er mich auf dem Boden sitzen sah. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, das du hinter der Tür stehst." Er lachte und reichte mir seine Hand und half mir auf.

„Ist schon gut, war meine Schuld." Als ich zu ihm auf sah, sah ich ein glückliches Glitzern in seinen blauen Augen.

„Bevor du wieder zu Edward gehst, würde ich gerne kurz mir dir reden." Erklärte er und ich nickte nur.

In seinem Büro bot er mir an, Platzt zu nehmen.

„Ich nutze die Mittagszeit immer dazu, ein wenig mit Edward zu reden. Das ist ein Teil seiner Therapie." Sagte er und setzte sich ebenfalls.

„Eigentlich mag er nicht reden, aber Heute hat er mehr geredet als normal. Er hat mir erzählt, wie nett du zu ihm gewesen bist." Erklärte der Doktor strahlend.

„Ich habe mein bestes getan, damit er sich wohl fühlt." Sagte ich und so war es auch, ich war hier um dafür zu sorgen, das es ihm gut geht.

„Und das freut mich wirklich. Hast du seine Krankenakte gelesen?"

„Nein, noch nicht." Das hätte ich eigentlich als erstes machen sollen.

„Edward wurde eine Störung des Realitätsbewusstseins diagnostiziert. Er ist an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem sich die Realität und die Phantasie so sehr vermischt haben, das er nicht mehr weiß, was was ist. Und er lebt weitgehend in seiner eigenen Realität." Er nahm sich Zeit es mir genau zu erklären.

„Weißt du wer Elisabeth ist?"

„Die Puppe?" Fragte ich zweifelnd.

„Für ihn ist sie Elisabeth, aber so ist es nicht." Er drehte einen Bilderrahmen zu mir um. Auf der einen Seite war ein Foto von ihm, etwas jünger, zusammen mit einer sehr hübschen Frau mit caramelfarbenen Haare, die ein Baby auf dem Arm hatte. Auf der anderen Seite war ein Foto von einer schönen Lady, ja einer Lady, es gab für mich kein anderes Wort, um die Eleganz und Schönheit der Frau mit den rötlichen Haaren und den blauen Augen zu beschreiben. Auf ihrem Schoss saß ein kleiner Junge, er hatte grüne Augen und seine Haare waren zerzaust.

„Das ist meine geliebte Elisabeth." Er zeigte auf die Frau und den Jungen. „Meine jüngere Schwester und die Mutter von Edward.."

„Sie ist sehr schön." Sagte ich das erste was mir in den Kopf kam, betrachtete aber weiter den kleinen Edward. Er hatte ein breites Lächeln im Gesicht und seine grünen Augen glitzerten schelmisch. Ich konnte in dem kleinen Jungen auch Ähnlichkeiten mit dem jungen Mann entdecken, den ich kannte.

„Vielleicht kannst du seine innige Relation zu der Puppe jetzt schon etwas besser verstehen. Hab keine Angst vor ihm, es wird ihm schwer fallen umgänglich mit dir zu sein, aber ich versichere dir, das er es versuchen wird."

„Machen sie sich keine Gedanken, ich werde alles tun, damit es Edward gut geht."

„Das ist alles, um was ich dich bitten möchte." Und damit entließ er mich aus seinem Büro.

Nach diesem Gespräch hatte ich mehr Zweifel als Antworten.

Etwas verstand ich jetzt. Auf irgendeine seltsame Art assoziierte Edward die Puppe mit seiner Mutter. Aber das erklärte mir noch immer nicht das warum. Warum war er hier eingesperrt? Ich hatte so viele Fragen, aber nicht den Mut den Doktor zu fragen. Aber ich war sicher, das es irgendetwas wirklich schreckliches gewesen sein muss, was passiert war. Als er von seine geliebten Elisabeth gesprochen hatte, hatte er so traurig und nostalgisch ausgesehen. Es war als ob er nicht über sie reden wollte, es aber musste.

Irgendwie war ich glücklich. An der Art wie der Doktor mit mir geredet hatte, hatte ich erkannt das er noch niemandem diese kleinen Details über Edward erzählt hatte. Er vertraute mir und ich würde dieses Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen.

Ich ging wieder zu Edward, der saß mit einem seiner Hefte auf dem Bett als ich rein kam.

Sobald er mich sah, stand er auf, gab mir das Heft und setzte sich wieder.

Ich sah mir seine Zeichnung an. Einmal mehr war es Elisabeth, die Puppe. Es war eine vorzügliche Zeichnung die es wert war ausgestellt zu werden. Edward besaß wirklich Talent. Es war eine sehr realistische und delikate Zeichnung.

„Elisabeth ist dir wirklich gut gelungen." Lobte ich seine Arbeit. Ich erwartete, das er auf irgendeine Art reagierte, aber nichts.

Ich klappte das Heft als wieder zu, drehte mich um und legte es ins Regal.

„Danke." Flüsterte er hinter mir, ich drehte mich um, aber er sah auf den Boden.

„Da nicht für." Antwortete ich und sah mir nochmal dein Stundenplan an.

Ich ging um ihm sein Essen zu holen, das er unter Schwierigkeiten zu sich nahm. Das Essen war wirklich schrecklich, aber am nächsten Tag würde ich ihm etwas mitbringen.

Der Nachmittag verging langsam und ohne Probleme. Edward schwieg, was mir aber nicht mehr so unangenehm war. Ich kümmerte mich noch um sein Abendessen und danach musste er nochmal einige Medikamente nehmen, diesmal auch ein Schlafmittel. Ich verstand nicht warum er das nehmen sollte, aber ich war ja auch kein Arzt.

Als ich mit den Tabletten wieder kam, hatte Edward sich bereits umgezogen und trug seinen Pyjama. Edward brauchte mich eigentlich nicht, er war eine selbstständige Person, normal, vielleicht könnte er sogar allein und außerhalb dieser Klinik leben.

Ich reichte ihm die Tabletten und er nahm sie und schluckte sie ohne Wasser. Danach legte er sich direkt ins Bett. Ich nahm mal an, das er darauf wartete das die Tabletten ihre Wirkung taten.

Ich ging zum Bett und verabschiedete mich von ihm.

„Es war mir eine Freude den Tag mit dir zu verbringen." Sagte ich leise.

„Auch mir hat es gefallen, das du hier gewesen bist." Antwortete er und ihm fielen die Augen zu.

Bei seiner Antwort erschien ein lächeln in meinem Gesicht. Als ich aus dem Zimmer ging, schloss ich die Tür ab, so wie man es mir gesagt hatte und brachte den Schlüssel zu Sue. Die wartete schon auf mich.

Endlich auf der Straße, holte ich erstmal tief Luft. Es war erst mein erster Tag und schon hatte ich ihn gern. Aber das lag bestimmt an seiner Situation, das ich meinte auf ihn aufpassen zu müssen. Ich wollte einfach das es ihm gut geht und er glücklich ist. Und dafür würde ich sorgen, solange ich mit ihm arbeiten konnte.

Ich hielt ein Taxi an und ließ mich zu meinem Apartment fahren.

Zu Hause hörte ich meinen Anrufbeantworter ab. Meine Mutter hatte angerufen und wollte wissen, wie mein erster Tag gewesen war. Ich hätte sie gerne angerufen und ihr alles erzählt, aber es war schon spät, ich würde sie Morgen anrufen.

Ich zog mir bequeme Klamotten an, machte mir etwas zu essen und setzte mich vor den Fernseher, da fiel mir Edwards Akte wieder ein. Ich hatte sie mitgenommen und zog sie aus meiner Tasche.

Sie war verdammt dick und schwer.

Neugierig fing ich an zu lesen. Als erstes standen da die allgemeinen Angaben wie Name und Alter. Edward war 22 Jahre alt, zwei Jahre älter als ich. Er war mit zwölf Jahren von einem gewissen Dr. Aro Volturi eingewiesen worden. Der Arme war schon so viele Jahre in der Klinik.

Ich lass weiter, bis ich zu der Diagnose kam. Im Grunde stand da das was Carlisle mir schon zusammengefasst hatte, Realitätsverlust. Da stand etwas, was meine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Unterdrückte Erinnerung und das fehlen dieser Erinnerungen verwirrt ihn und er versucht es zu kompensieren, indem er die Puppe als Ausweg benutzt. Die Erinnerungen sind in seinem Unterbewusstsein vorhanden und verursachen lebhafte Alpträume, stand da. Ich lass es zweimal durch und verstand es nicht ganz.

Der Rest der Akte bestand nur aus den Fortschritten, oder besser gesagt, das fehlen derselbigen. Und vor fünf Jahren hatte sein Arzt gewechselt und es erschien zum ersten mal der Name Carlisle Cullen. Aus der Akte ging nicht hervor, was ihm wirklich passiert war. Mir war klar, das es mich nichts anging und ich ihn einfach nur pflegen sollte.

Ich klappte die Akte zu und legte sie auf den Tisch, da fiel ein Foto heraus.

Als ich es aufhob musste ich lächeln, es war ein neueres Foto von Edward. Seine Augen waren nicht die Gleichen wie die des kleinen Jungen auf dem anderen Foto das ich Heute von ihm gesehen hatte, es gab nicht den Hauch von Glanz in ihnen.

Aber ich würde versuchen das zu ändern, ihn wieder zum lächeln zu bringen.


	3. Routine, Veränderungen und Engel

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von T. G. Kira.

Routine, Veränderungen und Engel. Bellas Pov.

Ich bekam meine Augen kaum auf und der Wecker schellte wie verrückt. Im Halbschlaf schlug ich nach dem nervigen Teil, bevor noch sämtliche Nachbarn von dem Lärm geweckt wurden. Als ich ihn endlich erwischt hatte, ließ ich mich wieder ins Bett fallen. Ich hatte überhaupt keine Lust aufzustehen, es war saukalt und ich wollte einfach weiter schlafen, bis ich keine Lust mehr dazu hätte. Doch die Realität holte mich schnell ein, ich war jetzt eine arbeitende Frau, hatte Verpflichtungen und konnte nicht einfach im Bett bleiben.

Seufzend kletterte ich aus dem Bett und suchte meine Sachen zusammen, damit ich den Tag beginnen konnte.

Ich duschte schnell und machte mich für die Arbeit fertig. Danach machte ich mir Frühstück und machte auch etwas für Edward. Diesmal machte ich auch etwas mehr für die Mittagspause zurecht. Nachdem ich mir noch die Haare zu einem Zopf gebunden hatte, suchte ich meine Sachen zusammen und warf sie in meine Tasche. Ich hatte das Gefühl etwas vergessen zu haben und sah mich suchend um, da fiel mein Blick auf die Akte von Edward. Ich nahm sie und steckte sie ebenfalls in meine Tasche, unter der Akte lag sein Foto und als ich es sah, musste ich lächeln. Keine Ahnung warum, aber sein Gesicht zu sehen, ließ mich mich gut fühlen und ich wollte das Foto einfach da liegen lassen. Sie würden bestimmt nicht merken das es fehlt, oder? So ein Unsinn, schimpfte ich mit mir selber, wofür wollte ich das Foto. Ich nahm das Foto, legte es wieder in die Akte und steckte diese in meine Tasche. Danach packte ich noch das vorbereitete Essen ein und sah auf die Uhr. Es wurde Zeit das ich mich auf den Weg machte. Nachdem ich mich nochmal vergewissert hatte, dass ich auch nichts vergessen hatte, nahm ich meinen Schlüssel und verließ meine Wohnung.

Während ich die Treppe herunter ging, kam ein Mädchen die Treppe herauf gerannt. Sie gab ein atemloses. „Guten Morgen." Von sich, dass ich erwiderte. Es war das Mädchen das in der Wohnung neben meiner wohnte, ich wusste nicht mal ihren Namen. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit würde ich mal bei ihr schellen und mich vorstellen. Man sollte immer gute Nachbarschaft pflegen.

Ich brauchte zwanzig Minuten und kam auf die Minute pünktlich an.

Zuerst ging ich zu Sue, um sie zu begrüßen und den Schlüssel zu holen, dann brachte ich meine Sachen zu meinem Spind. Da ich jetzt wusste was ich zu tun hatte, nahm ich das Frühstück das ich mitgebracht hatte, ging die Medikamente holen und machte mich auf den Weg zu Edwards Zimmer. Ich kannte mich jetzt schon etwas besser aus und es kam mir nicht mehr alles so groß und fremd vor. Vor der Tür von Edwards Zimmer bleib ich kurz stehen und holte tief Luft. Als ich rein kam lag Edward auf seinem Bett, er war schon umgezogen und das Bett gemacht.

„Guten Morgen." Sagte ich fröhlich, er setzte sich auf und sah mich einen Moment fest an.

„Hallo." Begrüßte er mich und lächelte. Das wollte ich zumindest so sehen, es war eine so kurze Geste, das ich nicht sicher sein konnte.

„Ich habe dir dein Frühstück mitgebracht. Es sind Pancakes, die habe ich gemacht und ich hoffe du magst sie." Ich stellte den Teller auf den Tisch und er sah mich seltsam an.

Edward stand auf, ging zum Tisch, sah auf den Teller und dann zu mir.

„Magst du das nicht?" Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen ihm das mitzubringen.

„Das ist es nicht, es ist nur...ich verstehe nicht, warum du dir solche Umstände machst."

„Umstände?" Fragte ich verwirrt.

„Das du mir Essen machst. Falls du es nicht weißt, sie machen hier Essen für die Patienten." Erklärte er und sah mich an, als ob man mich einweisen müsste.

„Willst du mir etwa erzählen, dass dir das Essen hier schmeckt?" Fragte ich ungläubig.

„Selbstverständlich nicht. Aber das hier gehört nicht zu deinen Aufgaben." Mich überraschte seine Argumentation, ich hätte nicht gedacht das er so mit mir diskutieren könnte.

„Weißt du, die Tatsache das ich hier bin macht mich nicht zu einem Zurückgebliebenen, falls du das denken solltest." Bei seinen Worten wurde ich rot vor Scham und er hatte natürlich Recht.

„Ich..."

„Mach dir keine Gedanken." Unterbrach er mich. „Und ja, ich mag Pancakes, obwohl ich sie schon seit langem nicht mehr gegessen habe."

„Es freut mich, dass du sie magst." Sagte ich lächelnd und er sah mich einen Moment an, bevor er anfing zu essen.

Als er mit dem Frühstück fertig war, nahm er schnell sein Tabletten und fing direkt an zu zeichnen, ohne nochmal etwas zu sagen. Der Vormittag verlief genau wie der vorherige Tag, in absolutem Schweigen. Aber diesmal hatte ich vorgesorgt und mir ein Buch mitgebracht, Romeo und Julia, eines meiner Lieblingsbücher. Dadurch verging die Zeit schnell und ohne das ich es merkte wurde es Mittag und der Doktor würde bald kommen.

Vorsorglich packte ich meine Sachen zusammen.

„Bestrebt hier herauszukommen?" Fragte Edward ohne mich anzusehen.

„Nein, aber der Dr. Cullen wird gleich hier sein und dann sollte ich fertig sein. Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich gerne hier." Sagte ich, ich wollte nicht das er sich schlecht fühlte.

„Ja klar." Hörte ich ihn sarkastisch sagen, reagierte aber nicht darauf.

Als der Doktor kam, redete ich kurz mit ihm darüber wie der Tag gewesen war und ging dann raus.

Ich wusste nicht genau was ich machen sollte, irgendwie hatte ich keine Lust meine Mittagspause wieder mit Jessica zu verbringen. Während ich durch die Gänge ging, dachte ich über Edwards Verhalten nach.

So sehr ich auch versuchte eine angenehme Atmosphäre zwischen uns zu schaffen, er zog sich einfach in seine Welt zurück. Ich schnaufte. Wie schwierig das doch alles war.

Ich ging zu meinem Spind, holte mein Sandwich und meinen IPod und blieb einfach in dem Aufenthaltsraum. Ich hatte so gar keine Lust mit jemandem zu reden. Wie immer wenn ich Musik hörte, vergaß ich die Zeit und als ich auf die Uhr sah, war es Zeit wieder zu Edward zu gehen.

Als ich in Edwards Zimmer kam, war der Doktor schon gegangen.

„Tut mir Leid, ich habe nicht auf die Zeit geachtet." Erklärte ich Edward.

„Ist schon Ok." Antwortete er, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Ich bracht ihm sein Essen und er aß schweigend. Der Rest des Tage verlief genauso. Keiner von uns sagte mehr als notwendig. Bald war es Abend, ich gab ihm seine Tabletten und verabschiedete mich von ihm.

Zu Hause angekommen, zog ich mich nur um, aß eine Kleinigkeit und fiel erschlagen ins Bett. Irgendwie war dieser Tag noch anstrengender gewesen als Gestern.

Die Tage vergingen und wurden zu Wochen und die Wochen wurden zu Monaten. Ehe ich mich versah, arbeitet ich schon drei Monate in der Klinik und ehrlich gesagt, hatte sich nichts geändert.

Jeden Tag war es die gleiche Routine. Es gab winzige Unterschiede in den Konversationen die ich mit Edward führte, manchmal redete er mehr, manchmal gar nicht mit mir. Die Mittagspause verbrachte ich manchmal mit Jessica und Dank ihr, kannte ich jeden der in der Klinik arbeitete, oder besser gesagt, die Gerüchte die es über jeden gab. Ich hatte auch Angela, eine andere junge Schwester kennen gelernt und das ein oder andere mal mit Sue gegessen. Der Umgang mit Edward war stockend, er beschränkte sich auf simple Begrüßungen und kleinen, monotonen Gesprächen. Obwohl ich bei jedem dieser kleinen Gespräche etwas mehr über Edward lernte. Wie zum Beispiel, dass er gerne Nudeln aß und ich brachte ihm öfters welche mit, oder das er lieber Schokolade in seinen Pancakes mochte statt Honig. Ich hatte auch gemerkt, wie sehr ihm die Farbe blau gefiel und das er sehr gerne in Farbe zeichnen würde. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit besorgte ich ihm ein paar farbige Stifte und hoffte, dass es ihn freuen würde, aber er bedankte sich nur und versank wieder in seiner Welt.

Ich merkte das sie ihm gefielen, weil er von da an Elisabeth mit farbigen Kleidern zeichnete. Elisabeth war ein Teil meines täglichen Lebens geworden und es war für mich normal geworden, wenn Edward über sie redete. Ich ging davon aus, dass das was er mir erzählte auf seine Mutter assoziiert war. Einmal erzählte er mir, dass Elisabeth Nachts für ihn sang und ich nahm es als Erinnerung an seine Mutter.

Noch eine Sache die zu meiner täglichen Routine geworden waren, waren die Telefonat mit meiner Mutter. Fast jeden Abend rief sie an, um mich zu fragen, wie mein Tag gewesen war und ich hielt mich gleichzeitig auf dem Laufenden, wie es meinen Eltern ging. Aber seit einigen Tagen stimmte etwas nicht, sie war distanziert und traurig. Und jedes mal wenn ich mit meinem Vater sprechen wollte, sagte sie, dass er schlief oder nicht da sei. Mittlerweile machte ich mir richtig Sorgen, irgendetwas schlimmes passierte da und meine Mutter wollte es mir nicht sagen. Doch einen Abend sagte sie mir das, was ich befürchtet hatte.

„Deinem Vater geht es gar nicht gut Schatz." Schluchzte sie ins Telefon. „Er ist im Krankenhaus, sie haben eine sehr schwere Tuberkulose diagnostiziert und ich habe nicht das Geld für die richtige Behandlung. Ich weiß, ich sollte dich nicht um Hilfe dafür bitten aber ich weiß nicht weiter." Erklärte sie und weinte.

„Nicht weinen Mama. Ich werde mein möglichstes tun und dir sobald wie möglich Geld schicken, Ok? Papa wird es bald besser gehen. Gib ihm einen Kuss von mir." Ich legte auf und fing dann an zu weinen.

Zu wissen das mein Vater krank war, brach mir das Herz. Mir den starken Charlie Swan, meinen Helden, meinen Vater, in einem Krankenhausbett vorzustellen, war mir fast unmöglich. Ich musste Geld besorgen, aber wie? Diese Frage ließ mich nicht schlafen und ich weinte vor Verzweiflung. Am Morgen, sobald die ersten Sonnenstrahlen in mein Zimmer schienen, stand ich auf und machte mich für die Arbeit fertig. Immer mit dem Gedanken an meinen Vater in meinem Kopf.

In der Klinik schienen niemandem meine roten Augen und meine Augenringe aufzufallen. Nicht das ich Mitleid wollte, aber in solch einem Moment hörte man gerne ein nettes Wort, oder hatte gerne eine Schulter zum anlehnen. Ich hatte nichts von dem und fühlte mich allein.

Wie ein Roboter ging ich durch die Gänge der Klinik und erledigte meine täglichen Aufgaben. Wie jeden Tag ging ich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und Edwards Frühstück in der Hand in Edwards Zimmer. Heute war mein Lächeln nicht echt, nicht wegen Edward, sondern wegen meinem Vater.

„Guten Morgen." Grüßte ich ihn leise.

„Guten Morgen." Kam es von ihm und wie immer war er bereits angezogen.

„Zeit fürs Frühstück. Heute gibt es Rühreier." Ich versuchte fröhlich zu klingen, aber es gelang mir nicht wirklich.

Wie üblich sagte er nichts, sonder setzte sich einfach an den Tisch und aß, ich setzte mich aufs Bett und wartet bis er fertig war. Meine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu meiner größten Sorge, meinem Vater. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was ich machen sollte, mein Gehalt war noch nicht sehr hoch und würde nicht ausreichen. Vielleicht sollte ich mit einen Nebenjob suchen, aber wann? Ich merkte erst das Edward sich neben mich setzte, als sich das Bett an meiner Seite senkte.

„Warum weinst du?" Fragte er mit sanfte Stimme. Seine Frage überraschte mich. Weinte ich?

Ich fasste mir an die Wange und merkte das sie feucht waren. Schnell versuchte ich die Tränen mit der Hand zu trocknen.

„Ich weine gar dir keine Gedanken, Ok?" Erklärte ich schnell und wollte das Thema damit abschließen. Er sah mich an und ich erwartete, dass er aufstand und mich allein ließ, aber er überraschte mich wieder. Er fuhr mit seinen Finger sanft unter meinen Augen entlang und trocknete dann mit dem Handrücken meine Tränen.

„Du bist traurig und du bist nie traurig. Irgendetwas ist passiert und es ist Ok wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst. Aber ich mag es nicht wenn du weinst." Ein seltsames Gefühl wuchs, bei seiner zärtlichen Geste, in mir. Was trieb ihn plötzlich dazu? Ich sah ihm in die Augen und sah das sich Tränen darin bildeten.

„Und warum weinst du?"

„Ich hab doch gesagt, ich mag nicht wenn du weinst. Tu es bitte nicht." Bei seinen Worten schlug mein Herz schneller.

„Ok, ich weine nicht mehr, aber du musst auch aufhören." Sagte ich und versuchte meine Tränen zu stoppen. Aber es ging mir zu viel durch den Kopf.

Die Sorge um meinen Vater, die Probleme mit dem Geld und jetzt noch das sanfte und irgendwie tröstende Verhalten von Edward. In meinem Hals bildete sich ein Knoten, der erste verschwinden würde, wenn ich alles heraus ließ.

Ohne es zu wollen fing ich stärker an zu weinen und konnte auch ein Schluchzen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Edward sah mich voller Sorge an, er schien nicht zu wissen was er tun sollte. Ich versteckte mein Gesicht in meinen Händen und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Plötzlich schlossen sich warme Arme um mich, ich machte die Augen auf und fand mich in Edwards Armen wieder. Er hielt mich lange fest, so lange bis meine Tränen versiegten. Dann fuhr er mir wieder mit den Händen über die Wangen um meine letzten Tränen weg zu wischen und tat dann etwas, das mir die Sprache verschlug, er beugte sich zu mir und gab mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Jetzt weine nicht mehr, du bist viel zu hübsch um zu weinen." Flüsterte er und stand vom Bett auf. Ich blieb wie erstarrt sitzen.

Das war definitiv eine Veränderung in seinem Verhalten.

Als ob nichts gewesen wäre, setzte sich Edward wieder an den Tisch und fing an zu zeichnen. Schnell verging die Zeit und es kam der Moment in dem ich gehen musste und der Doktor kam. Heute hatte ich keinen Appetit, ich wollte nur alleine sein. Ich ging in den Aufenthaltsraum und setzte mich in die hinterste Ecke, wo mich niemand sah.

Als die Stunde um war, machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg zu Edward.

„Ich möchte gerne kurz mit dir reden Isabella." Sagte Dr. Cullen zu mir, als wir uns in einem der Flure trafen.

Wir gingen zu seinem Büro, er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und bot mir auch Platzt an.

„Hast du irgendetwas? Bist du krank?"

„Ich habe nichts Doktor." Antwortete ich und wich seinem Blick aus.

„Edward hat mir erzählt, dass du geweint hast. Er macht sich Sorgen um dich und hat darauf bestanden, dass ich mit dir rede und dir helfe."

„Er...hat das gesagt?" Fragte ich ungläubig.

„Auch wenn du es nicht glaubst, er schätzt dich sehr. Was etwas außergewöhnlich ist." Fügte er, wie zu sich selbst, hinzu. „Erzählst du mir was los ist?"

„Familiäre Probleme." War meine knappe Antwort.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

„Es ist mir unangenehm darum zu bitte, aber kann ich einen Vorschuss auf mein Gehalt bekommen?" Fragte ich leise und senkte meinen Blick.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte er besorgt.

„Mein Vater ist sehr krank und meine Mutter hat nicht viel Geld, sie hat mich um Hilfe gebeten damit sie seine Behandlung bezahlen kann. Bitte Dr. Cullen, ich würde nicht fragen, wenn es nicht notwendig wäre."

„Ich weiß Bella. Ich darf dich doch so nennen?"

„Woher...wissen sie das?"

„Wenn Edward von dir redet nennt er dich immer Bella." Sagte er lächelnd. „In welchem Hospital ist dein Vater?"

„Im Hospital von Forks. Warum?" Fragte ich verwirrt.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen mehr, dein Vater wir die beste Behandlung bekommen." Erklärt er und machte sich einige Notizen.

„Aber...was haben sie vor?"

„Einige Kollegen in Forks anrufen und ich werde die Kosten übernehmen."

„Das kann ich nicht erlauben. Ich werde das bezahlen, geben sie mir bitte nur einen Vorschuss."

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen sollst. Ich werde es dir in kleinen Raten vom Gehalt abziehen. Ist das Ok?" Er lächelte über meine Sturheit.

„Ich bin ihnen so dankbar, sie wissen gar nicht wie sehr." Sagte ich, wieder mit Tränen in den Augen, aber diesmal vor Freude.

„Nicht wieder weinen." Sagte er lachend. „Geh jetzt besser zu Edward."

Ich fühlte mich, als ob mir ein Gewicht von den Schultern genommen worden wäre. Mein Vater würde wieder gesund werden, Dank der Hilfe des Doktors und dem Engel der auf mich wartete.

Edward wartete auf mich. Er sah aufmerksam auf die Tür und als ich hereinkam, senkte er schnell den Kopf.

Ohne etwas zu sagen ging ich zu ihm und als ich hinter ihm stand sagte ich eine leises. „Danke."

„Alles um dich lächeln zu sehen." Murmelt er leise, so das ich nicht sicher war, ob er es wirklich gesagt hatte, oder ich es mir eingebildet hatte.


	4. Meine Puppe weint

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von T. G. Kira.

Meine Puppe weint. Edwards Pov.

Stille, das war alles was mich umgab. Von dem Moment an wenn die Dunkelheit meinen Kopf verließ, war da nur noch diese Stille. Seit dem ich denken konnte, nicht das meine Erinnerung sehr gut war, gab es nur Stille und Einsamkeit um mich herum. Die Einzige die immer bei mir war, war Elisabeth. In allen traurigen und schwierigen Momenten in meinem Leben war sie immer da gewesen. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, dass die Anderen sie nicht so sahen wie ich. Alle Menschen die sich mir näherten, bezeichneten mich als verrückt. Na ja, aus irgendeinem Grund musste ich ja hier sein, oder nicht?

Obwohl es mich nicht störte hier zu sein, jetzt nicht mehr. Sie kam jetzt jeden Tag und blieb bei mir. Nicht das sie freiwillig hier war, aber sie war nicht wie die anderen Mädchen die mich „pflegen" sollten. Eigentlich brauchte ich keine Pflege, die schöne Frau mit den caramelfarbenen Haaren hatte mir beigebracht selbständig zu sein. Mit Isabella, Bella wie ich sie nennen sollte, war alles anders. Sie sorgte sich mehr um mich, als es eigentlich zu ihren Aufgaben gehörte. Die Erinnerung an ihren ersten Tag hatte ich noch klar im Kopf, es war vielleicht die klarste die ich hatte. Sie hatte mich angelächelt und war einfach nur freundlich zu mir gewesen und das verstand ich nicht, dass war nicht normal. Niemand war freundlich zu mir, außer Sue und Carlisle natürlich.

Ich erwartete, das sie am nächsten Tag genauso grausam und verletzend wie die Anderen sein würde, aber das war sie nicht. Sie behielt ihr Lächeln und hatte ein funkeln in ihren Augen, dass mich veranlasste ihr vertrauen zu wollen.

„_Tu das nicht. Sie wird dir genauso weh tun wie alle anderen."_ Das hatte Elisabeth zu mir gesagt und ich musste ihr vertrauen, sie passte auf mich auf. Elisabeth sprach selten zu mir, aber wenn sie es tat war es zu meinem Besten und ich musste auf sie hören.

So kam Bella jeden Tag und sie brachte mir Frühstück mit das sie selber gemacht hatte. Dafür war ich ihr sehr dankbar, ihr Essen war lecker, aber das Beste war ihre Gesellschaft. Auch wenn wir meistens schwiegen, war ihre Gegenwart mir wichtig. Wenn Carlisle kam und sie ging, fühlte ich mich seltsam, ich wollte nicht das sie ging. Wenn sie dann wieder durch die Tür kam, war wieder alles anders für mich.

Am Ende des Tages hatte sie immer noch ein paar freundliche Worte für mich, die das letzte waren das ich hörte, bevor die Dunkelheit mich umfing. Ich sehnte mich danach, sie auch in meiner Finsternis sehen zu können,vielleicht wäre dann alles besser, aber sie erschien nie. Wie sollte sie auch?

Aber ich hatte immer die Hoffnung das, wenn die Halbschatten verschwanden, sie doch sehen zu können und wenn es nur von weitem war.

Aber an diesem Morgen war sie anders, ihr Lächeln war nicht da, sie sah müde aus und ihre schönen braunen Augen waren rot. Ich wusste nicht warum.

Sie sagte mir, dass sie mein Frühstück hatte und versuchte ihre Mundwinkel nach oben zu ziehen, aber dadurch sah sie noch schlechter aus.

„Zeit fürs Frühstück. Heute gibt es Rühreier." Sagte sie und dich tat worum sie mich bat.

Die normale Routine war, dass sie bei mir blieb und wartete bis ich fertig war, aber diesmal setzte sie sich auf mein Bett.

Einen Moment lang herrschte das übliche Schweigen, doch dann hörte ich ein leises Schluchzen und als ich mich zu ihr umdrehte, sah ich das sie weinte. Die Tränen liefen ihr übe die Wangen und sie sah auf einen unbestimmten Punkt an der Wand. Ohne ein Geräusch zu machen stand ich auf und ging zu ihr.

„Warum weinst du?"

„Ich weine gar nicht. Mach dir keine Gedanken, Ok?" Sie weinte nicht? Klar weinte sie. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war sehr traurig und keine Ahnung warum, aber ich war jetzt auch traurig. Diese Tränen waren nicht schön, sie war viel zu hübsch um zu weinen, außerdem war sie nie traurig. Sie lächelte mich immer an und ich mochte ihr Lächeln. Ohne zu wissen warum, fuhr ich mit meinen Fingern über ihr Gesicht, zuerst unter ihren schönen Augen und dann über ihre Wangen und versuchte vorsichtig ihre Tränen zu trocknen. Ihre Haut war weich und delikat, sie war so hübsch und gut, sie sollte nicht weinen, sie durfte nicht leiden.

„Du bist traurig und du bist nie traurig. Irgendetwas ist passiert und es ist Ok wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst. Aber ich mag es nicht wenn du weinst." Sagte ich und ich wusste, dass sie es mir nicht erzählen würde.

„_Du kannst nichts für sie tun. Du kannst nie etwas für die Menschen tun die dir wichtig sind."_ Die Worte von Elisabeth taten mir weh weil sie die Wahrheit waren. Niemals konnte ich etwas für die Menschen tun die mir wichtig waren.

„Und warum weinst du?" Fragte sie mich sanft und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, ich mag es nicht wenn du weinst. Tu es bitte nicht." Bat ich sie, ich wollte sie nicht so sehen.

„Ok, ich weine nicht mehr, aber du musst auch aufhören." Sagte Bella und versuchte es nochmal mit einem Lächeln. Das misslang ihr und stattdessen weinte sie immer heftiger.

„_Siehst du, so sehr du es auch willst, du kannst ihr nicht helfen." _Elisabeth wollte das ich Bella in Ruhe ließe, aber ich konnte es nicht.

Sie hob ihre Hände vors Gesicht, so als ob sie ihr Schluchzen verstecken wollte, dass einzige was mir einfiel, war sie zu umarmen, sie näher an mich zu ziehen und zu versuchen sie zu trösten. Aber es war eher sie die mich tröstete, ihre Wärme, ihre Weichheit, ihr Geruch, all das was sie war, umfing mich. Sie war gut, sie war süß, sie war freundlich, sie war hübsch, sie war zart, ihr Herz war zerbrechlich, viel mehr als eine Porzellanpuppe. Sie war noch vieles mehr und verdiente es nicht, so zu leiden.

Als sie sich beruhigt hatte, löste ich meine Umarmung und bevor sie von mir abrückte, wischte ich ihr nochmal die Tränen weg, ihre weiche Haut unter meinen Fingern zu fühlen, füllte meinen Bauch mit einem warmen Gefühl. Ich sah ihr einen Moment in die Augen und verlor mich in ihnen, dann beugte ich mich vor und gab ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn. Ich konnte mich wage daran erinnern, dass das jemand bei mir gemacht hatte, nachdem ich viel geweint hatte, aber ich wusste nicht mehr wer, ich wusste nur das es funktionierte.

„Jetzt weine nicht mehr, du bist viel zu hübsch um zu weinen." Flüsterte ich bevor ich aufstand, bevor sie vor meiner Nähe zurückschrecken konnte. Ich durfte mich ihr nicht nähern, Elisabeth hatte mir das gesagt, aber sie war so zerbrechlich, ich musste auf sie aufpassen.

Bald kam Carlisle und Bella verließ mein Zimmer.

„Wie war dein Tag Edward?"

Ich antwortete nicht.

„Möchtest du Heute nicht reden? Hat Bella dir was getan?" Fragte er besorgt.

„Das ist es nicht. Sie ist traurig und ich weiß nicht warum." Murmelte ich, mehr zu mir selbst als zu ihm.

„Warum denkst du das sie traurig ist?"

„Sie hat Heute nicht gelächelt und dann hat sie geweint. Sie hat sehr lange geweint."

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich werde mit ihr reden."

„Kannst du ihr helfen?" Fragte ich voller Hoffnung. Ich konnte es nicht, aber Carlisle konnte es vielleicht und sie würde wieder für mich lächeln.

„_Sie lächelt nicht für dich."_

Ich ignorierte Elisabeth und unterhielt mich weiter mit Carlisle, bis er gehen musste.

Ich blieb eine Weile allein und dachte nach. Seitdem Bella zu mir kam, sagte Elisabeth Sachen die mir weh taten. Aber war sie den nicht meine Freundin?

Ich schob den Gedanken an Elisabeth zur Seite und konzentrierte mich auf Bellas Rückkehr. Als sie endlich durch die Tür kam, konnte ich in ihren Augen wieder den gewohnten Glanz sehen und ihr schönes Lächeln machte auch mich glücklich.

Schnell senkte ich den Kopf, ich wollte nicht aufdringlich sein. Bella kam auf mich zu und als sie hinter mir stand, hörte ich ein leises „Danke."

„Alles um dich lächeln zu sehen." Und das war die Wahrheit, ich würde alles tun um ihr Lächeln zu sehen. Sie war jetzt das für mich, was früher Elisabeth war, sie war wie meine Puppe und deswegen sollte sie nicht weinen.


	5. Die gute Nachbarin

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von T. G. Kira.

Die gute Nachbarin. Bellas Pov.

Der Nachmittag verlief gleich und doch anders. Edward hielt, wie immer, Distanz zu mir, redete aber ab und zu. Es waren kleine Fragen oder Bemerkungen wie: „Gefällt dir die Zeichnung?" Während er mir sein Heft hinhielt, oder er lobte mein Essen. Mir war bewusst, das er sich anstrengte um mit mir zu reden, vielleicht dachte er, dass ich noch traurig war und das war seine Art zu versuchen, dass es mir besser ging.

Als es Abend wurde, folgte die übliche Routine. Ich hatte mich schon von ihm verabschiedet, als er nochmal nach mir rief.

„Bella?" Sagte er vom Bett aus, auf dem es saß und auf den Boden sah. Es war glaube ich das erste mal, das er mich mit meinem Namen ansprach und aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund, freute mich das.

„Was ist?" Fragte ich und ging zu ihm.

„Konnte Carlisle dir bei deinem Problem helfen?"

„Ja, er sagt das er mir helfen wird. Aber das habe ich nur dir zu verdanken." Ich lächelte ihn an und hoffte das er diese Geste verstand.

„Wie schön. Ich hoffe, das du mir eines Tages deine Probleme erzählst." Murmelte er, legte sich hin und wand mir den Rücken zu. „Gute Nacht Bella." Er gähnte und ich wusste das das Medikament wirkte.

Vorsichtig machte ich die Tür hinter mir zu und schloss ab. Ich machte den mittlerweile vertrauten Weg durch die Gänge und brachte Sue den Schlüssel. Ich wusste jetzt, dass sie sich Nachts und am Wochenende, die ich frei hatte, um Edward kümmerte. Zwar nicht immer, aber die meiste Zeit kümmerten sich Sue oder der Doktor um Edward. Manchmal fragte ich mich, warum seine Eltern ihn nicht besuchten, oder irgendjemand von seiner Familie. Er würde sich bestimmt besser fühlen, wenn seine Familie bei ihm währe und nicht nur Fremde, abgesehen von seinem Onkel.

Draußen merkte ich das es regnete und rannte zur Straße, in der Hoffnung schnell ein Taxi zu bekommen.

„Taxi!" Schrie ich, als eins vorbei fuhr, aber er ignorierte mich komplett.

Ich stand also im Regen, bis sich ein Fahrer endlich dazu herab ließ anzuhalten.

„Guten Abend Miss."

„Guten Abend." Erwiderte ich und gab ihm meine Adresse.

Während der Fahrt wollt der Fahrer sich unterhalten, aber ich war nass, mir war kalt und ich hatte keine Lust mich zu unterhalten.

Endlich bei mir zu Hause angekommen, bezahlte ich und stieg schnell aus. Ich wollte jetzt nur noch heiß duschen, eine heiße Schokolade trinken und ins Bett.

Vor der Tür zu meinem Apartment fing ich an in meiner Tasche zu wühlen, aber der Schlüssel war nicht da. Wie es aussah, hatte ich ihn am Morgen vergessen. Am liebsten hätte ich jetzt den Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen, aber das würde mich auch nicht in meine Wohnung bringen. Resigniert seufzte ich und bereitete mich darauf vor, die Nacht im Flur zu verbringen. Der Hausmeister würde erst Morgen früh wiederkommen und so lange musste ich warten. Ich setzte mich vor meine Tür, zog die Beine an und umschlang sie mit meinen Armen, vielleicht würde mir so etwas wärmer werden. Aber das brachte nichts, die Kälte zog mir regelrecht in die Knochen und ich fing an zu zittern. Vielleicht würde ich hier erfrieren und Morgen würde man meinen leblosen Körper finden, dachte ich mit schwarzem Humor.

Um mein momentanes Leid ein wenig zu verdrängen, dachte ich an meinen Vater und das es ihm bald besser gehen würde. Ich war Carlisle etwas schuldig und Edward natürlich auch. Und damit wanderten meine Gedanken zu Edward. Es war wirklich kalt Heute, hoffentlich war er gut zugedeckt. Obwohl, wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, in seinem Zimmer war es immer gleich, ob es warm oder kalt, Tag oder Nacht war. Ich fragte mich, ob er die Erlaubnis hatte raus zu gehen. Es würde mir gefallen mit ihm in den Garten zu gehen, dass würde ihm gut tun. Vielleicht sollte ich den Doktor mal fragen. Meine Gedanken wurden von Schritten unterbrochen, die ich auf der Treppe hörte.

Die Schritte wurden immer lauter, aber ich schenkte ihnen keine große Beachtung. Ich hatte keinen Kontakt zu meinen Nachbarn und sie würden mir bestimmt nicht helfen.

„Guten Abend." Sagte eine helle Stimme und ich sah auf. Das Mädchen aus der Nachbarwohnung stand vor mir.

„Hallo." Sagte ich nur.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte sie, anscheinend wirklich besorgt.

„Ich habe meine Schüssel vergessen." Ich erwartete, das sie lachte und weiterging.

„Oh, wie blöd und du bist ganz nass. Möchtest du nicht mit zu mir kommen?" Fragte sie mich lächelnd. Sie war klein, mit kurzen dunklen Haare und fröhlichen blauen Augen, ich fand sie sehr hübsch.

„Ich will dir nicht zur Last fallen, aber ich wäre dir wirklich dankbar." Antwortet ich ehrlich.

„Das ist keine Last, ich bin übrigens Alice Drew. Schön dich kennen zu lernen." Sagte sie und reichte mir die Hand, um mir aufzuhelfen.

„Ich freue mich dich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Isabella Swan, Bella." Sagte ich dankbar und stand auf, nahm meine Tasche und ging zur Tür ihrer Wohnung, aber Alice kam nicht. Ich sah wie sie etwas vom Boden aufhob.

„Ist das dein Freund?" Fragte sie da. Ich verstand nicht was sie meinte und in dem Moment hielt sie mir ein Foto hin. Es war das Foto von Edward.

„Wo hast du das her?" Fragte ich erschrocken, ich hatte das Foto doch wieder in die Akte gelegt.

„Das ist aus deiner Tasche gefallen als du aufgestanden bist. Tut mir Leid, ich wollte mich in nichts einmischen." Antwortete Alice und sah auf den Boden.

„Ist schon gut. Das ist nicht mein Freund, dass ist mein Patient."

„Dein Patient? Bist du Ärztin?"

„Nein." Ich musste lachen. „Ich bin Krankenschwester und arbeite in der Psychiatrischen-Klinik." Als ich das sagte, wurde Alice blass, als ob sie ein Gespenst gesehen hätte. Ich fand ihre Reaktion merkwürdig, sie versteifte sich und ich sah Angst in ihren Augen.

„Hast du was?"

„Nein, es ist nichts. Lass uns reingehen, sonst wirst du noch krank." Sagte Alice schnell und machte die Tür auf.

Direkt als ich in die Wohnung kam, konnte ich den guten Geschmack von Alice sehen. Man merkte sofort, dass ein fröhliches Mädchen hier wohnte.

„Ich hole dir erstmal etwas trockenes zum anziehen." Erklärte Alice und verschwand in eines der Zimmer. Ihre Wohnung war etwas anders und auch größer als meine.

„Ist gut, Danke." Antwortete ich und ich war ihr ehrlich dankbar.

Nach einem kleinen Augenblick, kam sie mit ein paar Sachen wieder zurück.

„Ich bezweifle das meine Sachen dir passen, aber hier ist ein Shirt von James und diese Shorts müssten dir auch passen." Sagte Alice und reichte mir die Sachen. „Du kannst dich im Bad umziehen und auch duschen, wenn du möchtest." Sie zeigte mir das Bad.

Ich duschte mich schnell und heiß und zog mir dann die Sachen, die Alice mir gegeben hatte. Mit meiner durchweichten Uniform ging ich wieder zu Alice.

„Ich möchte deine Gastfreundschaft nicht ausnutzen Alice, aber kann ich meine Uniform waschen? Ich brauche sie Morgen früh wieder." Fragte ich beschämt.

„Selbstverständlich, die Waschmaschine steht dahinten." Erklärte sie mir.

Ich steckte meine Uniform in die Waschmaschine und ging wieder zu Alice, die hielt mir eine Tasse heißen Kakao entgegen.

„Hier, das wir dir gut tun."

„Danke, danach sehne ich mich schon seit Stunden." Ich lächelte sie dankbar an. „Und Alice, wohnst du mit deinem Freund zusammen?" Fragte ich wegen dem Shirt. Alice lachte.

„Nein, die Sachen sind von meinem Bruder. Er ist vor zwei Jahren bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen, zusammen mit seiner Freundin." Erklärte sie dann traurig.

„Das tut mir Leid Alice, ich wollte nicht neugierig sein."

„Keine Sorge." Sie lächelte mich an. „Komm, ich zeige dir mein Zimmer." Alice nahm meine Hand und zog mich mit sich.

Wir setzten uns auf ihr Bett. Auch in ihrem Zimmer konnte man sofort ihren guten Geschmack und ihr Händchen für die Dekoration sehen. Das Zimmer war in angenehmen orange tönen eingerichtet und richtig gemütlich. Es standen viele Bilderrahmen auf der Kommode, in den meisten waren Fotos von einem jungen Paar zu sehen. Ich nahm an, dass das ihr Bruder und seine Freundin waren. Alice bemerkte meinen Blick und nahm eines der Fotos in die Hand.

„Er ist James und sie ist Victoria." Erklärte sie mir.

„Sie sehen sehr glücklich aus."

„Ja, Victoria war das Licht seiner Welt. Und James war ihr Leben, sie haben sich sehr geliebt." Sagte sie nostalgisch. „Gut, erzähl mir von dir. Du wohnst jetzt schon seit Monaten hier und wir haben uns noch nie unterhalten."

„Es gibt nicht viel zu erzählen. Ich bin aus Forks, einem kleinen verregneten Dorf in Washington. Dort leben noch meine Eltern, mein Vater ist dort der Polizeichef und meine Mutter arbeitet als Kindergärtnerin. Die Arbeitssuche hat mich hierher verschlagen und ich bin jetzt so eine Art Privatschwester im der Psychiatrischen-Klinik." Erzählte ich und wieder reagierte sie seltsam, als ich die Klinik erwähnte.

„Wie interessant. Und wie heißt dein Patient? Er sieht gut aus, aber auch sehr traurig." Fragte sie nach dem Foto.

„Er heißt Edward Masen und du hast Rechte, er ist sehr einsam." Ich merkte wie ich anfing zu lächeln. Alice sah mich fragend an und ich wechselte schnell das Thema. „Und jetzt du. Was machst du?"

„Ich bin Konditorin und arbeite in einer Konditorei ein paar Straßen weiter." Erklärte sie und ich konnte sehen, dass sie ihre Arbeit mochte.

Wir redeten noch eine ganze Weile, bis wir merkten wie spät es schon war und das wir Beide Morgen früh raus mussten.

„Du musst nicht auf dem Sofa schlafen." Sagte Alice als sie sah, dass ich es mir auf dem Sofa bequem machte.

„Und ob. Ich werde dir dein Bett nicht streitig machen, du hast mir so sehr geholfen. Das hätten nicht viele getan." Ich legte mich auf das Sofa.

„Ist schon Ok. Sagen wir einfach, dass ich eine gute Nachbarin bin." Sie strahlte mich an. „Schlaf gut Bella." Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und machte das Licht aus. Es brannte noch eine kleine Lampe auf dem Tisch und ich nahm Edward Foto, das noch auf dem Tisch lag und sah es an.

Wie konnte das Foto so lange unbemerkt in meiner Tasche sein? Es war schwer zu verstehen, ich packte meine Tasche schließlich jeden Tag ein und aus.

Aber irgendwie störte es mich auch nicht sein Foto bei mir zu haben, er war mein Engel. Ich musste lächeln als ich das dachte. Aber er war einfach ein Engel, er war attraktiv, unschuldig und gut. Ich legte das Foto wieder auf den Tisch und machte, noch immer lächeln, die Augen zu und schlief schnell ein.

Ein köstlicher Duft weckte mich.

„Guten Morgen." Trällerte Alice fröhlich, sobald ich mich aufsetzte.

„Guten Morgen. Wie spät ist es?" Fragte ich mit rauer Stimme.

„Es ist fast sechs." Antwortete sie.

„Wow! Das nenne ich einen Frühaufsteher." Sagte ich überrascht.

„Warum machst du dich nicht fertig und ich mache in der Zeit das Frühstück? Ich war übrigens schon beim Hausmeister, er hat mir deine Wohnung aufgemacht und ich habe deine Schlüssel geholt. Sie liegen auf dem Tisch." Erklärte Alice lächelnd.

„Alice! Das hättest du doch nicht tun brauchen."

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich, du bist jetzt meine Freundin." Erklärte sie lächelnd und ich konnte nichts anderes machen, als zurück zulächeln. Ich hatte hier keine Freundin und es wäre schön eine zu haben. „Beeile dich, oder wir kommen zu spät." Schimpfte sie, als sie bemerkte das ich mich nicht rührte.

Schnell stand ich auf, nahm meine Uniform von der Heizung und ging ins Bad. Fertig angezogen ging ich dann wieder in die Küche, aus der es köstlich roch.

Alice hatte Rührei, Orangensaft, Kaffee und Pancakes mit Schokolade zubereitet.

„Eh Alice...kann ich ein paar Pancakes mit in die Klinik nehmen?" Fragte ich beschämt, ich hatte keine Zeit mehr etwas für Edward fertig zu machen.

„Klar,aber ich habe dir auch was zum essen gemacht." Sagte Alice und hielt mir ein Päckchen hin.

„Oh Alice, du bist unglaublich und ich sollte dir nicht so zur Last fallen. Aber ich bringe Edward immer sein Frühstück mit."

„Bekommen sie in der Klinik nichts zu essen?" Fragte sie erstaunt.

„Doch, aber das ist nicht so toll und deswegen bringe ich Edward wenigstens das Frühstück mit." Bein meiner Antwort machte Alice große Augen.

„Du bist wie James." Sagte sie so leise, dass ich es fast nicht verstand.

„Bitte?"

„Du sollst dir keine Gedanken machen, ich gebe dir etwas für ihn mit." Sagte sie schnell und wand ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Essen zu.

Wir frühstückten zu Ende und Alice ging dann in ihr Zimmer, um sich fertig zu machen. Als sie wieder herauskam, gab sie mir die Päckchen mit dem Essen, damit ich sie einsteckte. Zusammen gingen wir aus dem Haus und verabschiedeten uns voneinander, als ob wir alte Freundinnen wären.

Alice war wirklich speziell, ein guter Mensch und jetzt meine Freundin. Bei dem Gedanken musste ich lächeln, ich hatte jetzt jemanden zum reden und dem ich vertrauen konnte.


	6. Rosen und Freesien

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist vom T. G. Kira.

Rosen und Freesien. Bellas Pov.

Und wieder ein Tag der in der normalen Routine verlief. Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass sich nach dem gestrigen Tag etwas ändern würde, aber ich hatte mich getäuscht.

Es gingen Wochen ins Land und es änderte sich nichts. Und irgendwie war es gut so für mich. Die Routine ist bequem, dass hatte ich mal irgendwo gelesen.

Aber zu meinem Glück gehörte das Alleinsein jetzt nicht mehr zu meiner Routine. An den Wochenenden, die bist jetzt ziemlich einsam für mich gewesen waren, machte ich Pläne mit Alice. Wir unternahmen alles mögliche, oder sie zeigte mir wie man eine Torte machte. Sie war ein sehr fröhlicher und aktiver Mensch und damit steckte sie mich an.

Eine andere Sache die mich sehr glücklich machte, war der Anruf meiner Mutter in dem sie mir mitteilte, dass mein Vater wieder aus dem Krankenhaus heraus sei und es ihm wieder gut ging. Ich hatte mir mehr wie einmal überlegt nach Hause zu fahren, aber ich hatte hier Verpflichtungen und konnte nicht einfach weg. Carlisle hätte mir bestimmt ein paar Tage frei gegeben, wenn ich ihn gefragt hätte, aber er hatte schon so viel für mich getan und ich wollte ihn nicht ausnutzen.

Es verlief also alles nach der gewohnten Routine, aber Heute hatte ich schon den ganzem Tag ein seltsames Gefühl, so als ob etwas passieren würde.

Wie immer kam Carlisle gegen Mittag zu Edward und ich ging essen. Nach gut einer Stunde machte ich mich auf den Rückweg zu Edward.

Während ich durch die Gänge ging, wurde ich unruhig und ein seltsames Gefühl mache sich in mir breit. Ich wurde doch wohl nicht paranoid? Ich holte tief Luft und beruhigte mich erstmal, bevor ich weiterging.

Als ich um eine Ecke bog, sprach plötzlich jemand zu mir und ich wurde gegen eine Wand gedrückt.

„Miss, gehen sie da nicht hin!" Sagte eine aufgeregte Stimme zu mir, es war ein großer, junger Mann, mit schwarzen Haaren und dunkler Haut. An seiner Kleidung konnte ich sofort erkennen, dass er ein Patient war. Ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, der Mann war offensichtlich außer sich und seine Augen gingen hin und her, als ob er etwas suchen würde.

„Gehen sie nicht weiter, da greifen die die kalten Wesen an." Redete er warnend weiter. Während er redete, packte er meine Handgelenke immer fester und es tat mittlerweile richtig weh.

„Ist gut, alles ist gut." Versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen, aber meine Stimme zitterte. Langsam geriet ich in Panik und wollte laut um Hilfe schreien, aber das würde ihn bestimmt noch nervöser machen. Ich versuchte meine Hände frei zu bekommen, aber er war viel stärker als ich. Er drückte mich fester gegen die Wand und sah mir tief in die Augen, er hatte schwarze, undurchdringliche Augen, ich zitterte vor Angst und er drückte mich immer fester gegen die Wand.

Ich versuchte noch einmal von ihm los zu kommen, ohne Erfolg und ich machte einfach die Augen zu.

Plötzlich ließ er mich los, schnell machte ich einen Schritt zur Seite und sah, wie zwei Pfleger ihn festhielten. Meine Beine zitterten und ich ließ mich auf den Boden gleiten. Ich holte tief Luft und versuchte meinen Herzschlag wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Dann half einer der Pfleger mir beim aufstehen.

„Bist du Ok?" Fragte der Pfleger mich. Ich brauchte etwas um zu reagieren.

„Eh...ja...glaube ich." Stotterte ich.

„Komm, ich bring dich besser nach draußen." Sagte er, nahm meinen Arm und brachte mich in die Halle.

Alle Augen waren auf mich gerichtete, aber das war mit egal. Immer noch zitternd hing ich an dem Arm des Pflegers und merkte gar nicht wo er mich hin brachte.

Er setzte mich auf einen Stuhl und sagte etwas, aber ich bekam es gar nicht richtig mit. Ich umarmte mich selber, um das zittern unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Bella?" Hörte ich eine bekannte Stimme. „Geht es dir gut?" Fragte der Doktor.

Da ich meine Stimme noch nicht wieder im Griff hatte, nickte ich nur.

„Das scheint mir nicht so." Murmelte er und untersuchte mich. „Du gehst besser nach Hause Bella und ruhst dich aus."

„NEIN!" Ich erwachte aus meinem Schock, ich wollte nicht gehen und Edward alleine lassen. „Es ist nichts passiert, es war nur der Schock."

„Ich glaube trotzdem, dass du besser ausruhst." Sagte der Doktor und streichelte mir väterlich den Arm.

Nach einer kleinen Diskussion, ließ ich mich überreden nach Hause zu fahren.

Ich wusste nicht wie ich nach Hause gekommen war, aber sobald ich durch die Tür war, ging ich in mein Schlafzimmer, warf mich auf mein Bett und fing an zu heulen. Ich wusste nicht warum ich heulte, es konnte eigentlich nur der Schock sein. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte ich in meinem Bett, ich hatte nicht die Kraft aufzustehen.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen in die Klinik kam, richteten sich mal wieder alle Augen auf mich. Sie schienen zu erwarten, dass ich zusammenbrach oder so. Aber ehrlich gesagt, ging es mir richtig gut, es war wohl wirklich nur der Schock gewesen.

Einige kamen auf mich zu und fragten mich, wie es mir ginge. Ich antwortete mit einem schlichten, gut.

Die Person die ich jetzt sehen wollte, war Edward. Ich wich also allen Neugierigen aus und machte mich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Während ich durch die Gänge ging, bekam ich eine Gänsehaut. Es hätte Gestern auch anders ausgehen können, wenn die Pfleger nicht rechtzeitig aufgetaucht wären. Schnell schob ich diesen Gedanken zur Seite, Edward sollte mich nicht traurig oder erschrocken sehen.

Sobald ich Edwards Zimmer betrat, sah ich das er eine Häufchen Elend war, er sah traurig und besorgt aus. Als er mich sah, kam er sofort zu mir, nahm meine Hand und zog mich mit sich zum Bett. Als wir uns hingesetzt hatte, hob er meine Hand und betrachtete die hässlichen blauen Flecken. Er verzog das Gesicht und fuhr vorsichtig mit einem Finger über die Marken.

Woher wusste er was passiert war?

„Tut das weh?" Fragte er leise und untersuchte weiter meine Handgelenke.

„Ein wenig." Gab ich zu.

Er betrachtete auch meine andere Hand, dann setzte er einen sanften Kuss auf jedes Handgelenk. Mir stockte der Atem als er das Tat. Es war einer dieser Momente, in denen er mir offen seine Zuneigung zeigte und ich konnte es nicht vermeiden nervös zu werden. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ich dieses Gefühl zuordnen sollte das ich empfand wenn er das tat.

Er legte meine Hände sanft auf seinen Schoss und strich sanft mit seinen Fingern über die blechen Flecke, so als ob er sich weg streicheln wollte.

„Es tut mir Leid." Murmelte er.

„Warum? Du hast doch nichts damit zu tun." Fragte ich erstaunt.

„Es ist meine Schuld das das passiert ist. Wenn du nicht hier bei mir sein müsstest, währe das nicht passiert." Erklärt er und sah auf den Boden.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld Edward. Es war einzig und allein meine, weil ich unaufmerksam gewesen bin und nicht auf mich selber aufpassen kann."

Er antwortete nicht, sondern ließ meine Hand los, stand auf und setzte sich an den Tisch. Er erwähnte das Thema nicht mehr.

Als es Mittag wurde und ich aus dem Zimmer gehen musste, überkam mich ein unangenehmes Gefühl, fast so als ob ich Angst hätte. Carlisle schien das zu merken und bot mir an mich zu begleiten.

„Soll ich mit dir gehen?" Fragte er freundlich.

„Nein, es ist schon Ok." Antwortete ich, als ob nichts wäre und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Ich schaffte es unbeschadet bis zum Pausenraum zu kommen und setzte mich alleine an einen Tisch um zu essen.

Das Verhalten Edwards ging mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Er war sehr liebevoll zu mir gewesen und ich konnte ein Lächeln nicht vermeiden, als ich daran dachte. Ich war so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass sich jemand zu mir gesellt hatte.

„Hallo." Sagte ein junger Mann mir dunklen Haaren und blauen Augen zu mir. Ich erkannte den Pfleger wieder, der mir Gestern geholfen hatte.

„Hallo."

„Kann ich mich zu dir setzten?" Fragte er und zeigte auf den Stuhl neben mir.

„Ja klar." Antwortete ich schnell.

„Geht es dir besser?"

„Ja, Danke der Nachfrage. Entschuldige mein schlechtes Benehmen, ich bin..."

„Isabella Swan, ich weiß." Beendete er meinen Satz lächelnd.

„Woher weißt du meinen Namen?" Fragte ich perplex.

„Alle hier wissen wer du bist, du bist die persönliche Krankenschwester von Cullen. Ich bin übrigens Demetri." Stellte er sich vor.

„Danke nochmal wegen Gestern."

„Dafür brauchst du mir nicht zu danken, aber ich war wirklich besorgt um dich."

„Es war nur der Schreck." Ich lachte nervös.

„Es freut mich das es nur der Schreck gewesen war. Ich muss leider wieder gehen, aber das möchte ich dir noch geben." Er holte eine Rose hinter seinem Rücken hervor. „Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir." Er gab sie mir, ging weg und ließ mich erstaunt zurück.

Die Rose war sehr schön und von einem exquisiten rot. Noch nie hatte mir jemand eine Rose geschenkt und ein Teil von mir war sehr aufgeregt über dieses Detail.

Ich musste wieder zurück und da ich die Rose nicht in meinem Spind lassen wollte, nahm ich sie mit.

Der Doktor war schon gegangen als ich zu Edward zurück kam und er wartete alleine auf mich. Seine Augen waren wieder genauso traurig wie heute Morgen. Ich setzte mich neben ihn und zeigte ihm die Rose, vielleicht würde er sie genauso schön finden wie ich.

„Was ist das?" Fragte er neugierig und nahm sie in die Hand.

„Eine Rose." Erklärte ich und freute mich, dass er nicht mehr so traurig aussah.

„Sie ist sehr schön."

„Ja, sehr." Ich lächelte ihn an.

„Wo hast du die her?" Fragte er da ernst.

„Die hat Demetri mir geschenkt, einer der Pfleger." Antwortete ich schlicht. Er legte die Rose aufs Bett, stand auf und setzte sich wieder an seinen Tisch.

„Was ist?" Sein Verhalten verstand ich mal wieder nicht.

„Nichts." Kam es irgendwie genervt von ihm, dann nahm er seine Stifte und fing an zu zeichnen, ich fragte nicht weiter nach und er redete auch nicht mit mir. Ich blieb auf dem Bett sitzen und nahm mir mein Buch und las ein wenig.

Der Nachmittag verging schnell und ich wollte gerade aus dem Zimmer gehen, um Edwards Medikamente zu holen, als er mich rief.

„Bella?" Sagte er als ich die Türklinke in der Hand hatte.

„Was ist Edward?"

„Magst du Freesien mehr als Rosen ?" Bei seiner Frage musste ich lachen. Rosen waren schön, aber Freesien gefielen mir besser, sie waren schlichter aber genauso schön.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ja." Antwortete ich und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Ich rannte fast durch die Gänge, es würde wohl noch eine Weile dauern bis ich wieder ruhig durch diese Gänge gehen konnte. Schnell war ich wieder zurück in Edwards Zimmer.

Edward nahm seine Tabletten und ging zu seinem Bett, er hatte sein Zeichenheft noch in der Hand und machte den Eindruck, dass er nicht wusste was er damit machen sollte.

Ich konzentrierte mich darauf, alles wieder an seinen Platzt zu räumen. Während ich das tat, hört ich wie Papier gerissen wurde, achtete aber nicht weiter darauf.

Als ich fertig war, suchte ich meine Sachen zusammen und nahm die Rose, die ich ein Regal gelegt hatte. Unter der Rose lag ein Blatt Papier, auf dem ein wunderschöner Strauss Freesien gezeichnet war. Die Zeichnung war sehr detailliert und wirkte sehr real. Das einige was fehlte war der Duft.

Überrascht sah ich zu Edward, doch der lag, mit dem Rücken zu mir, in seinem Bett.

Ich betrachtet die Zeichnung wieder und sah das in der unteren Ecke, sehr klein und mit sehr schöner Schrift, „Für Dich" stand.

Ein dümmliches Grinsen erschien auf meinem Gesicht und vorsichtig steckte ich die Zeichnung in meine Tasche.

Bevor ich ging, beugte ich mich zu Edward, der schon schlief, gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und murmelte ein leises, „Danke."


	7. Ängste

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von T. G. Kira.

Ängste. Edwards Pov.

Sie brauchte lange. Normalerweise war sie wieder da wenn Carlisle ging.

Ich fühlte das etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Ich spürte ein furchtbare Beklemmung in mir aufsteigen, die mir irgendwie vertraut war. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern wann ich mich schon mal so gefühlt hatte, aber ich kannte dieses Gefühl genau.

Die Stille machte mich wahnsinnig.

Nein, es war nicht die Stille. Ihre Abwesenheit machte mich wahnsinnig.

„_Sollte man nicht annehmen, dass du das schon bist?"_

Ja, ein sehr ironischer Gedanke. Aber ich zog es vor, ihn zu überhören.

Ich setzte mich an meinen Tisch und versuchte zu zeichnen, aber seltsamerweise bekam ich keinen anständigen Strich auf Papier. Die Minuten verstrichen und ohne es zu merken, hatte ich das ganze Blatt voll gekritzelt. Frustriert warf ich den Stift auf den Tisch, dann machte ich das Heft zu und warf es in die Ecke des Zimmer.

„_Sie wird nicht wiederkommen. Sie hat dich bestimmt über, oder vielleicht hält sie es mit dir nicht mehr aus."_

Nein! Nein, sie war ein guter Mensch. Sie konnte mich nicht alleine lassen, sie konnte mich nicht verlassen. Sie konnte das nicht.

Die Verzweiflung überkam mich und ich hatte Angst das sie nicht wiederkommen würde. Ich nahm das erste was mir in die Hände fiel und warf es gegen die Wand.

Ich stand auf und ging zu meinem Regal, in Sekunden lagen alle Hefte auf dem Boden.

Sie kann mich nicht verlassen, das wiederholte ich immer wieder in meinem Kopf, als ob sie das zu mir bringen würde.

Ich schlug so fest ich konnte mit meiner Faust gegen die Wand. Ich riss mir die Knöchel auf und blutete etwas, aber das war mir egal.

Ich warf mich auf den Boden und wollte diese Worte nicht hören.

„_Sie kommt nicht wieder."_

Als endlich die Tür aufging sprang ich erwartungsvoll auf. Aber es war nicht meine Bella die durch die Tür kam.

„Was ist passiert Edward?" Fragte Carlisle alarmiert, als er meine kleine Katastrophe sah.

„Nichts." Antwortete ich trocken und drehte mich weg.

„Wie nichts?" Er kam auf mich zu, aber ich wich ihm aus. Wenn er mir in die Augen sah, konnte er vielleicht etwas verstehen. Er seufzte als ich mich weigerte mit ihm zu sprechen. Carlisle sagte immer, das ich ihm alles sagen konnte, aber ich wollte nicht.

Er sah meine Hand, ging kurz raus und verarztete mich dann, alles in profundem Schweigen.

„Morgen ist die Hand wieder in Ordnung." Erklärte er mir, mir war das egal.

„Soll Sue zu dir kommen Edward?" Fragte er und setzte sich aufs Bett. Bei seiner Frage zerbrach etwas in mir. Es stimmte, sie würde nicht wiederkommen.

„Warum? Ist Isabella es Leid bei mir zu sein? Mit einem Irren zusammen zu sein?" Fragte ich bitter.

„Bella musste gehen Edward."

„Warum?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen."

„Du kannst es mir nicht sagen? Warum nicht?" Fragte ich sauer. Ich merkte wie die Beklemmung und die Angst wieder in mir hoch stieg. Ich versuchte mich vor Carlisle zu beherrschen, aber es fiel mir nicht leicht.

„Beruhige dich bitte Edward."

„Ich werde mich nicht beruhigen. Wo ist sie?" Ich sprang auf, ich war sauer und zwar sehr.

Carlisle massierte sich die Schläfen und seufzte müde.

„Ist gut Edward. Aber zuerst beruhigst du dich bitte, ich will dich nicht ruhig stellen." Ich gehorchte sofort.

„Vor einer Weile hat einer der Patienten Bella im Gang angegriffen." Ich brauchte einen Moment, bis ich verstand was er da gesagt hatte. Und als ich es verstand, traten mir sofort Tränen in die Augen.

„Geht...geht es ihr gut?" Fragte ich mit einem Knoten im Hals.

„Ihr geht es gut Edward, sie steht unter einem leichten Schock, aber es ist nichts schlimmes passiert. Sie hat nur ein paar blaue Flecke an den Handgelenken."

„Kommt sie zurück?" Fragte ich ängstlich. Vielleicht war der Angriff ja ein Grund für sie nie wieder hierher zu kommen.

„Selbstverständlich kommt sie wieder. Sie wollte gar nicht gehen." Erklärte Carlisle und legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter. „Soll Sue jetzt zu dir kommen, oder soll ich bleiben."

„Nein, ist schon Ok. Ich kann eine Weile alleine bleiben."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja, mach dir keine Gedanken."

„Gut, aber beruhige dich, es geht ihr wirklich gut."

Ich nickte nur und er ließ mich dann allein.

„_Sie wird verletzt und du? Wiedereinmal konntest du nichts machen."_

Nein ich konnte nichts für sie tun. Niemals. So sehr ich mir auch wünschte ihr zu helfen, sie zu beschützen, niemals würde ich es tun können.

Keine Ahnung wie ich den Rest des Tages verbrachte, ich wartete einfach auf jemanden der nicht kam. Ich hoffte, dass sie es am nächsten Tag tun würde.

„_Du glaubst das sie kommen wird? Mach dir keine allzu großen Illusionen. Denk daran, es waren immer nur du und ich."_

Nein! Sie wird kommen. Carlisle hatte das gesagt und ich wollte ihm glauben.

Am nächsten Morgen zog ich mich an wie ein Roboter, ich konnte nur an Bella denken. Ging es ihr gut?

Ich setzte mich und wartete auf sie, so wie jeden Morgen. Aber Heute war es anders, ich wusste nicht ob sie kommen würde.

Unruhig rutschte ich herum und nach einer Weile verlor ich die Hoffnung, dass sie noch kommen würde.

Aber als ich die Tür hörte, war all meine Hoffnung wieder da.

Ungeduldig wartete ich darauf, dass die Tür aufging. Und da war sie.

Sie lächelte genauso wie ich es an ihr mochte. Ihre schönen braunen Augen sahen etwas müde aus und ihre zarten Wangen waren leicht rot.

Sobald sie im Zimmer war, konnte ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten, ich stand auf,nahm ihre Hand und zog sie förmlich mit mir.

Die Wärme die sie mich in meiner Brust spüren ließ, war einzigartig und speziell.

Ich nahm vorsichtig ihre Hand, damit ich ihre Handgelenk sehen konnte.

Entsetzt sah ich auf die fast schwarzen Marken, sehr vorsichtig strich ich mit meinem Finger über die hässlichen Flecken, ich wollte ihr nicht weh tun.

„Tut das weh?" Konnte ich nicht vermeiden zu fragen.

„Ein wenig." Gab sie zu.

Ich legte ihre Hand auf meinen Schoss und untersuchte ihre andere Hand.

Auch da waren die blauen Flecken zu sehen. Finger! Finger die sie mit zu viel Kraft gepackt hatten, die ihr weh getan hatten, die sie erschreckt hatten, die sie von mir ferngehalten hatten.

Ich wollte ihr nicht weh tun und nahm ihre Handgelenke und setzte je einen sanften Kuss darauf. Ihre Hände zitterten leicht, aber ich wollte sie nicht loslassen. Ich wollte ihr die Marken wegwischen und dafür sorgen, dass sie keine Schmerzen hatte.

„_Du weißt das du, so sehr du es dir auch wünscht, es nicht kannst."_

Diesmal war es kein böser Kommentar, es war die Wahrheit.

Trotzdem ließ ich ihre Hände nicht los. Ich fuhr mit meinen Fingern über die blauen Flecken, ich wollte das sie sich besser fühlte, dass sie sich wohl mit mir fühlte, dass sie merkte das ich mich um sie kümmern wollte, dass ich auf sie aufpassen wollte. Obwohl, wie sollte ich das tun? Wenn ich genau darüber nachdachte, war alles meine Schuld. Wenn sie nicht zu mir kommen würde, wäre ihr nichts passiert. Daran hatte ich bis jetzt nicht gedacht, aber das machte Sinn. Und sie war hier bei mir, als ob nichts geschehen wäre.

„Es tut mir Leid." Sagte ich sanft.

„Warum? Du hast doch nichts damit zu tun." Fragte sie, als ob sie mich nicht verstanden hätte.

„Es ist meine Schuld das das passiert ist. Wenn du nicht hier bei mir sein müsstest, wäre das nicht passiert."

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld Edward. Es war einzig und allein meine, weil ich unaufmerksam gewesen bin und nicht auf mich selber aufpassen kann."

Wie konnte sie sich die Schuld geben? Sie sich selber verteidigen? Auf sich selber aufpassen? Sie war so delikat, so hübsch. Sie brauchte jemanden der auf sie aufpasste und das würde ich mit Sicherheit nicht ich sein.

Ich sagte nichts mehr, sondern stand auf und ging an meinen Tisch.

Die Zeit verging schnell und bald kam Carlisle, wie jeden Tag. Manchmal verstand ich nicht, warum er das tat. Er sagte, dass wir Fortschritte machten. Carlisle hatte immer darauf bestanden, dass ich das Zimmer verließe, aber ehrlich gesagt wollte ich das nicht, bis jetzt jedenfalls.

„Kann ich noch immer das Zimmer verlassen Carlisle?"

„Selbstverständlich." Antwortete er überrascht. „Woher kommt der Sinneswandel?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich würde mich gerne etwas bewegen." Sagte ich gleichgültig.

„Das freut mich. Lass mich aber zuerst mit Bella reden, sie muss dich schließlich begleiten, wie du weißt."

Selbstverständlich wusste ich das, sie war der Grund warum ich meinen sicheren Schlupfwinkel verlassen wollte. Mit ihr zusammen sein und auf sie aufzupassen.

Carlisle richtete mir immer Grüße von Esme und Emmett aus. An Emmett konnte ich mich gar nicht wirklich erinnern, an Esme erinnerte ich mich dagegen sehr gut.

Die Zeit mit Carlisle war um und ich setzte mich und wartete auf meine schöne Puppe.

Ich fragte mich, was sie wohl gerade machte?

Wahrscheinlich ging sie durch einen der Gänge, einen der Gänge in denen sie angegriffen worden ist.

Erschrocken zuckte ich bei dem Gedanken zusammen. Und wenn das wieder passierte? Oder schlimmeres?

Als sie endlich in das Zimmer kam, konnte ich wieder richtig atmen.

Sie kam zu mir, setzte sich neben mich und zeigte mir eine schöne Blume die sie in der Hand hielt.

„Was ist das?" Ich hatte so eine Blume schon mal gesehen, aber ich erinnerte mich nicht mehr an den Namen.

„Eine Rose." Antwortete sie, während ich die Blume nahm. Klar, eine Rose. Seit langem hatte ich keine mehr gesehen. Ich erinnerte mich wie Esme mir einmal erklärt hatte, dass ein Mann einer Frau Rosen schenkt, wenn sie ihm gefällt.

Bedeutet das...Hat ihr die jemand geschenkt? Warum? Wer?

„Wo hast du die her?" Fragte ich und war nicht mehr so gut gelaunt.

„Die hat Demetri mir geschenkt, einer der Pfleger." Sie hatte die Rose von einem Typen. Ich legte die Rose aufs Bett und stand auf. Bella sollte mich nicht sauer sehen, ich wollte nicht sauer sein.

„Was ist?"

„Nichts." Antwortete ich, nahm eines meiner Hefte und einen Stift.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet ich Bella, sie hatte sich ein Buch genommen und lass, dabei lächelte sie leicht.

Warum lächelte sie so? Gefiel ihr der Typ? Gefiel sie diesem Typen?

Da fiel mir etwas auf, Rosen waren nicht die richtigen Blumen für sie.

Sie ist hübsch, dass ja und auch delikat, aber sie war ehrlicher und reiner. Bella war eher wie...wie...

„_Freesien."_

Ja, dass war es. Freesien!

Sie war so schön und delikat wie diese Blumen. Bella war genauso rein und schlicht wie diese Blumen. Sie brauchte nur ihr Lächeln, um die Welt für jemanden zu sein.

Ich schlug mein Heft auf und fing an zu zeichnen, schnell bewegte sich der Stift über das Blatt, ich wollte Heute noch fertig werden. Ich machte es für sie und wollte es ihr Heute noch geben.

Es sollte perfekt werden und ich legte all meine Kraft in die Zeichnung. Bella verdiente nur das Beste.

Dann war das Bild fertig. Ein kleiner, feiner Strauss Freesien, der von einer Schleife zusammengehalten wurde.

Als ich fertig war, wollte sie gerade aus dem Zimmer gehen.

„_Und wenn sie Rosen bevorzugt?"_

Das war ein Tiefschlag.

Ich hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass sie ihr nicht gefallen könnten.

„Bella?" Rief ich sie.

„Was ist Edward?"

„Magst du Freesien mehr als Rosen?" Ihr helles Lachen füllte den Raum. Wie sollte ich das interpretieren?

„Ehrlich gesagt, ja." Bei ihrer Antwort erschien ein lächeln auf meinem Gesicht.

Schnell machte ich noch die Details fertig. Ich gab der Schleife noch eine schöne blaue Farbe.

Innerlich diskutierte ich mit mir ob ich noch etwas schreiben sollte und wenn ja, was?

Ich schrieb einfach „Für Dich"

Bevor sie wieder hereinkam, klappte ich schnell das Heft zu. Sie gab mir diese schrecklichen Tabletten und ich schluckte sie, dann ging ich zu meinem Bett und überlegte, wie ich es ihr geben sollte. Bella fing an aufzuräumen.

„_Und wenn sie sie nicht will?"_

Ich wollte mich ihrer Abweisung nicht stellen. Obwohl ich sicher war, dass sie mich nicht zurückweisen würde, wollte ich kein Risiko eingehen.

Mir fiel auf, dass die Rose im Regal lag. Vorsichtig riss ich das Blatt aus dem Heft und legte es unter die Rose. Ich hoffte das sie verstand, dass die Zeichnung für sie war.

Dann legte ich mich ins Bett und machte die Augen fest zu. Ich wollte nicht sehen, wenn sie die Zeichnung einfach liegen ließ.

Keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als ich eine sanfte Berührung auf meiner Wange spürte.

Dann hörte ich ein leises „Danke."

Sofort wusste ich was mich berührt hatte. Bella hatte mich geküsst. Ihr hatte mein Geschenk gefallen.

Sie hatte angenommen was ich ihr geschenkt hatte. Ich hatte sie glücklich gemacht.

„_Hoffentlich tut sie dir nicht weh."_

Das würde sie nicht tun. Das würde sie nie tun. Mit dem Gedanken schlief ich ein.


	8. Der Mittelpunkt meiner Welt

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von T. G. Kira.

Danke an alle die mir einen Review geschrieben haben. Heute erfahren wir etwas mehr über Alice.

Der Mittelpunkt meiner Welt. Bellas Pov.

Bevor ich nach Hause gehen konnte, musste ich noch ein paar Papiere unterzeichnen. Während ich das tat, konnte ich nicht aufhören an das schöne Detail von Edward zu denken. Es war merkwürdig, manchmal war er völlig distanziert und dann war er wieder so fürsorglich und liebevoll zu mir, so als ob ich sehr wertvoll für ihn wäre. Sein Verhalten verwirrte mich.

So in Gedanken wie ich war, hatte ich nicht bemerkt, dass Jessica sich zu mir gesellt hatte. Als sie mich ansprach, zuckte ich vor Schreck zusammen.

„Tut mir Leid Bella. Ich dachte du hättest mich bemerkt." Entschuldigte sie sich.

„Ich bin etwas schreckhaft im Moment." Erklärte ich.

„Und das ist ja auch verständlich. Bei dem was dir Gestern passiert ist, ging es mir auch nicht anders. Ich habe dich in der Pause gesucht, um zu wissen wie es dir geht, aber ich habe dich nicht gefunden."

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, mir geht es gut."

„Das freut mich. Und Gott sei Dank ist ja nichts schlimmes passiert. Du weißt ja, die Schizophrenen sind sehr gefährlich." Bemerkte sie.

„Schizophren?" Fragte ich nach.

„Ja, weißt du nicht wer dich da angegriffen hat? Seine Name ist Jakob Black, er ist schwerst schizophren. Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht und mich über ihn erkundigt." Jessica plapperte weiter, aber ich musste an den armen Jungen denken. Vielleicht würde er nie wieder hier heraus kommen und nie ein normales Leben führen können.

Der Arme!

„Hör auf deine Zeit zu verschwenden Stanley." Hörte ich plötzlich Sue hinter uns. Sofort verschwand Jessica von meiner Seite und tat, was auch immer Sue ihr aufgetragen hatte.

„Ich hatte noch gar keine Möglichkeit dich zu fragen Isabella. Wie geht es dir?"

„Mir geht es gut Sue, mach dir keine Gedanken." Antwortete ich lächelnd.

„Das freut mich Schatz. Und erschrecke dich nicht, aber solche Sachen passieren an einem Ort wie diesem öfters. Man muss sich nur daran gewöhnen." Bei ihren Worten lachte ich nervös. Ich würde mich nie an Schocks diese Größenordnung gewöhnen können.

„Ach übrigens, der Doktor hatte mich gebeten, dich zu fragen, ob du Morgen etwas früher kommen könntest. Er möchte mit dir reden. Eigentlich wollte er es Heute schon tun, aber er hatte einen Notfall in der Familie und er konnte nicht."

„Das ist kein Problem. Wir sehen und Morgen." Verabschiedete ich mich von Sue.

„Pass auf dich auf." Sagte sie und vertiefte sich wieder in ihre Papiere.

Ich ging zum Ausgang, als jemand meinen Namen rief. Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich wie ein Mann auf mich zugelaufen kam. Es war Demetri.

„Bella, gut das ich dich noch erwischt habe." Er trug seine normale Kleidung und eine Tasche.

„Ist was passiert?" Fragte ich neugierig.

„Nein, ich wollte dich nur begleiten." Erklärt er mir lächelnd.

„Eh...Ok."

„Wohnst du weit weg?" Wollte er wissen.

„Ja, aber ich nehme ein Taxi und du?"

„Ich wohne nur ein paar Straßen von hier, aber ich kann mit dir auf das Taxi warten."

„Danke. Ehrlich gesagt, fühle ich mich Abends nicht so wohl allein auf der Straße." Ich lächelte, es war wirklich nett von ihm.

„Und wenn man dann noch bedenkt, was für ein hübsches Mädchen du bist, ist es noch gefährlicher." Sagte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen und ich wurde rot.

Ich wusste nicht was ich antworten sollte, seine Bemerkung war schmeichelhaft, aber ich fühlte mich nicht gut dabei.

Als ein Taxi vorbei fuhr, hielt Demetri es für mich an. Ich verabschiedete mich erleichtert von ihm und fuhr nach Hause.

Schnell war ich zu Hause und ging die Treppen herauf, als ich gerade in meine Wohnung wollte, kam Alice aus ihrer.

„Bella! Hallo!" Rief sie fröhlich.

„Guten Abend Alice."

„Ich wollte gerade zu dir. Willst du mit mir zu Abend essen?" Fragte sie.

„Klar, ich ziehe mich nur schnell um." Antwortete ich begeistert.

„Gut, ich lasse meine Tür offen." Sagte sie und verschwand auch schon wieder in ihrer Wohnung.

Bei ihrem Enthusiasmus musste ich lachen. Wann immer ich sie sah, hatte sie ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Obwohl sie alleine wohnte, sah sie doch immer fröhlich in die Welt.

Ich ging in meine Wohnung, legte meine Tasche aufs Bett und suchte mir bequeme Klamotten. Nachdem ich mich umgezogen hatte, holte ich die Rose aus meiner Tasche und stellte sie in eine kleine Vase, sie hatte Wasser Mittlerweile dringend nötig.

Danach holte ich die schöne Zeichnung von Edward vorsichtig aus meiner Tasche. Ich bewunderte nochmal jedes einzelne Detail.

Seufzend suchte ich einen Platzt für die Zeichnung. Ich entschied mich für den Spiegel, für den Moment zumindest. Bei nächster Gelegenheit würde ich einen angemessenen Rahmen suchen. Edward hatte wirklich Talent, er könnte ein gut bezahlter Künstler sein, wenn es ihm hundertprozentig gut ginge.

Ich erinnerte mich wieder daran, dass Alice mich erwartet und beeilte mich zu meiner Freundin zu kommen. Sobald ich die Tür zu der Wohnung von Alice aufmachte, kam mir ein exquisiter Geruch entgegen.

Ich ging in die Küche, aber da fand ich Alice nicht.

„Alice?" Rief ich.

„Bin gleich da, setzt dich solange." Rief Alice aus ihrem Zimmer.

Ich setzte mich auf einen der bequemen Sesseln die Alice hatte und legte meinen Kopf gegen die Lehne. Dabei fiel mein Blick auf den kleinen Tisch der neben dem Sessel stand, unter dem Telefon lag ein ungeöffneter Brief. Er sah aus, als ob er schon lange da liegen würde. Die Neugierde siegte und ich zog den Brief unter dem Telefon hervor.

Er war an Mary Alice Brandon, adressiert.

Brandon? Hieß sie nicht Drew?

Ich drehte den Brief um und wo der Absender stehen sollte, stand nur: J. W.

Was war den das? Und warum war der Brief noch nicht geöffnet?

Ich bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, schob den Brief wieder an seinen Platz und machte es mir wieder in dem Sessel bequem. Das mit dem Brief war bestimmt irgendein Fehler oder Versehen.

Mir fielen die Augen zu und als ich kurz davor war ein zu schlafen, kam Alice ins Zimmer.

„Hey, hier bin ich. Ich hatte einen kleinen Unfall beim Kochen und musste mich schnell umziehen." Erklärte sie mir schnell.

„Ist schon Ok."

Bald saßen wir Beide am Tisch und genossen das leckere Essen, dass Alice zubereitet hatte.

Wir unterhielten uns über alles mögliche, bis Alice meine Handgelenke entdeckte.

„Was ist dir den da passiert?" Fragte sie entsetzt.

„Es war ein Unfall." Sagte ich und versteckte meine Arme unter dem Tisch.

„Lüg mich nicht an."

„Ich lüge dich nicht an." Sagte ich defensiv.

„Sag mir bitte was passiert ist." Sagte sie schmollend und ich konnte nicht anders, ich erzählte es ihr.

Alice war sehr besorgt, aber ich versicherte ihr, dass das nicht wieder vorkommen würde.

Nachdem Essen unterhielten wir uns noch ein wenig und dann verabschiedete ich mich. Es war schon spät und ich war müde.

„Schlaf gut. Und Danke für das Essen." Ich umarmte Alice zum Abschied.

„Schlaf du auch gut und pass auf dich auf, ja?"

„Du weißt doch, dass ich das mache." Und mit diesen Worten ging ich in meine Wohnung und direkt in mein Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen war ich eine dreiviertel Stunde vor meiner Zeit in der Klinik und Sue schickte mich direkt zum Dr. Cullen.

„Guten Morgen." Begrüßte ich ihn, als ich in sein Büro kam.

„Guten Morgen Bella. Tut mir Leid das ich dich so früh hierher bestellt habe, aber ich muss mir dir etwas besprechen."

„Ist schon Ok."

„Wie geht es deinem Vater?" Fragte der Doktor als erstes.

„Sehr gut Dr. Cullen, er ist aus dem Krankenhaus raus und es geht ihm wieder gut. Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich ihnen danken soll." Antwortete ich.

„Zuerst einmal kannst du mich Carlisle nennen." Er lächelte mich an. „Und jetzt möchte ich mit dir über Edward reden."

Ich merkte wie ich blass wurde als er es sagte.

„Ist ihm etwas passiert?" Fragte ich sofort.

„Nein nein, es geht ihm gut." Erklärte er schnell, als er meine Reaktion sah. „Ich möchte mit dir darüber reden, dass er in den Garten gehen möchte."

„In den Garten?" Fragte ich konfus.

„Sieh mal, Edward muss nicht den ganzen Tag in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen sein. Er kann raus wenn er möchte, was er bis jetzt allerdings nicht wollte." Er strahlte mich regelrecht an. „Gestern hat er mich gefragt, ob er in den Garten gehen könnte. Selbstverständlich wollte ich das erst mit dir besprechen, habe ihm aber schon mein Einverständnis gegeben. Edward kann den ganzen Tag draußen bleiben, wenn er will, aber erstmal nur in den Garten. Er war schon lange nicht mehr draußen und du solltest immer in seiner Nähe bleiben, Ok?"

„Ja Dok...Carlisle. Es freut mich, dass Edward Fortschritte macht."

„Nicht mehr als mich Bella. Ich kann dir schwören, dass sich niemand mehr über seine Fortschritte freut als ich. Seit Jahren versuche ich ihn dazu zu bekommen, dass er raus geht. Die Einzige die das bis jetzt geschafft hat, ist meine Frau und das waren auch nur ein paar mal." Er wirkte plötzlich besorgt und traurig. „Gut Bella, dass war alles. Du kannst jetzt gehen."

Sofort stand ich auf und ging aus seinem Büro. Ich freute mich so sehr darauf, mit ihm in den Garten zu gehen. Das würde eine schöne Abwechslung sein. Ich ging auf direktem Weg zum Zimmer von Edward. Der wartete schon auf mich.

„Du bist ja schon da." Sagte er überrascht. „Guten Morgen."

„Guten Morgen." Begrüßte ich ihn fröhlich und fing direkt an, sein Frühstück auszupacken. „Komm, setzt dich und frühstücke schnell. Carlisle hat mir gesagt, dass du in den Garten möchtest und da werden wir Heute hingehen." Erklärte ich ihm enthusiastisch.

Er tat worum ich ihn gebeten hatte, frühstückte schnell und nahm dann seine Tabletten.

„Möchtest du draußen zeichnen?" Fragte ich Edward.

„Ja." Antwortete er fast flüsternd.

„Ach übrigens, Danke für die Zeichnung. Sie ist sehr schön." Ich strahlte ihn an.

„Es freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt." Als er das sagte, konnte ich ein glitzern in seinen grünen Augen sehen und seine Wangen wurden leicht rot.

„Gut, bist du bereit?"

„Ich glaube schon." Antwortete er zweifelnd.

„Was ist?"

„Ich habe etwas Angst und ich weiß das das Unsinn ist. Ich fürchte mich etwas davor diese Leute zu sehen und zu sehen, dass sie mich ansehen als ob ich von einem anderen Planeten käme oder so." Erklärte er leise.

Mir brach es das Herz ihn so schutzlos zu sehen. Das einzige was mir in dem Moment einfiel war ihn zu umarmen. Ich hatte das noch nie gemacht, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er das jetzt brauchte.

Zuerst blieb er statisch stehen, dann schlang er seine Arme auf eine Weise um mich, die mir eine Gänsehaut bescherte.

„Du brauchst dich vor nichts zu fürchten, ich bin bei dir." Versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen.

„Versprochen?"

„Ja, dass verspreche ich dir." Ich löste unsere Umarmung und nahm seine Hand, um den Weg in den Garten anzutreten. Als meine Hand seine Umschloss, spürte ich eine sehr mächtige Kraft zwischen uns. So etwas hatte ich noch nie gefühlt, aber ich brach den Kontakt nicht ab.

Die Gänge waren leer, wie immer. Aber sobald wir in die Halle kamen, richteten alle anwesenden Personen ihre Augen auf uns.

Edward drückte fest meine Hand, er fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl. Ich drückte seine Hand ebenfalls, damit er merkte, dass ich bei ihm war.

Nach einem Moment entspannte er sich wieder.

Wir gingen durch die Halle und kamen so zum hinteren Garten. Das war das erste mal, dass ich in den Garten ging und ich war angenehm überrascht. Er war sehr gepflegt, voller Blumen und mit Bänken, die verstreut an den Wegen standen.

Einige Patienten, zusammen mit ihren Pflegern, gingen in dem großen Garten spazieren.

„Suchen wir uns eine Bank?" Fragte ich Edward.

Er nickte nur.

Wir schlenderten über einen der gepflegten Wege, bis wir zu einer Bank kamen, auf der wir es uns bequem machten. Sobald wir saßen, nahm er sein Heft und fing an zu zeichnen. Ich musste lächeln, er liebte es zu zeichnen und hatte hier viele neue Motive und mich machte es glücklich wenn er zufrieden war.

Ich sah mich um und stellte überrascht fest, dass die meisten Patienten normale Kleidung trugen, genau wie Edward. Nachdem ich mir meine Umgebung genau angesehen hatte, konzentrierte ich mich wieder auf Edward. Er war voll und ganz auf seine Zeichnung konzentriert.

Von meiner Position aus konnte ich nicht erkennen was er zeichnete, konnte mir aber vorstellen was es war. Wahrscheinlich ein neues Portrait von Elisabeth, seiner Puppe. Obwohl ich hoffte, dass er sich ein anderes Motiv ausgesucht hatte, eine Blume vielleicht.

Ich beschloss ihn machen zulassen und genoss einfach nur den Garten.

„Bella?" Edwards Stimme riss mich aus meiner mentalen Lagune.

„Was ist?"

„Ich würde mich gerne dahin setzen." Edward zeigte auf einen Baum. „Da kann ich besser zeichnen."

„Ok, setzten wir uns dort hin." Ich wollte aufstehen, doch Edward hielt mich auf.

„Nein, du kannst ruhig hier sitzen bleiben."

„Gut, aber bleib in der Nähe."

Er nickte, stand auf und ging zu dem Baum. Edward setzte sich und sah in meine Richtung.

Wenig später hatte ich plötzlich Gesellschaft.

„Hallo." Begrüßte Demetri mich fröhlich.

„Hallo."

„Wie schön das du mal heraus kommst." Bemerkte er lächelnd.

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du nachher mit mir essen möchtest?"

„Eh...ich." Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte, eigentlich würde ich lieber mit Edward essen, wollte aber nicht unhöflich sein. „Tut mir Leid, aber ich kann Heute nicht." Sagte ich dann nur.

„Ok, dann eben ein anderes Mal." Er stand auf und ging winkend davon.

Nachdem Demetri gegangen war, sah ich zu Edward und bemerkte, dass er die Stirn kraus gezogen hatte. Ich stand auf und ging zu ihm. Als ich mich neben ihn setzte, machte er schnell sein Heft zu.

„Geht es dir nicht gut?" Fragte ich besorgt.

„Es ist alles Ok." Antwortete er trocken.

„Es ist Zeit wieder rein zu gehen, du hast jetzt deine Sitzung mit Carlisle. Und danach können wir, wenn du möchtest, zusammen essen." Schlug ich ihm vor.

„Zusammen essen?" Fragte er konfus.

„Nur wenn du willst." Ich sah ihn nicht an, vielleicht wollte er meine Gesellschaft nicht.

„Selbstverständlich will ich." Er legte eine Hand auf meine Wange und ich hob meinen Blick, seine Sanfte Berührung ließ mich den Faden verlieren. Als ich ihm in die Augen sah, konnte ich in ihnen eine Freude sehen, die ich in all den Monaten die ich ihn kannte, noch nicht gesehen hatte. Er lächelte sogar, zwar nur ganz leicht, aber für mich war es Gold wert.

Bei seiner Geste konnte ich auch nichts anderes tun, als sein Lächeln zu erwidern. Und bei allem was ich bei seiner Berührung denken könnte, fühlte ich mich einfach nur wohl und beschützt.

„Lass uns gehen, sonst kommen wir zu spät." Trieb ich ihn zur Eile an.

Edward stand auf und hielt mir seine Hand hin, um mir beim aufstehen zu helfen.

Freudig nahm ich seine Hand und ließ sie auch nicht wieder los, so gingen wir wieder in die Klinik. Edward bat mich, ihn zum Büro von Carlisle zu bringen. Und das tat ich, Carlisle würde nichts dagegen haben.

Ich beschloss im Umkleideraum zu warten, bis die Sitzung zu Ende war. Danach hatte ich ja mein kleines Date mit Edward.

Ich setzte mich auf meinen Lieblingsplatz, in die Ecke wo mich keiner sah. Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte ich den Kopf zurück und dachte an den schönen Vormittag, den wir im Garten verbracht hatten. Nicht das etwas besonderes passiert war, aber Edward glücklich und zufrieden zu sehen, war sehr wichtig für mich. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wann Edward so wichtig für mich geworden war, aber er war es und das musste ich jetzt einfach akzeptieren.

Das öffnen der Tür schreckte mich auf.

„Hast du das gesehen?" Das war die unverwechselbare Stimme von Jessica. „Sie haben sich an der Hand gehalten!" Rief sie indigniert. „Hast du schon mal einem Patienten die Hand gehalten?"

„Ehrlich gesagt nicht." Sagte die andere Schwester.

„Das gibt mir zu denken. Wer weiß, was in diesem Zimmer passiert? Die Beiden sind immer allein. Findest du das nicht merkwürdig?" Stichelte Jessica weiter.

„Das Mädchen ist noch jung und unerfahren, vielleicht nimmt sie ihre Rolle als Pflegerin zu ernst." Kam es von der anderen Schwester.

Dann wechselten sie das Thema und kurze Zeit später gingen sie aus dem Raum.

Ich war schockiert über das, was ich da gerade gehört hatte.

Was dachten die von mir?

Ich konnte es nicht glauben, meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen der Wut und Impotenz. Wie ich Jessica kannte, würde sie in der ganzen Klinik über mich tratschen und es würde keinen Arzt, Pfleger oder Krankenschwester geben, die nicht von ihrer Theorie erfuhren.

Ich würde das Hauptthema sein und jeder würde auf mich zeigen und hinter meinem Rücken reden. Und was konnte ich dagegen tun? Die Antwort war einfach.

Mich von Edward fernhalten.

Ich wollte nicht das über mich geredet wurde, aber das konnte ich Edward nicht antun. Er brauchte meine Hilfe, meine Zuneigung. Seine Augen hatten vor Freude geglänzt als ich ihm vorgeschlagen hatte, zusammen zu essen.

Aus irgendeinem Grund tat meine Nähe ihm gut und ich konnte ihn jetzt nicht einfach nur professionell behandeln.

Sollte Jessica doch denken was sie wollte, ich wusste wie es wirklich war. Ich tat es für Edward, er verdiente es mit Zuneigung behandelt zu werden und sich geschätzt zu fühlen.

Mit den Händen wischte ich die verdammten Tränen weg. Edward sollte mich nicht traurig sehen und es gab nichts, wegen dem ich mich schämen musste. Was ich tat, tat ich ohne jedweden Hintergedanken.

Ich holte nochmal tief Luft und ging dann zum Büro von Carlisle, um Edward abzuholen.

Wir gingen zusammen zur Cafeteria und ich nahm wieder seine Hand.

Selbstverständlich richteten sich wieder alle Blicke auf uns, aber das war mir egal. Solange Edward glücklich war und es ihm gut ging, war mir alles andere egal.

Ich hatte an diesem Tag verstanden, wie wichtig er für mich geworden war. Er war zum Mittelpunkt meiner Welt geworden und für ihn würde ich alles aushalten, auch das Hauptthema aller Gespräche in der Klinik zu sein.


	9. Meine hübsche Puppe

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von T. G. Kira.

Meine hübsche Puppe. Edwards Pov.

Es war viel Zeit vergangen, seitdem ich das letzte mal in diesem Garten gewesen war. Ich hatte ganz vergessen wie schön er doch war, obwohl er gegen Bella blass aussah. Ich hatte auch das Gefühl vergessen, wie es war draußen zu sein. Selbstverständlich beeinflusste Bellas Gegenwart dieses Gefühl sehr, sie bei mir zu haben, gab allem eine neue Perspektive.

Dafür das es mein erster Ausgang seit langem war,war es sehr angenehm, fast perfekt. Es gab nur eine Sache die störte.

Der Typ der sich neben sie setzte, als ich mich von ihr entfernt hatte. Warum bin ich auch weggegangen?

Sie schienen sehr vertraut miteinander zu sein.

Das könnte dieser Demetri sein.

Von meinem Platzt aus konnte ich sehen, wie er sich neben sie setzte, wie er sie anlächelte und wie sie sein Lächeln erwiderte, wie sie sich angeregt unterhielten. Da wurde mir bewusst, dass ich Bella gerade zeichnete und mit ihm neben ihr ging das nicht.

Ich betrachtete die halbfertige Zeichnung und fuhr fast ehrfürchtig mit meine Fingern die Linien nach. Ihr herzförmiges Gesicht, so hübsch und delikat, ihr brillanten braunen Augen, ihre schönen dunklen Haare, die ihr in weichen Wellen auf den Rücken fielen. Alles an ihr war besonders, aber mit ihm an ihrer Seite konnte ich nicht weiter zeichnen. Er gehörte nicht in dieses Bild.

Bald ging er und Bella kam zu mir, ich wollte nicht, dass sie mich sauer sah. Schnell klappt ich mein Heft zu, damit sie die Zeichnung nicht sah. Bella schaffte es schnell, dass meine Laune sich wieder besserte, sie wollte mit mir zusammen essen. Das hatte ich noch nie gemacht und freute mich fürchterlich darauf. Als sie dann noch meine Hand nahm, war alles wieder gut. Ihre Hand war klein und zart und sie nahm meine Hand weil sie es wollte und nicht weil es eine Pflicht für sie war.

Und sie hielt ihr Versprechen, als meine Sitzung mit Carlisle beendet war, gingen wir zusammen in die Cafeteria. Und all die prüfenden Blicke die uns zugeworfen wurden, konnten mein Glück nicht trüben.

Als der Tag zu Ende ging, brachte Bella mich in mein Zimmer und zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit, war ich wirklich müde und wollte schlafen. Das erste mal seit langer Zeit, fühlte ich mich richtig gut.

Am nächsten Morgen kam Bella zur gewohnten Zeit zu mir. Sie hatte dieses Lächeln auf den Lippen, das ich so an ihr mochte.

„Guten Morgen." Begrüßte sie mich.

„Guten Morgen." Ich war wirklich glücklich sie zu sehen.

Sie bewegte sich mit Anmut durch mein Zimmer und servierte mir das Frühstück. Ich liebte es, wenn sie sich um mich kümmerte und ihre kleinen Details. Ich stellte es jetzt auch nicht mehr in Frage. Warum auch, wenn man es einfach genießen konnte?

Und ich wusste genau, was nach dem Frühstück kam. Es war bitter, dass ich diese Tabletten nehmen musste, aber sie sollten dazu beitragen, dass es mir besser ginge.

Vielleicht hatte Carlisle ja Recht und es könnte mir besser gehen, vielleicht könnte ich hier heraus kommen...nur vielleicht...

„_Glaubst du nicht, dass du zu viel träumst?"_

Wahrscheinlich, aber durchs träumen verliere ich nichts, nicht?

„Möchtest du Heute wieder in den Garten?" Bellas Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Selbstverständlich. Es sei den du möchtest nicht." Sagte ich zweifelnd.

„Natürlich möchte ich. Außerdem ist sehr schönes Wetter Heute. Magst du zeichnen?"

Ja, ich würde natürlich zeichnen. Ich wollte Bells wieder zeichnen, ein Portrait von ihr, nur für mich.

Ich nickte und sie wollte mein Heft nehmen, aber ich war schneller und nahm es, bevor sie meine neueste Zeichnung sehen konnte, noch nicht.

Bella nahm wieder meine Hand und wir gingen zusammen in den Garten. Mich überraschte es noch immer wenn sie das tat, ich verstand zwar nicht wieso sie das tat, aber es störte mich nicht im Geringsten.

Bald waren wir an der Bank angekommen, auf der wir schon am Vortag gesessen hatten.

„Setzt du dich wieder unter den Baum?" Wollte Bella wissen.

„Ja, von dort aus habe ich den perfekten Ausblick zum zeichnen." Das stimmte, von dort aus hatte ich den besten Blick auf sie.

„Ok." Sie schenkte mir ein Lächeln und setzte sich auf die Bank. Ich ging zu dem Baum und machte es mir bequem. Bella hatte sich ein Buch mitgebracht und saß jetzt lesend auf der Bank. Mir war das Buch gar nicht aufgefallen, vielleicht war es langweilig für sie, wenn sie allein auf der Bank saß.

Die ersten Striche entstanden auf dem Papier, ich musste nicht mal hinsehen, es reichte mir sie zu sehen. Ich versuchte alles einzufangen, alles was sie war, ihre Schönheit, ihre Zartheit, ihre Ruhe, ihre Hoffnungen, alles das was sie in meiner Welt darstellte.

Das Bild nahm Gestalt an und ich vertiefte mich in die Details. Kleine Sachen, die fürs Ganze aber sehr wichtig waren.

„Zeichnest du die Krankenschwester?" Eine weiche Stimme riss mich aus meiner Trance. Ich drehte mich um und sah ein junges Mädchen neben mir, sie hatte rot blondes Haar und ein feines, blasses Gesicht.

„Ja, das mache ich." Antwortete ich schlicht und sie setzte sich neben mich.

„Das ist dir sehr gut gelungen und du hast ihre Schönheit richtig gut eingefangen." Sie sah mich lächelnd an. „Ich bin übrigens Tanya und du?"

„Edward." Ich zeichnete weiter.

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Bist du neu oder so? Ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehen."

„Ich bin nicht neu, eigentlich bin ich schon sehr lange hier, aber Gestern war der erste Tag an dem ich raus gegangen bin." Ich wusste nicht, warum ich das diesem Mädchen erklärte.

„Ach so. Gestern habe ich dich auch gesehen. Du hast sie gestern schon gezeichnet, stimmts?"

„Ja."

„Kann ich es sehen?" Fragte sie sanft und ohne nachzudenken, zeigte ich ihr das Bild das ich Gestern gezeichnet hatte.

„Es ist sehr schön, aber noch nicht fertig, richtig?"

„Nein, dass ist es nicht."

„Und warum nicht."

„Es hatte sich etwas in mein Blickfeld geschoben." Antwortete ich einfach.

„Aha." Sie betrachtete die Zeichnung und sagte für eine ganze Weile nichts mehr.

Das Mädchen machte mich neugierig, sie schien absolut gesund zu sein.

„Entschuldige das ich dich frage und du musst auch nicht antworten aber, warum bist du hier?"

„Ach das. Ich habe versucht mich umzubringen und da haben meine Eltern mich hier eingewiesen." Erklärte sie und zeigte mir ihr Handgelenk. Ich konnte die rote Narbe sehen. Sie betrachtete weiter meine Zeichnung.

„Liebst du sie?" Fragte sie nach einer Weile des Schweigen.

„Bitte?"

„Ob du deine Krankenschwester liebst? Gut, es ist eine dumme Frage. Ich glaube das du das tust. Wenn nicht, könntest du sie nicht so zeichnen. Das Bild inspiriert mich, an Liebe zu denken." Erklärte sie lächelnd.

Ihre Worte verwirrten mich.

„Liege ich falsch?" Fragte sie, als sie meinen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es nicht. Ich weiß, dass ich sie immer in meiner Nähe haben möchte. Sie ist eine der wenigen Personen, die mir Zuneigung entgegengebracht haben und ich habe das Gefühl sie beschützen zu müssen." Antwortete ich nachdenklich.

„Dann liebst du sie. Es ist dir verdammt schwer gefallen mir das zu sagen, eh?" Stellte sie fest.

„Wieso bist du dir so sicher?"

„Ich hab doch schon gesagt, deine Zeichnung inspiriert mich dazu an Liebe zu denken. Ich habe deine anderen Zeichnungen gesehen. Die sind von einer Puppe, nicht?"

„Eh...ja." Ich verstand sie nicht.

„Also, die sind auch schön, aber anders als die des Mädchens. In den Zeichnungen sehe ich starke und schöne Gefühle, die der Puppe zeigen eher Einsamkeit und Traurigkeit. Verstehst du?" Sie gab mir mein Heft zurück.

„Und das kannst du aus den Zeichnungen lesen?"

„Also...ja. Das ist was ich fühle wenn ich sie sehe. Ich verstehe nicht, warum du so konfus bist, du hast sie gezeichnet, du musst es am besten wissen." Sie sah wieder auf das Heft.

„Miss Denalie!" Hörten wir eine Schwester rufen und Tanya stand auf.

„Ich muss gehen. Es hat mich gefreut dich kennen zu lernen und hoffe, dass wir uns bald wiedersehen." Und mit den Worten rannte sie zu der Krankenschwester.

Kurze Zeit später hörte ich Schritte auf mich zukommen und ich machte das Heft zu.

„Bist du Ok?" Fragte Bella besorgt. „Du hast lange still gesessen."

„Ja Bella, alles Ok."

„Für einen Moment habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht." Sie sah jetzt erleichtert aus. „Ich habe gesehen, dass du mit einem Mädchen geredet hast. Es freut mich, dass du mit mehr Leuten redest. Sie sah nett aus." Sagte sie und lächelte mich an, mein Herz schlug schnell, wie es es immer tat wenn sie mir so nah war. Ich gewöhnte mich langsam daran.

„Ich glaube wir müssen jetzt rein gehen." Sie stand auf und diesmal streckte sie mir ihre Hand hin.

Hand in Hand gingen wir rein und wieder lagen alle Blicke auf uns, besser gesagt auf ihr. Alle sahen sie missbilligend an, so als ob sie irgendetwas falsch machen würde. Aber Bella ging ganz entspannt weiter.

Wir kamen an Carlisles Büro an, Bella klopfte, begrüßte kurz Carlisle und ließ mich dann mit ihm allein. Aber nicht ohne mich daran zu erinnern, dass wir wieder zusammen essen würden.

Dieses Versprechen ließ die Zeit mit Carlisle wie im Fluge vergehen.

Bella holte mich wieder ab und wir gingen in die Cafeteria. Während des Essens fragte mich Bella nach meinem Gespräch mit Carlisle. Ich wusste das sie mich zum reden bringen wollte, aber das konnte ich nicht so einfach.

Nach dem Essen wollten wir wieder in den Garten, aber es waren Wolken aufgezogen und es sah nach Regen aus.

„Wie schade, wir gehen besser rein bevor es anfängt zu regnen." Bemerkte Bella und wir gingen in mein Zimmer.

Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett und zu meiner Überraschung, setzte Bella sich neben mich.

„Hat es dir im Garten gefallen?" Fragte sie mich fröhlich. Sie kannte die Antwort, aber vielleicht wollte sie es von mir hören.

„Sehr." Antwortete ich ehrlich.

„Warum bist du früher nie raus gegangen?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich weiß das es einen Grund gibt, aber ich erinnere mich nicht an ihn." Immer wenn ich das gefragt wurde, wusste ich nicht was ich antworten sollte. Ich hatte immer die Notwendigkeit empfunden hier drin zu bleiben, mehr nicht.

Bella sagte nichts, sie nahm meine Hand und streichelte meinen Handrücken sanft.

So bleiben wir eine ganze Weile sitzen, wir schwiegen und sie streichelte meine Hand. Es gefiel mir sehr, so mit ihr zusammen zu sein.

Tanya hatte Recht. Ich liebte sie sehr. Bella sollte immer bei mir sein, sie war nur für mich.

Sie war meine hübsche Puppe und ich liebte sie von ganzem Herzen.


	10. Der Besuch

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von T. G. Kira.

Der Besuch. Bellas Pov.

Er unterhielt sich sehr angeregt mit diesem Mädchen, er zeigte ihr sogar seine Zeichnungen. Er schien sich sehr wohl mit ihr zu fühlen und es wäre eigentlich logisch gewesen, dass ich mich darüber freute, dass Edward sich anderen Menschen öffnete. Aber etwas in mir verbot mir mich für ihn zu freuen.

Wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdachte wurde mir bewusst, dass Edward mir seine Zeichnungen nicht mehr zeigte. Seufzend wand ich mich wieder meinem Buch zu. Aber die Buchstaben ergaben plötzlich keinen Sinn mehr. Müde machte ich das Buch zu und legte es auf meinen Schoss. Das hübsche Mädchen das bei Edward gesessen hatte, stand auf und ging zum Eingang. Edward blieb sitzen und rührte sich nicht, so blieb er eine ganze Weile. Besorgt stand ich auf und ging zu ihm. Er versicherte mir, dass alles in Ordnung sei und wir mussten dann auch schon zu Carlisle gehen.

Während er bei Carlisle war, ging ich wieder in den Umkleideraum. Ich wollte Jessica nicht begegnen,oder mich weiter den missbilligenden Blicken der Anderen aussetzen. Und Gott sei Dank, kam diesmal niemand in den Raum.

Es war nicht so schön, dass es plötzlich bewölkt war und es nach Regen aussah. Ich wäre gerne wieder mit Edward in den Garten gegangen. Wie es aussah, gefiel es ihm sehr im Garten, sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte es mir und auch in seinen Augen konnte ich einen ganz neuen Glanz entdecken.

Schnell ging der Tag zu Ende und ich verabschiedete mich von ihm. Wie immer ging ich zum Schreibtisch von Sue, um die nötigen Papiere zu unterschreiben. Dabei fiel mir die Besucherliste von Edward in die Hand, sie war leer. Er hatte diesen Monat noch keinen einzigen Besucher gehabt.

Samstags und Sonntags waren die offiziellen Besuchstage und die meisten Familienangehörigen der Patienten kamen an diesen Tagen.

Traurig sah ich wieder auf die völlig leere Seite. Der Doktor musste sich nicht eintragen, er arbeitete schließlich hier. Aber was war mit seinen Eltern? Sie kamen ihn nie besuchen. Machten sie sich keine Sorgen um ihren Sohn? Seufzend legte ich das Blatt wieder weg.

Draußen bekam ich schnell ein Taxi und fuhr nach Hause. Morgen war Samstag und ich musste nicht arbeiten, aber vielleicht konnte ich Edward ja einfach besuchen.

Am Samstag stand ich früh auf und machte mich schnell fertig. Ich hatte da so eine Idee, aber dafür brauchte ich die Hilfe von Alice. Hoffentlich störte ich sie so früh nicht.

Aber sie war zum Glück schon wach, als ich bei ihr klopfte.

„Alice, ich brauche deine Hilfe." Überfiel ich sie schon fast.

„Und wofür?" Fragte sie mich fröhlich.

„Ich möchte einen Kuchen backen und das kann ich nicht allein."

„Warum?"

„Also...ich möchte Edward besuchen und ihm etwas mitbringen." Antwortete ich und merkt, dass ich rot wurde.

Alice lächelte nur, ging in die Küche und suchte die Zutaten für einen Schokoladenkuchen zusammen. Wärend Alice sich um alles kümmerte, ging ich ihr helfend zur Hand.

„Wer hat dir das Kochen und Backen beigebracht?" Fragte ich sie irgendwann. Es hört sich vielleicht komisch an, aber ich wusste nicht viel über Alice und das obwohl wir uns jetzt schon eine Weile kannten. Alice erzählte nicht viel über sich.

„Na ja, Victoria schenkte mir Bücher übers Backen. James und sie konnten nicht wirklich kochen, ich habe ihnen also geholfen wo ich konnte." Antwortete sie, ohne mich anzusehen.

„Aha, du hast sie also vor dem Hungertod gerettet." Alice lächelte.

„Und was hat dein Bruder gemacht?" Fragte ich unschuldig.

„So, der Teig ist fertig." Sagte Alice, sie hatte meine Frage völlig ignoriert. Ich bohrte nicht weiter nach, vielleicht machte sie es traurig, über ihren Bruder zu sprechen.

Gegen elf Uhr hatte Alice den Kuchen fertig, wir schnitten ihn auf und Alice packte mir einige Stücke für Edward ein. Alice war regelrecht begeistert darüber, dass ich Edward besuchte. Es freute mich, dass sie mich nicht als verrückt bezeichnete und mir sagte das es falsch war, sie unterstütze mich einfach.

Als wir alles wieder sauber gemacht hatten, ging ich mein Apartment und zog mich um. Ich entschied mich für eine Jeans und eine blaue Bluse. Dann suchte ich mir, wie immer, ein Taxi und fuhr zur Klinik.

Zwanzig Minuten später war ich an der Klinik. Die Leute am Tor waren überrascht mich zu sehen, ließen mich aber ohne Probleme rein.

Als ich in die Halle kam, sah ich noch viele erstaunte Gesichter, ich war noch nie an einem Samstag hier gewesen. Schnell ging ich ins Schwesternzimmer und zu meinem Glück, saß Sue an ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Bella, was für eine Überraschung! Was machst du hier?"

„Ich komme Mister Masen besuchen." Antwortete ich schlicht.

„Wirklich? Wie nett von dir." Sagte sie lächelnd. „Unterschreibe hier und dann kannst du zu ihm." Sie hielt mir die Besucherliste hin. Die war noch immer komplett leer. Ich nahm einen Stift und unterschrieb.

„Du weißt ja wo es langgeht, es ist wohl nicht nötig, dass ich dich hinbringe." Lächelnd gab sie mir die Schlüssel.

„Selbstverständlich nicht." Antwortete ich lachend.

Schnell ging ich durch die gewohnten Gänge zum Zimmer von Edward. Dort angekommen, schloss ich die Tür auf. Ich hatte erwartet, dass Edward an seinem Tisch sitzen und zeichnen würde, aber er lag auf dem Bett, starrte an die Decke und murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin.

Ich sah auch, dass einige Hefte und Stifte auf dem Boden Lagen. Edward rührt sich nicht als ich ins Zimmer kam.

„Edward?" Fragte ich mit leiser Stimme, er setzte sich sofort auf.

„Bella!" Rief er überrascht. Er sah mich erstaunt an, da wurde mir bewusst, dass er mich bis jetzt nur in Uniform gesehen hatte.

„Ich weiß das ich anders aussehe." Versuchte ich die Spannung zu lösen.

Edward antwortete nicht, er sah mich einfach weiter an. Ich ging zu ihm und setzte mich neben ihn aufs Bett.

„Wie geht es dir?" Fragte ich sanft.

„Jetzt gut." Jetzt antwortete er endlich und lächelte mich an. Ich erwiderte sein Lächeln und nahm seine Hand. Das war zwischen uns ein Zeichen des Vertrauens geworden.

„Aber, was machs du hier?"

„Also...ich komme dich besuchen und hätte nicht gedacht, dass es dich stört." Ich versuchte meine Enttäuschung zu verbergen. Eigentlich hätte ich gedacht, dass er sich über ein wenig Gesellschaft freuen würde.

Ich senkte meinen Blick, um ihn nicht anzusehen, aber er legte seine Hand unter mein Kinn und zwang mich ihn anzusehen.

„Es freut mich sehr das du gekommen bist. Ich fühle mich immer so allein wenn du nicht da bist." Sagte er leise und mein Herz schlug schneller. Manchmal lösten seine zarten Worte diese Reaktion in mir aus und ich wurde nervös.

Für einen Moment verlor ich mich in seinen schönen grünen Augen und erinnerte mich an den ersten Tag an dein ich ihn gesehen hatte. Im Gegensatz zu damals, strahlten seine Augen jetzt etwas, es war mehr Leben in ihnen zu sehen und ein wenig Glück.

Während ich ihn ansah, streichelte er sanft meine Wange. Es war eine sehr zarte Berührung, wie mit einer Feder, so als ob jede festere Berührung meine Wange zerbrechen würde. Sein Gesicht näherte sich langsam und ich verstand seine Bewegung nicht, bis seine Lippen sanft meine Mundwinkel berührten. Als er das tat, sprang ich beschämt und verwirrt auf. Ich merkt wie rot ich geworden war und drehte Edward den Rücken zu.

„Ich habe Schokoladenkuchen mitgebracht." Sagte ich und versuchte mich zu beruhigen, meine Knie zitterten, mein Herz schlug schnell in meiner Brust und meine Stimme war kaum zu hören.

Aber meine Versuche mich zu beruhigen brachten nichts. Was war da gerade passiert? Ich verstand es immer noch nicht. Mein Gehirn strengte sich an etwas gegen meine Nervosität zu tun, aber es war sinnlos.

„Aber zuerst müssen wir hier etwas aufräumen." Damit versuchte ich die Situation zu überspielen und fing an die Sachen vom Boden aufzuheben. Edward sagte nichts, was vielleicht auch besser war.

Als ich damit fertig war alles wieder an seinen Platzt zu räumen, hatte das Zittern etwas nachgelassen.

„Möchtest du den Kuchen probieren?" Lächelnd drehte ich mich wieder zu Edward. Der sah jetzt auf den Boden, zuerst wollte ich zu ihm gehen, ließ es dann aber lieber.

„Komm, er ist sehr gut. Eine Freundin hat mir beim backen geholfen." Versuchte ich ihn zu animieren. Er sah mich jetzt an und lächelte, ein sehr kleines Lächeln, aber ein Lächeln.

Edward stand auf und ging zum Tisch, dass bedeutete, das er essen würde.

Ich packte den Kuchen aus und legte je ein Stück auf die Teller, die ich ebenfalls mitgebracht hatte. Edward fing an zu essen und das Stück Kuchen verschwand in Windeseile.

„Warum bist du Heute nicht raus gegangen?" Fragte ich um das Schweigen zu brechen.

„Ich hatte keine Lust." Antwortete er und ich legte ihm ein zweites Stück auf den Teller.

„Und hättest du jetzt Lust? Es ist etwas kühl, aber man kann trotzdem draußen sein." Versuchte ich ihn zu überreden.

„Ok." Sagt er nur.

Danach schwiegen wir wieder und ich konnte Schritte auf dem Gang hören. Dann wurde die Tür aufgemacht. Ich erwartete, dass es Sue oder Carlisle sein würden, aber dem war nicht so.

Ich war überrascht, als ich die Frau von dem Foto auf Carlisles Schreibtisch in der Tür stehen sah, seine Frau.

„Oh, Hallo." begrüßte uns die Frau genauso überrascht.

„Guten Tag." Antwortete ich und stand auf.

„Du musst Isabella sein, richtig?" Ich nickte nur. „Was für eine Freude Liebes, ich bin Esme Cullen." Sagte sie und kam ins Zimmer.

„Edward Schatz, wie geht es dir?" Erstaunt sah ich, wie Edward aufstand und Esme umarmte.

„Gut, sehr gut." Antwortete er.

„Eh...ich gehe dann wohl besser." Sagte ich und sammelte meine Sachen zusammen. Esme war gekommen um Edward zu besuchen. Wie es aussah, war mein Besuch doch keine so gute Idee gewesen.

Schnell löste sich Edward von der Frau und sah mich bittend an.

„Oh nein Liebes. Geh nicht." Kam es von Esme.

„Ich möchte ihren Besuch nicht stören Mrs. Cullen."

„Du störst doch nicht. Außerdem möchte ich die hübsche Isabella kennen lernen." Sie lächelte mich mütterlich an.

Ihre Worte wunderten mich. Hübsch? Wer hatte mich den als hübsch bezeichnet?

„Wirklich Mrs. Cullen, Sie möchten doch sicherlich ihre Zeit mit Edward verbringen."

„Wirklich, geh nicht ich beiße nicht." Scherzte sie. „Und ich bin schlich und einfach Esme."

„Ok." Sagte ich resigniert. Sie strahlte mich an und sah dann wieder zu Edward.

„Schatz, Carlisle hat mir erzählt, dass du jetzt raus gehst. Das freut mich ja so sehr." Esme streichelte ihm mütterlich über die Wange.

„Ja, Bella und ich wollte gerade in den Garten gehen. Möchtest du auch in den Garten?" Fragte Edward, ich konnte sehen, wie sich Tränen in Esmes Augen sammelten.

„Selbstverständlich." Esme umarmte Edward wieder. „Aber wenn wir raus gehen, dann brauchst du eine Jacke." Esme stand auf und ging zu einer der Wände. Sie drückte leicht dagegen, erstaunt sah ich, wie die Wand aufging und ich konnte ein weiteres Zimmer sehen.

„Du wusstest nichts von diesem Zimmer?" Fragte Esme vergnügt, als sie sah wie perplex ich sie ansah.

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Dieses Zimmer war eigentlich für eine Krankenschwester gedacht, aber jetzt ist es sein Bad und sein Kleiderschrank. Wo hast du denn gedacht, dass er sich umzieht?"

„Ich...eh...ich dachte Sue oder Carlisle kümmerten sich darum." Esme lachte hell.

„Edward kann sich um diesen Aspekt seines Lebens ganz allein kümmern." Bemerkte Esme und holte eine Jacke für Edward.

Zusammen gingen wir aus dem Zimmer und Esme gab Edward seine Jacke.

„Warum hast du mir nie etwas von dem anderen Zimmer gesagt?" Fragte ich Edward.

„Ich habe es nicht für wichtig gehalten." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Edward nahm meine Hand, aber diesmal erwiderte ich diese Geste nicht. Ich war eh schon nervös und der Kontakt mit seiner Hand machte mich noch nervöser. Außerdem war Esme bei uns und ich wusste nicht, ob sie das gutheißen würde.

Edward spürte das, ließ meine Hand wieder los und ging schneller, so das er einige Meter vor uns herging.

„Ich möchte dir für das was du für Edward tust danken, Isabella." Sagte Esme da zu mir.

„Das ist nicht nötig, ich mache nur meine Arbeit." Antwortete ich.

„Das tust du nicht. Ich weiß woraus deine Arbeit besteht. Es gehört nicht dazu, ihm sein Frühstück zu machen, oder ihn an deinem freien Tag zu besuchen und ihm Kuchen mitzubringen, es gehört nicht zu deiner Arbeit so zu ihm zu sein wie du es bist. Das machst du, weil du es möchtest, nicht weil es deine Pflicht ist und dafür bin ich dir sehr dankbar."

„Ich..." Mir fehlten die Worte.

„Es war eine große Anstrengung für mich Heute hierher zu kommen. Ich war sehr krank und es war mir eine Weile lang nicht möglich zu kommen, deswegen habe ich mich sehr schlecht gefühlt. Aber als Carlisle mir dann von dir erzählt hat und wie gerne Edward dich hat, war ich beruhigter." Sie seufzte traurig. „Weißt du, ich werde eine zeit lang nicht kommen können, ich werde im Ausland operiert und werde deswegen nicht kommen können. Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?" Ich nickte. „Pass gut auf ihn auf. Er hat sich noch nie jemandem, außer Carlisle und mir, so geöffnet wie er es bei dir getan hat."

„Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, ich werde mich um ihn kümmern. Das verspreche ich." Antwortete ich ernst.

„Das war alles was ich hören musste, um beruhigt zu sein." Sie strahlte mich an.

Es brannte mir auf der Zunge zu fragen, warum Edward hier war, aber ich traute mich nicht. Esme hatte mir vertraut und ich wollte das nicht ausnutzen.

Den Reste des Tages verbrachten wir im Garten. Esme umarmte Edward oft und unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihm. Edward lächelte viel und wirkte glücklich. Es sah so aus, als ob er vergessen hätte, dass er vor einer Weile sauer auf mich gewesen war. Zumindest im Moment.

Als die Sonne so langsam unterging, verabschiedete sich Esme von uns.

Sie umarmte Edward und flüsterte ihm einige Worte ins Ohr, dann umarmte sie auch mich.

„Pass gut auf dich auf Liebes."

„Das werde ich tun. Ich hoffe das mit ihrer Operation alles gut geht." Sie hatte es verdient, sie war eine großartige Frau.

„Ich weiß, dass alles gut gehen wird." Sie gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Kurze Zeit später gingen auch Edward und ich rein. Schweigend gingen wir durch die Gänge. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen, dass Edward meine Hand nehmen wollte, es dann aber nicht tat.

Ich fühlte mich deswegen richtig schlecht. Ich wollte ihm nicht weh tun, wusste aber nicht, wie ich das jetzt wiedergutmachen konnte.

Ich blieb bei Edward, bis Sue mit seinen Medikamenten kam.

„Es ist Zeit für deine Tabletten Edward." Ich hielt ihm seine Medikamente hin.

Er nahm sie schweigend, legte sich ins Bett und drehte mir den Rücken zu.

Ich stand eine Weile da und wusste nicht was ich machen sollte. Zwei mal hatte ich ihn Heute vor den Kopf gestoßen und konnte jetzt nicht so einfach gehen. Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen, legte mich zu ihm und umarmte ihn.

„Verzeih mir." Murmelte ich gegen seinen Rücken und hoffte, dass er noch wach war. Aber er bewegte sich nicht, ich umarmte ihn etwas fester. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl, so mit ihm dazu liegen und ich entspannte mich.

Plötzlich nahm Edward meine Hand, setzte einen sanften Kuss auf meine Handfläche und ließ sie wieder los. Ich blieb bei ihm liegen, bis ich sicher war, dass er eingeschlafen war und ging dann nach Hause. Ich hoffte, dass er mir wirklich verziehen hatte.


	11. Die Schuld des Doktors

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von T. G. Kira.

Die Schuld des Doktors. Bellas Pov.

Nachdem ich das Zimmer von Edward verlassen hatte, ging ich wie immer ins Schwesternzimmer um den Schlüssel abzugeben, aber Sue war nicht da und ich wollte den Schlüssel niemandem sonst geben. Meine Anweisungen waren, dass alles was mit Edward zu tun hatte, über Carlisle oder Sue lief. Ich setzte mich auf einen Stuhl in der Ecke des Zimmers und wartete. Wenige Minuten später kam Sue, zusammen mit Demetri, ins Zimmer.

Schnell stand ich auf und Sue lächelte mich freundlich an.

„Ist er eingeschlafen?" Fragte Sue und nahm mir die Schlüssel ab. Demetri sah mich überrascht an.

„Ja, schon vor einer Weile."

„Bella, was für eine Überraschung. Was machst du den hier?" Fragte mich Demetri.

„Ich habe Edward besucht."

„Das ist aber nett von dir." Er lächelte mich an und wand sich dann wieder den Papieren zu, die er unterschreiben musste.

„Ich gehe dann jetzt. Wir sehen uns Montag." Verabschiedete ich mich von Sue, die winkte mir zu. Als ich fast aus der Tür war, rief Demetri nach mir.

„Warte Bella, ich gehe auch." Er verabschiedete sich von Sue und kam hinter mir her. Schweigend gingen wir zusammen raus.

„Warum arbeitest du Heute?" Normalerweise hatte er auch die Wochenenden frei.

„Einer der Pfleger hat Urlaub und ich habe seinen Dienst übernommen. Das Geld kann ich gut gebrauchen. Ich will meine Freundin um ihre Hand bitten und will ihr natürlich auch einen anständigen Ring schenken." Seine Antwort überraschte mich etwas.

„Aha, deine Freundin also." Er grinste beschämt.

„Ich weiß was du jetzt denkst und es tut mir Leid, wenn du etwas anderes gedacht hast. Aber so bin ich eben, ich lerne gerne neue Leute kennen und schließe neue Freundschaften." Erklärte er.

„Mach dir darüber mal keine Gedanken, wir sind Freunde und gut, oder?" Versuchte ich die Situation zu entschärfen. Die Tatsache das er eine Freundin hat, hatte mich wirklich überrascht, ich hatte gedacht, dass er vielleicht etwas von mir wollte, aber Gott sei Dank war dem nicht so.

„Natürlich sind wir Freunde." Er strahlte mich an. „Ich habe übrigens gehört, dass die Frau vom Doktor Heute hier war. Hast du sie kennen gelernt?"

„Ja, sie ist eine großartige Frau." Antwortete ich.

„Das ist sie. Schade das sie so krank ist."

„Weißt du was sie hat?" Eigentlich wollte ich nicht so neugierig sein.

„Nein, ich weiß nur, dass sie am Herzen operiert wird."

„Oh." War das einzige was ich darauf sagen konnte. „Wie lange kennst du Esme schon?"

„Seitdem ich hier arbeite, also so ungefähr drei Jahre."

„Ich dachte du würdest schon länger hier arbeiten." Sagte ich erstaunt.

„Die Meisten die hier arbeiten, sind noch nicht so lange hier. Es sind nur sehr wenige vom alten Personal geblieben."

„Warum das den?" Das kam mir sehr seltsam vor.

„Die Klinik wurde vor fünf Jahren angezeigt, wegen Misshandlung der Patienten. Und der Großteil des Personals aus der Zeit wurde gekündigt." Erklärte er mir.

Perplex rechnete ich nach. Edward war damals schon hier gewesen.

„Wer ist vom alten Personal noch hier?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Also, das ist Sue und noch der ein oder andere Pfleger. Einer von ihnen ist verstorben. Er hieß Drew, an seinen Vornamen kann ich mich nicht erinnern. Jaime oder Jack, glaube ich. Der war einer der guten."

„Aha." Antwortete ich nachdenklich.

„Da ist ein Taxi, soll ich es rufen?" Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass wir schon an der Straße waren und nickte nur. Das was Demetri mir da erzählt hatte, beschäftigte mich sehr.

Ich verabschiedete mich von ihm und stieg schnell ein.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte ich damit, über all das nachzudenken was Heute passiert war und was ich erfahren hatte. Das Letzte an das ich vor dem einschlafen dachte, war die zarte Berührung von Edwards Lippen.

Der Sonntag verging schnell, ich verbrachte etwas Zeit mit Alice und kümmerte mich dann um meinen kleinen Haushalt. Am Montag war ich wieder früh wach. Ich wollte zu Edward und in Ordnung bringen, was ich am Samstag zerstört hatte.

Ich kam natürlich auch viel zu früh an der Klinik an, es waren noch nicht viele Leute da. Aber Sue saß schon an ihrem Schreibtisch. Wir begrüßten uns freundlich und dann machte ich mich direkt auf den Weg zu Edward.

Als ich in sein Zimmer kam schlief er noch. Das überraschte mich und ich ließ ihn noch etwas schlafen. Ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl und wartet bis er aufwachte,

Er bewegte sich nicht und sein Gesicht hatte nicht den typischen, ruhigen Ausdruck des Schlafes, es war fast so, als ob er nur so tat als ob er schlief. Es vergingen noch gut dreißig Minuten, bis er anfing sich zu bewegen. Mit geschlossenen Augen setzte er sich auf und als er sie öffnete, sah er völlig des orientiert aus. Edward fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare und stand dann auf. Er bemerkte mich erst, als er direkt vor mir stand. Verwirrt sah er mich an.

„Was machst du hier?" War das erste was er sagte. Seine Worte beschämten mich etwas, vielleicht war er ja doch noch sauer auf mich.

„Entschuldige, dass ich hereingekommen bin während du noch geschlafen hast." Sagte ich mit monotoner Stimme, er sah mich nicht an. „Ich kann wieder gehen und später wiederkommen." Bot ich an. Vielleicht brauchte er einen Moment für sich.

„Ist schon Ok. Bin gleich wieder da." Er ging in das andere Zimmer.

Während ich auf ihn wartete, deckte ich den Tisch für unser Frühstück. Einige Minuten später kam er wieder, frisch geduscht und umgezogen.

Er frühstückt ohne ein Wort zu sagen, mir war der Appetit vergangen.

„Bist du böse auf mich Edward?" Traute ich mich zu fragen, ich bekam keine Antwort.

„Rede bitte mit mir." Bat ich ihn. Er stand auf, setzte sich auf sein Bett und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Platzt neben sich. Ich setzte mich neben ihn und er nahm meine Hand in seine.

„Nein Bella, ich bin nicht böse auf dich. Das könnte ich nie sein." Erklärte er und streichelte mir sanft über die Hand. Ich lächelte ihn an, Gestern hatte ich mir den ganzen Tag lang den Kopf darüber zerbrochen und jetzt saß ich hier und war erleichtert und glücklich.

„Verzeih mir." Wiederholte ich die Worte, die ich schon mal zu ihm gesagt hatte. Ich hob meine Hand und streichelte leicht über seine Wange, er lächelte und lehnte seine Wange gegen meine Hand. Ich verstand immer noch nicht warum, trotz allem, seine Nähe so wichtig für mich geworden war. Aber ich dachte einfach nicht weiter darüber nach, sondern genoss es einfach.

Wir blieben noch eine Weile schweigend sitzen, aber jetzt war es ein angenehmes Schweigen.

Als wir das Zimmer verließen um in den Garten zu gehen, nahm ich wie immer seine Hand und Edward erwiderte meinen Händedruck.

Wir verbrachten den ganzen Vormittag im Garten. Edwards Freundin gesellte sich Heute nicht zu ihm, so das er alleine unter dem Baum saß und zeichnete.

Gegen Mittag brachte ich ihn zu Carlisle und danach aßen wir zusammen.

Edward war sehr guter Laune und ich wusste, dass das an Esmes Besuch lag. Und wie wäre es, wenn seine Eltern ihn besuchten? Wie glücklich würde ihn das machen?

Während ich noch mit Edward in der Cafeteria war, kam Sue und sagte mir, dass der Doktor mich sprechen wollte.

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich Edward alleine in der Cafeteria lassen sollte oder ihn besser wieder in sein Zimmer brachte. Aber Sue bot sich an bei ihm zu bleiben. Edward schien es nicht zu gefallen, dass ich ihn alleine ließ und um ihn zu beruhigen tat ich etwas, ohne lange darüber nachzudenken. Ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging.

Schnell ging ich zum Büro von Carlisle, ich war neugierig was er von mir wollte.

Ich klopfte und er rief mich rein.

„Hallo Bella." begrüßte er mich freundlich. „Ich möchte mit dir reden, es ist ein nicht sehr schönes Thema." Ich versteifte mich.

„Worüber?" Fragte ich nur.

„Ich habe da einige Gerüchte gehört, die mit dir zu tun haben."

„Ach das." Antwortete ich nur.

„Du scheinst zu wissen worum es geht?"

„So ist es."

„Ich möchte nur das du weißt, dass ich etwas dagegen unternehmen werde. Solche Sachen toleriere ich in meiner Klinik nicht. Mach dir also keine Gedanken darüber."

„Ich habe dem nicht viel Bedeutung beigemessen, ich weiß was stimmt und was nicht." Erklärte ich.

„Ich bewundere deine Vernunft, aber ich kann das nicht so im Raum stehen lassen. Mal sehen wie ich dieses unangenehme Gerücht aus der Welt schaffe." Seine Worte taten mir gut, trotzt meiner Reaktion, war das Getuschel und die Blicke schon sehr lästig. „Jetzt zu einem anderen Thema, meine Frau hat mir erzählt, dass sie dich hier am Samstag getroffen hat."

„Oh ja, ihre Frau ist sehr charmant." Antwortete ich fröhlich.

„Sie mag dich auch sehr. Ich nehme mal an, dass ich aufgrund von Esmes Operation für eine Weile nicht hier sein werde?"

„Das habe ich mir gedacht, als sie mir davon erzählt hat."

„Es wir ein Kollege kommen der mich vertritt und sich hauptsächlich um Edward kümmern soll. Er hat neue Behandlungsmethoden und ich hoffe das du ihn unterstützen wirst."

„Ich werde alles tun, damit es Edward besser geht."

„Vielen Dank. Esme und ich sind dir so dankbar für alles was du für Edward tust."

„Das ist doch nichts und ich mache es gern. Aber ich würde sie gerne um einen Gefallen bitten." Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen.

„Ja?"

„Ich weiß, dass Edward sich sehr freuen würde, wenn seine Eltern ihn besuchen würden, wenn sie sie darum bitten, kommen sie vielleicht." Sagte ich schnell, ich wusste das ich mich auf verbotenes Gebiet vor gewagt hatte, aber für Edward tat ich es gern.

Carlisle seufzte laut.

„Isabella." Als er meinen richtigen Namen sagte zuckte ich zusammen, aber seine Stimme war sanft. „Edwards Eltern leben nicht mehr."

Es vergingen einige Sekunden, Sekunden in denen ich das gehörte assimilierte.

„Esme und ich sind alles was er noch an Familie hat."

„Ich...ich...es tut mir Leid. Es war nicht meine Absicht...ich wollte nur..." Mir fehlten die Worte. Selbstverständlich hatten Edwards Eltern ihn nicht im Stich gelassen.

„Ich weiß das es keine böse Absicht war Bella." Versuchte der Doktor mich zu beruhigen.

Es vergingen einige unangenehme Minuten, in denen ich alles was ich noch an Mut hatte sammelte und die Frage stellte.

„Ich weiß das es mich nichts angeht aber...warum ist Edward hier?" Carlisle schwieg, jetzt war ich definitiv zu weit gegangen. Ich mischte mich gerade in das Leben eines Patienten und in das meines Chefs ein.

„Wenn es jemanden gibt der es wissen sollte, dann bist du das Isabella." Er stand auf und ging zu einem der Regale, er holte einen Bilderrahmen und zeigte ihn mir. Ich erkannte seine Schwester, neben ihr stand ein Mann der große Ähnlichkeit mit Edward hatte.

„Das ist Edward Masen, Edwards Vater." Erklärte Carlisle. „Er und Elisabeth verliebten sich ineinander, als sie erst sechzehn Jahre alt war. Masen hatte gerade seinen Karriere als Anwalt begonnen und hatte eine viel versprechende Zukunft vor sich. Als er um die Hand meiner Schwester anhielt, waren meine Eltern begeistert. Ich war nicht so begeistert wie meine Eltern, meine Schwester war noch so jung, sie war gerade mal achtzehn als sie heirateten. Aber meine Meinung interessierte meine Schwester nicht. Wenige Monate später wurde Masen Teilhaber einer renommierten Anwaltskanzlei und konnte so das Versprechen einlösen das er meinen Eltern gegeben hatte, Elisabeth die Welt zu Füßen zu legen." Er erzählte mit es mit sehr viel Bitterkeit in der Stimme.

„Genau ein Jahr später wurde Edward geboren, er war Masens ganzer Stolz und der Höhepunkt von Elisabeths Glück. Elisabeth war glücklich damit, sich um ihr Haus und ihr Kind zu kümmern, außerdem lebte sie umgeben vom Luxus. Ihr ging es gut und ihr Leben war perfekt. Sie war eine großartige Mutter und verbrachte viel Zeit mit Edward, sie brachte ihm auch das Zeichnen bei. Aber als Edward sechs Jahre alt war wendete sich das Blatt. Masen arbeitet an einem sehr delikatem Fall, wegen dem er Morddrohungen bekam. Das erschreckte ihn so, dass er Elisabeth und Edward weit weg brachte, er hatte Angst um ihr Leben und damit hatte er Recht." Carlisles Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Fast ein Jahr lang hörte ich nichts von ihnen und musste darauf vertrauen, dass es ihnen gut ging. Ich hatte gerade Esme geheiratet und mir fehlten noch zwei Jahre um mein Studium zu beenden. Eines Nachts bekam ich einen Anruf. Ich wurde gefragt ob..." Seine Stimme brach und die Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. „...ob ich Elisabeths Masen kennen würde. Sofort antwortete ich mit ja und man sagte mir, dass ich zum Krankenhaus kommen sollte. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr daran wie ich zum Krankenhaus gekommen bin, ich hatte auch Esme nicht Bescheid gesagt." Er holte tief Luft.

„Im Krankenhaus fragte ich wie ein Irrer nach Elisabeth, aber sie sagten, dass niemand mit diesem Namen im Krankenhaus registriert sei. Ich rannte durch die Gänge, bis ich Edward in einem der Wartezimmer entdeckte. Er kauerte zitternd und weinend auf einem Stuhl, sein Hemd war mit Blut befleckt und er klammerte sich an diese Puppe, als ob sein Leben davon abhinge." Allein die Vorstellung eines Kindes in diesen Konditionen tat weh, aber zu wissen das es sich um Edward handelte tat noch viel mehr weh.

„Die Polizisten die bei ihm waren erzählten mir, dass sie den Jungen an der Seite seiner toten Mutter gefunden hatten, er hatte in ihrem Blut gesessen. In dem Moment brach eine Welt für mich zusammen, Elisabeth war tot und Edward war...Edward zitterte nur. Er wurde untersucht und sie stellten fest, dass ihm körperlich nichts fehlte. In den nächsten Stunden versuchte die Psychologin irgendetwas aus ihm herauszubekommen, aber Edward redete nicht. Währenddessen

versuchte ich Masen zu finden. Drei Stunden später fand ihn die Polizei, er trieb tot im Fluss, man hatte ihn erschossen. Der Junge hatte jetzt nur noch mich und ich habe versagt..."

Ich verstand seine Worte nicht. Er hatte versagt? Warum?

„Als ich Edward mit nach Hause nehmen wollte, sagten diese Idioten zu mir, dass ich nicht so einfach das Sorgerecht für meinen Neffen bekäme und sie brachten ihn in ein Heim!" Schrie er schon fast. „Ich brauchte zwei Jahre um ihn zu mir nach Hause zu holen. Esme hatte gerade unseren Sohn Emmett zur Welt gebracht, aber sie war trotzdem glücklich darüber Edward endlich bei uns aufzunehmen. Der arme Junge war wie ein Authist, er redete nicht, er macht nicht den geringsten Versuch zu kommunizieren und er schleppte ständig dieses Puppe mit sich herum, wir konnten sie ihm nicht wegnehmen, bei dem kleinsten Versuch bekam er einen hysterischen Anfall, schrie und erstickte fast vor Panik. Nachts hatte er schreckliche Alpträume, bei denen er schrie und weinte." Carlisle wischte sich die Tränen weg.

„Aber Esme kümmerte sich mit viel Geduld um ihn und ich änderte mein Fachgebiet auf Psychologie, ich wollte Edward helfen und dachte, dass es die einzige Form sei das zu tun. In den nächsten zwei Jahren fing Edward langsam wieder an zu sprechen und wurde wieder etwas offener und wir waren froh über seine Fortschritte. Wie falsch wir doch lagen." Seine Stimme wurde bitter.

„Als Edward zwölf Jahre als war, wurde Esme zum zweiten mal schwanger. Ich wusste das der Stress den sie mit Edward und Emmett hatte nicht gut für sie war, aber ich war nachlässig und unverantwortlich. Eines Abends kam ich nach Hause und alle Lichter im Haus waren an, ich erschrak fürchterlich, dass war nicht normal. Ich suchte Esme und die Jungs im ganzen Haus, bis ich sie endlich in Emmetts Zimmer fand. Esme lag in einer Blutlache auf dem Boden..." Carlisle schluchzte herzergreifend.

„Emmett weinte, Edward saß neben Esme auf dem Boden und hatte sich völlig abwesend an seine Puppe geklammert. Ich nahm Emmett aus seinem Bett, hob Edward vom Boden auf und rief einen Krankenwagen. Edward hatte mittlerweile auch angefangen zu weinen und bekam einen hysterischen Anfall. Als der Krankenwagen endlich da war, fuhren wir alle zusammen ins Krankenhaus. Dort teilte man mir mit, dass Esme unser Kind verloren hatte, zum zweiten mal brach meine Welt zusammen. Nach der Fehlgeburt verfiel Esme in eine tiefe Depression, sie tat was sie konnte, aber wir hatten Beide keine Kraft mehr." Ich konnte Schuld in den Augen des Doktors sehen und verstand nicht warum.

„Ich hörte eine zeit lang auf zu arbeiten, meine Familie brauchte mich. Einer meiner Tutoren erfuhr von meinen Problemen, es war der Dr. Aro Volturi, er bot sich freundlicherweise an sich um Edward zu kümmern und ihn in seine Klinik aufzunehmen. Er sagte mir, dass es ihm gut gehen würde und man ihm in der Klinik helfen könnte. Und ich glaubte ihm, ich war so verzweifelt und er bot mir eine schnelle Lösung. Edward wurde hier eingewiesen und ich werde das mein ganzes Leben lang bereuen." Seine Stimme war nur noch ein flüstern.

„Er wurde misshandelt, richtig?" Das war das erste mal, dass ich etwas sagte.

„Diese Klinik war die Hölle für die Patienten. Die Meisten wurden einfach mit Medikamenten ruhig gestellt und in ihren Zimmern isoliert. Aber es wurde auch mit Elektroschocks gearbeitet, dass war zwar bei Edward nicht der Fall, aber er wurde einfach weggeschlossen. Und weißt du warum ich es nicht gemerkt habe?" Fragte er ironisch.

„Weil ich ihn nur selten besucht habe. Aro unterrichtete mich regelmäßig über seine angeblichen Fortschritte, was alles nur gelogen war. Und weißt du was mir am meisten weh tut? Ich habe fünf Jahre gebraucht um es zu merken. Bei meinen wenigen Besuchen schien alles normal, Edward war noch immer in dem gleichen Zustand, aber Aro versicherte mir, dass das an der Schwere seines Falles lag. Ich war so ein Idiot!"

„Dann bekam ich eines Tage einen Anruf von Sue Clearwater, sie war eine der wenigen Schwestern die sich um das Wohl der Patienten sorgte. Sie erzählte mir was hier passierte, ich konnte es nicht glauben und ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich Edward an so einem Ort gelassen hatte. Sue und einige der Pfleger halfen mir dabei die Klinik anzuzeigen, Dank ihrer Hilfe hatte ich genügen Beweise um diesen angeblichen Arzt zur Strecke zu bringen."

„Als wir die Patientenakten durch gingen, waren viele Patienten einfach verschwunden, man hatte sie nie gefunden. Viele der Patienten die hier waren, hatten keine Familie mehr oder kamen aus zerrütteten Verhältnissen. Und Edward, der arme Junge den ich einfach hier abgegeben hatte als er mich am meisten brauchte, hatte eine Familie die sich nicht um ihm gekümmert hat. Es ist meine Schuld das er so ist wie er ist. Einzig und allein meine Schuld." Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

Meine Wangen waren mittlerweile auch feucht von den Tränen, die ich bei seinem Bericht vergossen hatte. Edward hatte das alles nicht verdient. Er war noch so jung gewesen als er durch so viele Tragödien gezeichnet wurde. Er hatte so schreckliche Dinge gesehen.

Carlisle weinte weiter und ich saß wie versteinert auf meinem Stuhl.

Nach einigen Minuten sah Carlisle mich an, so als ob er erwarten würde, dass ich ihn jetzt verachten würde. Aber was konnte ich sagen? Er hatte Fehler gemacht, große Fehler, aber er tat jetzt alles dafür, um es wieder gut zu machen.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich sie gebeten habe mir das zu erzählen. Es war nicht meine Absicht alte Wunden wieder aufzureißen." Sagte ich, als ich meine Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Gerade du solltest es wissen Isabella. Du sorgst dafür das es Edward besser geht, du hast es geschafft, dass er raus geht. Ich schulde dir so viel."

„Sie schulden mir gar nichts. Ich tue es, weil ich es tun möchte. Wenn es wirklich in meiner Hand liegt, dass es ihm besser geht, werde ich alles dafür tun." Ich lächelte ihn an. Meine Meinung über ihn hatte sich geändert, aber nicht zum negativen. Bis jetzt hatte ich ihn als einen selbstlosen Mann und Arzt gesehen, jetzt wusste ich, was er durchgemacht hatte und das er alles für Edward tun würde.

Als ich ging, bat er mich um Diskretion, die ich natürlich einhalten würde.

Ich ging direkt zu Edward in die Cafeteria. Als ich ihn sah, rannte ich zu ihm und umarmte ihn. Es war mir egal das alle mich sahen, mir war es egal, ob sie mich für verrückt hielten, ich wollte ihn einfach nur umarmen. Wissen das er da war, trotzt allem war er für mich da und ich für ihn. Ich wollte ihm helfen, ihn heilen. Und das würde ich tun!


	12. Liebe?

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von T. G. Kira.

Danke an alle die mir einen Review geschrieben haben.

Liebe? Bellas Pov.

Keine Ahnung wie lange ich Edward umarmte, aber ich fühlte die Notwendigkeit ihn bei mir zu spüren. Er machte keine Anstalten sich aus meiner Umklammerung zu befreien, ich konnte sogar irgendwann spüren, wie er schüchtern seinen Arm um meine Schulter legte.

Als ich ein lautes Räuspern hörte, ließ ich ihn los. Sue saß noch immer am Tisch und sah uns vergnügt an.

„Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat." Entschuldigte ich mich bei ihr, aber sie lächelte mich nur an.

„Kein Problem Liebes." Sie stand auf und ging lächelnd weg.

Ich setzte mich mit Edward an den Tisch, er hielt noch immer meine Hand.

„Was hast du ohne mich gemacht?" Fragte ich ihn um ein Gespräch anzufangen.

„Nicht viel, ohne dich kann ich nicht viel machen." Antwortete er und sah mir dabei direkt in die Augen. Mir lief ein Schauer den Rücken herunter.

Er sah mich weiterhin fest an, ließ meine Hand los und legte seine auf meine Wange.

„Warum hast du geweint?" Er streichelte über meine Wange.

„Ich...ich hab..." Ich hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass er merken würde das ich geweint hatte.

„Hat Carlisle dir irgendetwas schlimmes gesagt?" Wollte er besorgt wissen.

„Nein Edward, es ist nichts passiert. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Ok?" Ich versuchte es mit einem Lächeln. „Warum gehen wir nicht wieder in den Garten? Hast du keine Lust?" Ich versuchte enthusiastisch zu klingen, aber das war schwierig. Ich hatte noch jedes Wort von Carlisle im Kopf.

Edward nickte nur, stand auf und nahm meine Hand.

Im Garten setzte er sich wieder unter seinen Baum und zeichnete. Der Nachmittag verging schnell, als die Sonne unterging gingen wir wieder in Edwards Zimmer.

Im Zimmer stellte Edward seine Zeichensachen ins Regal und legte sich dann direkt ins Bett. Erstaunt sah ich ihm dabei zu, es war noch viel zu früh fürs Bett.

„Bist du schon müde?" Fragte ich ihn.

„Nein." Antwortete er einfach.

Es herrschte für eine Weile Stille, bis er wieder etwas sagte.

„Bella könntest..." Seine Stimme war nervös, er zögerte. „...könntest du..." Er brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende.

„Was möchtest du?"

„Kannst du mich so umarmen wie die eine Nacht?" Fragte er mit dünner Stimme.

Bei seiner Bitte stieß ich einen überraschten Ton aus.

Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Ich wusste nicht was richtig oder falsch war.

Einmal hatte ich es schon gemacht, aber das war passiert ohne das ich darüber nachgedacht hatte. Wenn ich aber jetzt so darüber nachdachte, war es nicht richtig.

„Verstehe." Sagte Edward plötzlich, seine Stimme hörte sich verletzt an.

Und wieder war er traurig. Er hatte mich nur um ein Zeichen meiner Zuneigung gebeten, dass war doch nicht so schwer.

Ich ging zum Bett, legte mich neben ihn und schlang meine Arme um ihn, so wie ich es schon einmal gemacht hatte. Im ersten Moment war Edward überrascht über meine Berührung, entspannte sich dann aber schnell.

Meine Hände, die auf seiner Brust lagen, wurden von seinen umschlossen und es machte sich eine angenehme Stille breit. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, ich konnte Edwards Atmung spüren und auch ganz leicht das Schlagen seines Herzens. Es war ein ruhiger und entspannter Moment und überraschenderweise fühlte es sich richtig an.

Aber dieser angenehme Moment dauerte nicht lange, schnell landete ich wieder in der Realität. Ich musste ihn allein lassen, zumindest für Heute.

Schweren Herzens löste ich die Umarmung. Als Edward merkte, dass ich mich von ihm löste, setzte er sich ebenfalls auf.

„Was ist?" Fragte er konfus.

„Ich muss gehen."

„Stimmt, du musst gehen." Sagte er mit monotoner Stimme.

Schnell ging ich seine Tabletten holen und gab sie ihm.

Nur zu gerne hätte ich mich wieder zu ihm gelegt, aber das wäre vielleicht zu viel geworden. Ich wartete bis die Medikamente wirkten und Edward einschlief.

Als er eingeschlafen war, betrachtet ich sein friedliches Gesicht. Er war ein wirklich attraktiver junger Mann, obwohl er noch immer sehr verschlossen war, aber jetzt kannte ich den, oder besser gesagt, die Grüne dafür. Und ich war jetzt noch mehr dazu bereit bei ihm zu sein, er brauchte seine Krankenschwester und auch seine Freundin.

Bevor ich aus dem Zimmer ging, gab ich ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ich verstand selber nicht so genau, warum ich das tat, es war der Wunsch ihm zu zeigen, dass ich für ihn da war.

Als ich endlich zu Hause war, war es später geworden als gewöhnlich. Ich zog mich nur noch um und warf mich auf meine Bett. Sobald ich zur Ruhe kam, kamen mir all die Sachen wieder in den Kopf, die Carlisle mir erzählt hatte und die verräterischen Tränen liefen mir wieder über die Wangen.

Und so würde es jetzt wahrscheinlich immer sein, wenn ich an dieses Gespräch zurück denken würde. Carlisle Schuld und seinen Schmerz würde ich nie vergessen, aber das schlimmste war das was Edward hatte durchmachen müssen.

Als ich die Tränen endlich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, setzte ich mich auf und mein Blick fiel auf die Zeichnung die Edward mir geschenkt hatte. Automatisch musste ich lächeln.

Es gab Hoffnung für Edward, er könnte es schaffen aus der Klinik zu kommen und ein eigenes Leben zu haben. Ich wusste genau das er gesund werden konnte und es auch werden würde.

Edward saß unter seinem Baum, wie es zu seiner neuen Gewohnheit geworden war.

Heute war seine Freundin Tanya bei ihm und ich konnte es nicht vermeiden, etwas neidisch auf sie zu sein. Edward zeigte ihr offen seine Zeichnungen, die er mir schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr zeigte.

Ich wünschte mir, dass Tanya nicht in den Garten gekommen wäre und bereute es dann sofort. Sie tat Edward gut und das war das Einzige was wichtig war. Mit jemandem zu reden, der nicht Carlisle oder ich war, war ein Fortschritt für ihn. Ich strengte mich an, mich für ihn zu freuen, aber es fiel mir nicht leicht.

Warum störte mich dieses Mädchen so? Sie hatte doch nichts gemacht und es gab keinen Grund sie nicht zu mögen.

Seufzend ließ ich meinen Blick durch den Garten schweifen und dachte darüber nach, warum mich das Mädchen störte. So in meinen Gedanken versunken, merkte ich gar nicht wie die Zeit verging. Als Edward meine Schulter berührte zuckte ich zusammen.

„Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." Entschuldigte er sich, versuchte sich aber ein kleines Lachen zu verkneifen.

„Ist schon gut. Was ist?"

„Also, ich denke mal das es Zeit ist zu Carlisle zu gehen, nicht?" Sagte Edward trocken.

„Stimmt, ich hab völlig die Zeit vergessen." Gab ich zu.

Edward blieb, wie immer, eine gute Stunde bei Carlisle und danach gingen wir zusammen in die Cafeteria.

Den Nachmittag wollte Edward in seinem Zimmer verbringen, was mich etwas wunderte, aber ich sagte nichts. In seinem Zimmer setzte er sich direkt an den Tisch und fing an zu zeichnen. Auch diesmal zeigte er sie mir nicht.

„Warum zeigst du mir deine Zeichnungen nicht mehr?" Ich konnte mir die Frage nicht verkneifen.

Er sah mich kurz an, senkte dann aber sofort den Kopf.

„Weile es mir peinlich ist sie dir zu zeigen."

„Warum? Ich hab doch schon welche gesehen und weiß wie gut sie sind. Außerdem hast du sie deiner Freundin gezeigt. Warum dann nicht auch mir?" Ich konnte nicht vermeiden, dass es sich wie ein Vorwurf anhörte, was es schließlich auch war.

„Sei bitte nicht sauer." Bat Edward bei meinem dummen Vorwurf. Jetzt fühlte er sich schlecht, nur weil ich so kindisch war.

Ich fühlte mich schrecklich.

Als ich mich gerade für mein Verhalten entschuldigen wollte, stand Edward auf, kam zu mir, nahm meine Hand und führte mich zum Bett. Wir setzten uns und er legte sein Zeichenheft auf meinen Schoss.

„Nein Edward, wenn du es mir nicht zeigen möchtest ist das völlig in Ordnung." Noch während ich redete, schlug Edward das Heft auf meinem Schoss auf.

Auf den ersten Seiten war wie zu erwarten Elisabeth zu sehen, immer und immer wieder. Dann erwartete ich Blume aus dem Garten zu sehen und war wie paralysiert, als ich die letzten Zeichnungen sah.

Da war ich! Ich wie ich auf der Bank im Garten saß, es gab eine Zeichnung für jeden Tag den wir draußen gewesen waren.

Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von den Zeichnungen abwenden. Sie waren alle so exquisit, so hübsch. Ich fühlte mich geschmeichelt, dass er mich gezeichnet hatte, aber da war noch etwas anderes.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl mich auf diesen Zeichnungen zu sehen, ich konnte in ihnen Zuneigung sehen und vielleicht...Liebe?

Fühlt er das wenn er mich sah? Empfand er Zuneigung und Liebe für mich?

Plötzlich griff Edward nach dem Heft und riss mich aus meinen Grübeleien.

„Verzeih mir." Sagte Edward beklommen. Verwirrt sah ich ihn an. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich schlecht fühlst."

„Was meinst du." Meine Stimme war seltsam rau.

„Du weinst." Als Edward das sagte, hob ich meine Hand an meine Wangen und stellte fest, dass sie feucht waren.

„Wirklich, ich wollte nicht..." Ich legte Edward den Finger auf die Lippen, er sollte sich nicht weiter entschuldigen.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Du hast nichts schlimmes getan."

„Aber du weinst." Kam es wieder von ihm.

„Das ist weil mir die Zeichnungen so gut gefallen." Die Sorge verschwand aus seinen Augen und wurde von Freude ersetzt. „Aber, warum hast du mich gezeichnet?" Ich war neugierig auf seine Antwort.

„Das ist einfach." Erklärte er lächelnd. „Das ist weil ich dich immer sehen möchte und wenn du nicht da bist, betrachte ich einfach die Zeichnungen. Obwohl es nicht das Gleiche ist, wie dich bei mir zu haben." Er strich eine Strähne meiner Haare hinter mein Ohr, dann streichelte er mir sanft über die Wange.

Mein Herz schlug bei seinen Worten und seinen Liebkosungen schneller.

Er wollte mich immer sehen? Was bedeutet das?

„Warum möchtest du mich immer sehen?" Das musste ich einfach wissen.

„Das ist, weil ich dich liebe." Er beugte sich vor und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. „ Ich liebe dich sehr. Deine Gegenwart macht mich glücklich und deine Abwesenheit tut weh."

Geschockt hörte ich ihm zu. Das konnte er nicht ernst meinen. Er konnte mir doch nicht sagen, dass er mich liebte.

Mein Gehirn brachte keine vernünftige Antwort zustande, ich blieb einfach nur schweigen sitzen und ließ zu, dass er mich sanft in seine Arme zog.

Das war alles so konfus. Sollte ich etwas machen? Auch wenn ich das sollte, tat ich es nicht. Ich bleib einfach sitzen.

Ich liebe dich! Was bedeutet das für ihn? Und was bedeutet das für mich?


	13. Der neue Doktor

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von T. G. Kira.

Der neue Doktor. Bellas Pov.

Nach seiner Deklaration herrschte Schweigen im Zimmer.

Der Nachmittag verging schnell und bald war es Zeit Edward seine Medikamente zu holen. Ich gab sie ihm und wartet bis er im Bett lag. Und trotz des Durcheinander an Gefühle die in mir herrschten, konnte ich mich nicht so einfach von ihm trennen.

„Schlaf gut." Flüsterte ich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Als ich mich aufrichten wollte, hielt er meine Hand fest.

„Was ist?" Fragte ich besorgt. Ohne etwas zu sagen setzte er sich auf und gab mir einen Kuss, genau wie ich ihm einen gegeben hatte.

„Schlaf du auch gut." Sagte er leise in mein Ohr und legte sich wieder hin.

Ich blieb wie festgenagelt stehen, meine Beine gehorchten mir nicht und ich zitterte leicht. Nicht vor Angst, dass war klar, aber ich konnte meine Gefühle nicht einordnen.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte ich mich wieder gesammelt und konnte das Zimmer verlassen. Noch immer etwas benommen ging ich ins Schwesternzimmer, unterschrieb die üblichen Papiere und machte mich auf den Weg nach Hause.

In meine Wohnung ließ ich mich auf den erstbesten Sessel fallen, in meinem Kopf drehte sich alles. All die Erlebnisse von Heute hatten mich geschafft, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Edward hatte mir seine Liebe erklärt. Aber auf welche Art liebte er mich? Ich wollte glauben, dass er eine geschwisterliche, eine freundschaftliche Liebe meinte. Denn das war die einzige Art von Liebe die es zwischen und geben durfte.

Stimmts?

Und auf welche Art liebte ich ihn?

Das ich ihn liebte war klar.

Wie einen Freund? Wie meinen Patienten?

Nein, was ich für ihn empfand, war mehr als reine Freundschaft. Es war mehr als simple Zuneigung.

Aber was war es?

Müde fuhr ich mit meinen Händen durch mein Gesicht. Ich grübelte zu viel nach, dass war doch gar nicht nötig.

Edward hatte mich lieb gewonnen, weil ich viel Zeit mit ihm verbrachte und ihn normal behandelte. Das war alles. Nur so konnte es sein.

Irgendwann muss ich auf dem Sessel eingeschlafen sein und wurde gegen Mitternacht mit fürchterlichen Nackenschmerzen wieder wach. Im Halbschlaf stolperte ich in mein Zimmer, warf mich auf mein Bett und schlief sofort weiter.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen in die Klinik kam, herrschte eine große Aufregung. Alle spekulierten darüber wer der neue Doktor sei.

„Was ist hier los?" Fragte ich Sue, als ich sie entdeckte.

„Der Dr. Cullen hat das ganze Personal zusammen kommst genau richtig." Antwortete sie mir und zog mich mit sich.

Die Leute hörten auf zu murmeln sobald der Doktor auftauchte. Carlisle verlor keine Zeit und fing direkt an zu reden.

„Guten Morgen!" Begrüßt er uns. „Ich glaube, das die meisten von ihnen wissen warum ich sie hierher gerufen habe. Aus persönlichen Gründen werde ich eine Zeit nicht hier sein können. Es wird seine Zeit dauern bis ich wiederkomme, deshalb habe ich einen Kollegen gebeten mich zu vertreten. Dr. Jasper Whitlock wird mich während meiner Abwesenheit vertreten." Während er das sagte stellte sich ein junger Mann neben ihn, er war groß, blond und hatte ernste graue Augen. „Er ist ein anerkannter Arzt, der direkt aus England kommt."

„Guten Morgen." Sagte Dr. Whitlock, seine Stimme war ernst und monoton. „Wie Dr. Cullen schon erklärt hatte, werden wir hier eine Zeit lang zusammen arbeiten. Ich hoffe ihre Erwartungen in mich zu erfüllen und eine gute Arbeit zu leisten." Waren seine simplen Worte.

„Ich hoffe, dass es während meiner Abwesenheit zu keinen Problemen kommen wird." Nahm Carlisle wieder das Wort auf. „Das war alles, sie können wieder an die Arbeit gehen." Sofort bewegten sich alle und ich mich mit ihnen.

Es war ein wenig spät geworden und Edward würde schon warten.

Ich ging ins Zimmer und wie ich es mir schon gedacht hatte, wartet Edward bereits auf mich.

„Guten Morgen." Begrüßte ich ihn fröhlich.

„Hallo."

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut."

„Das freut mich." Ich fing an das Frühstück auszupacken.

„Warum kommst du so spät?" Wollte Edward wissen.

„Carlisle hat uns den neuen Doktor vorgestellt. Eh...du weißt, dass du einen neuen Arzt bekommst?" Fragte ich besorgt, vielleicht hatte ich Carlisle vorgegriffen.

„Ja, Carlisle fährt mit Esme weg, richtig?"

„Ja." Antwortete ich kurz, ich wollte nichts sagen, was ich nicht sollte. „Machst du dir deswegen Gedanken?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, nicht. Solange du da bist, ist es mir egal." Seine Antwort überraschte mich.

„Bin ich so wichtig für dich?" Die Frage kam mir über die Lippen, ohne das ich es wollte und ich bereute es sofort.

„Selbstverständlich bist du das Bella." Bei seine Antwort erschien ein dümmliches Grinsen in meinem Gesicht.

Wir frühstückten in entspannter Atmosphäre und danach gingen wir in den Garten. Auf dem Weg dahin, trafen wir die letzte Person die ich sehen wollte, Jessica.

„Oh! Wie schön, dass niedliche Pärchen." Sagte sie ironisch und zeigte auf unsere, wie immer, verschränkten Hände.

„Was ist dein Problem?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Mach nur auf unschuldig du dumme Kuh. Ich weiß genau, dass der Dr. Cullen mich wegen dir gefeuert hat." Jetzt verstand ich ihr Problem.

„Wenn er dich gekündigt hat, dann ist es weil du deine Arbeit nicht gemacht hast und nicht wegen mir." Antwortete ich fest.

„Du bist eine verdammte Schlampe!" Schrie Jessica und hob die Hand, ich konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren und wartet auf die Ohrfeige, doch die kam nie.

„Lass mich los!" Kam es hysterisch von Jessica. Ich sah wie Edward ihren Arm festhielt.

„Versuche nie wieder sie zu schlagen!" Zischte Edward, offensichtlich wütend.

„Und was wenn nicht?" Forderte sie ihn heraus und befreite sich mit einer brüsken Bewegung aus seinem Griff. „Was machst du dann?"

„Solltest du noch einmal versuchen sie an zufassen, wirst du nie wieder in deinem Leben Lust haben jemanden zu schlagen, glaube mir." Edwards Stimme war sehr bedrohlich,selbst ich bekam etwas Angst.

„Sieh nur wie verliebt er ist, für dich würde er mich sogar schlagen. Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?" Fragte sie sarkastisch. „Hast du ihn zu deinem Wachhund gemacht?"

„Rede nicht so von ihm du falsche Schlange." Jetzt war ich sauer, sie konnte über mich schlecht sprechen, aber nicht über Edward.

„Jetzt ist sie sauer. Ihr seid wie füreinander gemacht, du solltest dich auch einweisen lassen. Du bist genauso irre wie er."

Bevor ich antworten konnte, kam Carlisle um die Ecke und auf uns zu.

„Ist alles in Ordnung Miss Swan?" Fragte er ruhig.

„Selbstverständlich Doktor, ich verabschiede mich nur gerade von der lieben Isabella." Antwortete Jessica zuckersüß. „Pass gut auf dich auf Liebes und ich verspreche dir, dass wir uns wiedersehen werden." Das letzte sagte sie in bedrohlichem Ton, dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand.

„Bist du Ok?" Fragte Carlisle wieder.

„Ja, keine Sorge."

„Du weißt warum ich sie gekündigt habe?"

„Ich kann es mir denken." Murmelte ich. Der Doktor bat mich später in sein Büro zu kommen, dort würde der Dr. Whitlock auf mich warten.

Sobald Carlisle um die Ecke war, füllten sich meine Augen mit Tränen der Wut, ich hatte gute Lust Jessica eine Abreibung zu verpassen.

„Geht's dir gut?" Edward hob mein Kinn an, damit ich ihn ansah.

„Nein." Sagte ich ehrlich und die Tränen rannten über meine Wangen. Es war eine dumme Angewohnheit vor Wut zu heulen.

„Weine nicht, du bist nicht verrückt." Versuchte Edward mich zu trösten und ich musste lachen.

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?" Scherzte ich.

„Du bist viel zu hübsch um das zu sein." Mein Herz schlug schneller, aber diesmal nicht vor Wut. Edwards Nähe, seine tröstenden Worte und seine sanften Berührungen, ließen mein Herz schneller schlagen.

Nach einem Moment des Schweigen wurde mir bewusst, dass wir noch immer im Flur standen. Gott sei Dank war er bei unserem Zusammenstoß mit Jessica leer gewesen und so war es noch immer.

„Danke." Sagte ich und nahm wieder seine Hand.

„Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass du mich verteidigt hast."

„Dafür musst du mir nicht danken. Die zu beschützen ist mein größter Wunsch." Er sagte es völlig ernst und ehrlich.

Ich antwortete mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

Wir gingen in den Garten und zur gewünschten Zeit fand ich mich im Büro von Carlisle ein.

„Guten Tag." Begrüßte ich den neuen Doktor förmlich. Carlisle war bei Edward geblieben, so das ich mit dem Doktor allein war.

„Guten Tag Miss Swan." Grüßte er ebenso förmlich zurück.

„Gut Doktor, was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Ich mag ihre direkte Art. Gut, meinen Namen wissen sie ja bereits, ich bin Jasper Whitlock und solange Carlisle nicht da ist, werden wir zusammen arbeiten. Ich würde gerne einige Wechsel, die ich in Edwards Medikamenten vornehmen möchte, mit ihnen besprechen." Er sprach methodisch und sein Gesicht war ernst. „Wir werden aufhören ihm die starken Medikamente zu geben, wie die Antidepressivum, die Schlafmittel und auch die Beruhigungsmittel."

„Warum?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Ich möchte eine wenig orthodoxe Behandlungsmethoden ausprobieren und dazu muss sein Körper frei von Drogen sein. Im Volksmund ist meine Behandlung als Hypnose bekannt, aber ich möchte es eher als Regression bezeichnen. Wir werden versuchen, seine verdrängten Erinnerungen an die Oberfläche zu holen. Das wird ihm, meiner Meinung nach, helfen können."

„Und Carlisle ist damit einverstanden?"

„Selbstverständlich ist er das. Er ist über alles informiert was ich vorhabe und damit einverstanden." Es schien ihm nicht zu gefallen, dass ich ihn in Frage stellte.

„Noch etwas Isabella, soweit ich weiß hat Edward ohne die Schlafmitte schlimme Alpträume und es müsste Nachts jemand bei ihm bleiben. Könntest du das machen? Selbstverständlich nicht jede Nacht und du wirst die Extrastunden bezahlt bekommen." Erklärte er, jetzt war er schon beim Du.

Seine Bitte wunderte mich etwas.

„Wenn du nicht möchtest, können wir eine andere Krankenschwester fragen." Sagte er als er sah, dass ich zögerte.

„Ist schon Ok, ich mache es."

„Perfekt, dann fangen wir Morgen mit der neuen Therapie an, aber Schritt für Schritt, die Medikamente müssen erst aus seinem Körper."

„Gut." Sagte ich nur.

„Carlisle hat mir gesagt, dass es noch ein Extrazimmer gibt, dass werden wir für dich herrichten lassen. Und es wird ein vergnügen sein mit dir zusammen zu arbeiten Isabella." Sein Gesicht wirkte nicht so enthusiastisch wie seine Worte.

„Das denke ich auch." Antwortete ich und verabschiedete mich von ihm.

Ich hoffte das die neue Therapie Edward wirklich helfen würde. Jetzt würde ich vielleicht bald den wirklichen Edward kennen lernen.


	14. Ich setzte mein Herz aufs Spiel

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von T. G. Kira.

Ich setzte mein Herz aufs Spiel. Bellas Pov.

Nach meiner kleinen Unterredung mit Dr. Whitlock ging ich zurück zu Edward. Ich wusste, dass Carlisle wahrscheinlich noch bei ihm war, um sich zu verabschieden, deswegen ging ich langsam und ließ ihnen ihre Zeit. Als ich dann doch vor der Zimmertür stand, konnte ich Carlisle reden hören.

„Du wirst schon sehen, alles wird gut." Sagte Carlisle gerade.

Ich machte einige Schritte zurück, ich wollte nicht lauschen. Es vergingen noch etwas fünf Minuten, bis die Tür aufging und Carlisle erschien.

„Bella! Was machst du hier?" Fragte er vergnügt.

„Ich wollte euch nicht unterbrechen."

„Ich hoffe, dass du Jaspers Vorschlag angenommen hast?" Fragte er interessiert.

„So ist es Doktor."

„Du weißt, dass dir die Überstunden bezahlt werden?" Er schien sich vergewissern zu wollen, dass Jasper mir alles genau erklärt hatte.

„Das ist alles geklärt." Ich lächelte ihn an. „Ehrlich gesagt ist nur wichtig, dass es Edward besser geht."

„Es freut mich, dass du so denkst." Er strahlte mich an. „Ich hoffe, dass wir uns bald wiedersehen." Er umarmte mich väterlich.

„Ich weiß, dass es so sein wir. Wir müssen nur daran glauben, dass alles gut wird." Ich erwiderte seine Umarmung. „Grüßen sie Esme von mir."

„Das werde ich tun. Pass gut auf dich auf." Verabschiedete er sich von mir.

Ich fühlte mich etwas nostalgisch, Carlisle hatte sich meinen Respekt und auch eine Art Zuneigung gewonnen. Ich hoffe wirklich für ihn und für Esme, dass alles gut ausging.

Der Nachmittag verging schnell und endete diesmal damit, dass ich Edward seine Medikamente nicht gab, wie Jasper es angeordnet hatte.

„Geh noch nicht." Bat Edward, normalerweise würde er jetzt schon schlafen.

„Ich bleibe noch ein bisschen, aber versuche zu schlafen." Ich setzte mich zu ihm auf Bett.

„Wie ist der neue Arzt." Wollte Edward wissen.

„Na ja, er scheint ein guter Mensch zu sein. Carlisle sagt, dass er ein guter Arzt ist und ich vertraue ihm. Aber er ist ein wenig ernst." Erklärte ich nachdenklich. All das war nur mein erster Eindruck, mit der Zeit würde ich schon noch mehr über den mysteriösen Arzt erfahren.

Edward war noch immer nicht eingeschlafen, aber ich musste jetzt gehen. Ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging aus dem Zimmer.

In meiner Wohnung angekommen, machte ich mich daran einen kleinen Koffer zu packen. Als ich damit fertig war, ging ich zu Alice. Ich musste ihr schließlich Bescheid sagen, nicht das sie Alarm schlug, wenn sie mich ein paar Tage nicht sah.

Ich klopfte an ihre Tür.

„Wer ist da!" Hörte ich ihre Stimme von weitem, sie schien in ihrem Zimmer zu sein.

„Bella!" Rief ich.

„Komm rein, es ist offen." Rief sie zurück.

Das tat ich, es brannte nur ein kleines Licht im Wohnzimmer.

„Bin gleich da." Kam es von Alice.

Die Tür ging auf und eine komplett weiße Alice erschien, sie war von Kopf bis Fuß voller Mehl.

„Was hast du den gemacht?" Fragte ich sie lachend.

„Lach nicht." Schimpfte sie. „Ich hatte einen kleinen Unfall in der Backstube und wollte mich gerade sauber machen, als du geklopft hast."

„Tschuldigung, aber ich hatte die Explosion der Mehlsäcke nicht mitbekommen." Das Lachen konnte ich mir wirklich nicht verkneifen.

„Ha ha! Sag mir lieber, warum du gekommen bist."

„Umm ja." Ich konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen.

„Gut, ich ziehe mich kurz um, vielleicht hast du dich dann ja beruhigt." Alice drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand.

Sie kam gut zehn Minuten später wieder und hatte zumindest das schlimmste beseitigt. Wir setzten uns ins Wohnzimmer und ich erzählte ihr, warum ich gekommen war.

„Oh." War ihre erste Antwort, sie starrte nachdenklich auf einen Punkt an der Wand. „Ich hoffe das es Edward helfen wird, obwohl ich glaube, dass deine Anwesenheit ihm schon helfen wird." Fügte sie dann lächelnd hinzu.

„Warum sagst du das?" Wollte ich verwirrt wissen.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, das es dich sehr gern hat."

„Ja, er hat eine gewisse Zuneigung zu mir entwickelt." Alice schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er hat nicht nur eine gewisse Zuneigung zu dir entwickelt, das ist mehr. Ich würde sagen, er liebt dich."

„Was? Alice! Er kann nicht solche Gefühle für mich entwickeln." Sagte ich entsetzt.

„Warum nicht? Weil er in einer Anstalt ist?" Fragte sie sauer.

„Nein...nein...es ist..." Stotterte ich.

„Er liebt dich Bella, du willst es nur nicht sehen. Und weißt du das schlimmste? Du liebst ihn auch und akzeptierst es einfach nicht."

„Natürlich habe ich ihn gern, ich schätze ihn sehr."

„Nein Bella! Du fühlst etwas viel stärkeres für ihn. Sieh nur was du alles für ihn machst. Du tust alles, damit es ihm besser geht. Das würdest du nicht für jeden tun."

„Glaubst du...?" Ich zögerte.

„Das er in einer Anstalt ist, bedeutet nicht, dass er kein Herz hat." Sagte Alice mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

„Das habe ich auch nicht behauptet." So langsam wurde ich sauer und Alice wechselte einfach das Gesprächsthema.

Wir redeten noch über ein paar Nichtigkeiten, dann gab ich Alice meinen Schlüssel und verabschiedete mich von ihr.

Alice sah mich traurig an, sie schien mich nicht verstehen zu wollen. Und irgendwie wusste ich, dass sie eigentlich Recht hatte.

Klar, ich hatte ihn sehr gern, aber...war es möglich, dass ich ihn liebte? Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich konnte mich nicht in ihn verliebt haben.

Diese Gedanken gingen mir nicht aus dem Kopf und ich verbrachte eine unruhige Nacht.

Am nächsten Morgen fuhr ich mit gepacktem Koffer zur Klinik und ging direkt zu Edward. Der sah mich etwas verwirrt an, als ich rein kam.

„Guten Morgen." Begrüßte ich ihn und stellte meinen Koffer in eine Ecke.

„Hallo! Was hast du da?" Fragte Edward neugierig. Anscheinend hatten weder Carlisle noch Jasper ihm etwas gesagt.

„Ich muss dir was erklären Edward." Ich setzte mich zu ihm. „Dr. Whitlock hat mich gebeten, jetzt auch Nachts bei dir zu bleiben. Er möchte, dass du auch Nachts betreut wirst und ich habe zugesagt. Ich weiß, dass es dich vielleicht stören könnte, wenn ich so in deine Privatsphäre eindringe, aber..."

Edward legte mir einen Finger auf den Mund.

„Shh. Es stört mich überhaupt nicht wenn du bei mir bleibst. Es gibt nichts besseres, als dich immer bei mir zu haben." Seine Augen glitzerten vor Freude.

„Das freut mich." Ich strahlte ihn an und er legte den Kopf auf meine Schulter.

„Danke." Murmelte er mir ins Ohr.

„Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass du bei mir bist." Meine Gefühle spielten verrückt. Seine Nähe machte mich nervös, aber nicht auf eine negative Weise. Es war ein schönes Gefühl.

Könnte Alice vielleicht wirklich Recht haben?

Ja! Meine Gefühle für ihn gingen weit über das normale Verhältnis zwischen Krankenschwester und Patient hinaus. Es war stärker und es könnte durchaus Liebe sein.

Aber wenn ich ihn wirklich lieben sollte, wie sehr würde mein Herz leiden?

Könnte er mich auch lieben?

Alice meinte, dass er das könnte und wenn nicht?

Wir verbrachten mal wieder eine Weile in angenehmen Schweigen miteinander. Als ich mich dann etwas von ihm entfernte, konnte ich die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen sehen, die mir vorher nicht aufgefallen waren.

„Hast du schlecht geschlafen?" Fragte ich ihn besorgt.

„Ja, aber das ist egal." Er lächelte mich an. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, jetzt ist alles gut. Du bist hier und alles ist gut." Murmelte er. Ich fand seine Worte etwas seltsam.

Wir verbrachten den Vormittag in der üblichen Routine und ich grübelte über meine Gefühle nach, kam aber zu keinem befriedigendem Ergebnis.

Pünktlich zur gewohnten Zeit, erschien Dr. Whitlock. Er kam ins Zimmer, begrüßte mich und wand sich dann an Edward.

„Hallo Edward, schön dich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Jasper Whitlock." Stellte Jasper sich vor und setzte sich uns gegenüber.

„Hallo Doktor." Antwortete Edward ernst. Ich wusste wie schwer es ihm fiel, sich an Veränderungen zu gewöhnen. Man konnte auch schon die ersten Veränderungen, aufgrund der fehlenden Medikamente, an ihm merken. Er war etwas unberechenbar, unruhig und auch abwesend.

„Gut Edward, Heute möchte ich nur über deine tägliche Routine mit dir sprechen. Ich möchte, dass du dich langsam daran gewöhnst mit mir zu reden." Dr. Whitlock war zwar freundlich, aber auch distanziert.

„Was zum Beispiel?" Wollte Edward wissen.

„Erzähl mir einfach was du den Tag über so machst. Was machst du nachdem du wach geworden bist?"

„Ich wache auf und mache mich fertig, dann warte ich auf Bella. Wir frühstücken und dann gehen wir in den Garten ,ich zeichne gerne im Garten. Später gehen wir wieder rein und ich rede mit Carlisle, danach essen Bella und ich zusammen. Manchmal gehen wir danach wieder in Garten oder kommen wieder hierher zurück." Fasste Edward seinen Tagesablauf zusammen. Jasper machte sich einige Notizen und ich sah wie sich sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte, als Edward erwähnte, dass wir zusammen essen.

„Gut, ich habe gehört, dass du vor einigen Jahren aufgehört hattest raus zu gehen. Kannst du mir sagen warum?"

Edward antwortete nicht und sah auf den Boden.

Jasper fragte nochmal nach, aber Edward sagte nichts.

„Sag es dem Doktor Edward. Du weißt doch, dass es nur zu deinem Besten ist." Versuchte ich es. „Bitte Edward."

Er sah mich verzweifelt an, seufzte und senkte wieder den Blick.

„Da war ein Mädchen, sie schrie." Fing er leise an zu reden. „Es war in den Zimmern am Ende des Ganges. Eines Tages, der Doktor war nicht da, ging ich hier raus und direkt zu dem Zimmer und sah sie. Sie war ans Bett festgebunden und hatte viele Kabel an ihrem Kopf." Tränen liefen über Edwards Wangen. „Ihre schwarzen Haare waren völlig verknotet und sie weinte, sie weinte und rief den Namen eines Jungen. Ich schlich mich in das Zimmer und versuchte sie zu befreien, aber ich konnte es nicht. Sie schrie und weinte weiter, ich bat sie aufzuhören aber sie sagte, dass es sehr weh tun würde. Ich blieb bei ihr und versuchte sie abzulenken. Die Pfleger fanden mich dort und sagten mir, wenn ich wieder aus meinem Zimmer gehen würde, würde es mir gehen wie ihr." Edwards Stimme war immer leiser geworden.

„Was hatte sie?" Ich sah Jasper böse an. Wie konnte er nur weiter fragen?

„Die Kabel taten ihr weh." Sofort wusste ich was er meinte, Elektroschocks.

„Und deswegen hattest du Angst raus zu gehen?"

Edward nickte.

„Und was wurde aus dem Mädchen?"

„Ich hörte sie immer schreien. Manchmal wollte ich raus und ihr helfen, aber ich konnte nicht...Die Ärzte waren größer als ich. Ich konnte ihr nicht helfen..." Edward schluchzte herzergreifend. „ Manchmal fragte ich den netten Pfleger nach ihr und er sagte immer, dass es ihr gut ginge. Aber das stimmte nicht, ich hörte ihre Schreie."

„Is gut Schatz, beruhige dich." Ich streichelte ihm beruhigend den Rücken.

„Sie ist gestorben." Murmelte Edward.

„Wie?" Fragte Jasper wieder.

„Das Mädchen ist gestorben. Das hat mir der nette Pfleger gesagt, Alice ist gestorben." Als er den Namen erwähnte, dachte ich automatisch an meine Freundin. Aber das war nur ein Zufall. Jasper sah aus als ob er einen Geist gesehen hätte. Er war weiß wie die Wand und schluckte hörbar. Aber er riss sich schnell wieder zusammen.

Ich für meinen Teil, hatte einen Knoten im Hals. Edward hatte schon so viel schlimmes gesehen.

„Ist das alles passiert, als Carlisle nicht gekommen ist um dich zu besuchen?" Setzte Jasper sein Verhör fort. Es schien ihm völlig egal zu sein, wie sehr Edward das ganze mitnahm.

„Ja, als der andere Arzt hier war."

„Was hat der andere Arzt mit dir gemacht?"

„Dr. Whitlock, ich glaube..."

„Lass mich weitermachen Isabella." Er sah mich kalt an. Ich biss mir auf die Zunge, um nichts zu sagen.

Edward schwieg, aber Jasper bedrängte ihn so lange bis er redete.

„Der Doktor nahm mir Elisabeth weg und schloss mich ein, allein. Ich wollte nicht allein sein und nicht eingeschlossen." Flüsterte er. „Er ließ mich viel schlafen und die Krankenschwester, die waren nicht wie Bella, die waren böse und haben mich angeschrien. Ich hatte Angst und wollte nicht bei ihnen sein." Die Tränen liefen ihm weiter über die Wangen und auch über meine.

„Ruhig Edward, es ist ja vorbei." Versuchte ich ihn wieder zu beruhigen.

„Versuche dich zu beruhigen Edward." Kam es von Jasper, aber sein Gesicht war unbewegt. Ich nahm Edwards Hand und verschränkte unsere Finger miteinander.

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachte Jasper damit, Edward nach Carlisle und Sue zu fragen.

Ab und zu sah er auf unsere Hände, als ob es ein Verbrechen wäre.

„So, dass war alles für Heute." Jasper stand auf. „Das war sehr anschaulich." Er blättere durch seine Notizen. „Also Edward, sehen wir uns Morgen?"

Edward nickte nur.

Jasper machte mir ein Zeichen und als Edward merkte, dass ich raus gehen wollte, hielt er mich fest.

„Geh nicht." Bat er. Das was er uns Heute erzählt hatte, hatte ihm sehr weh getan, aber vielleicht war es wirklich nötig, dass er sich an alles erinnerte.

„Ich komme gleich wieder. Du weißt doch, ich bleibe Heute hier." Ich streichelte ihm über die Wange.

Jasper beobachtet uns neugierig und als Edward mich losließ ging ich mit ihm vor die Tür.

„Er kann sich klar an Ereignisse erinnern, die hier passiert sind." Erklärte Jasper mit monotoner Stimme. „Wir müssen aber tiefer in seine Erinnerungen eindringen, um an das zu kommen was er verdrängt und das wird nicht so einfach sein. Aber ich glaube, dass wir es schaffen können."

„Warum musste es auf dieses Art und Weise sein?" Fragte ich sauer. „Warum musste er über so schmerzvolle Erinnerungen reden?"

„Weil es nötig ist. Sei vorsichtig Isabella, lass dir dein Urteilsvermögen nicht verschleiern. Du bist seine Krankenschwester, nicht seine Mutter und auch nicht seine Schwester, du bist nichts von ihm. Aus dem Grund hat die Behandlung von Carlisle bis jetzt nicht funktioniert, er ist persönlich zu sehr eingebunden. Edward ist dein Patient und mehr nicht Isabella." Erklärte er streng.

Seine Worte noch im Ohr, ging ich wieder zu Edward.

Mehr nicht?

Nein!

Edward war viel mehr als das.

Edward sah traurig und müde aus.

„Wie geht es dir?" Fragte ich, obwohl ich die Antwort wusste.

„Nicht so gut, ich bin müde."

„Dann leg dich etwas hin." Schlug ich vor.

„Versprichst du mir, dass du hier bleibst?"

„Natürlich." Versprach ich ihm.

Edward legte sich aufs Bett, ich setzte mich zu ihm und streichelte ihm durchs Haar, bis er eingeschlafen war.

Ich betrachtet Edwards Gesicht und mir wurde etwas bewusst.

Trotzt Jaspers Worten wusste ich jetzt eins, Edward gehörte ein Teil meines Herzens. Das hatte ich Heute begriffen.

Er war mehr als nur ein Patient für mich. Edward war zu meinem Leben geworden und ich war bereit mein Herz für ihn aufs Spiel zu setzten.

Mir war bewusst, das er in seinem Momentanen Zustand meine Liebe nicht erwidern konnte. Aber ich konnte ihm meine zeigen. Und das würde ich tun.


	15. Schreckliche Alpträume und ein schöner T

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von T.G. Kira.

Schreckliche Alpträume und ein schöner Traum. Edwards Pov.

„Edward, wach auf." Die zarte Stimme Bellas rief nach mir. „Edward." Ihre kleine Hand berührte meine Schulter.

Es fiel mir schwer, meine Augen auf zumachen. Als ich es endlich schaffte, war Bellas hübsches Gesicht genau vor mir.

„Hallo." Murmelte ich schläfrig.

„Hallo." Sie lächelte mich an. „Es ist Zeit fürs Abendessen. Steh also endlich auf." Sagte sie vergnügt und das machte mich glücklich.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?" Sie machte mir Platz, so das ich mich aufsetzten konnte.

„Sehr gut." Antwortete ich.

„_Warum lügst du? Sag ihr, dass du von dem Mädchen geträumt hast."_

Ja, ich hatte von Alice geträumt, von ihren verzweifelten Schreien.

Ich hatte sie fast vergessen, ich wollte mich nicht an sie erinnern. Aber der Dr. Whitlock hatte mich dazu gezwungen, ich wollte es nicht.

Wenn ich mich an ihr, von den Tränen, nasses Gesicht dachte, ihr dunklen dreckigen Haar und ihren kleinen geschundenen Körper , wollte ich nur noch weinen.

Ich hatte sie nur einmal gesehen, aber ihre Schreie, ihre Schreie hatte ich jeden Tag gehört, bis sie eines Tages nicht mehr schrie. Sie schrie nicht mehr, weil sie nicht mehr da war.

„Hast du was?" Bella war aufgefallen, dass ich statisch auf meinem Bett sitzen blieb. Ich wollte ihr meinen Traum nicht erzählen, sie sollte mich nicht für noch gestörter halten, als sie es schon tat.

„Nein, nichts." Ich versuchte sie mit einem Lächeln zu beruhigen. Sie sollte sich keine Sorgen machen. Bella war noch viel hübscher wenn sie lächelte, wenn sie sich über etwas Sorgen machte erschien eine Falte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen und ihr sonst immer strahlenden Augen wurden matt, das wollte ich nicht.

„Du siehst noch müde aus, du hast nicht gut geschlafen, stimmts?"

„Nicht so gut, aber mach dir keine Gedanken."

Einen Augenblick lang glaubte ich, dass sie weiter fragen würde, aber das tat sie nicht. Ich beschäftigte mich mit meinem Abendessen, während Bella ihre Sachen im anderen Zimmer auspackte. Das war eine neue Situation, die mich sehr glücklich machte, Bella würde bei mir bleiben. Ich hoffte, dass sie nie gehen würde, mich nie alleine lassen würde. Sie war so wichtig für mich und ich wollte mir nicht vorstellen, wie es ohne sie sein würde.

Seit Gestern bekam ich keine Tabletten mehr. Ich hatte keine Ahnung warum und hatte auch nicht gefragt, aber ich fühlte mich irgendwie anders seitdem. Mein Kopf war klarer, aber ich war unruhig, nervös und konnte nicht mehr richtig schlafen. Das war das erste mal seit langer Zeit, dass ich mich an einen Traum erinnern konnte. Ich verstand nicht warum das so war und es war gut zu wissen, dass Bella jetzt auch Nachts bei mir war.

Ohne das ich es gemerkt hatte, war das Essen von meinem Teller verschwunden.

Bella nahm die Teller vom Tisch und brachte sie raus.

Als sie raus ging, ging ich in das andere Zimmer, dass jetzt ihr Zimmer war. Mich überraschte, wie anders es jetzt war. Meine Sachen waren noch da, aber es stand jetzt ein Bett in dem Zimmer und Bella hatte ihre Sachen zu meinen gepackt.

Dieses Zimmer war immer meins gewesen und es war nie jemand anders darin gewesen. Aber jetzt würde Bella darin schlafen und ich konnte mir keine andere Person vorstellen, die ich lieber bei mir hätte.

Schnell suchte ich meine Schlafsachen zusammen und machte mich für die Nacht fertig. Esme hatte immer gesagt, dass man sich umziehen musste und ich tat was sie sagte. Als ich fertig war, ging ich wieder ins andere Zimmer und wartete auf Bella.

Seufzend setzte ich mich auf mein Bett. Wahrscheinlich würde ich auch diese Nacht nicht schlafen können.

Ich legte meinen Kopf auf das Kissen und machte meine Augen zu. Es stimmte was ich zu Bella gesagt hatte, ich war noch müde und wollte schlafen.

„Fertig zum schlafen?" Fragte Bella, als sie wieder ins Zimmer kam.

Ich nickte nur und sie kam zu meinem Bett.

„Schlaf gut." Sagte sie und fuhr mir mit den Fingern durch die Haare und verstrubbelte sie mir etwas. Dann drehte sie sich um und wollte in ihr Zimmer gehen.

„Warte." Sie drehte sich zu mir um. „Bleib noch ein bisschen, bis ich eingeschlafen bin. Bitte." Bat ich sie. Bella nickte nur und setzte sich wieder zu mir.

Ich machte meine Augen zu uns spürte wieder Bellas Finger in meinen Haaren. Das war so entspannend für mich, dass es nicht lange dauerte, bis ich einschlief.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde ich wieder wach, um mich herum war es dunkel. Ich fuhr mir mit den Händen durchs Gesicht und konnte spüren wie feucht es war, von Tränen und Schweiß.

Wieder hatte ich von Schreien geträumt, aber diesmal waren es nicht die Schreie von Alice. Diesmal waren es die Schreie einer anderen Frau gewesen, fürchterliche herzzerreißende Schreie. Die Stimme der Frau kam mir sehr bekannt vor, aber ich wusste nicht, woher ich sie kannte.

Das schlimmste an dem Traum war die Dunkelheit, ich konnte absolut nichts sehen, ich hörte nur ihre Schreie. Die Erinnerung an diese Schreie ließ mich verzweifeln, es war wie ein Loch in meiner Brust, das ich nicht wusste wer sie war und ich ihr nicht helfen konnte.

Obwohl ich jetzt völlig wach war, konnte ich diese Schreie noch immer hören. Ich bezweifelte, dass ich wieder einschlafen konnte.

Ich wälzte mich hin und her und versuchte eine angenehme Position zu finden, vergeblich. Es war dunkel in meinem Zimmer und als ich mich aufsetzte, konnte ich nichts erkennen.

Ich wünschte mit nicht allein zu sein, die Beklommenheit ging nicht und die Gesellschaft von jemandem würde mir helfen.

Da fiel mir wieder ein, dass Bella ja bei mir war. Sie schlief in dem Zimmer nebenan. Ohne nachzudenken stand ich auf und ging vorsichtig zu ihrer Tür. Genauso vorsichtig machte ich sie auf, ich versuchte keine Geräusche zu machen.

In ihrem Zimmer war es etwas heller als in meinem und ich konnte etwas besser sehen. Schnell suchten meine Augen meine hübsche Bella.

Sie lag in ihrem Bett, unter ihre Decke gekuschelt. Ihr faszinierendes Gesicht war friedlich, so delikat, so schön.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich ich zum Bett und setzte mich auf den Boden, genau auf die richtige Höhe um ihr Gesicht zu betrachten.

Ich verspürte das Verlangen ihre Wange zu berühren, oder meine Lippen auf ihre Stirn zu drücken, aber ich wollte sie nicht wecken. Und selbstverständlich wollte ich sie nicht erschrecken. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich in meiner Gegenwart unwohl fühlte.

Die Erinnerung an ihre abweisende Reaktion an dem Tag als sie mich besuchen gekommen war, war noch zu frisch. Ich hatte sie küssen wollen, aber es war eindeutig, dass sie das nicht wollte.

Es war völlig normal, dass sie sich in meiner Gegenwart nicht hundertprozentig wohl fühlte. Ich konnte das gut verstehen.

„Ich liebe dich meine hübsche Puppe." Flüsterte ich und strich ihr eine Strähne ihrer seidigen dunklen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

So hatte ich ihr das noch nie gesagt, aus Angst sie noch mehr zu erschrecken, aber das war die Wahrheit. Ich hofft es ihr eines Tage sagen zu können, ihr sagen zu können was sie mir bedeutete und sie trotzdem bei mir blieb.

Das sie mich verließ, dass war mein schlimmster Alptraum. Und das würde ich nicht zulassen können, meine hübsche Puppe musste bei mir bleiben. Für immer.

Und vielleicht könnten wir eines Tages eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben, ein gemeinsames Leben außerhalb der Klinik, ein normales Leben.

„_Nur in deinen Träumen."_

Vielleicht war es nur ein Traum, aber ein sehr schöner Traum.

Als ich merkte, wie lange ich jetzt schon da saß und Bella betrachtete, beschloss ich wieder in mein Zimmer zu gehen. Genauso vorsichtig wie ich gekommen war, ging ich wieder zurück. Von der Tür aus warf ich noch einen langen Blick auf meine Bella. Vielleicht würde ich jetzt ja auch so friedlich schlafen können.

Wieder in meinem Bett, vergrub ich mein Gesicht in mein Kissen und machte meine Augen fest zu. Ich war so müde, aber die Zeit die ich damit verbracht hatte meine hübsche Puppe zu betrachten, war es wert gewesen.


	16. Puppen

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von T. G. Kira.

Puppen. Bellas Pov.

Im Dunkeln tastet ich nach meiner Uhr auf dem Nachttisch, aber ich schlug in die Luft. Ich versuchte es noch einmal, mit demselben Ergebnis. Ich wollte sehen wie spät es war, ob ich aufstehen musste, oder noch etwas liegen bleiben konnte.

Frustriert hab ich meinen Kopf, es dauerte etwas bis ich klar sehen konnte. Da stand kein Nachttisch neben meinem Bett und das war definitiv nicht mein Zimmer.

Ich war in der Klinik, im Zimmer neben Edward.

Träge setzte ich mich auf und suchte mein Handy. Als ich es auf der Kommode auf der anderen Seite des Zimmer sah, stand ich auf um es zu holen. Das halbdunkle Zimmer, meine schlechte Koordination und der Halbschlaf waren keine gute Kombination für meine Gesundheit, ich stieß mir meinen kleinen Zeh am Stuhlbein an. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, um nicht zu schreien und damit Edward zu wecken. Als der Schmerz etwas nachließ, nahm ich mein Handy um zu sehen wie spät es war. Es war fast sechs, Zeit mich fertig zu machen. Ich machte das Licht an, der Schalter war etwas versteckt und es hatte mich Gestern einiges gekostet ihn zu finden. Gestern, während Edward geschlafen hatte, hatte ich mich hier einigermaßen eingerichtet. Das fehlen der Medikamente zeigte schon die ersten Auswirkungen auf Edward, er war ständig müde und das war gar nicht gut. Ich ließ mir Zeit, ich war schließlich schon in der Klinik und konnte nicht zu spät kommen.

Als ich fertig war, machte ich leise die Tür zu Edwards Zimmer auf. Das Zimmer war noch dunkel, aber ich konnte Edward in seinem Bett erkennen. Aber er sah alles andere als friedlich aus und auf seiner Stirn stand der Schweiß. Ich setzte mich aufs Bett und fuhr ihm mit der Hand über die Stirn. Bei meiner Berührung schien er sich etwas zu entspannen. Er seufzte und drehte sich um.

Ich stand auf und ging aus dem Zimmer um das Frühstück zu holen. Obwohl es diesmal das fürchterliche Essen der Klinik sein musste.

Als ich fast in der Halle angekommen war, schellte mein Handy. Ich hob schnell ab.

„Hallo?"

„Hallo Bella! Wie geht es dir?" Fragte mich die fröhliche Stimme von Alice.

„Hallo Alice, gut und dir? Was ist?" Es war sehr früh für einen Anruf und ich war besorgt.

„Glaubst du das du aus der Klinik kommen kannst? Raus auf die Straße?" Bat sie.

„Warum?"

„Tue es einfach. Vertraue mir." Und sie legte auf.

Selbstverständlich ging ich raus.

Es war fürchterlich kalt draußen und ich umarmte mich selber, um mich zu wärmen.

Ich ging ein paar Schritte und versuchte herauszufinden, was ich hier sehen sollte.

Da sah ich sie. Alice stand auf der anderen Seite der Straße. Sie trug einen langen blauen Mantel mit hochgeschlagenem Kragen und eine überdimensional große Sonnenbrille, die für diese Uhrzeit völlig überflüssig war. Ich ging zu ihr.

„Was machst du hier?" Fragte ich neugierig, es war eigentlich viel zu früh für sie.

„Hier, ich habe Frühstück für Edward und dich gemacht und auch etwas fürs Mittagessen und dir habe ich noch einen Kaffee mitgebracht." Erklärte Alice, hielt eine Tüte und einen Kaffee hoch und grinste mich an. Mir stand der Mund offen.

„Warum machst du dir solche Mühe?" Wollte ich perplex wissen.

„Ich habe einfach angenommen, dass du etwas anständiges essen möchtest." Alice zuckte mit den Schultern.

Ich nahm ihr die Sachen aus der Hand.

„Vielen Dank Alice . Du bist wirklich die Beste." Ich strahlte sie an.

„Das wusste ich schon. Und wie geht es ihm?"

„Na ja, Gestern hatte er die erste Sitzung mit dem neuen Doktor und es war etwas schwierig. Edward hat von einem Mädchen erzählt, dass er hier kennen gelernt hat. Ein Mädchen das misshandelt worden ist und sie heißt zufällig auch Alice." Erzählte ich ihr.

„Wi...wirklich?" Stotterte sie.

„Ja und es hat mich so traurig gemacht, als er von ihr geredet hat. Er war noch ein Kind gewesen als er das alles erlebt hat."

„Seit wann ist Edward hier?"

„Seit zehn Jahren, warum?"

„Reine Neugierde." Antwortete sie nachdenklich. „Gut, ich muss jetzt gehen." Sie gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Pass auf dich auf und grüße Edward von mir."

Ich sollte Edward grüßen? Aber sie kannte ihn doch gar nicht?

Bevor ich noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, war Alice schon um die Ecke verschwunden. Ich hatte sie nicht mal nach ihrer seltsamen und unnötigen Sonnenbrille fragen können.

Während ich wieder in die Klinik ging trank ich meinen Kaffee. Drinnen traf ich Sue, die gerade die anderen Schwestern einteilte.

„Guten Morgen Isabella." begrüßte sie mich fröhlich.

„Guten Morgen. Ist der Dr. Whitlock schon da?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Er ist in seinem Büro. Er war die ganze Nacht hier." Ihre Antwort überraschte mich.

„Und was macht er?"

„Er hat sich alle alten Patientenakten geben lassen. Ich habe keine Ahnung was er genau sucht." Erklärte Sue.

„Seltsam." Murmelte ich und nahm einen Schluck von meinem Kaffee. „Danke."

„Kein Problem." Sue wand sich wieder ihren Papieren zu.

Ich war neugierig und wollte wissen was Jasper wohl suchte, also ging ich direkt zu seinem Büro.

Als ich klopfte, hörte ich ein leises: Herein.

„Gutem Morgen." sagte ich als ich durch die Tür ging.

„Guten Morgen." Jasper saß auf dem Boden und hatte eine Unmenge an Papieren und Akten um sich verteilt. Er hatte noch die gleichen Sachen wie Gestern an, sein Gesicht war blass und seine blonden Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab. Auf dem Schreibtisch standen jede menge leere Kaffeebecher.

„Was suchst du?"

„Eine Akte."

„Und?" Fragte ich, in der Hoffnung das er mehr sagen würde,aber er sah nur nachdenklich auf die vielen Papier.

„Ich habe die ganze Nacht gesucht. Sie ist nicht hier." Murmelte er zu sich selbst.

„Brauchst du etwas?"

„Nein Danke. Wir sehen uns später." Damit sagte er mir, dass ich gehen sollte.

Fasziniert von seinem seltsamen Verhalten ging ich aus dem Büro. Obwohl es mich ja eigentlich nichts anging, was er machte und was nicht.

Als ich zurück in Edwards Zimmer kam, sah es aus als ob ein Wirbelsturm gewütet hätte und Edward kauerte zitternd in einer Ecke, er hatte seine Arme um seine Knie geschlungen.

„Edward!" Rief ich entsetzt.

„Bella?" Fragte er verwirrt, so als ob er nicht glauben konnte, dass ich hier war. Er stand auf und sah mich ängstlich an.

„Was ist passiert?" Ich stellte das Essen auf den Tisch.

„Ich...ich...weiß nicht...du warst...nicht da...ich dachte...du..." Stotterte er.

„Shht beruhige dich." Ich nahm ihn in den Arm. „Ich bin ja da."

Er hatte eindeutig eine Panikattacke und ich verstand nicht warum.

Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder und hörte auf zu zittern.

„So, jetzt sag mir bitte, was passiert ist."

„Ich dachte du wärst gegangen. Und ich habe mich erschrocken. Ich will nicht das du gehst..."

„Aber du weißt doch, dass ich dich nicht alleine lasse. Ich hab es dir gesagt, ich bleibe hier bei dir." Ich strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

Wie konnte er nur glauben, dass ich ihn verlassen würde? Er war viel zu wichtig für mich.

„Lass uns erstmal aufräumen." Sagte ich, um die Situation zu normalisieren.

Edward half mir und schnell räumten wir alles auf. Als wir fertig waren, setzten wir uns an den Tisch um zu frühstücken.

„Wer hat das Essen gemacht?" Wollte Edward wissen.

„Das hat mir eine Freundin gebracht."

„Es schmeckt sehr gut." Er lächelte mich jetzt an.

„Es wir sie freuen das zu hören, Ich soll dich von ihr grüßen."

„Wirklich? Wie heißt sie?"

„Also...ihr Name ist... Alice." Antwortete ich, besorgt über seine Reaktion. Ich wollte ihn nicht verwirren.

Aber er sagte nichts und aß schweigend weiter. Nachdem Frühstück wollte Edward nicht raus gehen und ich verstand ihn sehr gut. Er sah müde aus, so als ob er die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen hätte und hatte dunkle Schatten unter den Augen.

Der Vormittag verging langsam, Edward legte sich ins Bett und schlief manchmal kurz ein, um sofort wieder wach zu werden.

Gegen zehn hatte ich eine Idee.

„Soll ich dir vielleicht etwas vorsingen? Vielleicht kannst du dann schlafen." Schlug ich vor.

Edward nickte nur und ich setzte mich zu ihm aufs Bett.

„Leg deinen Kopf hierhin." Ich schlug auf meine Oberschenkel. Er zögerte einen Moment, legte dann aber seinen Kopf auf meinen Schoss.

Ich strich ihm mit den Fingern durch die Haare und fing an für ihn zu singen.

Ihm fielen sofort die Augen zu und ich sang weiter, bis er eingeschlafen war. Um ihn nicht wieder zu wecken, bewegte ich mich nicht,nur meine Hand streichelte weiter sein Haar.

Sein Gesicht sah jetzt friedlich aus, er schien endlich entspannt zu schlafen.

„Ich hab dich so lieb Edward." Murmelte ich, wohl wissend, dass er mich nicht hörte, aber ich musste es ihm sagen. „Ich werde dich nie verlassen."

So vergingen die Stunden, Edward schlief friedlich und ich murmelte tröstende und beruhigende Worte.

Als die Tür aufging, zuckte ich erschrocken zusammen. Jasper kam durch die Tür und sah mich missbilligend an.

„Wie war seine Nacht?" Fragte Jasper ruhig.

„Wie es aussieht, hat er nicht gut geschlafen. Er hat den ganzen Vormittag gedöst und ist erst vor kurzem richtig eingeschlafen." Erklärte ich und strich Edward weiter durch die Haare.

„Kannst du ihn wecken?"

„Edward, wach auf. Dr. Whitlock ist hier." Sagte ich ihm ins Ohr.

Langsam machte er die Augen auf und als er mich richtig sah, erschien ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Er hob seine Hand und strich mir über die Wange.

„Hallo meine hübsche Pu..." Er stoppte, als er Jasper sah. Schnell setzte er sich auf.

Jasper sah uns nur an.

„Hallo Doktor." Sagte Edward emotionslos.

„Wie geht es dir Edward?" Fragte Jasper und setzte sich.

„Ich bin müde."

„Das sehe ich. Warum hast du nicht schlafen können?"

Edward sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an.

„Weiß ich nicht."

„Aha." Sagte Jasper nur und fing an sich Notizen zu machen.

Heute wollte Jasper über Elisabeth, die Puppe, sprechen.

„Kannst du mir sagen, warum sie so wichtig ist?" Wollte Jasper wissen.

„Sie...sie ist es einfach."

„Und warum ist sie jetzt nicht mehr so wichtig?"

„Sie ist es immer noch."

„Das glaube ich nicht. In Carlisles Aufzeichnung habe ich gelesen, dass es Tage gibt, an denen du sie nicht erwähnst. Und mit mir hast du noch gar nicht über Elisabeth geredet."

„Ich...ich weiß nicht."

„Wenn ich dich bitten würde sie mir zu geben, würdest du das tun?" Fragte Jasper.

Seine Bitte überraschte mich, wusste er nicht, was er damit auslösen könnte?

Carlisle hatte gesagt, dass Edward eine Panikattacke bekommen würde...so wie er Heute schon eine gehabt hat.

Edward antwortete nicht.

„Es ist zu deinem Besten. Du solltest nicht so abhängig von ihr sein." Ich verstand Jasper nicht. Er hatte doch gesagt, dass Edward sie nicht mehr so wichtig nahm, es war also egal ob sie hier war oder nicht.

Edward sagte noch immer nichts.

„Du willst das es dir besser geht, nicht? Du möchtest hier raus und das würde dir sehr helfen." Machte Jasper weiter.

„Aber...sie müssen mir versprechen, auf sie... aufzupassen. Versprochen?"

„Selbstverständlich Edward."

„Gut." Edward stand auf,holte Elisabeth und gab sie Jasper.

„Ciao Elisabeth." Flüsterte Edward.

„Das war sehr gut Edward." Lobte ihn Jasper. „Das wars für Heute." Er stand auf.

Er machte mir wieder ein Zeichen, damit ich mit ihm ging.

„Warum legst du dich nicht wieder hin Edward? Ich bin gleich wieder da und werde dir dann wieder etwas vorsingen, Ok?" Edward sah mich traurig an, aber er hatte keine neue Attacke.

Draußen wartete Jasper und sah mich ernst an.

„Weißt du was das bedeutet?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er hat das Objekt seiner Fantasiewelt gewechselt. Edward hat die Gefühle die er für diese Puppe hatte, auf jemanden anderen übertragen. Weißt du auf wen?" Fragte er traurig. „Auf dich. Glückwunsch, du bist seine neue Puppe." Sagte er emotionslos.

Mir verschlug es die Sprache, dass konnte nicht sein.

„Ich gebe dir einen Rat, versuche seiner „Liebe" zu dir, nicht noch mehr Futter zu geben. Alles was diese Puppe für ihn bedeutet hat, hat er auf dich übertragen. Du repräsentierst alle Ideale die Elisabeth hatte, Liebe, Zuneigung und Schutz. Und das ist definitiv nicht gesund."

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?" Fragte ich leise.

„Das ist ein typisches Verhalten. Leider kann ich dich nicht gegen eine andere Krankenschwester austauschen. Carlisle hat die Anweisung gegeben, dass du bei Edward bleiben sollst, sonst hätte er schon eine andere Schwester. Ich möchte dich also nochmal bitten, dass du seine angebliche Liebe zu dir nicht unterstützt." Jasper drehte sich um und ging weg.

Meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Ich wollte das nicht. Er sollte mich nicht wie seine Puppe sehen.

Niedergeschlagen ging ich zurück zu Edward. Der lag auf dem Bett, schlief aber nicht.

Ich setzte mich wieder zu ihm, Edward legte seinen Kopf auf meinen Schoss und ich strich ihm wieder mit den Fingern durch die Haare.

„Vermisst du Elisabeth nicht?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Ein wenig, aber du bist ja jetzt bei mir." Murmelte er im Halbschlaf.

Seine Worte waren ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

„Edward, wie wolltest du mich nennen, bevor Jasper kam?" Fragte ich mit dünner Stimme.

Er machte die Augen auf und setzte sich hin.

„Meine hübsche Puppe." Sagte er zärtlich.

„Warum?" Fragte ich mit zitternder Stimme.

„Weil du so hübsch bist. Genau wie eine Porzellanpuppe. Nein, du bist viel hübscher und delikater." Er strich mir zärtlich über die Wange und in dem Moment wusste ich nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte. Sollte ich mich von ihm entfernen, dieses Zimmer verlassen und nie wiederkommen, oder seine Aufmerksamkeit dulden obwohl er mich für eine Puppe hielt und unsere Gefühle füreinander nicht die Gleichen waren?

Ich liebte ihn und er sah in mir seine Puppe. Mein Herz zog sich zusammen und meine Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen. Ich brauchte all meine Kraft um nicht zu weinen und brachte sogar ein Lächeln zustande.

„Leg dich wieder hin Edward, du musst dich ausruhen." Murmelte ich, Edward gehorchte sofort.

Wieder summte ich leise und strich ihm durch die Haare, Edward schlief fast sofort ein.

„Ich liebe dich." Murmelte ich. Keine Ahnung warum ich das sagte, ich wusste nur, dass es weh tat.

Es tat fürchterlich weh, aber jetzt war ich sicher, er würde meine Gefühle nie erwidern können. Nicht so wie ich es mir wünschte. Aber ich war genauso sicher, dass ich ihn nie verlassen könnte.

Trotz allem liebte ich ihn und ich war bereit dazu mich in seine „Puppe" zu verwandeln, auch wenn ich nie seine „Liebe" sein würde.

„Weißt du Schatz, ich werde dich nie verlassen. Und weißt du warum? Weil ich davon überzeugt bin, dass du gesund werden kannst und ein normales Leben führen wirst und damit bin ich zufrieden." Flüsterte ich und die Tränen liefen über meine Wangen.

Vorsichtig nahm ich seinen Kopf von meinem Schoss und legte ihn aufs Kissen. Aber ich blieb sitzen und betrachtete sein Gesicht.

Zart drückte ich meine Lippen auf sein, etwas was ich nie machen könnte, wenn er wach wäre.

„Hübsche Puppe." Murmelte ich. „Für dich werde ich das sein, nur für dich."


	17. Schmerz

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von T. G. Kira.

Schmerz. Bellas Pov.

„Geh nicht." Flehte Edward und hielt meine Hand fest.

„Sieh mich an Edward." Bat ich ihn. „Ich bin Morgen wieder da. Das verspreche ich dir. Aber ich muss nach Hause."

Edward sah mich traurig an.

„Bleib bitte hier." Sagte er wieder.

„Ich kann nicht." Es tat weh ihn so zu sehen, aber ich musste nach Hause. „Es ist doch nur heute Nacht, Sue wird zu dir kommen und du wirst gar nicht merken, dass ich weg bin. Morgen Abend bin ich wieder da." Versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen, ohne Erfolg.

Die Woche war langsam vergangen und dafür war ich dankbar. Die Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, war alles was ich wollte, auch wenn es bedeutet mit ihm zu leiden. Edward sah schlecht aus, er hatte tiefe Schatten unter den Augen und war sehr unruhig. Er schlief schlecht und ich tat alles, damit er wenigstens am Vormittag etwas schlief. Nur seinen Kopf ließ ich ihn nicht mehr auf meinen Schoss legen, ich wollte keinen Ärger mit Jasper.

„Das verstehst du doch, nicht?" Ich strich ihm einige Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. „Ich bringe dir Morgen auch etwas leckeres mit." Versprach ich ihm und löste meine Hand aus seiner.

Er seufzte und sah mich nicht an.

„Versprichst du mir, Morgen wiederzukommen?" Fragte er leise.

„Das verspreche ich. Aber du musst mir auch etwas versprechen. Versprich mir, dass du versuchst zu schlafen, ja?"

Edward nickte nur.

„Gut." Ich lächelte ihn an. Zögernd näherte ich mich ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel. Ich verspürte das Verlangen ihn auf den Mund zu küssen, aber ich hatte mir versprochen dass nicht zu tun. Das war nicht gut für ihn.

„Pass auf dich auf." Hörte ich ihn noch sagen, bevor ich die Tür zu machte.

Mit schleppenden Schritte ging ich zum Ausgang, ich wollte ihn eigentlich nicht allein lassen, aber Heute war mein freier Tag und ich musst auch mal zu Hause nach dem Rechten sehen.

Es war das erste mal, dass ich die Klinik verließ, bis auf die Paar Schritte vor das Tor um das Essen von Alice zu holen, dass sie uns jeden Morgen brachte.

Ich hatte eigentlich erwartet die Möbel in meiner Wohnung voller Staub vorzufinden, aber dem war nicht so. Es war alles sauber und ordentlich und ich wusste auch, wem ich das zu verdanken hatte. Alice war wirklich ein Schatz und ich schuldete ihr so viel.

Nachdem ich meine Tasche abgestellt hatte, ging ich direkt ins Bad und duschte lang und ausgiebig. Dann zog ich mir bequeme Klamotten an, warf mich auf mein Sofa und machte den Fernseher an. Da fiel mir etwas auf, die Zeichnung von Edward klemmte nicht mehr am Spiegel. Sie stand in einem schönen Rahmen auf der Kommode. Noch eine nette Geste von Alice. Sie war wirklich unglaublich.

Ich betrachtete einen Moment lang die Zeichnung und dachte an den Künstler. Es machte mich traurig daran zu denken, wie er mich angefleht hatte, dass ich doch bleiben sollte. Ein Teil von mir freute sich darüber, dass er mit mir zusammen sein wollte, meine Gesellschaft wollte und ein anderer Teil fragte sich: Vermisste er mich so wie ich es wollte?

Eigentlich wollte ich nicht mehr an die verletzenden Wort von Jasper denken, aber das war gar nicht so leicht. Ich hatte mir immer wieder gesagt, dass es nicht wichtig war, solange ich nur bei Edward sein und ihm helfen konnte.

Natürlich hatte ich auch immer wieder in Erwägung gezogen, dass Jasper sich irren könnte. Manchmal hatte ich diese Hoffnung. Und vielleicht ließ mich das die kleinen Aufmerksamkeiten und Gesten die Edward manchmal mit mir hatte so genießen. Mir gefiel es zu glauben, dass Edward das tat, weil er etwas für mich empfand. Und schon wieder traten mir die Tränen in die Augen.

Vorsichtig stellte ich die Zeichnung auf die Kommode und ging ins Bett, in der Hoffnung, dass die Nacht schnell verging und ich bald wieder bei Edward war.

Am nächsten Tag stand ich erst spät auf, ich hatte nicht schlafen können und als ich endlich einschlief war es schon fast Morgen. Es war fast schon Mittag als ich wach wurde.

Ich machte mir erstmal einen Kaffee um richtig wach zu werden und ging dann zu Alice, aber die war nicht da. Ich hatte ihr gesagt, dass ich Heute zu Hause sei, damit sie kein Essen in die Klinik brachte. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte ich damit, meine Wäsche zu waschen und einige Leckereien für Edward zuzubereiten.

Als ich alles fertig hatte, räumte ich etwas auf, ging duschen und machte mich fertig um wieder in die Klinik zu fahren. Eigentlich sollte ich erst am Abend wieder da sein, aber ich wollte Edward nicht so lange alleine lassen. Ich suchte mir also ein Taxi und fuhr so schnell wie möglich wieder in die Klinik.

In der Klinik angekommen, ging ich zuerst zu Sue, um zu fragen wie es Edward ging. Aber zu meiner Überraschung saß Angela am Schreibtisch.

„Hallo Bella." Begrüßte sie mich freundlich.

„Hallo. Wo ist Sue?" Fragte ich und nahm direkt die Papiere die ich unterschreiben musste.

„Oh...also...sie ist bei Edward." Antwortete sie zögernd.

„Ist was passiert?" Wollte ich sofort wissen.

„Nein...nein, es ist nur..."

„Was ist?" Ich wurde langsam ungeduldig.

„Er hatte einige kleine Panikattacken und der Dr. Whitlock war nicht da. Sue war die einzige die ihn beruhigen konnte." Antwortete Angela. „Es war nichts schlimmes."

„Danke." Ich drehte mich auf dem Absatz um und ging direkt zu Edward.

Die Gänge kamen mir Heute noch länger vor als normal und ich wurde immer unruhiger. Was würde mich in Edwards Zimmer erwarten? Aber als ich dann in das Zimmer kam, beruhigte ich mich sofort. Edward schlief, Sue saß auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett und streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Kopf.

„Hallo Isabella." Sagte sie, ohne ihren Blick von Edward zu nehmen.

„Wie geht es ihm?"

„Er ist müde und ein wenig nervös. Es erinnert mich etwas an seine ersten Tage hier. Er war nur ein hilfloser Junge." Sagte Sue traurig.

„Warst du bei ihm seit...?" Ich ließ die Frage offen. Es war schwer darüber zu reden was gewesen war, als Carlisle ihn hierher brachte.

„Seit sie ihn eingewiesen haben? Ja, seit dieser hübsche Junge an diesen schrecklichen Ort gekommen ist, habe ich alles was in meiner Macht stand getan, um ihm zu helfen." Murmelte sie und strich ihm weiter übers Haar.

„Er war immer ängstlich und die Schrei der anderen Patienten erschreckten ihn. Wann immer ich konnte war ich bei ihm, um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisen. Anfangs redete er noch mit mir, über Esme und wie gut sie zu ihm war. Dann hörte er irgendwann auf zu reden." Erzählte Sue traurig.

„Warum hast du nicht früher etwas unternommen?" Ich biss mir auf die Zunge, dass wollte ich so nicht sagen. Ich hatte kein Recht sie das zu fragen, aber diese Frage ging mir schon lange im Kopf herum.

Jetzt drehte Sue sich zu mir um und ich konnte die Tränen sehen, die ihr über die Wangen liefen.

„Es ist einfach über etwas zu reden, dass du nicht erlebt hast." Sagte sie ernst.

„Ich...tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht..." Es tat mir so Leid sie das gefragt zu haben.

„Es war meine erste richtige Anstellung. Und ich wollte einfach nur den Menschen helfen, so wie du wahrscheinlich auch, als du den Job hier angenommen hast. Am Anfang fand ich alles normal, aber mit der Zeit sah ich hinter die Kulissen und sah, dass viele Patienten misshandelt wurden. Ich fing an Fragen zu stellen und es dauerte nicht lange bis der Dr...nein, er verdient es nicht Doktor genannt zu werden. Aro Volturi rief mich in sein Büro und gab mir Anweisungen, einfach nur meine Arbeit zu machen und keine Fragen zu stellen, sollte ich das nicht machen, würde er dafür sorgen, dass ich nie wieder eine Anstellung finden würde." Sue holte tief Luft.

„Ich durfte meinen Job nicht verlieren, ich hatte zwei kleine Kinder zu ernähren, aber mir brach es jeden Tag das Herz, wenn ich diese Hölle betrat. Und eines Tages brachten sie mir diesen Engel. Er erinnerte mich an meinen Sohn und ich wollte ihn beschützen."

„Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung. Verzeih mir bitte. Ich wusste ja nicht wie schwer es für dich war."

„Das weiß ich."

„Darf ich dich noch etwas fragen?" Sue nickte. „Was hat dich dann dazu gebracht, Carlisle die Wahrheit zu sagen?"

„Auf die ein oder andere Weise hatte ich viele Patienten sterben gesehen, aber dann passierte das mit Alice. Sie war eine Patientin, die eigentlich gar nicht hierher gehörte. Sie sagten, dass sie Visionen hätte und solche Sachen, aber dass stimmte nicht. Trotzdem wurde sie einer Therapie mit Elektroschocks unterzogen. Und das bis sie starb. Das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen brachte. Ich fühlte mich schuldig, nicht nur wegen ihr, sondern auch wegen den anderen Patienten. Und als ich die Möglichkeit hatte alles Carlisle zu erzählen, tat ich das. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er mir so schnell glauben würde, aber er zeigte die Klinik sofort an und sorgte dafür, dass diese Hölle ein Ende hatte. Wir hatten schon zu viele Menschen durch unser Schweigen verloren."

„Was ist mit den Leuten passiert, die hier gearbeitet haben?"

„Ich bezeugte alles was ich hier im Laufe der Zeit gesehen hatte und das taten auch einige andere Kollegen, die auch bedroht worden sind. Alle die, die die Misshandlungen unterstützt haben, sitzen im Gefängnis." Erklärte Sue.

„Danke das du mir das alles erzählt hast. Und entschuldige bitte die Art wie ich mit dir gesprochen habe." Ich hatte wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen.

„Ist schon gut Isabella. Ich habe mich auch schon oft gefragt, warum ich nicht früher etwas unternommen habe. Ich hätte vielen Menschen helfen können und Alice würde jetzt ein normales Leben führen und auch Edward würde glücklich sein. Aber es gibt kein zurück mehr." Sagte sie und stand auf. „Dr. Whitlock kommt erst am Montag zurück, pass also gut auf Edward auf." Sue lächelte mich an und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Ich dachte einen Moment über das nach was Sue mir erzählt hatte und sie hatte recht. Ich hatte kein Recht sie zu verurteilen, genauso wenig wie ich Carlisle verurteilen konnte.

Nachdem ich meine Sachen abgestellt hatte, hockte ich mich auf den Boden, so das ich Edwards Gesicht betrachten konnte. Es waren noch Tränenspuren auf seiner Wange zu erkennen.

Was war alles passiert, als ich nicht bei ihm war?

„Jetzt bin ich wieder da." Flüsterte ich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er schien tief und fest zu schlafen, so das ich erstmal meine Sachen wegräumte.

Gut zwei Stunden später rührte sich Edward so langsam. Ich wartet bis er völlig wach war und als er sich im Bett aufsetzte, machte ich ihn auf mich aufmerksam.

„Hallo."

„Bella!" Schrie er überrascht. Ich stand auf und ging zum Bett.

„Wie geht es dir?" Fragte ich ihn und setzte mich aufs Bett.

„Gut, jetzt gut,da du wieder da bist."

Für einen Moment verlor ich mich in seinen Augen und er umarmte mich plötzlich.

„Ich habe dich so vermisst." Murmelte er gegen meinen Hals.

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst." Sagte ich ehrlich.

Wir blieben eine Weile so sitzen. Das war einer dieser Momente, die meine Hoffnung schürte. Vielleicht konnte er eines Tages doch mehr für mich empfinden, als Jasper behauptete. Vielleicht konnte er mich eines Tages auch lieben.

Das Knurren seines Magens riss mich aus meiner Blase des Glücks. Ich musste lachen.

„Hast du Hunger?"

„Ja, ein wenig."

„Komm, ich habe was zu essen mitgebracht."

Edward strahlte mich an, setzte sich an den Tisch und aß alles in Windeseile auf. Das ließ mich stutzen.

„Hast du Heute schon was gegessen, Edward?"

„Nein."

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich hatte keine Lust."

„Das ist nicht gut Edward, du musst essen." Schimpfte ich.

„Verzeih mir, aber ich hatte keinen Hunger." Entschuldigte er sich.

„Versprich mir, dass du das nie wieder machen wirst."

„Ist gut." Sagte er und ich musste lächeln, er sah aus wie ein kleiner Junge der etwas angestellt hatte.

Als es Zeit war schlafen zu gehen, legte Edward sich in sein Bett und bat mich bei ihm zu bleiben. Diesmal dauerte es lange bis er einschlief und als er es endlich tat, wollte ich ihn nicht alleine lassen. Ich tat etwas, was ich vielleicht nicht tun sollte, ich legte mich zu ihm. Zumindest für die ersten Stunden der Nacht, dann ging ich in mein Zimmer.

Die nächsten zwei Tage verliefen ruhig. Alice brachte uns Morgens das Essen und Jasper ließ sich bis Montag nicht blicken.

Als Jasper wieder da war, gingen die Sitzungen weiter, aber auch die verliefen ruhig. Jasper redete nicht wieder über die Puppe, sondern fragte Edward nach seiner Familie. Und da Edward so gut wie keine Erinnerungen an sie hatte, hatte er nicht viel zu erzählen.

Alles ging gut, bis zum Mittwoch.

„Ich weiß wie unangenehm das alles für dich ist Edward und ich weiß auch, dass du nicht gut schläfst. Es wird Zeit, dass wir einen Schritt weiter gehen. Ich möchte gerne etwas versuchen. Darf ich?" Fragte Jasper.

Edward suchte den Blicktontakt zu mir und sah mich fragend an. Ich lächelte ihn an, um ihm Mut zu machen.

„Ja." Antwortete Edward leise.

„Gut, legst du dich bitte aufs Bett." Bat Jasper und das tat Edward, aber ich konnte die Angst in seinen Augen sehen.

„Beruhige dich Edward, ich bin hier." Sagte ich leise.

„Mach bitte die Augen zu Edward."

Jasper sprach mit überraschend sanfter Stimme und bat Edward sich zu entspannen und an nichts zu denken. Ich wurde immer unruhiger, ich hatte Angst wie Edward reagieren würde.

Edward schien eingeschlafen zu sein.

„Gut Edward, jetzt bring mich bitte zu dem Moment an dem die Lücke anfängt. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, ab dem du dich an nichts erinnern kannst." Bat Jasper mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Ich kann nicht, ich sehe nichts. Da ist nur Dunkelheit." Antwortete Edward.

„Versuche es. Versuche durch die Dunkelheit zu sehen."

Nach einigen Sekunden fragte Jasper wieder.

„Was siehst du?"

„Ich sehe eine Frau, sie ist sehr hübsch."

„Und was siehst du noch?"

„Sie...sie ruft mich. Sie sagt, dass ich im Haus nicht rennen soll."

„Und was machst du?"

„Ich rennen weiter. Sie wird hinter mir her rennen und mit mir spielen." Edward lächelte. „Sie fängt mich und kitzelt mich. Sie ist so lieb."

„Wer ist sie?" Fragte Jasper.

„Sie ist meine Mama." Antwortete Edward lächelnd. Eine Träne lief mir über die Wange, es schien eine schöne Erinnerung zu sein.

„Was passiert jetzt?"

„Es sind Geräusche aus der unteren Etage zu hören. Sie hat Angst und nimmt mich auf den Arm und bringt mich in ihr Zimmer. Sie macht den Kleiderschrank auf und sagt, dass ich darin spielen darf. Ich solle nicht raus kommen, egal was ich hören würde. Sie gibt mir einen Kuss und macht die Tür zu. Ich habe Angst, es ist dunkel und ich sehe nichts." Edward schluchzte und die Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen.

Edward erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem seine Mutter umgebracht wurde.

„Dr. Whitlock, ich glaube er sollte sich nicht weiter erinnern." Bat ich.

„Isabella, jetzt ist nicht der richtige Moment für deine Meinung."

„Aber er..."

„Isabella!" Sagte er streng und sah mich kalt an. Ich hielt den Mund.

„Erzähl weiter Edward."

„Es waren laute Geräusche zu hören. Ich wollte raus und nachsehen, aber sie hatte gesagt, dass ich im Schrank bleiben sollte. Dann hörte ich Stimmen, die Stimmen von fremden Männern und die meiner Mutter. Sie Schrie, ich wollte ihr helfen, konnte mich aber nicht bewegen. Die Tür zum Zimmer wurde aufgemacht, ich zitterte vor Angst und konnte nicht helfen. Meine Mama weinte und schrie, die Männer taten ihr weh." Edward weinte jetzt heftig.

„Bitte Jasper." Bat ich und auch ich konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten.

„Ich weiß das es hart ist Isabella, aber er muss sich erinnern."

„Dann wurde es irgendwann still. Ich hatte immer noch Angst, aber die Männer waren jetzt weg und meine Mama schrie nicht mehr. Als ich den Schrank aufmachte, sah ich meine Mama, sie lag auf dem Boden und hatte keine Kleider mehr an." Ich stöhnte als Edward das erzählte.

„Ich ging zu ihr und sie war voller Blut ich rief nach ihr, aber sie antwortete nicht. Ich bat sie ihre Augen auf zumachen, aber sie ließ sie zu. Ich umarmte sie und hatte immer mehr Angst." Edward zitterte jetzt heftig. „Weine nicht, hörte ich die Stimme meiner Mama, aber das war nicht meine Mama die da redete, es war die Puppe die auf dem Bett saß. Weine nicht, du bist nicht allein, sagte sie wieder. Ich nahm sie und umarmte sie. Ich war nicht allein, meine Mama war bei mir. Dann kommen ganz viele Männer, alle in Uniform. Sie reden die ganze Zeit von Elisabeth und da weiß ich es, meine Puppe, meine Freundin, sie heißt Elisabeth." Jetzt war ein kleines Lächeln auf Edwards Lippen zu sehen.

„Bitte! Es reicht!" Schrie ich, ich konnte ihn nicht mehr so leiden sehen.

„Edward." Sagte Jasper sanft. „Entspann dich und mach langsam die Augen auf."

Edward machte die Augen auf und sah sich einen Moment konfus um.

„Das...sie..." Er fing heftig an zu weinen und schluchzte. „Mama!"

Automatisch ging ich zu ihm und wollte ihn umarmen, aber er stieß mich weg. Ich wusste das er verwirrt war, aber es tat trotzdem weh.

„Shh Edward, beruhige dich Schatz. Ich bin bei dir." Verzweifelt versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen.

Wieder versuchte ich ihn zu umarmen, aber er rutschte von mir weg und schrie, er wurde immer hysterischer. Ich sah verzweifelt zu Jasper.

Der holte eine Spritze aus seinem Kittel.

„Ich halte ihn fest und du gibst ihm die Injektion." Ordnete er an.

Ohne nachzudenken tat ich was er sagte und bereute es sofort. Das hatten sie früher mit ihm gemacht, ihn einfach ruhig gestellt.

Fast sofort wurde Edward ruhiger und schlief dann ein.

„Wie konntest du das tun? Musste es auf diese Art sein?" Fragte ich Jasper, die Tränen liefen mir noch immer über die Wangen.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du deine Aufgaben als seine Krankenschwester noch immer nicht verstanden Isabella. Es ist gut für ihn, dass er sich erinnert."

„Ich sehe nicht, dass es gut für ihn ist." Schrie ich Jasper an.

„Schrei mich nicht an!" Sagte er streng. „Ich weiß das du durcheinander bist, du glaubs ihn zu lieben, du hast gerade Schatz zu ihm gesagt. Aber du musst endlich eins verstehen, er liebt dich nicht und du ihn auch nicht. Du fühlst Mitleid, Empathie, was auch immer, aber keine Liebe!" Jetzt schrie er mich fast an.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung von der Liebe. Dein Herz ist aus Stein und du fühlst gar nichts." Fast hätte ich mich auf ihn gestürzt und ihn geschlagen.

„Du kannst sagen was du willst, ich weiß was ich sage. Wir reden später, wenn du dich wieder beruhigt hast." Er drehte sich um und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Ich setzte mich zu Edward aufs Bett und ließ meinen Tränen freien lauf. Warum musste er so leiden?

„Ich bin hier Edward, ich bin hier." Schluchzte ich und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust, vielleicht hörte er mich ja.


	18. Reaktionen

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von T. G. Kira.

Reaktionen. Bellas Pov.

Ich blieb neben ihm sitzen, ich würde ihn nicht allein lassen.

Es muss ein sehr starkes Beruhigungsmittel gewesen sein. Edward war sofort eingeschlafen und bewegte sich nicht. Jasper hat doch wissen müssen wie er reagiert. Warum hatte er mich nicht gewarnt? Warum hatte er zugelassen, dass Edward sich an alles auf einmal erinnerte?

Der Tag ging zu Ende und Edward rührte sich noch immer nicht, so langsam machte ich mir Sorgen. Ich wollte das er aufwachte, um zu wissen wie es ihm geht. Obwohl es absurd war zu glauben, dass es ihm gut ging.

Ich blieb die ganze Nacht bei ihm, für den Fall das er aufwachen würde und Angst bekäme, weil er allein war. Ab und zu döste ich mal ein, dachte aber die meiste Zeit über das nach, was Edward erlebt hatte. Er war praktisch dabei gewesen, als seine Mutter vergewaltigt und getötet wurde. Er hatte neben ihrem toten Körper gesessen. Er war doch noch ein Kind gewesen und als ich mir vorstellte, wie er bei seiner Mutter gesessen hatte und sie angefleht hatte die Augen auf zumachen, stiegen mir wieder die Tränen in die Augen. Kein Kind sollte so etwas erleben müssen.

„Hab keine Angst." Murmelte ich und strich ihm über die Wange. „Ich bin hier und werde auf dich aufpassen. Das verspreche ich dir." Und damit schlief ich endgültig ein.

Mein Handy weckte mich. Ich saß in einer nicht gerade bequemen Stellung auf Edwards Bett. Als ich aufstand spürte ich einen schmerzhaftes ziehen in meinem Nacken. Ich rieb mir die Stelle und suchte mein Handy.

„Hallo?" Sagte ich mit rauer Stimme.

„Bella? Hallo. Warum bist du nicht nach draußen gekommen?" Ich hatte Alice ganz vergessen.

„Tut mir Leid Alice, aber ich konnte nicht raus kommen. Glaubst du, dass du in die Halle kommen kannst?"

„Nein...besser nicht. Was ist passiert?" Ich wollte es ihr nicht am Telefon erzählen.

„Edward geht es nicht so gut und ich möchte ihn nicht so lange alleine lassen. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir solche Mühe mache." Antwortete ich.

„Ich weiß nicht..." Ihre Stimme zitterte etwas und ich verstand nicht warum.

„Ist schon gut. Ich bin gleich draußen." Es reichte schon, dass sie sich jeden Tag die Mühe machte, dass Essen für uns zu kochen und es dann auch noch zu bringen.

„Nein, ich komme in die Halle. Bis gleich." Sie legte auf.

Ich ging in das Bad das von meinem Zimmer abging und sah in den Spiegel. Meine Haare waren verknotet und meine Augen waren geschwollen. Schnell kämmte ich mich etwas und schüttete mir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, ich wollte niemanden erschrecken.

Ich beeilte mich, damit ich so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück zu Edward konnte. Er sollte nicht alleine sein, wenn er wach wurde.

Die erste Person die mir in der Halle begegnete, war Angela.

„Guten Morgen Angela. Hat ein Mädchen nach mir gefragt?" Ich merkte, dass Angela mich erstaunt ansah, ich hatte die Spuren der unruhigen Nacht wohl nicht beseitigen können.

„Guten Morgen. Ja, sie sitzt dort." Sie zeigte auf die Stühle am Eingang.

„Danke." Sagte ich und ging zu Alice.

Von weitem konnte ich schon die kleine Gestalt von Alice auf einem der Stühle sehen.

„Alice!" Rief ich schon von weitem. Sie zuckte regelrecht zusammen. Heute hatte sie nicht nur ihre übliche überdimensionale Sonnenbrille auf, sondern sich auch noch ein Tuch um den Kopf gebunden, dass ihr halbes Gesicht verdeckte.

„Hallo." Sagte sie, als ich vor ihr stand. Alice war sichtlich nervös.

„Ich weiß, es ist etwas erschreckend hier drin." Versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen.

„Ja?" Sie zog eine Grimasse, obwohl ich mir das bei ihren Accessoires nur vorstellen konnte.

„Mir ging es das erste mal genauso." Ich wollte nicht, dass sich sich unwohl fühlte.

„Ach so. Du hast recht." Sie lachte nervös.

„Und nochmals Danke, für alles was du für mich tust."

„Ach was, ich helfe dir gerne." Sie lächelte mich an. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte Alice dann. „Du siehst müde aus."

„Ich habe nicht viel geschlafen. Edward wurde ruhig gestellt und ich warte darauf, dass er endlich aufwacht."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Also..." Sofort liefen mir wieder die Tränen über die Wangen. Ich erzählte Alice alles und sie schien genauso entsetzt zu sein, wie ich.

„Der Arme." Murmelte sie.

„Ich fühle mich so impotent, ich konnte nichts für ihn tun." Schluchzte ich, Alice nahm mich in den Arm.

„Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass du weißt was du tun musst, damit er sich besser fühlt."

„Ich habe Angst Alice." Murmelte ich. „Und wenn ihm das alles nicht hilft, oder es sogar schlimmen macht? Wenn er nie..."

„Wenn er nie, was?" Fragte Alice und streichelte mir beruhigend den Rücken.

„Wenn er nie gesund wird und immer hier bleiben muss?"

„Das wird nicht passieren Bella. Du wirst sehen, wie er gesund werden wird und hier heraus kommt. Und du wirst mit ihm zusammen sein können." Sie strich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Das beste Mittel gegen eine zerbrochene Seele ist die Liebe. Und du liebst ihn."

„Das solltest du mal Dr. Whitlock erklären." Sagte ich und wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Wer ist das?"

„Jasper Whitlock, er kümmert sich um Edward, währen Carlisle nicht da ist." Alice versteifte sich.

„Jasper Whitlock?" Sie sprach so leise, dass ich sie kaum verstand. Ich sah sie sofort an, aufgrund der Sonnenbrille konnte ich ihre Augen nicht sehen, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie weinen würde.

„Kennst du ihn?" Wollte ich wissen.

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Was ist?" Ihre Reaktion fand ich jetzt doch seltsam.

„Ich...ich muss gehen." Antwortete Alice stockend. Sie weinte.

„Geht es dir nicht gut? Hast du was?" Fragte ich besorgt.

„Nein nein. Hier." Sie hielt mir die Tüte hin. „Pass auf dich auf und auch auf Edward." Alice drehte sich um und rannte fast aus der Halle.

Perplex sah ich hinterher, später würde ich mit ihr über ihre Reaktion sprechen.

Ich nahm die Sachen und machte mich wieder auf den Weg zu Edward.

„Isabella." Rief Sue hinter mir.

„Guten Morgen Sue." Begrüßte ich sie.

„Wer war das?" Wollte sie wissen.

„Eine Freundin, sie bring mir immer mein Essen. Tut mir Leid, wenn sie nicht hier reinkommen durfte." Murmelte ich.

„Nein nein, dass ist es nicht. Sie kam mir bekannt vor, dass ist alles." Sagte Sue. „Das ist bestimmt, weil ich Gestern von ihr erzählt habe." Murmelte sie zu sich selbst. „Ist schon gut. Du kannst gehen."

Jetzt war ich noch verwirrter, an wen erinnerte sie Alice?

Aber ich hatte Edward schon viel zu lange allein gelassen und beeilte mich endlich zu ihm zu kommen. Als ich in sein Zimmer kam, schlief Edward noch immer.

Erleichtert seufzte ich auf. Dann ging ich in mein Zimmer und zog mich schnell um.

Edward schlief weiter, es wurde Mittag und Jasper kam.

„Schläft er noch immer?" Fragte er.

„Ja! Und warum ist das so?" Ich konnte nicht verbergen, wie sauer ich auf ihn war.

„Das Beruhigungsmittel war sehr stark, es kann sein das er noch ein paar Stunden schläft." Antwortete er ruhig.

„Stunden?" Wie konnte er so ruhig bleiben.

„Stellst du mich immer noch in Frage?" Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah mich herausfordernd an. „Zweifelst du meine Entscheidungen an?"

Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten und antwortete nicht. In meiner Wut hätte ich bestimmte einige Grenzen überschritten.

„Bella...darf ich dich so nennen?" Er sah mich fest an und ich nickte. Es war mir völlig egal wie er mich nannte. „Ich weiß wie gern du ihn hast. Carlisle hat mir erzählt, dass Edward dich auch sehr mag. Und ich habe es in den letzten Tagen ja auch selber gesehen. Aber ich muss dir sagen Bella, dass ist nicht gut für dich uns auch nicht für ihn."

„Warum sagst du das? Da ist nichts schlechtes bei."

„Das sage ich aus eigener Erfahrung heraus Bella. Es ist nur zu deinem Besten. Wenn du die schwere seines Zustandes erkennst, wirst du nur leiden müssen. Du wirst erkennen,dass er dich nicht so liebt, oder schätzt, wie du glaubst." Für einen Augenblick konnte ich Schmerz in seinen Augen erkennen, aber schnell waren seine Augen wieder so kalt wie immer.

„Das kannst du nicht wissen. Du weißt nicht was ich fühle, oder was Edward fühlt." Fauchte ich ihn an. Das war es was mich am meisten an ihm störte, er glaubte zu wissen, was die anderen fühlten. Er glaubte wohl ein Emphat zu sein, oder so.

„Bitte Bella, ich sage es dir als Fachmann, als Chef und als Freund..." Mein Blick schien Bände zu sprechen, den er verbesserte sich sofort. „Ist ja gut, nicht als Freund. Du tust dir nur selber weh. Du glaubst weil er gut ist, sanft und dich wie das wichtigste auf der Welt behandelt, würde er dich lieben. Aber wenn du nicht mehr bei ihm bist, wird er dich schnell vergessen und dich durch jemand anderen ersetzen, einen andere Person eine andere Krankenschwester."

„Du irrst dich. Du hast ja keine Ahnung." Mir traten schon wieder die Tränen in die Augen.

„Gib dir keine Mühe mit mir. Das ist die Wahrheit und du weigerst dich das zu sehen. Du bist sein Krankenschwester und musst ihn pflegen, aber mehr nicht. Du kannst ihm so viel Freundschaft entgegenbringen wie du möchtest. Aber es ist genauso deine wie auch meine Aufgabe ihm zu helfen gesund zu werden, ihn aus seinem Loch zu befreien und wenn er das geschafft hat, wird er dich nicht mehr brauchen."

Seine Worte waren wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Ich wollte ihm sagen, dass er im Unrecht war, dass er ein eiskalter Bastard ohne Herz war, aber der Knoten in meinem Hals hinderte mich daran.

„Er ist dein erster Patient, du bist neu in diesem Job. Wenn du etwas mehr Erfahrung hast, wirst du deine Patienten mit anderen Augen sehen." Das waren die Wort, die den Knoten zum Platzen brachten.

„Du irrst dich!" Schrie ich. „Niemals werde ich einen anderen Patienten sehen, wie ich Edward sehe. Er...ich liebe ihn. Und du kannst sagen was du willst, du wirst mich nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Die Tatsache, dass du kein Herz hast bedeutet nicht, dass ich auch keins habe."

„Ich sehe, dass du nicht zur Vernunft zu bringen bist. Gut Bella, ich warne dich, bei dem geringsten Fehlverhalten deinerseits, wirst du hier nicht mehr arbeiten, egal was Carlisle angeordnet hat." Er drehte sich um und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, liefen mir die Tränen über die Wangen.

Ich hatte ihn herausgefordert und ich wusste, dass er sein Drohung wahr machen würde.

Mir blieb nicht viel Zeit über das geschehene nachzudenken, Edward rührte sich endlich.

„Be..Be..Bella?" Fragte er mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Ich bin hier Edward." Ich nahm seine Hand.

Er sagt nichts, sonder drückte nur meine Hand.

„Wie geht es dir?" Edward machte die Augen nicht auf.

„Mir tut der Kopf weh." Murmelte er.

„Soll ich dir was holen?" Fragte ich sofort.

„Nein, geh nicht! Bleib bei mir, verlass mich nicht auch noch." Schluchzte er.

„Ist gut, ich bleibe bei dir." Versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen.

„Weißt du was?" Fragte er nach einer Weile etwas ruhiger. „Ich kann mich an meine Mama erinnern."

„Ich weiß." Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich auch an das andere erinnert.

„Ich erinnere mich daran, dass sie es war die für mich gesungen hat." Sagte er mit dünner Stimme. „Ich erinnere mich...auch...auch daran..." Jetzt weinte er wieder.

„Shh, ist ja gut. Du musst es nicht aussprechen."

„Warum Bella? Warum haben sie das getan?"

„Ich weiß es nicht Schatz."

„Sie hat gesagt, dass sie mich liebt. Das sie immer bei mir sein würde." Sagte er unter Tränen.

„Bitte Edward, weine nicht." Bat ich ihn.

„Ich war dabei und konnte nichts machen." Machte er weiter.

„Du konntest nichts machen, Du warst noch ein Kind. Du warst derjenige der Schutz brauchte." Ich nahm ihn in den Arm, dafür musste ich mich fast neben ihn legen, da er immer noch im Bett lag.

„Weine nicht, ich bin bei dir und pass auf dich auf." Ich drückte ihn, damit er meine Nähe spürte.

„Ich hab dich so lieb Bella, verlass mich bitte nicht."

„Ich hab dich auch lieb Edward."

Edward weinte weiter und ich blieb so bei ihm liegen, bis er sich beruhigt hatte. Als er aufhörte zu schluchzen versuchte ich aufzustehen, doch er zog mich sofort wieder an sich.

„Du hast gesagt, dass du bei mir bleibst." Warf er mir vor.

„Aber du musst etwas essen. Seit Gestern hast du nichts mehr in den Magen bekommen, dass ist schlecht für dich."

„Nichts kann schlechter sein, als ich schon bin." Murmelte er.

„Warum sagst du so was?"

„Ich verstehe jetzt vieles." Sagte er zu sich selbst. „Ja, ich bin verrückt." Bemerkte er dann ironisch.

„Nein Edward, dass bist du nicht. Dir sind so viel schlimme Sachen passiert und du hast einfach nur versucht dich zu schützen so gut du konntest. Aber du wirst gesund werden und hier heraus kommen. Sag so etwas als nie wieder, ja?" Bat ich ihn und streichelte seine Wange.

Er nickte nur und ließ zu , dass ich aufstand. Er aß auch etwas, zwar nur ein paar Bissen, aber besser als nichts. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte er im Bett, schweigend und in seine Gedanken versunken.

Als es Zeit war schlafen zu gehen, ging ich in mein Zimmer und zog mich um. Ich sah nochmal nach Edward, aber der war Gott sei Dank eingeschlafen. Wieder in meinem Zimmer, legte ich mich ins Bett und schlief sofort ein.

Eine Stimme weckte mich und ich brauchte etwas um zu begreifen, was das war.

„Lasst sie!" Schrie Edward. Ich sprang aus dem Bett und rannte fast ins andere Zimmer.

Edward wälzte sich in seinem Bett herum und schrie.

„Edward." Ich schüttelte ihn etwas, damit er aufwachte. „Wach auf Edward, es ist nur ein Traum." Aber er wurde einfach nicht wach.

„Edward Schatz, mach die Augen auf." Bat ich verzweifelt.

Da machte er endlich die Augen auf.

Als er mich sah, zog er mich zu sich und umarmte mich fest. Sein Herz raste und seine Haut war kalt.

„Es war so schrecklich Bella. Ich habe alles gesehen."

„Es war nur ein Traum Edward." Ich wusste nicht, ob meine Worte ihn beruhigen könnten.

„Ich will nicht schlafen, nie wieder."

„Du musst aber schlafen."

„Ich will das nie wieder sehen." Er umarmte mich so fest, dass ich fast keine Luft mehr bekam. Ich versuchte mich etwas von ihm zu lösen, doch das war unmöglich.

„Bitte, verlass mich nicht auch noch." Er hatte mein Verhalten falsch verstanden.

„Ich verlasse dich nicht, aber drücke mich bitte nicht so fest, ich bekomme keine Luft." Sofort ließ er mich los.

„Verzeih mir." Entschuldigte er sich.

„Ist schon gut. Und jetzt leg dich wieder hin." Er tat worum ich ihn bat. „Versuche noch etwas zu schlafen."

Edward nahm meine Hand und zog mich zu sich.

„Bleib hier. Geh nicht. Bleib bei mir." Ich konnte die Angst in seinen Augen sehen. Er war dieser kleine Junge der gesehen hatte wie seine Mutter starb, er war dieser kleine Junge, der in dieser Klinik misshandelt worden war. Er war dieser Junge und gleichzeitig, der Mann den ich liebte.

Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, legte ich mich neben ihn.

„Schlaf jetzt, ich bin hier."

„Danke." Murmelte er mit einem traurigen Lächeln. Ich summte ihm leise ein Lied vor und er schlief wieder ein. Und ich hoffte, dass er keine Alpträume mehr haben würde.


	19. Verliebt in seine Patientin

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von T. G. Kira.

Reaktionen. Bellas Pov.

Ich blieb neben ihm sitzen, ich würde ihn nicht allein lassen.

Es muss ein sehr starkes Beruhigungsmittel gewesen sein. Edward war sofort eingeschlafen und bewegte sich nicht. Jasper hat doch wissen müssen wie er reagiert. Warum hatte er mich nicht gewarnt? Warum hatte er zugelassen, dass Edward sich an alles auf einmal erinnerte?

Der Tag ging zu Ende und Edward rührte sich noch immer nicht, so langsam machte ich mir Sorgen. Ich wollte das er aufwachte, um zu wissen wie es ihm geht. Obwohl es absurd war zu glauben, dass es ihm gut ging.

Ich blieb die ganze Nacht bei ihm, für den Fall das er aufwachen würde und Angst bekäme, weil er allein war. Ab und zu döste ich mal ein, dachte aber die meiste Zeit über das nach, was Edward erlebt hatte. Er war praktisch dabei gewesen, als seine Mutter vergewaltigt und getötet wurde. Er hatte neben ihrem toten Körper gesessen. Er war doch noch ein Kind gewesen und als ich mir vorstellte, wie er bei seiner Mutter gesessen hatte und sie angefleht hatte die Augen auf zumachen, stiegen mir wieder die Tränen in die Augen. Kein Kind sollte so etwas erleben müssen.

„Hab keine Angst." Murmelte ich und strich ihm über die Wange. „Ich bin hier und werde auf dich aufpassen. Das verspreche ich dir." Und damit schlief ich endgültig ein.

Mein Handy weckte mich. Ich saß in einer nicht gerade bequemen Stellung auf Edwards Bett. Als ich aufstand spürte ich einen schmerzhaftes ziehen in meinem Nacken. Ich rieb mir die Stelle und suchte mein Handy.

„Hallo?" Sagte ich mit rauer Stimme.

„Bella? Hallo. Warum bist du nicht nach draußen gekommen?" Ich hatte Alice ganz vergessen.

„Tut mir Leid Alice, aber ich konnte nicht raus kommen. Glaubst du, dass du in die Halle kommen kannst?"

„Nein...besser nicht. Was ist passiert?" Ich wollte es ihr nicht am Telefon erzählen.

„Edward geht es nicht so gut und ich möchte ihn nicht so lange alleine lassen. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir solche Mühe mache." Antwortete ich.

„Ich weiß nicht..." Ihre Stimme zitterte etwas und ich verstand nicht warum.

„Ist schon gut. Ich bin gleich draußen." Es reichte schon, dass sie sich jeden Tag die Mühe machte, dass Essen für uns zu kochen und es dann auch noch zu bringen.

„Nein, ich komme in die Halle. Bis gleich." Sie legte auf.

Ich ging in das Bad das von meinem Zimmer abging und sah in den Spiegel. Meine Haare waren verknotet und meine Augen waren geschwollen. Schnell kämmte ich mich etwas und schüttete mir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, ich wollte niemanden erschrecken.

Ich beeilte mich, damit ich so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück zu Edward konnte. Er sollte nicht alleine sein, wenn er wach wurde.

Die erste Person die mir in der Halle begegnete, war Angela.

„Guten Morgen Angela. Hat ein Mädchen nach mir gefragt?" Ich merkte, dass Angela mich erstaunt ansah, ich hatte die Spuren der unruhigen Nacht wohl nicht beseitigen können.

„Guten Morgen. Ja, sie sitzt dort." Sie zeigte auf die Stühle am Eingang.

„Danke." Sagte ich und ging zu Alice.

Von weitem konnte ich schon die kleine Gestalt von Alice auf einem der Stühle sehen.

„Alice!" Rief ich schon von weitem. Sie zuckte regelrecht zusammen. Heute hatte sie nicht nur ihre übliche überdimensionale Sonnenbrille auf, sondern sich auch noch ein Tuch um den Kopf gebunden, dass ihr halbes Gesicht verdeckte.

„Hallo." Sagte sie, als ich vor ihr stand. Alice war sichtlich nervös.

„Ich weiß, es ist etwas erschreckend hier drin." Versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen.

„Ja?" Sie zog eine Grimasse, obwohl ich mir das bei ihren Accessoires nur vorstellen konnte.

„Mir ging es das erste mal genauso." Ich wollte nicht, dass sich sich unwohl fühlte.

„Ach so. Du hast recht." Sie lachte nervös.

„Und nochmals Danke, für alles was du für mich tust."

„Ach was, ich helfe dir gerne." Sie lächelte mich an. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte Alice dann. „Du siehst müde aus."

„Ich habe nicht viel geschlafen. Edward wurde ruhig gestellt und ich warte darauf, dass er endlich aufwacht."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Also..." Sofort liefen mir wieder die Tränen über die Wangen. Ich erzählte Alice alles und sie schien genauso entsetzt zu sein, wie ich.

„Der Arme." Murmelte sie.

„Ich fühle mich so impotent, ich konnte nichts für ihn tun." Schluchzte ich, Alice nahm mich in den Arm.

„Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass du weißt was du tun musst, damit er sich besser fühlt."

„Ich habe Angst Alice." Murmelte ich. „Und wenn ihm das alles nicht hilft, oder es sogar schlimmen macht? Wenn er nie..."

„Wenn er nie, was?" Fragte Alice und streichelte mir beruhigend den Rücken.

„Wenn er nie gesund wird und immer hier bleiben muss?"

„Das wird nicht passieren Bella. Du wirst sehen, wie er gesund werden wird und hier heraus kommt. Und du wirst mit ihm zusammen sein können." Sie strich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Das beste Mittel gegen eine zerbrochene Seele ist die Liebe. Und du liebst ihn."

„Das solltest du mal Dr. Whitlock erklären." Sagte ich und wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Wer ist das?"

„Jasper Whitlock, er kümmert sich um Edward, währen Carlisle nicht da ist." Alice versteifte sich.

„Jasper Whitlock?" Sie sprach so leise, dass ich sie kaum verstand. Ich sah sie sofort an, aufgrund der Sonnenbrille konnte ich ihre Augen nicht sehen, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie weinen würde.

„Kennst du ihn?" Wollte ich wissen.

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Was ist?" Ihre Reaktion fand ich jetzt doch seltsam.

„Ich...ich muss gehen." Antwortete Alice stockend. Sie weinte.

„Geht es dir nicht gut? Hast du was?" Fragte ich besorgt.

„Nein nein. Hier." Sie hielt mir die Tüte hin. „Pass auf dich auf und auch auf Edward." Alice drehte sich um und rannte fast aus der Halle.

Perplex sah ich hinterher, später würde ich mit ihr über ihre Reaktion sprechen.

Ich nahm die Sachen und machte mich wieder auf den Weg zu Edward.

„Isabella." Rief Sue hinter mir.

„Guten Morgen Sue." Begrüßte ich sie.

„Wer war das?" Wollte sie wissen.

„Eine Freundin, sie bring mir immer mein Essen. Tut mir Leid, wenn sie nicht hier reinkommen durfte." Murmelte ich.

„Nein nein, dass ist es nicht. Sie kam mir bekannt vor, dass ist alles." Sagte Sue. „Das ist bestimmt, weil ich Gestern von ihr erzählt habe." Murmelte sie zu sich selbst. „Ist schon gut. Du kannst gehen."

Jetzt war ich noch verwirrter, an wen erinnerte sie Alice?

Aber ich hatte Edward schon viel zu lange allein gelassen und beeilte mich endlich zu ihm zu kommen. Als ich in sein Zimmer kam, schlief Edward noch immer.

Erleichtert seufzte ich auf. Dann ging ich in mein Zimmer und zog mich schnell um.

Edward schlief weiter, es wurde Mittag und Jasper kam.

„Schläft er noch immer?" Fragte er.

„Ja! Und warum ist das so?" Ich konnte nicht verbergen, wie sauer ich auf ihn war.

„Das Beruhigungsmittel war sehr stark, es kann sein das er noch ein paar Stunden schläft." Antwortete er ruhig.

„Stunden?" Wie konnte er so ruhig bleiben.

„Stellst du mich immer noch in Frage?" Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah mich herausfordernd an. „Zweifelst du meine Entscheidungen an?"

Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten und antwortete nicht. In meiner Wut hätte ich bestimmte einige Grenzen überschritten.

„Bella...darf ich dich so nennen?" Er sah mich fest an und ich nickte. Es war mir völlig egal wie er mich nannte. „Ich weiß wie gern du ihn hast. Carlisle hat mir erzählt, dass Edward dich auch sehr mag. Und ich habe es in den letzten Tagen ja auch selber gesehen. Aber ich muss dir sagen Bella, dass ist nicht gut für dich uns auch nicht für ihn."

„Warum sagst du das? Da ist nichts schlechtes bei."

„Das sage ich aus eigener Erfahrung heraus Bella. Es ist nur zu deinem Besten. Wenn du die schwere seines Zustandes erkennst, wirst du nur leiden müssen. Du wirst erkennen,dass er dich nicht so liebt, oder schätzt, wie du glaubst." Für einen Augenblick konnte ich Schmerz in seinen Augen erkennen, aber schnell waren seine Augen wieder so kalt wie immer.

„Das kannst du nicht wissen. Du weißt nicht was ich fühle, oder was Edward fühlt." Fauchte ich ihn an. Das war es was mich am meisten an ihm störte, er glaubte zu wissen, was die anderen fühlten. Er glaubte wohl ein Emphat zu sein, oder so.

„Bitte Bella, ich sage es dir als Fachmann, als Chef und als Freund..." Mein Blick schien Bände zu sprechen, den er verbesserte sich sofort. „Ist ja gut, nicht als Freund. Du tust dir nur selber weh. Du glaubst weil er gut ist, sanft und dich wie das wichtigste auf der Welt behandelt, würde er dich lieben. Aber wenn du nicht mehr bei ihm bist, wird er dich schnell vergessen und dich durch jemand anderen ersetzen, einen andere Person eine andere Krankenschwester."

„Du irrst dich. Du hast ja keine Ahnung." Mir traten schon wieder die Tränen in die Augen.

„Gib dir keine Mühe mit mir. Das ist die Wahrheit und du weigerst dich das zu sehen. Du bist sein Krankenschwester und musst ihn pflegen, aber mehr nicht. Du kannst ihm so viel Freundschaft entgegenbringen wie du möchtest. Aber es ist genauso deine wie auch meine Aufgabe ihm zu helfen gesund zu werden, ihn aus seinem Loch zu befreien und wenn er das geschafft hat, wird er dich nicht mehr brauchen."

Seine Worte waren wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Ich wollte ihm sagen, dass er im Unrecht war, dass er ein eiskalter Bastard ohne Herz war, aber der Knoten in meinem Hals hinderte mich daran.

„Er ist dein erster Patient, du bist neu in diesem Job. Wenn du etwas mehr Erfahrung hast, wirst du deine Patienten mit anderen Augen sehen." Das waren die Wort, die den Knoten zum Platzen brachten.

„Du irrst dich!" Schrie ich. „Niemals werde ich einen anderen Patienten sehen, wie ich Edward sehe. Er...ich liebe ihn. Und du kannst sagen was du willst, du wirst mich nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Die Tatsache, dass du kein Herz hast bedeutet nicht, dass ich auch keins habe."

„Ich sehe, dass du nicht zur Vernunft zu bringen bist. Gut Bella, ich warne dich, bei dem geringsten Fehlverhalten deinerseits, wirst du hier nicht mehr arbeiten, egal was Carlisle angeordnet hat." Er drehte sich um und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, liefen mir die Tränen über die Wangen.

Ich hatte ihn herausgefordert und ich wusste, dass er sein Drohung wahr machen würde.

Mir blieb nicht viel Zeit über das geschehene nachzudenken, Edward rührte sich endlich.

„Be..Be..Bella?" Fragte er mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Ich bin hier Edward." Ich nahm seine Hand.

Er sagt nichts, sonder drückte nur meine Hand.

„Wie geht es dir?" Edward machte die Augen nicht auf.

„Mir tut der Kopf weh." Murmelte er.

„Soll ich dir was holen?" Fragte ich sofort.

„Nein, geh nicht! Bleib bei mir, verlass mich nicht auch noch." Schluchzte er.

„Ist gut, ich bleibe bei dir." Versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen.

„Weißt du was?" Fragte er nach einer Weile etwas ruhiger. „Ich kann mich an meine Mama erinnern."

„Ich weiß." Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich auch an das andere erinnert.

„Ich erinnere mich daran, dass sie es war die für mich gesungen hat." Sagte er mit dünner Stimme. „Ich erinnere mich...auch...auch daran..." Jetzt weinte er wieder.

„Shh, ist ja gut. Du musst es nicht aussprechen."

„Warum Bella? Warum haben sie das getan?"

„Ich weiß es nicht Schatz."

„Sie hat gesagt, dass sie mich liebt. Das sie immer bei mir sein würde." Sagte er unter Tränen.

„Bitte Edward, weine nicht." Bat ich ihn.

„Ich war dabei und konnte nichts machen." Machte er weiter.

„Du konntest nichts machen, Du warst noch ein Kind. Du warst derjenige der Schutz brauchte." Ich nahm ihn in den Arm, dafür musste ich mich fast neben ihn legen, da er immer noch im Bett lag.

„Weine nicht, ich bin bei dir und pass auf dich auf." Ich drückte ihn, damit er meine Nähe spürte.

„Ich hab dich so lieb Bella, verlass mich bitte nicht."

„Ich hab dich auch lieb Edward."

Edward weinte weiter und ich blieb so bei ihm liegen, bis er sich beruhigt hatte. Als er aufhörte zu schluchzen versuchte ich aufzustehen, doch er zog mich sofort wieder an sich.

„Du hast gesagt, dass du bei mir bleibst." Warf er mir vor.

„Aber du musst etwas essen. Seit Gestern hast du nichts mehr in den Magen bekommen, dass ist schlecht für dich."

„Nichts kann schlechter sein, als ich schon bin." Murmelte er.

„Warum sagst du so was?"

„Ich verstehe jetzt vieles." Sagte er zu sich selbst. „Ja, ich bin verrückt." Bemerkte er dann ironisch.

„Nein Edward, dass bist du nicht. Dir sind so viel schlimme Sachen passiert und du hast einfach nur versucht dich zu schützen so gut du konntest. Aber du wirst gesund werden und hier heraus kommen. Sag so etwas als nie wieder, ja?" Bat ich ihn und streichelte seine Wange.

Er nickte nur und ließ zu , dass ich aufstand. Er aß auch etwas, zwar nur ein paar Bissen, aber besser als nichts. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte er im Bett, schweigend und in seine Gedanken versunken.

Als es Zeit war schlafen zu gehen, ging ich in mein Zimmer und zog mich um. Ich sah nochmal nach Edward, aber der war Gott sei Dank eingeschlafen. Wieder in meinem Zimmer, legte ich mich ins Bett und schlief sofort ein.

Eine Stimme weckte mich und ich brauchte etwas um zu begreifen, was das war.

„Lasst sie!" Schrie Edward. Ich sprang aus dem Bett und rannte fast ins andere Zimmer.

Edward wälzte sich in seinem Bett herum und schrie.

„Edward." Ich schüttelte ihn etwas, damit er aufwachte. „Wach auf Edward, es ist nur ein Traum." Aber er wurde einfach nicht wach.

„Edward Schatz, mach die Augen auf." Bat ich verzweifelt.

Da machte er endlich die Augen auf.

Als er mich sah, zog er mich zu sich und umarmte mich fest. Sein Herz raste und seine Haut war kalt.

„Es war so schrecklich Bella. Ich habe alles gesehen."

„Es war nur ein Traum Edward." Ich wusste nicht, ob meine Worte ihn beruhigen könnten.

„Ich will nicht schlafen, nie wieder."

„Du musst aber schlafen."

„Ich will das nie wieder sehen." Er umarmte mich so fest, dass ich fast keine Luft mehr bekam. Ich versuchte mich etwas von ihm zu lösen, doch das war unmöglich.

„Bitte, verlass mich nicht auch noch." Er hatte mein Verhalten falsch verstanden.

„Ich verlasse dich nicht, aber drücke mich bitte nicht so fest, ich bekomme keine Luft." Sofort ließ er mich los.

„Verzeih mir." Entschuldigte er sich.

„Ist schon gut. Und jetzt leg dich wieder hin." Er tat worum ich ihn bat. „Versuche noch etwas zu schlafen."

Edward nahm meine Hand und zog mich zu sich.

„Bleib hier. Geh nicht. Bleib bei mir." Ich konnte die Angst in seinen Augen sehen. Er war dieser kleine Junge der gesehen hatte wie seine Mutter starb, er war dieser kleine Junge, der in dieser Klinik misshandelt worden war. Er war dieser Junge und gleichzeitig, der Mann den ich liebte.

Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, legte ich mich neben ihn.

„Schlaf jetzt, ich bin hier."

„Danke." Murmelte er mit einem traurigen Lächeln. Ich summte ihm leise ein Lied vor und er schlief wieder ein. Und ich hoffte, dass er keine Alpträume mehr haben würde.


	20. Ehrlich

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von T. G. Kira.

Ehrlich. Bellas Pov.

Als ich aufstand um die Tür auf zumachen, wurde mir schwindelig. Ich hielt mich an der Wand fest und der Schwindel ließ wieder nach.

Ich machte die Tür auf und sah Edward, er saß auf seinem Bett und hatte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben. Das war ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass er Alpträume gehabt hatte.

Ich setzte mich neben ihn und legte ihm meinen Arm um die Schulter. Er sollte spüren, dass ich da war, dass alles gut war, zumindest in diesem Moment. Als er mich neben sich spürte, vergrub er sein Gesicht in meiner Halsbeuge, bis er sich endlich beruhigte.

Es kostete mich einige Mühe, aber ich schaffte es ihn dazu zu überreden, zum Frühstück in die Cafeteria zu gehen. Er konnte nicht den ganzen Tag in diesem Zimmer bleiben. Es kostete mich ebenfalls einiges, ihn zum essen zu überreden, aber dann aß er doch fast alles auf. Jasper hatte Heute einige Termine und zog Edwards Sitzung deswegen etwas vor. In letzter Zeit wollte Jasper nur über Edwards Alpträume reden, ein Thema über das Edward überhaupt nicht reden wollte.

Als Jasper es Leid war ihn zum reden zu bringen, wechselte er das Thema.

„Weißt du was? Carlisle hat mich angerufen. Ich soll dich von ihm und von Esme grüßen. Er hat gesagt, dass sie bald wiederkommen." Jasper versuchte fröhlich zu klingen.

„Freut dich das nicht?" Fragte ich Edward enthusiastisch. Wenn jemand etwas für ihn tun konnte, dann war das Carlisle. Ich konnte es kaum abwarten, dass er wieder kam.

Edward nickte nur.

Jasper verabschiedete sich und und ich zwang Edward dazu, in den Garten zu gehen. Er musste einfach wieder raus gehen.

Wir setzten uns auf die Bank, auf die wir uns immer gesetzt hatten und Edward war ausgesprochen unruhig.

„Möchtest du ein wenig Spazieren gehen?" Versuchte ich ihn zu animieren.

Edward nickte, ich nahm seine Hand und wir gingen langsam durch den Garten, bis zu einem Teil in dem recht hohe Bäume standen, es war fast wie ein kleiner Wald.

Plötzlich wurde mir wieder schwindelig und ich musste mich an einem Baum fest halten, damit ich nicht hinfiel. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunde, dann konnte ich weitergehen.

Edward machte mir ein Zeichen, damit wir uns unter einen Baum setzten, Ich zögerte etwas, setzte mich dann aber zu ihm. Vielleicht konnte er sich ja hier draußen, an der frischen Luft etwas ausruhen.

Sobald ich saß, sorgte Edward dafür, dass ich meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter legte.

„Versuch zu schlafen." Sagte er leise. Ich sah ihn irritiert an. Warum sagte er das? Er war doch derjenige der Schlaf brauchte.

„Das ist nicht nötig." Ich versuchte seine Hand abzustreifen und mich wieder gerade hinzusetzten. „Du bist derjenige der Schlafen sollte." Er seufzte.

„Warum strengst du dich so an?" Fragte er dann.

„Was meinst du?"

„Mit mir...warum gibst du dir solche Mühe mit mir? Du weißt genau das es keine Heilung für mich gibt. Ich werde in dieser Klinik sterben."

„Sag so was nicht!" Schimpfte ich sauer. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung.

„Warum nicht? Es ist die Wahrheit. Es wird jeden Tag schlimmer, die Alpträume, die Erinnerungen, einfach alles. Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum du noch hier bist. Hast du solches Mitleid mit mir?" Seine Worte trieben mir wieder die Tränen in die Augen. Nicht nur das er sich selber aufgab, er unterschätzte auch meine Liebe zu ihm. Aber wie sollte er es auch besser wissen? Ich hatte es ihm nie gesagt.

„Sag das nie wieder." Murmelte ich. „Du weißt nicht, was ich fühle."

„Früher dachte ich..." Er brach mitten im Satz ab. „Es ist das Einzige, was dich an mich binden kann." Er senkte den Blick.

„Das ist nicht das Einzige." Flüsterte ich. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm, trotz allem, die Wahrheit sagen.

„Dann sag mir bitte...Was gibt dir die Hoffnung, dass ich eines Tages hier heraus komme? Was lässt dich bei mir bleiben?" Verlangte er zu wissen.

„Ich liebe dich." Die Worte kamen einfach so aus meinem Mund. Aber es war ein tolles Gefühl das zu sagen, was mein Herz mir jeden Tag zu schrie.

„Das ist es was mir Hoffnung gibt. Das lässt mich hier bleiben. Ich liebe dich und will dich nicht alleine lassen, ich will das es dir besser geht und du ein Leben außerhalb der Klinik führen kannst. Und ich...ich will...ein Teil dieses Lebens sein, selbst wenn es hie drin sein muss. Auch wenn ich nur deine Krankenschwester bin, auch wenn es mich jedes mal innerlich zerreißt..." Die Tränen liefen mir wie Sturzbäche über die Wangen, aber ich ließ meinen Ängsten und Gefühlen, freien lauf.

„...wenn du mich deine Puppe nennst. Das bin ich für dich, richtig? Diejenige die dir bedingungslos Gesellschaft leistet und nicht mehr." Meine letzten Worte waren nur noch ein Flüstern. Als ich sah, das Edward Tränen in den Augen hatte, fand ich mein Geständnis nicht mehr so gut.

„Nein...nicht..." Ich wischte ihm die Tränen von den Wangen. „Weine nicht. Verzeih mir, ich hätte nichts sagen sollen. Ich wollte nur...ich wollte nicht, dass du dich schlecht fühlst. Du solltest nur wissen, dass ich für dich und nur für dich, dass sein werde was du brauchst." Mir tat das Herz weh als ich das sagte, aber ich wusste auch, dass es vielleicht die einzige Form war bei ihm zu bleiben.

Edward hielt meine Hand fest und sah mir tief in die Augen.

„Ich habe dir weh getan." Murmelte er voller Schmerz.

„Nein, dass hast du nicht." Versuchte ich ihn zu trösten, obwohl ich nicht genau wusste weswegen ich ihn tröstete. Wegen meiner Worte? Wegen seiner Konfusion? Wegen meiner?

„Doch das habe ich. Du leistest mir nicht nur Gesellschaft, du bist nicht wie Elisabeth. Du..du bist der Mittelpunkt meiner Welt. Du bist das einzige was Bedeutung hat, was Sinn macht, das einzige Konstante in meinem Chaos. Du bist das Einzige, von dem ich weiß das es real ist. Manchmal war die Stimme von Elisabeth real, manchmal die Schreie, das Schluchzen, die Bilder. Manchmal kam mir all das so real vor, dass ich sicher war das es real war. Aber dann sehe ich dich und weiß, dass du real bist und alles andere nicht. Vielleicht war es nicht richtig, dich mit Elisabeth zu vergleichen, aber das macht dich nicht zu meiner simplen Gesellschafterin, du bist meine Liebe. Du bist das schöne Ebenbild einer Porzellanpuppe, delikat, besonders und auf eine gewisse Art unerreichbar, aber deine Wärme und dein Herz lässt mich nach deiner Nähe verlangen."

Seine Worte ließen mich in einer Art Schockzustand. Bedeuteten sein Worte etwa das...

„Du liebst mich?" Fragte ich ängstlich.

„Auf die einzige Art zu der ich fähig bin, mit meiner ganzen Seele." Die Ernsthaftigkeit mit der er das sagte, rührte mich zu tiefst. Edward nahm meine Hand und drückte sie gegen seine Wange und ich konnte es nicht vermeiden, ihn sanft zu streicheln.

Ich zögerte etwas, dann richtete ich mich auf und kniete mich vor ihn. Zart drückte ich meine Lippen auf seine Wangen, ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Wieder näherte ich mich ihm, aber diesmal seinen Lippen, obwohl ich etwas Angst vor seiner Reaktion hatte. Aber diesmal war es Edward, der die letzten Zentimeter überbrückte und seine Lippen sanft auf meine drückte. Es war ein schüchterner Kuss und ich war sicher, dass es Edwards erster Kuss war. Ich war von seiner Nähe gefangen und vergaß völlig wo wir waren.

Ich löste meine Lippen von seinen und kuschelte mich an seine Brust und hörte sein Herz wie wild schlagen. Es war ein schönes Geräusch und ich hätte es mir ewig anhören können.

Wir schwiegen, genossen unsere Nähe und Edward streichelte mir übers Haar. Ich hoffte mit dem Kuss keinen Fehler gemacht zu haben.

Aber wie konnte es eine Fehler sein, wo ich doch jetzt so glücklich war?

Wusste Edward eigentlich was lieben bedeutete?

Bei dem Gedanken versteifte ich mich in seinen Armen. Er bemerkte das und ließ mich sofort los.

„Nein, lass mich nicht los." Ich nahm seine Arme und legte sie wieder um mich. Ich wollte den Körperkontakt nicht verlieren und beschloss nicht weiter nachzugrübeln. Da schoss mir eine neuer Gedanke durch den Kopf. Jasper!

Was würde er sagen, wenn er mich in Edwards Armen sehen würde? Er würde wahrscheinlich nicht zögern mich auf die Straße zu setzten, oder schlimmer, mich wegen Missbrauch eines Patienten bei der Polizei anzeigen. Bei dem Gedanken musste ich kichern, obwohl ich sicher war, dass das in der Realität gar nicht witzig war.

Es wurde langsam dunkel.

„Wir müssen rein gehen." Sagte ich nicht sehr überzeugt. Der Moment der Nähe würde zu Ende gehen und in der Klinik würden wir wieder Krankenschwester und Patient sein.

„Ich will nicht. Ich will für immer mit dir hier sitzen bleiben." Ich sah ihn an. Es hatte sich nicht viel verändert, er sah abgezehrt und müde aus, er hatte noch immer tiefe Ringe unter den Augen, aber seine Augen hatten sich verändert. Sie glänzten und strahlten mich an.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass wir immer so zusammen sein werden, du wirst sehen. Aber jetzt müssen wir rein, oder wir werden noch krank." Erklärte ich ihm fröhlich.

Edward gab nach und wir gingen in die Klinik. Anscheinend hatte niemand unseren kleinen Ausflug in den Garten bemerkt, dass hoffte ich zumindest.

Wie ein paar Stunden im Garten mein Leben verändert hatte. Ich hatte wieder neue Hoffnung, die Hoffnung wirklich Edwards Liebe zu haben. Jetzt mussten wir nur darauf warten, dass es ihm besser ging.

Als wir wieder in Edwards Zimmer waren, fiel mir Alice wieder ein und die Geschichte die Jasper erzählt hatte. Ich musste dringend mit Alice reden, die Idee das sie „die" Alice sein könnte, war zwar irgendwie verrückt, aber ich wollte das direkt von ihr hören.

Wir aßen beide wenig und waren ziemlich müde. Wir zogen uns um und legten uns dann zusammen in sein Bett.

„Danke." Sagte Edward leise und nahm mich in den Arm.

„Wofür?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Dafür, dass du hier bist. Das du mich, trotz allem, nicht allein gelassen hast. Dafür, dass du du bist." Er lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Ich liebe dich." Sagte ich und schlief fast sofort ein.

Wenige Stunden später wurde ich wieder wach. Edward wälzte sich im Bett und sprach im Schlaf. Ich wusste, dass die Alpträume nicht einfach aufhören würden.

Vorsichtig weckte ich ihn, sorgte dafür, dass er sich beruhigte und er schlief wieder ein.

Zu meinem Leid, konnte ich nicht so einfach wieder einschlafen.

Ich stand auf und ging in mein Zimmer. Als ich im Bad in den Spiegel sah, fiel mir auf wie schlecht ich aussah. Ich war blass und hatte Augenringe, fast so schlimm wie die von Edward. Plötzlich wurde mir wieder schwindelig und diesmal war es schlimmer als am Morgen. Fast landete ich auf dem Boden und schaffte es gerade noch bis zu meinem Bett. Ich ließ mich ins Bett fallen, machte die Augen zu und wartete darauf, dass es mir wieder besser ging.


	21. Zusammanbruch

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von T. G. Kira.

Zusammenbruch. Bellas Pov.

Etwas kitzelte mich im Gesicht und in den Haaren. Am Anfang spürte ich es kaum, aber dann wurde es intensiver. Verschlafen machte ich die Augen auf und sah in glänzende, grüne Augen.

„Edward?" Fragte ich mit rauer Stimme.

„Hallo." Antwortet Edward mit einem traurigem Lächeln. Seine Finger tanzten weiter durch meine Haare und über mein Gesicht. Er spielte mit einer Strähne meiner Haare, steckte sie mir hinters Ohr, streichelte meine Stirn und sagte nichts, er sah mich nur...bewundernd an.

Ich sah die Melancholie in seinen Augen.

„Was ist?" Wollte ich wissen und versuchte mich aufzusetzen, es war nicht einfach, aber ich schaffte es.

„Ich habe von etwas sehr schönem, aber unmöglichem, geträumt." Flüsterte er, als ob er mir ein Geheimnis anvertrauen würde.

„Wirklich? Und was?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Es könnte dich irgendwie stören."

„Du kannst mir alles sagen." Ich nahm seine Hand in meine. „Nichts was du sagst, könnte mich stören Liebster." Es fühlte sich so gut an, ihm zärtliche Worte sagen zu können.

Er sah mich konfus an und das machte mir Angst.

„Was hast du?"

„Du hast mich, Liebster genannt? Bedeutet das...war es kein Traum?" Er drückte meine Hand.

„Du glaubst, dass du das was Gestern passiert ist, ein Traum gewesen ist? Du glaubst, dass es ein Traum gewesen ist, dass ich gesagt habe das ich dich liebe?" Fragte ich verwirrt.

„Als ich wach geworden bin warst du nicht da und es machte keinen Sinn. Es konnte nur ein Traum gewesen sein, nichts anderes." Er redete, als ob er es nicht glauben konnte.

„Beruhige dich Edward, sieh mich an. Was passiert ist, ist keine Traum gewesen. Ich liebe dich." Ich beugte mich zu ihm und gab ihm einen keuschen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Du warst nicht da." Flüsterte er.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht..." Die weichen Lippen Edwards unterbrachen mich abrupt.

Als er sich wieder von mir löste, legte er seine Stirn auf meine Schulter und seine Arme um meine Taille.

„Gott sei Dank war es kein Traum." Murmelte er erleichtert und drückte mich an sich.

Wir blieben eine ganze Weile so sitzen und genossen einfach die Nähe des anderen. Dann legten wir uns, genauso schweigend, in mein Bett. Irgendwann schlief Edward wieder ein, was sich leider nicht konnte. Ich bleib wach und betrachtete sein Gesicht. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich verändert, er sah wesentlich ruhiger und entspannter aus und es gab nichts schöneres für mich, als zu sehen, dass es ihm besser ging.

Man könnte sagen, dass diese Nacht auch für mich wie ein Traum war. Es war einer der schönsten Momente in meinem Leben, aus dem einfachen Grund, weil ich ihn mit Edward teilen konnte. Aber im täglichen Leben würden wir nicht so zusammen sein können, wenigstens nicht vor den anderen. Vor allem nicht vor Jasper.

Vielleicht war er ja wirklich kein schlechter Mensch, er hatte versuchte es mir zu erklären. Er trug eine große Schuld auf seinen Schultern und aufgrund dieser Schuld, war er bereit uns sofort zu trennen, sollte er irgendetwas unangebrachtes sehen.

Aber was war unangebracht daran, dass ich mit Edward zusammen sein wollte? Was gab es schlechtes daran, dass ich ihn liebte, oder er mich?

Trotzdem wollte ich es nicht riskieren, dass man uns trennte.

Der Morgen präsentierte sich sonnig aber etwas kühl, trotzdem fanden wir ihn ideal um ihn im Garten zu verbringen.

Edward und ich verbrachten so viel Zeit im Garten wie wir konnten.

Wir setzten uns wieder unter die hohen Bäume, dort wo uns niemand sehen konnte und kuschelten uns aneinander. Es wurde zu dem schönsten Augenblick des Tages, einfach zusammen zu sein und sich gegenseitig „Ich liebe dich" zu zuflüstern.

„Was denkst du?" Fragte Edward und riss mich aus meinen Träumen.

„An nichts. Nur daran, wie sehr ich dich liebe." Antwortete ich spielerisch, nahm seine Hand und wir gingen wieder ins Gebäude.

„Ich dich mehr, meine Puppe." Sagte er genauso spielerisch. Und jetzt störte es mich auch nicht mehr, wenn er mich so nannte. Ehrlich gesagt, war es ein schöner Kosename.

Während wir durch den Garten gingen wurde mir wieder schwindelig. In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles, die Sonne stach in meine Augen und ich sah nichts mehr. Dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen und ich konnte mich nicht mehr auf den Füßen halten.

Das letzte was ich noch sagen konnte war: „Edward."

Meine Augenlider waren schwer und es kostete mich einige Anstrengung die Augen auf zumachen. Das Licht war so hell, dass ich sie sofort wieder zu machte. Alles um mich war so brillante und hell, bedeutet das, dass ich tot war? Das glaubte ich dann doch nicht. Ich machte die Augen wieder auf und es dauerte etwas bis ich klar sehen konnte und versuchen konnte den Ort zu erkennen, an dem ich mich befand. Was mir aber nicht möglich war. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo ich war.

Nach einem Moment der Konfusion, schoss mir ein Name in den Kopf.

„Edward?" Meine Stimme klang kratzig und rau, ich erkannte sie selber nicht wieder.

Ich spürte wie meine Hand gedrückt wurde und drehte vorsichtig den Kopf, um zu sehen wer das war.

„Shh, entspann dich." Hörte ich Alice sagen.

„Wo bin ich?" Schaffte ich es zu fragen.

„Im Krankenhaus. Sie haben dich wegen einer...Dekompensation und...ich habe den medizinischen Begriff vergessen, eingewiesen. Also du warst sehr schwach und fast anämisch." Erklärte Alice.

„Wirklich?" Rief ich erstaunt aus. Ehrlich gesagt, fühlte ich mich eher so, als ob ich sterben würde, aber nachdem was Alice sagte, war alles halb so schlimm.

„So ist es. Aber du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt." Es war ihren Worten anzuhören, dass sie wirklich besorgt war.

„Tut mir Leid." War das einzige was ich dazu sagen konnte.

So langsam wurde ich richtig wach und auch mein Kopf wurde etwas klarer.

„Und Edward." Platzte ich plötzlich wieder heraus und versuchte mich aufzurichten, aber Alice drückte mich wieder herunter.

„Bleib liegen, du hast einen Tropf im Arm und könntest dir weh tun."

„Das ist egal. Wo ist Edward?" Ich hatte ihm versprochen bei ihm zu bleiben, wie würde er reagieren, wenn ich plötzlich weg war?

„Ich weiß es nicht Bella. Er wir wohl in der Klinik sein. Ich bin direkt hier ins Krankenhaus gekommen, als ich angerufen wurde. Aber Edward geht es bestimmt gut. Du solltest dich nicht so aufregen." Versuchte Alice mich zu beruhigen.

Das versuchte ich zu tun, mich aufzuregen brachte mir nichts, aber das fiel mir alles andere als leicht. Ich ließ einige Minuten vergehen, um meinen Kopf ganz klar zu bekommen und einige Fragen zu formulieren. Die Medikamente machten mich benommen und ich machte die Augen wieder zu und holte tief Luft. Trotzdem vergingen einige Minuten, bis ich wieder sprechen konnte.

„Seit wann bin ich hier?"

„Seit Gestern. Demetri hat mich gegen Mittag angerufen." Erklärte Alice.

„Wie lange muss ich hier bleiben?"

„Das weiß ich nicht Bella. Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht viel."

„Toll." Schnaufte ich.

„Jetzt sei nicht sauer auf mich."

„Entschuldige Alice. Aber wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke, was ist mit dir passiert? Ich hab dich ewig nicht mehr gesehen." Stellte ich sie zur rede. Das war jetzt ein abrupter Themenwechsel, aber ich hatte sie so lange nicht mehr gesehen und wollte endlich wissen, was los war.

„Ich...es tut mir Leid." Murmelte sie.

„Warum gehst du mir aus dem Weg?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Das tue ich doch gar nicht."

„Doch das tust du. Du gehst mir aus dem Weg und kommst auch nicht mehr zur Klinik. Und zwar seit dem Tag...an dem ich Jasper erwähnt habe." Das Letzte murmelte ich leise und erinnerte mich na das, was Jasper mir erzählt hatte.

Alice sagte nichts.

„Du kennst Jasper, stimmts?"

„Selbstverständlich nicht." Antwortete Alice, sah mich dabei aber nicht an.

„Sag mir die Wahrheit Alice. Ich bin deine Freundin, vertraue mir." Ich musste sie etwas unter Druck setzten, wenn ich ein Antwort wollte.

„Ich kann nicht Bella, ich hab Angst." Und diese Angst konnte ich deutlich in ihren Augen sehen.

„Du bist Mary Alice Brandon, stimmts?" Als ich mit diesen Worten herausplatzte, fielen ihr fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.

„Was?...Wie?..Wer...hat dir das gesagt?" Fragte sie entsetzt.

„Das ist dein richtiger Name. Ist das nicht so?" Ich würde jetzt eine Antwort von ihr bekommen, ob sie wollte oder nicht.

In einer Sekunde saß Alice noch auf ihrem Stuhl und in der nächsten umarmte sie mich und weinte verzweifelt.

„Sag das bitte niemandem. Bitte! Ich will nicht zurück. Bitte Bella!" Flehte sie mich an.

„Ist gut Alice, sieh mich an." Bat ich sie sanft. Du musst keine Angst haben. Ich möchte nur, dass du mir die Wahrheit sagst. Jetzt weine bitte nicht mehr, Ok?" Ich wischte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Alice sah mich einen Moment schweigen an, dann holte sie tief Luft und sagte.

„Ja, ich bin Mary Alice Brandon."


	22. Schock

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von T. G. Kira.

Schock. Edwards Pov.

Ihre Haut war blass, fast durchscheinend. Ihre Lippen hatten ihre schönen rosigen Ton verloren und waren ganz weiß.

„Bella!" Rief ich, in der Hoffnung, dass sie antworten würde. „Hübsche, mach die Augen auf." Aber sie rührte sich nicht.

Was...was hatte sie? Was passierte hier? Warum sagte sie nichts? Hörte sie mich nicht? Sie war müde, dass konnte man ihr ansehen, aber sie konnte doch nicht einfach so hier liegen bleiben. Bella musste die Augen aufmachen, mich anlächeln und mir sagen, dass alles gut war. Das sie mich liebte und immer bei mir bleiben würde.

„Bella, sieh mich an!" Flehte ich laut, aber sie rührte sich nicht.

Plötzlich waren ganz viele Menschen um uns herum.

Ich merkte, dass sie mich von ihr wegziehen wollten und kämpfte dagegen an, konnte mich aber nicht losmachen.

„Beruhige dich Edward. Sieh mich an!"

Das wollte ich nicht, ich wollte nur meine Bella sehen. Wollte wissen, ob es ihr gut ging.

Aber ich konnte mich nicht wehren und wurde zum Gebäude gezogen, bis ich in der Klinik war.

„LASST MICH! ICH MUSS BELLA SEHEN!" Schrie ich die Leute um mich herum an und kämpfte weiter gegen sie an, aber sie waren stärker als ich.

„Ihr wird es bald wieder gut gehen, lass den Doktor ihr helfen." Bat mich eine Männerstimme.

Es ging alles viel zu schnell und bevor ich es richtig merkte, war ich in meinem Zimmer eingeschlossen.

Mit meinen Fäusten hämmerte ich gegen die Tür und schrie, dass sie mich raus und zu Bella lassen sollten.

„Lass mich zu Bella." Flüsterte ich, als mein Hals vom vielen Schreien ganz rau war. Ich ließ mich an der Tür auf den Boden rutschen, umarmte meine Knie und fühlte mich erschlagen.

„_Erinnerst du dich? Deine Mutter hat genauso ausgesehen. Blass und ohne Leben, genau wie deine Bella."_

Die Stimme...es war die Stimme von...Nein, Jasper hatte gesagt, das sie nicht real sei.

„Du bist nicht real." Sagte ich laut, so als ob ich mich selber davon überzeugen müsste, dass es stimmt.

„_Du hast das Gleiche zu ihr gesagt, was du auch zu deiner Mutter gesagt hast."_

In dem Moment sah ich es wieder vor mir.

„Mach bitte die Augen auf Mama." Hatte ich den leblosen Körper meiner Mama angefleht.

„_Deine geliebte Bella hat dich verlassen, genau wie deine Mutter."_

„Das stimmt nicht! Das ist eine Lüge!" Schrie ich ins Nichts.

„_Du hast doch gewusst, dass du nicht für immer mit ihr zusammen sein kannst. Du verdienst es nicht mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Du kannst sie nicht so beschützen, wie sie es verdient hat. Sie ist viel zu zerbrechlich für dich."_

„Nein! Nein! Halt den Mund! Sie wird wieder gesund...sie...sie...wir wiederkommen!" Rief ich.

„_Nein mein Junge, sie ist tot. Genau wie dein Mutter, genau wie Alice. Und wieder war es deine Schuld, wieder konntest du nichts machen."_

„NEIN...das ist eine Lüge! NEIN!" Ich hielt mir die Ohren zu, um diese schrecklichen Worte nicht hören zu müssen. Worte die nichts weiter als Lügen waren. Bella konnte mich nicht verlassen, nicht Heute, niemals, sie konnte mich niemals verlassen.

„_Akzeptiere es Edward. Sie kommt nicht wieder. Jeder der dir wichtig ist geht und kommt nie wieder zurück."_

„NEIN! NEIN!" Schrie ich.

Ich sprang auf und warf alles auf den Boden was ich erreichen konnte.

Ich wusste nicht warum ich das tat, ich wusste nur, dass ich meine Wut, meinen Frust und meine Angst irgendwie loswerden musste.

Als ich keine Kraft mehr hatte, ließ ich mich wieder auf den Boden gleiten.

Es war meine Schuld. Es war alles meine Schuld. Diese Worte wiederholten sich in meinem Kopf immer wieder.

Die Schreie meiner Mutter und die von Alice mischten sich in meinem Kopf, aber diesmal war eine neue Stimme dazu gekommen. Die schwache Stimme von Bella, wie sie meinen Namen murmelte, bevor sie zusammenbrach. Die Bilder von dem was passiert war, liefen ein ums andere mal in meinem Kopf ab.

Ich rief nach Bella, in der Hoffnung, dass es wieder nur ein Alptraum war, ich aufwachen würde und sie würde bei mir sein. Sie würde mir die Haare aus der Stirn streichen und mir sagen, dass alles gut war. Dann würde Bella mir einen Kuss auf die Wange geben und für mich singen, damit ich wieder einschlafen konnte.

Wenn Bella bei mir war, war alles gut. Die Alpträume und schlimmen Erinnerungen waren zwar immer noch da, aber wenn sie bei mir war, war alles erträglicher. Bella gab mir Hoffnung.

Aber sie kam nicht. Sooft ich auch nach ihr rief, Bella kam nicht wieder zu mir zurück.

Keine Ahnung wie lange ich auf dem Boden lag und mir wünschte das Bella wieder kam.

Irgendwann ging die Tür auf und jemand stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus.

„Edward?" Hörte ich die Stimme von Sue nach mir rufen. „Edward!" Sues Stimme war besorgt und ängstlich.

„Hol Dr. Whitlock Demetri." Befahl sie besorgt.

Das nächste was ich merkte war, dass mir jemand mit einer Lampe in die Augen leuchtete.

„Seine Vitalfunktionen sind normal." Hörte ich Jasper sagen. „Hilf mir bitte ihn ins Bett zu legen Demetri."

Sie trugen mich in mein Bett und Jasper untersuchte mich weiter.

„Er scheint einen Schock zu haben. Lassen wir ihn ein paar Stunden ausruhen und sehen dann wie er reagiert. Kümmer dich bitte um ihn Sue. Ich hoffe nur, dass wir ihn nicht wieder unter Medikamente setzten müssen." Hörte ich Jasper sagen.

Mir war das egal. Ohne Bella an meiner Seite war mir alles egal. Mir war es egal ob ich wach war, schlief oder tot war.

Nichts war wichtig, wenn Bella nicht bei mir war.


	23. Konfrontation

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von T. G. Kira.

Konfrontation. Bellas Pov.

Ich wartete bis Alice sich etwas beruhigt hatte und fing dann mit meinem Verhör an.

„Und wie hat James dich aus der Klinik geholt? Das war doch James, stimmts?"

„Er...er war mein Pfleger. Er war der Einzige, der mich wie einen Menschen behandelt hat. Manchmal brachte er mir Essen von draußen mit, deswegen hast du mich so an ihn erinnert." Sie lächelte unter Tränen. „Wenn die Ärzte nicht in der Nähe waren, leistete er mir Gesellschaft. James erzählte mir von seiner Freundin und sagte oft das, wenn er eine kleine Schwester hätte, sie seien sollte wie ich. Er fand immer einen Weg mich zum lachen zu bringen. Ich wusste, dass er mit mir litt, aber auch nichts für mich tun konnte." Fuhr sie fort.

„Eines Tages...die Elektroschocks waren zu stark, oder vielleicht hielt es mein Körper einfach nicht mehr aus, blieb mein Herz stehen und sie erklärten mich für tot. James wurde damit beauftragt mich in die Leichenhalle zu bringen. Da merkte er, dass mein Herz noch schlug, zwar nur sehr schwach, aber ich war nicht tot. James tat alles um mich am Leben zu halten. Er sagte immer, das es ein Wunder gewesen sei und ich wieder geboren wurde und damit hatte er recht. Er brachte mich in die Wohnung, in der er mit Viktoria wohnte, ich kann mich noch an das entsetzte Gesicht von Viktoria erinnern, als sie mich in dem schrecklichen Zustand sah in dem ich war. Ich war ein körperliches und seelisches Wrack. James brachte mich in ein Zimmer und bat mich, keine Angst mehr zu haben, aber das war gar nicht so einfach. James ging aus dem Zimmer und ich hörte, wie er Viktoria erzählte was passiert war. Später versuchte Viktoria sich mir zu nähern, aber als ich sie an schrie, dass sie mich in Ruhe lassen sollte, ging sie sofort wieder." Alice wischte sich die Tränen weg und holte tief Luft bevor sie weiter redete.

„Es war schwer für mich ihr zu vertrauen, aber Viktoria hatte sehr viel Geduld mit mir. James und Viktoria halfen mir dabei, dass ich nicht wirklich verrückt wurde. Mit der Zeit erholte ich mich und wurde wieder zu einem fröhlichen und lebensfrohem Menschen. James hatte einen Freund, der mir neue Papiere besorgte und so wurde ich Alice Drew. Für die Ärzte in der Klinik war ich tot und sie kümmerten sich nicht weiter darum"

Sie schwieg einen Moment und dann kicherte sie leise.

„Weißt du was? Das Leben ist manchmal ganz schön ironisch. Meine Schwester wies mich in die Klinik ein, um mich los zu werden und ich fand in der Klinik eine Person die zu meinem richtigen Bruder geworden ist."

Sie sah mich melancholisch an.

„Das tut mir alles so Leid Alice." Versuchte ich sie zu trösten. Ich streckte meine Arme aus, damit sie sich bei mir aus heulen konnte und sie zögerte nicht. Alice brauchte jetzt Trost und Unterstützung, ich war wahrscheinlich die erste seit langer Zeit, der sie ihre Geschichte erzählt hat.

Nach einer Weile traute ich mich sie zu fragen.

„Und was ist mit Jasper?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich weiß, dass er in England dein Arzt gewesen ist und das ihr..."

„Nein! Er hat mich verlassen, er hat zugelassen, dass sie mich an diesen schrecklichen Ort brachten, er..." Sie weinte wieder und ich umarmte sie fest.

„Er hatte keine Ahnung von dem was dir passiert ist, wenn du vielleicht mal mit ihm reden würdest und..."

„Du hast es mir versprochen! Du hast versprochen, dass du nichts sagst!" Rief sie aufgeregt.

„Ist gut Alice, ich sage nichts. Aber du solltest vielleicht reden. Ihm sagen, dass es dir gut geht. Jasper gibt sich die Schuld an dem was passiert ist."

„Er fühlt sich schuldig? Ist das alles?" Fragte sie enttäuscht. Ich wollte gerade etwas dazu sagen, als die Krankenschwester ins Zimmer kam.

„Die Besuchszeit ist zu Ende Miss. Die Patientin muss sich ausruhen." Sagte sie freundlich.

Alice nickte, umarmte mich nochmal und ging aus dem Zimmer.

In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles, dass waren so viele neue Informationen gewesen.

Wie würde Jasper reagieren, wenn er wüsste das Alice lebt?

Nein, dass konnte ich ihm auf keinen Fall sagen. Sie vertraute mir, aber konnte ich Jasper weiterhin mit dieser Schuld leben lassen?

Alice Drew war die Alice in die Jasper sich verliebt hatte und sie war die Alice von der Edward gesprochen hatte.

Mir zog sich das Herz zusammen, wenn ich an Edward dachte.

Wie es ihm wohl ging?

Lass es ihm bitte gut gehen, betet ich.

Den Rest des Tage verschlief ich, die Medikamente schienen wirklich stark zu sein.

Verschwommen nahm ich Bewegungen und Stimmen um mich wahr, aber ich war viel zu müde um meine Augen auf zumachen. Ich ignorierte einfach alles um mich herum.

Von weitem hörte ich eine Konversation.

„Entschuldigung Doktor, wie geht es meiner Freundin?" Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass Alice schon wieder da war. Anscheinend hatte ich Stunden geschlafen, aber ich bekam meine Augen noch immer nicht auf.

„Wie ich ihnen Gestern schon sagte, wir hoffen das die Medikamente einen positiven Effekt haben werden. Und sie zeigt schon einige Verbesserungen in ihrem Zustand. Wenn es so bleibt, kann sie am Wochenende entlassen werden."

„Vielen Dank Doktor." Kam es fröhlich von Alice.

Ich hörte Schritte die sich entfernten und wie ein Stuhl neben mein Bett gestellt wurde.

„Schade das du schläfst, ich hätte Lust zu reden." Ich versuchte die Augen auf zumachen, aber es war mir unmöglich.

„Na gut, dann eben nicht." Sie lachte über ihren Kommentar.

Das war etwas was ich an ihr bewunderte, sie fand immer einen Grund zum lachen.

Alice war das lebende Beispiel für das, was sie mir vor einiger Zeit gesagt hatte: Das beste um eine verletzte Seele zu retten, ist die Liebe.

Jetzt verstand ich auch, warum sie unbedingt wollte, dass ich meine Liebe zu Edward einsah. Ihre Geschichte war meiner sehr ähnlich, nur das ihre, bis jetzt, kein glückliches Ende genommen hat. Aber sie war, meiner Meinung nach, noch nicht zu Ende.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf.

„Entschuldigung Miss, ich wusste nicht das noch jemand hier ist." Diese Stimme...

„Kein Problem." Sagte Alice mit dünner Stimme und ich wusste warum. Jasper war hier.

„Wie geht es ihr?

„Besser. Der Arzt meint, dass sie am Wochenende entlassen werden kann." So unsicher hatte ich Alice noch nie gehört.

„Das freut mich. Entschuldigen sie meine schlechtes Benehmen, ich bin Jasper Whitlock." Die Stimme von Jasper war jetzt näher an meinem Bett, er schien neben Alice zu stehen.

„Ich...ich...ich bin..."

„Keine Angst ich beiße nicht. Die Meinung die Bella von mir hat, hat anscheinend auf sie abgefärbt."

„Nein, dass ist es nicht, ich..."

„Sie kommen mir bekannt vor." Murmelte Jasper.

„Ich geh besser." Alice schob den Stuhl zurück und ging schnell aus dem Zimmer.

Eine Sekunde später reagierte Jasper.

„Alice!" Jasper rannte aus dem Zimmer, dann war es still.

Als ich endlich wach war, war ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich das nicht nur geträumt hatte.

Am dritten Tag wurden die Medikament so langsam abgesetzt. Gott sei Dank!

Mich überraschte es enorm, dass Demetri mich besuchen kam.

„Wie geht's? Fragte er und wuschelte mir durch die Haare.

„Ich lebe noch, dass ist glaube ich gut." Scherzte ich.

„Na Gott sei Dank, du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Ganz zu schweigen von der Reaktion von..."

„Wie hat wer reagiert?" Wollte ich wissen. „Was ist passiert Demetri? Wie hat wer reagiert?"

„Das sollte ich dir nicht sagen, du könntest dich aufregen."

„Das hättest du dir früher überlegen sollen. Also?"

„Edward, er..."

„Was? Antworte endlich!"

„Er hatte eine enorme Krise nach deinem Zusammenbruch. Wir mussten ihn in sein Zimmer tragen. Er steht unter Schock und hat sich bis Heute nicht erholt. Er weigert sich zu essen und..."Ich hörte ihm schon nicht mehr zu und versuchte aufzustehen.

„Was soll das werden?" Fragte Demetri, als er sah was ich vorhatte.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich will in die Klinik, ich muss Edward sehen."

„Spinnst du? Du musst dich schonen, davon hast du doch schon mal gehört, oder?"

„Das ist mir klar, aber weißt du was? Es ist mir egal!"

Demetri schimpfte über meine offensichtliche Dummheit und ich ignorierte ihn einfach.

Ich dachte nur noch an Edward, wie es ihm wohl ginge?

Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis ich mich endlich angezogen hatte und als ich fertig war, fiel mir etwas auf. Wie sollte ich zur Klinik kommen?

„So Demetri, jetzt hol mich hier raus."

„Wer hat gesagt, dass ich dir helfe?"

„Du wirst mir helfen, weil du mein Freund bist und nicht möchtest, dass mir etwas passiert, stimmts?"

Er sah mich einen Moment lang schweigend an, dann fluchte er leise.

„Du bist eindeutig verrückt." Sagte er und schob mich aus dem Zimmer und brachte mich aus dem Krankenhaus.

Er rief mir ein Taxi und gab mir das Geld, damit ich zur Klinik fahren konnte.

Als das Taxi vor der Klinik hielt, wäre ich am liebsten los gerannt, aber dazu war ich noch zu schwach.

In der Halle der Klinik sahen mich alle erstaunt an.

„Isabella Kind, was machs du hier? Solltest du nicht im Krankenhaus sein?" Schimpfte Sue sobald sie mich sah.

„Mir geht es gut Sue, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich muss zu Edward."

„Nein Isabella!" Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich Jaspers Stimme hinter mir hörte.

„Warum nicht?" Fragte ich trotzig.

„Erstens: weil du dich ausruhen musst. Zweitens: weil ich dich gewarnt habe. Ich habe dich gewarnt, dass du seine angeblichen Gefühle zu dir, nicht noch schüren sollst. Du hast nicht auf mich gehört und jetzt haben wir die Konsequenzen."

„Was meinst du?"

„Er wiederholt immer und immer wieder, dass er seine Puppe verloren hat." Erklärte Jasper streng.

„Er liebt mich und ich ihn. Warum verstehst du das nicht?" Ich wollte jetzt nicht mit ihm diskutieren.

„Kann sein das das stimmte, aber es geht ihm so schlecht, dass du ihm nicht helfen kannst."

„So hast du den Zustand von Alice verschlechtert, stimmts? Du hast sie verlassen und ihrem Schicksal überlassen, weil du deine Arbeit verloren hast? Ich werde Edward nicht verlassen, egal was passiert."

„Sprich nicht von Sachen, von denen du keine Ahnung hast" Murmelte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Selbstverständlich weiß ich wovon ich rede. Du hast sie verlassen, obwohl du wusstest wie sehr sie leidet. Aber ohne deine Arbeit war sie dir egal."

„Halt den Mund!" Knurrte er mich an.

„Ich werde meinen Mund nicht halten. Du allein bist an allem schuld." Ich wusste das es nicht stimmte, aber ich musste meine Wut gegen ihn loswerden.

„Es reicht!" Mich überraschte es, die mächtige Stimme von Carlisle zu hören. „Macht nicht so ein Theater!" Schimpfte er.

„Tschuldigung." Murmelte ich. Damit das Carlisle hier war hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Aber das bedeutet, dass...

„Wo ist Edward? Wie geht es ihm?" Fragte ich voller Sorge. Das er hier war, konnte nichts gutes bedeuten.

„Komm mit Isabella." Carlisle ignorierte meine Frage und ich ging hinter ihm her.

Wir gingen in sein Büro, das jetzt wieder in perfektem Zustand war.

„Sprich."

„Ich weiß nicht was sie hören wollen."

„Was du da gerade mit Jasper diskutiert hast. Das du Edward liebst und er dich."

„Genau so ist es. Ich liebe Edward und muss ihn sehen, ich weiß, dass es ihm schlecht geht. Bitte! Danach können sie mich von mir aus kündigen, aber ich muss ihn sehen." Flehte ich regelrecht.

„Niemand wird hier entlassen. Ich weiß was mit Jasper los ist und verstehe seinen Standpunkt. Aber ich verstehe auch deinen und weiß, dass deine Gefühle für meinen Neffen echt sind. Esme und ich haben uns schon so etwas gedacht. Aber ich muss dich auch warnen, vielleicht ist der Genesungsprozess von Edward zu viel für dich. Du bist noch sehr jung Bella, du könntest jemanden finden, der einfacher zu lieben ist." Erklärte Carlisle.

„Nein, sagen sie das nicht. Nichts ist zu viel für mich, was mit Edward zu tun hat. Bitte!"

„Gut, du kannst ihn sehen. Aber du solltest eins wissen, er ist im Moment weiter von der Realität entfernt, als du ihn je gesehen hast." Warnte er mich.

Ich nickte nur, ich wollte jetzt zu Edward.

Während ich durch die mir nur zu bekannten Flure hing, konnte ich nur an eins denken. Ich würde alles tun, damit es Edward wieder gut ginge.


	24. Zerstörte Seelen, heilende Herzen

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von T. G. Kira.

Zerstörte Seelen, heilende Herzen. Bellas Pov.

Ich holte tief Luft und ließ die Luft dann langsam wieder aus meinen Lungen.

„Es wir schwierig werden, bist du dir sicher, dass du ihn sehen willst." Fragte Carlisle nochmal.

„Selbstverständlich. Er braucht mich doch." Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ich wusste das du die Einzige bist die er braucht, um sich zu erholen. Schon seit langen hab ich die Liebe in deinen Augen gesehen, weißt du?" Carlisle sah mich voller Hoffnung an. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es gut oder schlecht war, dich so nah an Edward heran zu lassen. Aber, was konnte daran schlecht sein, dass er dir so viel bedeutet oder du ihm? Ich durfte nicht noch einmal eine falsche Entscheidung für Edward treffen, das hatte ich einmal getan und das darf nie wieder passieren."

„Geben sie sich nicht die Schuld an dem was passiert ist. Ich glaube das...die Situation sie überfordert hat, sie waren verzweifelt und..."

„Das weiß ich Bella." Unterbrach er mich. „Ich habe eine lange Zeit lang versucht mir das einzureden, aber ich habe mir noch nicht verziehen. Meine Hoffnung ist, dass du das wieder kitten kannst, was ich geholfen habe zu zerstören, die zarte Seele eines Kindes." Er seufzte.

„Bereit?" Carlisle hielt den Schlüssel in der Hand.

Tief in meinem Inneren stieg Panik auf, aber ich unterdrückte sie schnell.

„Ja." Antwortete ich so fest wie ich konnte.

Das erste was ich sah, als Carlisle die Tür aufmachte, war Sue. Sie saß neben Edwards Bett.

„Du kannst gehen Sue." Sagte Carlisle und sie ging kommentarlos aus dem Zimmer.

Ich sah zum Bett dort lag Edward. Er hatte sich so eingerollt, dass ich sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Zum ersten mal sah ich ihn in der typischen Kleidung der Patienten.

Als ich zum Bett gehen wollte, legte Carlisle mir die Hand auf die Schulter und ich sah ihn fragend an.

„Warte." Murmelte er.

Er ging zum Bett und setzte sich auf den Rand.

„Wie geht es dir Edward?"

Er antwortete nicht. Carlisle macht mir ein Zeichen und ich ging zum Bett.

„Edward?" Sagte ich mit zitternder Stimme. Ich merkte, wie er sich versteifte, er drehte sich aber nicht um.

Carlisle stand auf, so das ich mich setzten konnte.

„Edward Schatz, sieh mich an." Bat ich ihn sanft und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Seine Reaktion erschreckte mich. Er rückte von mir weg, bis an die Wand und sah mich noch immer nicht an.

Bei seiner Zurückweisung, zerbrach mein Herz in tausend Stücke. Ich sah zu Carlisle, der sah mich mitfühlend an.

Ich stand auf und ging zu ihm.

„Könnte ich vielleicht mit ihm alleine sein?" Fragte ich leise.

„Ich glaube nicht, das das eine gute Idee ist." Ich sah in fest an. „Gut, aber wenn irgendetwas ist, oder du dich nicht gut fühlst, benutzte das hier." Er gab mir seinen Beeper.

„Ist gut, keine Sorge." Als Carlisle aus dem Zimmer war, ging ich wieder zu Edward.

„Sieh mich an Liebster, ich bin es, Bella." Flehte ich. In einem Versuch ihn um zudrehen, zog ich an seiner Schulter. Das war eine ganz schlechte Idee. Als er sich abrupt umdrehte, landete ich auf dem Fußboden.

„Fass mich nicht an!" In seinen Augen konnte ich Schmerz sehen. Mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, nicht wegen dem Sturz, sonder weil mein Herz weh tat. Das hätte er nie getan, wenn es ihm gut ginge.

„Was hast du Edward?" Das war eine dumme Frage, aber die erste die ich formulieren konnte. Ich wollte das er mir sagte, was er fühlte, was ihn schmerzte, damit ich ihm helfen konnte.

„Geh weg von mir." Sagte er nur.

„Edward, ich bin es Bella. Deine Puppe, erinnerst du dich?" Für einen Augenblick sah ich den alten Glanz in seinen Augen, aber sie wurden sofort wieder kalt.

„Vergleich dich nicht mit ihr! Du bist nicht Bella!" Schrie er mich an und sprang aus dem Bett.

Er erschreckte mich, dass musste ich zugeben. Ich hatte noch nie so viel Angst vor ihm gehabt wie jetzt.

„Edward...bitte, sieh mich an." Ich wollte mich ihm nähern, aber er schubste mich wieder weg. Nicht so fest, dass es mir körperlich weh tat, aber es brach mir fast das Herz.

„Nein, nein. Sie ist weg. Sie hat mich verlassen. Immer hatte sie gesagt, dass sie das nie tun würde, aber sie hat mich angelogen." Sagte er schnell und hörte sich wirklich verrückt an.

„Nein Edward, ich bin es. Ich habe dich nicht verlassen."

„Alle haben mich verlassen, erst meine Mama, dann Carlisle und Esme, dann Elisabeth und jetzt Bella." Er ignorierte mich und setzte sich in eine Ecke des Zimmers und hielt sich den Kopf. Es tat weh ihn so zu sehen.

Ich setzte mich neben ihn und wollte ihn umarmen. Edward versuchte von mir weg zu rutschen, aber das ließ ich nicht zu.

Leise fing ich an eine von den Melodien zu summen, die ich ihm immer zum einschlafen vorgesungen hatte. Als er es hörte entspannte er sich etwas. Edward schwieg und ich versuchte ihn mit meiner Umarmung zu heilen.

Keine Ahnung ob Stunden oder Minuten vergingen, ich wusste nur, dass ich mit Edward zusammen war.

„Fast könnte ich glauben, dass du sie bist." Murmelte er leise. Ich sah in an, er hatte die Augen geschlossen und sein Kopf lag auf meiner Schulter. Ich streichelte ihm durchs Haar und ab und zu über die Wange.

Ich dachte, dass jetzt alles gut war und es ihm bald wieder gut ging. Aber da hatte ich mich getäuscht.

Als er die Augen wieder aufmachte, stieß er mich sofort von sich weg.

„Geh weg! Du bist nicht real!"

„Selbstverständlich bin ich das. Ich liebe dich Edward, glaub mir bitte." Bat ich und näherte mich ihm wieder, obwohl ich eigentlich Angst vor seiner Reaktion haben sollte, aber die hatte ich nicht.

Ich war jetzt so nah vor ihm, dass ich fast seinen Atem einatmete, aber ich wollte das er verstand, dass ich seine Bella war. Seine Puppe, die Frau die ihn liebte und alles für ihn tun würde.

Zögernd legte ich meine Lippen auf sein und wollte ihm damit zeigen, wie sehr ich ihn liebte und vermisst hatte.

Edward zitterte leicht und ich entfernte mich etwas von ihm, um ihn anzusehen. Aber als ich das tat, stieß er mich mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand. Mir blieb die Luft weg und mir stiegen Tränen in die Augen.

Ruf Carlisle! Sagte mein vernünftiger Teil.

Bevor ich reagieren konnte, packte Edward mich grob um die Handgelenke. Sofort schossen mir wieder die Bilder von dem Zwischenfall im Flur in den Kopf. Damals hatte Edward mich getröstet und sich die Schuld an allem gegeben. Damals wollte er mich beschützen.

„Du willst das sie denken, dass ich wirklich verrückt bin, stimmts? Willst du, dass ich nie mehr hier heraus komme? Ist das die Strafe dafür, dass ich nicht auf meine Mama aufpassen konnte? Das ich Alice nicht beschützen konnte? Sag? Warum hörst du nicht auf, mich zu terrorisieren?" Seine Finger schlossen sich immer fester um meine Handgelenke und ich schluchzte vor Schmerz. Er schubste mich wieder gegen die Wand und ich bekam einen Moment keine Luft mehr.

„Edward bitte, du tust mir weh. Lass mich bitte los." Flehte ich unter Tränen. Langsam löste er seinen Griff und ich ließ mich auf den Boden fallen. Ich war wirklich erschrocken.

„Du bist nicht real. Du bist nicht meine Bella." Wiederholte er und ging wieder zu seinem Bett. Ich versuchte aufzustehen, schaffte es aber nicht. Als ich wieder den wohl bekannten Schwindel spürte, drückte ich auf den Beeper.

Ich blieb auf dem Boden sitzen, bis die Tür aufging.

Carlisle kam mir schnellen Schritten ins Zimmer und sah mich geschockt an. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, half er mir beim aufstehen und brachte mich aus dem Zimmer.

In seinem Büro angekommen, untersuchte er meine Arme.

„Das hat er gemacht, stimmts?"

„Das war nicht seine Schuld. Edward ist verwirrt und weiß nicht, was er tut."

„Er sollte gar nicht die Möglichkeit haben, so etwas zu tun. Wenn es ihm wieder besser geht, wird er sich das nie verzeihen." Murmelte er. Carlisle hatte also die Hoffnung, dass es Edward bald besser gehen würde. Ich wollte etwas davon ab haben, aber nachdem was Heute passiert war, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass mein Edward nicht mehr da war.

Carlisle schickte mich nach Hause, damit ich mich ausruhte. Wie sollte ich mich ausruhen, wenn es Edward so schlecht ging?

Ich weinte die ganze Nacht durch. Nicht vor Schmerz, sondern weil meine Welt zusammengebrochen war, weil Edward ein anderer Mensch war. Ich hatte Angst davor, dass Edward nie wieder der freundliche und liebenswürdige Mann sein würde, der sich in mich verliebt hatte. Dieser Mann der schon so viel schlimmes gesehen hatte und trotzdem, für mich, wieder lächeln konnte.

Am nächsten Morgen kam Alice zu mir, um zu sehen wie es mir ginge. Sie sah fürchterlich müde und traurig aus, aber in dem Moment wollte ich sie nicht fragen.

Ich stand nur aus einem Grund auf, ich wollte wissen, wie es Edward ging. Als ich fertig war, machte ich mich sofort auf den Weg in die Klinik.

Edward stand unter Beruhigungsmitteln. Carlisle erklärte mir, dass es das Beste sei, weil er Panikattacken hatte. Die nächsten Tage verliefen im gleichen Schema, ich versuchte mit Edward zu reden und er bestand darauf, dass ich nicht ich sei. Jetzt durfte ich nicht mehr mit ihm alleine bleiben, was vielleicht auch besser war. Es hatte sich eine Art Vakuum in meiner Brust gebildet, dass nicht weggehen wollte. Alice versuchte mich zu unterstützen wo sie nur konnte, obwohl es ihr auch nicht gerade gut ging. Sie wollte nicht über Jasper reden, von dem ich seit Tagen auch nichts mehr gehört hatte. Man sagte, dass er wieder in England sei. Aber niemand wusste es so genau.

Zwei Wochen später hatte sich nichts verändert. Ich versuchte weiterhin zu ihm vorzudringen, aber er ließ mich nicht an sich ran. Manchmal schrie er mich an, dann ignorierte er mich, oder er schlief einfach, aber ich wich nicht von seiner Seite.

Wie jeden Tag, war ich in das Büro von Carlisle gegangen, um mit ihm über Edward zu sprechen.

Als ich mich gerade hingesetzt hatte, stürmte Angela ins Zimmer.

„Dr. Cullen, ihr Neffe hat eine Attacke." Sagte Angela panisch.

Wir sprangen sofort auf und rannten zum Zimmer von Edward. Er hatte wieder alles auf den Boden geschmissen und zwei Pfleger versuchten ihn festzuhalten, was nicht einfach war.

„Lasst mich! Ich will Bella sehen!" Schrie er hysterisch.

„Wir müssen ihm das Beruhigungsmittel spritzen Doktor." Sagte einer der Pfleger. „Wir können ihn nicht beruhigen und er wird sich weh tun."

„Gut." Carlisle holte etwas aus einer Tasche.

„Nein! Lasst mich es versuchen." Sagte ich schnell.

„Er erkennt dich nicht Bella. Er könnte dir wieder weh tun." Warnte mich Carlisle.

„Das wir er nicht. Lass es mich bitte versuchen." Flehte ich.

„Gut." Gab er nach.

Langsam ging ich auf Edward zu, er versuchte sich immer noch aus dem Griff der Pfleger zu befreien.

„Edward...Schatz. Ich bin hier." Diesmal reagierte er positiv auf meine Stimme. Er hörte auf sich zu winden und sah mich an.

„Bella?...Du bist hier?" Sagte er erleichtert. Ein lächeln erschien auf meinem Gesicht. Er erkannte mich und ich dankte Gott dafür. Warum das plötzlich so war, würde ich später fragen.

„Ja Liebster und jetzt beruhige dich, Ok?" Tränen des Glücks stiegen mir in die Augen.

Die Pfleger ließen ihn los und er kam auf mich zu. Ich hatte ein wenig Angst, aber er war wieder mein Edward. Er zog mich in seine Arme und das konnte ich ihm nicht verweigern. Ich hatte es so vermisst ihn zu umarmen.

Edward drückte mich fest an sich er vergrub sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren und gab mir einen Kuss auf den Hals. Nach zwei Wochen war mein Edward wieder da. Die Angst, dass er nie wiederkommen würde, fiel von mir ab. Und ich würde nicht zulassen, dass er je wieder ging.


	25. Treffen

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von T. G. Kira.

Treffen. Bellas Pov.

Während Edward mich umarmte, blieb die Zeit für mich stehen. Es gab nur ihn und mich auf der Welt. Wir saßen mittlerweile auf dem Fußboden und seine Atmung wurde immer langsamer und er entspannte sich.

Er umarmte mich besitzergreifend, so als ob er Angst hätte, das mich jemand von seiner Seite reißen könnte. Edward gab mir viele kleine Küsse auf den Hals und die Wange und ich hatte meine Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen. Ich wünschte mir nur, dass die Zeit wirklich stehen bleiben würde, so das nie wieder etwas negatives passieren konnte.

Selbstverständlich war das nicht so.

Carlisle kam zu uns und versuchte uns sanft zu trennen. Edward zog mich noch fester an sich.

„Sieh mich an Edward, ich werde nichts tun. Steh bitte auf." Bat Carlisle, als er die Panik in Edwards Augen sah.

Ich wollte aufstehen, aber Edward hielt mich fest.

„Wir sollten aufstehen Edward." Sagte ich sanft. Sobald ich das gesagt hatte, stand er auf und zog mich mit sich zum Bett. Das war das Einzige im Zimmer, was noch intakt war.

Ich hörte wie Carlisle die Pfleger bat zu gehen und er ging hinter ihnen her. Ich wusste, dass er in der Nähe bleiben würde, falls ich ihn brauchte. Aber ich war davon überzeugt, dass dem nicht so sein würde.

Edward zog mich an sich und ich kuschelte mich an seine Brust. Ich war nicht sicher, was jetzt wohl in seinem Kopf vorging.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst. Warum bist du gegangen? Hast du vielleicht...?" Ich ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„Denk so etwas nicht. Denke nicht, dass ich dich verlassen könnte. Das könnte ich niemals." Sagte ich gegen seine Brust. Ich wollte ihm am liebsten alles sagen, alles was in den letzten Tagen passiert war und wie ich mich gefühlt hatte. Aber das war vielleicht keine so gute Idee.

„Warum bist du dann nicht gekommen? Warum warst du nicht hier, als ich Alpträume hatte? Warum warst du nicht bei mir, als ich deine Wärme brauchte?" Seine Fragen waren keine Vorwürfe, er wollte einfach Antworten und es verstehen. Aber ich hatte keine Antworten.

„Verzeih mir, ich..." Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. „Ich liebe dich, glaub mir das bitte." Ich stützte mich ab, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich glaube dir." Murmelte er und zog mich wieder in seine Arme. „Versprich mir, dass du nie wieder gehen wirst. Bitte!"

„Das verspreche ich dir." Versicherte ich ihm und unterdrückte meine Tränen.

Wir verbrachten eine Weile in angenehmen Schweigen. Edward streichelte mein Haar und ich setzte kleine Küsse auf seine Brust. So blieben wir liegen, bis Edward einschlief. Ich wollte ihn nicht wecken und machte mich vorsichtig von ihm los. Ich musste jetzt unbedingt mit Carlisle reden.

Schnell ging ich zu seinem Büro, klopfte an und ging direkt rein.

„Ich hab schon auf dich gewartet und war kurz davor zu kommen, um zu sehen was los ist." Sagte er voller Sorge. „Wie geht es Edward?"

„Er scheint wieder wie immer zu sein. Er fragte mich immer wieder, warum ich ihn verlassen hatte. Bitte Carlisle, sag mir das er nie wieder so sein wird, wie in den letzten zwei Wochen. Ich könnte seine Gleichgültigkeit nicht nochmal ertragen."

„Das kann ich dir nicht versichern Bella. Edward ist im Moment instabil und debil. Wir wissen nicht, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht und er hat in den letzten Wochen viel durchgemacht. All seine unterdrückten Erinnerungen sind wieder da und er muss lernen damit umzugehen. Das du nicht bei ihm sein konntest, hat einen Rückschritt in seiner Heilung verursacht und ich kann seine Reaktionen nicht voraussehen, möchte ihn aber auch nicht wieder unter Medikamente setzten. Sollte er noch mal so einen Rückschlag erleiden, kann ich nicht dafür garantieren, dass er wieder der Alte wird." Erklärte Carlisle.

Ich sah ihn entsetzt an und die Tränen traten mir wieder in die Augen.

„Und man kann nichts machen? Sie nicht und ich auch nicht?"

„Leider gibt es nicht viel was ich tun kann, jetzt hilft nur Geduld. Aber wie es aussieht, kannst du ihm helfen und ich traue mich dich zu bitten, so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihm zu verbringen. Ich weiß, dass deine Gegenwart ihm hilft glücklich und stabil zu sein."

„Darum müssen sie mich nicht bitten. Ich werde alles für ihn tun, ich habe nur Angst, dass er wieder so einen Anfall bekommen könnte."

„Er hat dir nicht mit Absicht weh getan." Antwortete Carlisle defensiv.

„Das weiß ich. Wovor ich Angst habe ist, dass er mich wieder nicht erkennt. Das er mich wieder vergisst." Erklärte ich schnell.

„Das wird er nicht, aber du musst stark sein. Ich habe dich nicht angelogen, als ich dir gesagt habe, dass seine Genesung langwierig und schwierig ist." Ich nickte nur. „Warum gehst du nicht zurück, bevor er wach wird? Ich muss Esme anrufen und sie informieren wie es Edward geht."

„Oh, wie geht es ihr?"

„Sie macht sich sorgen um Edward, aber ich hoffe das sie die neuesten Entwicklungen beruhigen werden. Es ist nicht gut für Esme sich aufzuregen."

Als ich wieder in Edwards Zimmer kam, schlief er noch und das freute mich. Ich fing an das Chaos das er veranstaltet hatte wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Es war so schade, dass er all seine Zeichenhefte zerrissen hatte. Alle außer eins. Die Zeichnungen die er von mir gemacht hatte, waren alle noch heil.

Ich stellte das Heft ins Regal und die anderen warf ich in den Müll.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich das gemacht habe." Hörte ich Edward hinter mir sagen. Ich drehte mich um und sah ihn traurig auf seinem Bett sitzen.

„Ist schon gut, mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Warum schläfst du nicht noch etwas?"

„Ich bin nicht müde. Ich will nur mir dir zusammen sein, darf ich?"

„Selbstverständlich Edward." Antwortete ich, setzte mich neben ihn und nahm ihn in den Arm.

Wir kuschelten uns zusammen aufs Bett und ich schlief in seinen Armen ein.

Das letzte was ich hörte war wie er sagte. „Geh nie wieder weg."

Das Handy in meiner Hosentasche weckte mich. Schnell holte ich es raus und ging dran.

„Hallo?" Sagte ich mit rauer Stimme.

„Bella! Gott sei Dank! Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Wo bist du?" Hörte ich die Aufgeregte Stimme von Alice.

„Entschuldige Alice. Ich habe vergessen dich anzurufen und dir zu sagen, dass ich bei Edward bleibe." Entschuldigte ich mich schnell.

„Ist er...geht es ihm besser?"

„Zumindest weiß er wieder wer ich bin. Das ist gut, nicht?"

„Sehr gut!" Rief sie enthusiastisch. „Ich habe es dir doch gesagt, er wird wieder gesund." Sagte sie dann leicht überheblich.

„Ich weiß nicht Alice." Sagte ich und setzte mich auf. „Ich habe noch immer etwas Angst."

„Das musst du nicht. Er wird wieder der Alte werden, du wirst schon sehen. Gib ihm einen Kuss von mir. Ciao."

„Ciao Alice, Danke für deine Worte."

„Dafür bin ich doch da." Antwortete sie fröhlich und legte auf.

Ich blieb nachdenklich sitzen.

„Wovor hast du Angst?" Fragte Edward sanft.

„Warum sollte ich Angst haben?" Antwortete ich mit einer Gegenfrage und versuchte zu lächeln.

„Du hast gesagt, dass du Angst hast. Wovor?" Bohrte er nach.

„Ich habe vor nichts Angst." Antwortete ich lapidar.

„Ich will nicht, dass du Angst hast. Du sollst glücklich sein. Sag es mir und vielleicht kann ich was tun, damit es dir besser geht."

„Ich habe Angst, dich zu verlieren." Murmelte ich leise, eigentlich wollte ich nicht, dass er es hörte.

„Warum solltest du mich verlieren? Du weißt doch, dass ich dich liebe. Nichts bringt mich von dir weg." Edward legte seine Hand auf meine Wange.

„Ich liebe dich auch." Sagte ich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. Er lächelte mich an und ich war wie geblendet.

„Verlass mich bitte nie." Murmelte ich und kuschelte mich wieder an seine Brust.

Die nächste Woche löschte die zwei vorangegangenen aus. Wir verbrachten so viel Zeit wie möglich zusammen und genossen es einfach. Edward ließ keine Möglichkeit aus mit zu zeigen, wie wichtig ich für ihn war. Und ich ließ ihn keine fünf Minuten aus den Augen. Die Angst das er eine neue Krise haben könnte, hatte ich noch nicht überwunden. Carlisle versuchte mich zu beruhigen er meinte, je mehr Zeit verginge desto unwahrscheinlicher sei ein Rückfall.

Demetri verbrachte seine Zeit damit mich daran zu erinnern, dass ich essen musste und meine Medikamente nehmen musste. Und ich gehorchte ihm nur zu gern. Ich würde nicht zulassen, dass mir noch mal so etwas wie mein Zusammenbruch passierte.

Carlisle schien von Sitzung zu Sitzung mehr Hoffnung zu haben. Er hatte auch allen Grund dazu, wie es aussah, hatte Edwards Krise keine Konsequenzen hinterlassen. Edward war stabil, es ging ihm gut und er war glücklich. Und damit ging es mir auch gut.

Die einzigen Sorge die ich im Moment hatte, war Alice. Ich kannte jetzt ihre Vergangenheit, den Verlust und Schmerz den sie erlitten hatte. Aber so sehr ich es auch wollte, ich konnte ihr nicht helfen. Sie musste sich Jasper stellen und die Wahrheit erfahren.

Aber wie sollte sie sich jemandem stellen, der verschwunden war?

Allerdings wollte ich, dass Alice mir einen Gefallen tat. Edward gab sich die Schuld, weil er ihr nicht hatte helfen können und die Einzige die ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen konnte, war Alice. Sie erinnerte sich an den Jungen, der in ihr Zimmer gekommen war und hatte zugesagt Heute zu kommen. Selbstverständlich mit dem Einverständnis von Carlisle.

Ich ging mit Alice in die Cafeteria, dort wartet Edward auf uns. Sobald er mich sah, kam er auf uns zu.

Als er vor mir stand, betrachtete er Alice interessiert und ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte.

Alice sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Edward legte mir seinen Arm um die Taille und sagte nichts.

„Hallo." Begrüßte ihn Alice.

„Hallo." Antwortete er etwas zögernd. Ich konnte in seinen Augen sehen wie konfus er war. „Du siehst jemandem sehr ähnlich...du siehst aus wie Alice...nur deine Haare sind kürzer als ihre." Fing Edward an und ich schimpfte mit mir selber. Ich hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass er sich vielleicht aufregen könnte.

„Edward Schatz, das ist meine Freundin Alice. Ich habe dir schon von ihr erzählt. Erinnerst du dich?" Edward nickte.

„Sie sieht aus wie Alice."

„Komm Edward, wir setzten uns."

Ich suchte uns einen Tisch in einer abgelegenen Ecke, so das wir uns ungestört unterhalten konnten.

„Edward...Alice...also..." Gott, wie sollte ich es ihm sagen?

„Sie ist die Alice, richtig?" Fragte er ruhig.

„Ja Edward, sie ist die Alice." Er schien es gut aufzunehmen.

„Ich erinnere mich an dich." Sagte jetzt Alice. „Du bist eine Nacht in mein Zimmer gekommen, hast geweint und wolltest mir helfen. Das habe ich niemals vergessen." Alice liefen jetzt die Tränen über die Wangen. „Danke."

„Ich bin ja so froh, dass es dir gut geht." Edward standen jetzt auch die Tränen in den Augen. „Ich habe immer gedacht, dass..."

„Nein Edward, sag das nicht." Unterbrach ich ihn.

„Du hattest keine Schuld Edward. Ich möchte mich nur dafür bedanken, dass du dich um mich gesorgt hast." Sagte Alice, stand auf und umarmte Edward. Edward ließ es zu und sah glücklich aus.

Ich beobachtet die Beiden schweigend. Edward schien sich wohl zu fühlen und hatte ausgesprochen ruhig auf die Begegnung mit Alice reagiert. Das musste ich nachher sofort Carlisle berichten.

Wir blieben noch eine Weile zusammen sitzen und unterhielten uns über Belanglosigkeiten, bis Alice meinte, dass sie gehen müsste. Wir wollten Edward nicht gleich zu viel zumuten.

„Danke das du gekommen bist." Sagte ich zu ihr.

„Es ist schön dich und auch ihn zu sehen. Bis bald Edward. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir bald einen Schokoladenkuchen backen werde." Kam es fröhlich von Alice.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten." Edward strahlte sie an. Ich konnte sehen, wie erleichtert er war Alice zu sehen. Wie glücklich er darüber war, zu wissen das es dem Mädchen, um das er sich so gesorgt hatte, gut ging. Alice ließ uns etwas Raum, damit wir reden konnten.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" Fragte ich und nahm seine Hand.

„Glücklich und zufrieden. Es ist schön das es Alice gut geht und ich das jetzt weiß. Danke das du sie hierher gebracht hast." Antwortete Edward.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich ganz schön Angst vor deiner Reaktion hatte. Ich wollte nicht das du..." Ich wollte nicht, dass er eine neue Krise hatte. Irgendwann würde ich ihm die genauen Umstände von der Rettung von Alice erklären.

Ich bat ihn in der Cafeteria zu warten, während ich Alice zum Ausgang begleitete.

Und in der Halle trafen wir die Person, mit der ich überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte.

„Alice..." Murmelte Jasper, als er sie sah. „Ich wusste doch, dass du es warst." Er schien überrascht und erleichtert zu sein sie zu sehen.

Aber Alice war das genaue Gegenteil von ihm. Sie wirkte erschrocken und defensiv, so las ob sie gleich davon laufen würde.


	26. Dinge die weh tun, Dinge die heilen

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory is von T. G. Kira.

Dinge die weh tun, Dinge die heilen. Bellas Pov.

Alice grub ihre Fingernägel in meinen Arm und ich konnte spüren, wie nervös sie war. Aber ich blieb trotzdem dich neben ihr.

„Ich wusste das du es warst Alice." Jasper lächelte sie an. „Warum bist du im Krankenheus vor mir geflüchtet? Hast du mich nicht erkannt?" Wollte er wissen.

„Derjenige der mich nicht erkannt hat, war ein anderer." Fauchte Alice. Ich hatte also nicht geträumt, sie hatten sich wirklich im Krankenhaus gesehen.

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst Alice. Warum bist du weggelaufen?" Jasper wollte einen Schritt auf Alice zumachen, aber Alice zog mich vor sich.

„Ich bin weggelaufen, weil ich nichts mit ihnen zu bereden habe."

„Alice..." Sagte Jasper traurig. Ich hätte nie gedacht ihn mal so unglücklich und geknickt zu sehen. „Ich habe gedacht, dass du tot seist und das alles meine Schuld ist."

„Jetzt hast du ja gesehen, dass dem nicht so ist. Du brauchst also kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr zu haben."

„Nein Alice, ich..."

„Ich wollte gerade gehen Dr. Whitlock. Wenn sie erlauben..." Sagte Alice überheblich und zog mich zum Ausgang.

„Warte! Geh bitte nicht. Lass uns reden." Bat Jasper.

„Ich habe nichts zu reden!" Kam es kalt von Alice.

„Bitte Alice. Ich...ich liebe dich. Es hat mich verrückt gemacht nichts von dir zu wissen."

„Lüg mich nicht an." Fauchte Alice. „Du kannst dich nicht in einen Patienten verlieben. Das hast du doch immer zu Bella gesagt, nicht? Und das es nicht gut ist mit Edward zusammen zu sein. Das es ein Fehler sei. Danke, dass ich ein Fehler in deinem Leben sein durfte. Danke, dass du mich an diesem verdammten Ort gelassen hast!" Ich hatte Alice noch nie so wütend gesehen. „Und ich blöde Kuh, habe immer gehofft, dass du kommst und mich hier heraus holst."

Und jetzt verstand ich sie. Alice hatte keine Angst, sie war wütend auf Jasper und zu tiefst verletzt. Und ich hoffte nur, dass ihre Wut sie nicht daran hindern würde, Jasper irgendwann zuzuhören.

„Ich wusste doch nicht..."

„Was? Das meine verdammte Schwester mich an diesen Ort bringen würde? Sehr gut Jasper, du hast also keine Schuld. Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe." Alice zitterte vor Wut.

„Ich habe dir einen Brief geschrieben." Versuchte es Jasper nochmal.

„Ah ja, der Brief. Da hast du geschrieben, dass du mir ein schönes Leben wünschst. Das ich nicht lache." Spottet sie. „Ich habe ihn Monate nachdem ich aus dieser Klinik hier heraus war gelesen. Hätte ich ihn hie drin gelesen, wäre ich wahrscheinlich wirklich verrückt geworden."

„Das wollte ich doch so gar nicht sagen Alice. Ich habe dich nie vergessen und niemals wieder jemanden so geliebt, wie ich dich geliebt habe. Bitte, ich wollte doch nur, dass du glücklich bist. Tu mir das jetzt nicht an." Flehte er und versuchte ihre Hand zu nehmen, sie zog ihre sofort zurück, als ob sie sich verbrannt hätte.

„Ich tue dir gar nichts an. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie viele Nächte ich hier verbracht habe, frierend, hungrig und voller Angst, aber immer mit der Hoffnung, dass du kommst und mich hier heraus holst. Klar, ich war ein ein dummes und naives Mädchen. Ich wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass ich für den großen Doktor einfach nur eine Patientin mehr gewesen war."

„Nie warst du nur eine Patientin für mich!" Schrie Jasper außer sich. „Du warst diejenige, die mir gezeigt hat, wie man in schwierigen Situationen Lächeln kann."

„Wie schade, dass du das was ich dir gezeigt habe, so schnell wieder vergessen hast." Die eiskalte Stimme von Alice schien Jasper wie ein Schlag zu treffen und er sagte nichts mehr.

„Tut mir Leid, dass du das miterleben musstest Bella. Ich muss jetzt gehen." Sie gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging schnell über die Straße.

Jetzt bemerkte ich erst die vielen Neugierigen, die sich um uns versammelt hatten. Jasper stand einfach nur da und sah hinter Alice her. Dann erwachte er plötzlich aus seiner Starre und ging wie in Trance hinter Alice her. Jasper bemerkte das Auto nicht, dass auf ihn zu kam, erst das laute Hupen ließ ihn reagieren und ich zog ihn von der Straße.

„Was zum Teufel ist mit dir los? Willst du dich umbringen?" Schimpfte ich und schubste ihn in die Klinik.

„Du weißt was los ist." Murmelte er. Ich wollte verstehen was los war, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung wie Alice so hatte explodieren können, wie sie Jasper so hat fertig machen können, dass er nur noch ein Häufchen Elend war.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich jetzt mit ihm machen sollte. Wenn ich ihn jetzt allein ließ, würde er vielleicht wirklich zusammenbrechen. Und das konnte ich nicht zulassen.

Jasper tat mir Leid und ich wollte gar nicht wissen, wie er sich jetzt fühlte.

„Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass die noch lebt?" Fragte er mit dünner Stimme. Ich brachte ihn zu den Stühlen die in der Halle standen und wir setzten uns hin.

„Ich...ich habe auch erst vor kurzem erfahren, wer sie wirklich ist und wollte, dass sie es dir selber sagt."

„Warum hasst sie mich? Ich verstehe das nicht...niemals wollte ich ihr weh tun, oder das sie leidet."

„Gib ihr Zeit, damit sie sich mit der Situation auseinandersetzen kann. Sie hat viel erlitten und braucht Zeit." Versuchte ich ihn zu trösten.

„An dem Tag hatte ich sie zuerst nicht erkannt, sie sieht anders aus. Ihre Haare sind viel kürzer und sie ist erwachsener geworden. Es ist offensichtlich, dass sie kein Mädchen mehr ist." Er hörte sich leicht belustigt an, so als ob er sich, trotzt allem, freute sie zu sehen. „Als ich endlich merkte wer sie war, rannte ich hinter ihr her, aber als ich auf der Straße ankam, war sie verschwunden. Einen Moment lang dachte ich, dass ich einen Geist gesehen hätte, wusste aber gleichzeitig, dass sie real war."

„Du musst dich beruhigen. Möchtest du einen Kaffee?" Fragte ich, er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Solltest du mich jetzt nicht eigentlich einen Heuchler nennen und mich verspotten?" Er sah mich bei der Frage nicht an. Ich legte ihm meinen Arm um die Schulter.

„Das würde ich niemals tun. Du leidest und das macht mich bestimmt nicht glücklich." Erklärte ich und drückte ihn etwas. „Obwohl du mit dem Heuchler recht hast, brauchst du jetzt bestimmt keine Standpauke, du brauchst einen Freund und etwas Trost. Und da deine liebenswerte Personalität das nicht zulässt, werde ich mich als Freundin eben aufdrängen." Sagte ich lapidar. Ich wollte ihn etwas aufmuntern, er hatte das Recht sich zu erklären und dann war es an Alice eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

Auf Jaspers Reaktion war ich überhaupt nicht vorbereitet, er drehte sich zu mir und umarmte mich. Ich merkte, dass er weinte.

Der eiskalte Doktor Whitlock weinte um seine große Liebe.

Wie ironisch das Leben doch manchmal war. Jasper musste jetzt die Worte schlucken, die er mir an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

Aber ich warf es ihm nicht vor, er hatte es so schon schwer genug.

„Du wirst schon sehen, sie wird zur Vernunft kommen. Alice brauch einfach nur Zeit." Ich strich ihm etwas über den Rücken.

Er rückte etwas von mir ab und ich konnte jetzt die Tränen auf seinen Wangen sehen.

„Was hast du jetzt vor?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Ich werde nicht nach England zurückgehen, im Moment zumindest nicht. Und mehr weiß ich noch nicht. Ich glaube ich werde das tun, was du mir geraten hast, warten." Sagte er.

„Ich glaube das ist das beste." Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob dem wirklich so war, aber mir fiel nichts besseres ein.

So langsam wurde ich unruhig, ich hatte Edward schon viel zu lange alleine gelassen.

„Du kannst gehen." Sagte Jasper plötzlich. „Es geht mir schon besser."

„Geht es dir wirklich besser?"

„Ja, wirklich." Er versuchte fröhlich zu klingen, schaffte es aber nicht wirklich.

„Gut, pass auf dich auf."

„Du auch."

Ich stand auf und machte mich auf den Weg zu Edward.

„Bella..." Ich drehte mich um, Jasper stand am Eingang.. „Danke für das was du getan hast, obwohl ich deine Freundschaft nicht verdient habe. Vielen Dank." Mit den Worten ging er.

Schnell ging ich zur Cafeteria und war überrascht, Edward mit Tanya zu sehen. Ich hatte sie schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen, dass ich geglaubt hatte, dass sie nicht mehr hier sei.

„Bin wieder da." Ich lächelte die Beiden an und setzte mich zu ihnen. „Hallo Tanya."

„Miss Isabella, wie geht es ihnen?" Fragte Tanya fröhlich.

„Seht gut und dir?"

„Ich bin glücklich. Bald komme ich hier heraus, das habe ich gerade Edward erzählt. Ist das nicht eine tolle Nachricht?" Ihre blauen Augen strahlten mich an. Selbstverständlich war es eine gute Nachricht für sie.

„Wie schön Tanya, ich freue mich für dich." Sagte ich ehrlich.

„Und du Edward? Freust du dich nicht für mich?"

„Selbstverständlich freue ich mich für dich." Auch Edward lächelte sie an, obwohl es ihm nicht leicht zu fallen schien.

Tanya blieb noch einen Moment bei uns, bis eine Schwester sie rief.

„Hast du was?" Fragte ich, als ich sah wie traurig Edward aussah.

„Nein. Können wir wieder in mein Zimmer gehen? Ich möchte nicht mehr hier sein." Ich nickte, verwirrt über sein Verhalten.

Schweigend gingen wir zu seinem Zimmer, ich nahm seine Hand, aber er reagierte nicht.

Edward setzte sich auf sein Bett und ich hockte mich vor ihn.

„Was ist? Vorhin warst du doch noch fröhlicher."

„Es ist nichts." Antwortete er defensiv.

„Du bist traurig. Warum?" Er seufzte.

„Ich liebe dich." Sagte er und legte seine Hand auf meine Wange. Ich verstand nicht, warum er das jetzt sagte.

„Ich liebe dich auch und das weißt du, bist du deswegen traurig?" Fragte ich konfus.

„Nein, deswegen könnte ich nie traurig sein. Es ist nur...ich beneide Tanya, weißt du? Sie kommt bald hier raus und ich muss noch wer weiß wie lange hier drin bleiben."

„Deswegen bist du so traurig? Edwards Schatz, du wirst hier heraus kommen und alles das tun können, was du möchtest."

„Manchmal glaube ich, dass ich mir selber etwas vormache, wenn ich das glaube."

„Das stimmt nicht. Carlisle hat mir gesagt, dass du Fortschritte machst. Du wirst bald hier herauskommen und weißt du was wir dann machen?" Fragte ich aufgeregt. „Wir gehen in den Park der in der Nähe meiner Wohnung ist, wir werden den Nachmittag dort verbringen und den Kindern beim Spielen zusehen. Wir werden ein Eis essen, uns auf eine Bank setzten und die Leute beobachten. Danach gehen wir zu Alice in die Konditorei und kaufen uns einen leckeren Nachtisch. Während die Sonne langsam untergeht, gehen wir Hand in Hand zu meiner Wohnung zurück. Dort angekommen, machen wir es uns auf meinem Sofa bequem und sehen uns einen Film an, den wir aber eigentlich gar nicht sehen, weil wir zu sehr damit beschäftigt sind uns zu sagen, wie sehr wir uns lieben. Gefällt dir die Idee?" Diese Liste hatte ich schon länger im Kopf. So stellte ich mir einen perfekten Nachmittag mit Edward vor.

„Du glaubst wirklich, dass wir all das eines Tages tun werden?" Fragte er bewegt.

„Natürlich! Und das ist nur ein Tag. Es wird noch mehr Tage geben, die wir planen können. Tu mir nur einen Gefallen, verliere bitte nie die Hoffnung. Carlisle gibt nicht auf und ich auch nicht, Ok?" Er nahm mich wortlos in den Arm, ich wusste, dass er etwas von seiner Sorge verloren hatte.

„Bist du jetzt nicht mehr traurig?" Fragte ich und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Nein, jetzt nicht mehr. Danke."

„Gut, ich mag es nicht dich so zu sehen." Er gab mir einen zarten Kuss und legte dann seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter. Für nichts in der Welt wollte ich jetzt an einem anderen Ort sein.

Es wurde dunkel und Edward bestand darauf, dass ich bei ihm in seinem Bett schlafen sollte. Das war jetzt schon fast eine Gewohnheit, aber bei dem Gedanken, dass Carlisle uns so sehen könnte, wurde mir etwas mulmig. Es war ein wenig seltsam, aber er würde bestimmt nichts negatives sagen.

Carlisle war der verständnisvollste Mensch, den ich je kennen gelernt hatte. Er hatte mich nie verurteilt, oder meine Gefühle in Frage gestellt, er hatte mich sogar unterstützt.

Edward drehte sich im Schlaf und ich fiel fast aus dem Bett. Ich setzte mich auf, damit er genug Platzt hatte. So schnell würde ich eh nicht einschlafen könne, es ging mir zu viel durch den Kopf. Vor allem Alice und Jasper. Wie sollte es jetzt mit ihnen weitergehen? Alice war zu tiefst verletzt und Jasper ging es auch nicht besser. Ich stand auf und ging in die Cafeteria um mir einen Kaffee zu holen. Das war vielleicht nicht das gesündeste, aber den brauchte ich jetzt.

Als ich ins Zimmer zurück kam, saß Edward im Bett.

„Was ist?" Er wirkte ruhig und nicht so, als ob er einen Alptraum gehabt hätte.

„Nichts, ich bin nur nicht müde."

„Ach so und was möchtest du machen?"

„Erzähl mir etwas von dir."

„Von mir? Was möchtest du den wissen?"

„Erzähl mir, wie du als kleines Mädchen warst." Bat er, legte sich wieder hin und ließ mir Platzt, damit ich mich zu ihm legte.

„Also, als ich noch klein war, war ich ein richtiger Tolpatsch, ich bin es immer noch, aber nicht mehr so extrem. Ich fiel ständig hin und alle lachten über mich. Das war für mich gar nicht lustig."

„Warum haben sie über dich gelacht?" Wollte Edward wissen.

„Wie ich schon sagte, ich fiel ständig hin und das schien sie zu amüsieren."

„Hat dich das nicht gestört?"

„Anfangs musste ich immer weinen, wenn sie über mich gelacht haben und schämte mich fürchterlich. Irgendwann habe ich es meinem Vater erzählt. Der sagte zu mir, dass ich sie einfach ignorieren sollte, wir würden alle irgendwann hinfallen und wenn es einem von ihnen passierte, sollte ich nicht lachen, sondern ihnen beim aufstehen helfen. So würde ich ihnen zeigen, dass ich die Stärkere und Intelligentere sei. Von da an, war es mir egal." Ich lächelte ihn an.

„Dein Vater scheint ein guter Mensch zu sein."

„Das ist er."

„Ich kann mich an meinen nicht erinnern, aber ich fühle, dass er auch ein guter Mensch gewesen ist."

„Er hat dich sehr lieb gehabt, dass sagte Carlisles immer."

„Danke, erzähl mir mehr."

„Ich hatte nicht viele Freunde, aber mit denen die ich hatte, hatte ich immer viel Spaß."

„Ich wäre dein Freund gewesen und hätte immer mit dir gespielt."

„Das weiß ich." Ich gab im einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Wir sollten jetzt schlafen. Ich erzähle dir Morgen mehr."

„Danke, dass du mir von dir erzählst."

„Es gibt niemandem, dem ich lieber von mir erzählen würde." Er legte seinen Arm um mich und wir schliefen ein.

Am nächsten Morgen war es kalt und ungemütlich und ich wollte gar nicht aufstehen, aber mir bleib natürlich nichts anderes übrig.

Wir verbrachten einen ruhigen Vormittag. Ich versuchte mehrmals Alice anzurufen, aber sie ging nicht ans Telefon und rief auch nicht zurück. Wenn ich sie Morgen auch nicht erreichte, würde ich zu ihr fahren.

Gegen Mittag hatte Edward, wie immer, seine Sitzung mit Carlisle und ich wartete auf ihn.

Als er aus Carlisles Büro kam, hatte er ein kleines Album in der Hand.

„Ich habe Carlisle nach meinem Vater gefragt, er hat mir ein wenig von ihm erzählt und mir dann dieses Fotoalbum gegeben. Er sagt, es seinen viele Fotos meiner Eltern, magst du es mit mir ansehen?" Fragte er nervös.

„Natürlich. Wo sollen wir hingehen?"

„In meinem Zimmer, wenn das Ok für dich ist."

„Klar."

Es würde gut für ihn sein, seine Eltern zu sehen und zu versuchen sich an sie zu erinnern. Jeder Schritt war ein Fortschritt.


	27. Fotorgrafien

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von T. G. Kira.

Fotografien. Bellas Pov.

Edward und ich setzten uns aufs Bett und ich wartete, dass er das Album aufmachte, aber er starrte nur auf den Einband.

„Ist was?"

„Nichts, ich bin nur nervös. Ist das normal?"

„Selbstverständlich." Antwortet ich und legte meine Hand auf seine Wange. „Es ist normal, dass du nervös bist, aber ich bin hier und du musst dich vor nichts fürchten."

Er lächelte mich an, seufzte und machte das Album auf. Das erste Foto zeigte zwei Kinder, einen blonden Jungen und ein Mädchen mit rötlichem Haar.

„Das sind Carlisle und Mama, das hat Carlisle mir gesagt." Erklärte mir Edward. „Es gibt einige Fotos von ihnen."

„Dein Mama war ein hübsches Mädchen." Sagte ich fröhlich. Auf dem Foto spielten sie in einem Park und sahen glücklich aus.

„Carlisle hat meine Mama sehr lieb gehabt."

„So ist es."

Edward blätterte weiter und auf dem nächsten Bild, war eine ungefähr siebenjährige Elisabeth zu sehen. Sie trug ein hübsches blaues Kleid und ihre Haare waren zu Zöpfen geflochten.

Edward lächelte, als er das Foto sah.

„Sie war wirklich hübsch." Bemerkt er.

Wir sahen uns noch einige Fotos aus der Kindheit von Elisabeth und Carlisle an, bis wir zu dem ersten Foto kamen auf dem Elisabeth, jetzt eine junge Frau, mit einem jungen Mann zu sehen war. Ich erkannte ihn sofort als Edwards Vater, ich hatte ihn ja schon auf dem Foto in Carlisles Büro gesehen.

„Er sieht mir sehr ähnlich." Murmelte Edward und sah sich erstaunt das Foto an.

Auf dem Foto hatte Edwards Vater seinen Arm um Elisabeth gelegt und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Es war nicht zu übersehen, wie verliebt sie waren.

Schweigend wartet ich auf die Reaktion von Edward.

„Sie sehen glücklich aus." Sagte Edward nach einer Weile.

„Ja, sie waren sehr glücklich."

Edward blätterte weiter und wir sahen jetzt ein Foto auf dem Edwards Eltern zusammen mit Carlisle zu sehen waren. Carlisle schien sich nicht wirklich wohl zu fühlen.

Bei dem Detail musste ich Kichern und Edward schien es auch aufgefallen zu sein, er lachte ebenfalls.

Auf den nächsten Fotos waren Edwards Eltern an verschiedenen Orten zu sehen, in Cafés, in Parks, auf Ausstellungen. Dann kam ein Foto von der Promotion von Edwards Vater, dem Tag an dem sie ihm sein Titel als Anwalt verliehen haben.

Er sah unglaublich stolz aus und Elisabeth unglaublich glücklich. Es kamen noch weiter Bilder, auf denen er stolz seinen Titel in die Kamera hielt.

„Was machen sie?" Wollte Edward wissen.

„Deinem Vater wurde der Titel als Anwalt verliehen."

„Carlisle hatte mir erzählt, dass er Anwalt war."

„So ist es und auf den Fotos kannst du sehen, wie er seinen Titel bekommt, damit er als Anwalt arbeiten kann." Edward nickte.

Als nächstes kamen Fotos von einer Hochzeit, ihrer Hochzeit.

Auf dem ersten Bild war Elisabeth in ihrem Brautkleid zu sehen, es war schlicht, aber sehr elegant.

„Sie sieht toll aus, nicht?" Fragte ich, um Edwards Reaktion zu sehen. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich sein Schweigen bei den verschiedenen Fotos zu verstehen hatte. Ich hatte erwartet, dass er tausend Fragen stellen würde, aber er sah sich viele der Fotos einfach schweigend an.

„Sie sieht immer toll aus." Antwortet er, ohne den Blick von den Fotos zu wenden.

Das nächste Bild zeigte seinen Vater, im klassischen Smoking. Auf dem Foto sah er Edward noch ähnlicher.

Edward sah sich die nächsten Fotos an, alles Schnappschüsse von der Hochzeit. Es waren überwiegend Personen zu sehen, die wir beide nicht kannten. Auf einigen sah man Carlisle und Esme, die sehr verliebt aussahen, wie auch Heute noch. Auch dem Brautpaar sah man die Liebe an, die sie füreinander empfanden.

„Sie hatten eine schöne Hochzeit." Sagte ich ohne es zu wollen.

„Das kann ich nicht sagen, ich war noch nie auf einer, um es vergleichen zu können." Kam es traurig von Edward. Ich nahm seine Hand und er sah auf. Mit einem sanften Lächeln, versuchte ich ihn zu trösten.

Ich war schon gespannt auf die folgenden Fotos, sie waren chronologisch angeordnet und ich konnte mir vorstellen welche als nächstes kamen.

Es kamen Bilder davon, wie Elisabeth und Edward Senior ihr neues Haus bezogen, wie Edward seine Frau über die schwelle trug, wie sie ihr Haus einrichteten. Nach einigen Bildern war zu sehen, dass Elisabeth eindeutig schwanger war. Und dann kamen wir zu einem Bild, auf dem Elisabeth in einem Hospital zu sehen war.

Danach kam ein Bild, auf dem sie müde in einem Bett lag und ein kleines Bündel im Arm hatte. Ich wusste sofort, dass das Edward war und es bildete sich ein Knoten in meinem Hals.

Die Mutter mir ihrem Kind.

Sie sah voller Liebe auf das Bündel in ihrem Arm, das sie vorsichtig hielt.

„Weißt du was sie da im Arm hält?" Musste ich einfach fragen.

„Ein Baby." Antwortete Edward, so als ob es das offensichtlichste von der Welt sei.

„Ja und dieses Baby bist du." Er sah mich konfus an und ich musste lachen. Es war etwas seltsam, ihm die Fotos erklären zu müssen. Normalerweise hatte man seine eigenen Fotos hundertmal gesehen, aber für Edward war es das erste mal, oder er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern.

Edward blätterte zu einem Foto, auf dem er allein zu sehen war. Er schlief und war ein absolut anbetungswürdiges Baby gewesen.

„Du warst so ein süßes Baby." Ich streichelte ihm über den Arm und hoffte nur, dass er all die neuen Eindrücke gut verkraftete.

In dem Moment verstand ich nicht, warum Carlisle sich die Fotos nicht mit ihm ansah, er hätte alles viel genauer erklären können.

Edward betrachtet noch immer schweigend das Foto und ich konnte sehen, wie sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen bildete.

Er blätterte weiter, bis ein Foto seine Aufmerksamkeit fesselte.

Es war sein Vater, wie er ihn auf dem Arm trug.

Er hielt ihn vorsichtig gegen seine Brust gedrückt, so als ob er Angst hätte, dass er kaputt gehen könnte. Er sah seinen Sohn voller Liebe und Stolz an. Alles in diesem Bild zeigte die Liebe eines Vaters zu seinem Sohn.

Edward sah das Foto lange an. Es war als ob er sich dieses Bild genau einprägen wollte.

Plötzlich hörte ich ihn schluchzen und nahm ihn schnell in den Arm.

„Shh, ist schon gut." Murmelte ich, um ihn zu trösten. Ich wusste wie hart das für ihn war und es keine Möglichkeit gab, diesen Schmerz zu vermeiden, man konnte ihn nur vermindern.

Er legte den Kopf auf meine Schulter und erwiderte meine Umarmung.

Nach einigen Minuten ließ er mich wieder los und sah sich weiter die Fotos an.

Es gab einige au denen er zu sehen war, wie er spielte oder im Garten herum tollte. Man konnte gut erkennen, wie er älter wurde.

Wir waren fast mit dem Album durch, als wieder ein Foto kam, auf dem sein Vater ihn auf dem Arm hatte, Edward war auf dem Foto ungefähr drei Jahre alt und strahlte in die Kamera..

„Ich erinnere mich nicht." Murmelte Edward sehr leise. „All diese Fotos und dich kann mich noch immer nicht erinnern."

„Sei nicht traurig."

„Wie sollte ich es nicht sein? Er ist mein Vater und ich erinnere mich nicht an ihn."

„Du warst sehr klein als er..." Ich brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende.

„Ich weiß Bella. Ich weiß, dass er tot ist, genau wie Mama, du kannst es ruhig sagen. Ich habe das verstanden." Er hörte sich etwas genervt an.

Es machte sich ein unangenehmes Schweigen breit.

Ich verstand nicht, warum Edward sauer war.

„Es tut weh mich nicht zu erinnern und es tut noch mehr weh, zu wissen das ich ihn nie kennen lernen werde." Bemerkt er traurig. „Ich weiß nicht, ob er mich lieb gehabt hat."

„Selbstverständlich hat er dich lieb gehabt. Er war dein Vater und auf all diesen Fotos konnte ich sehen wie sehr er dich liebte und deine Mutter auch. Bezweifle das nie." Ich nahm ihn wieder in den Arm und er weinte leise an meiner Schulter.

„Sei nicht traurig, sie haben dich von ganzem Herzen geliebt." Flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr, ich wollte ihn trösten. Er brauchte einige Minuten, bis er sich beruhigt hatte.

„Sehen wir uns die letzten Fotos an?" Versuchte ich ihn zu animieren.

„Es gibt nur noch eins." Er zeigte es mir und sofort erschien ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht.

Es zeigte Edward, vor einer Geburtstagstorte, sein Vater hielt ihn fest, er versuchte die Kerzen aus zu blasen und Elisabeth sah den Beiden dabei zu.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen, wie sich ein Lächeln auf Edwards Gesicht bildete.

„Und Edward? Siehst du nicht, mit wie viel Liebe dein Vater dich hält? Merkst du nicht, dass deine Mutter dich angebetet hat? Wie stolz dein Vater dich ansieht?"

Edward nickte schweigend. Er sah sich noch eine ganze Weile das letzte Foto an.

Das Foto schien ihm sehr zu gefallen.

„Möchtest du, dass wir das Foto hier lassen?"

„Können wir?"

„Natürlich." Antwortete ich und nahm ihm das Album aus der Hand. Vorsichtig nahm ich das Foto aus dem Album und drehte es um. Hinten stand ein Datum drauf.

Edwards Geburtstag war am 20. Juni. Das war in drei Tagen.

Ich sagte nichts dazu und stellte das Foto auf den Tisch.

„Wir stellen es erstmal hierhin, bis wir einen schönen Rahmen dafür haben, Ok?"

„Ist gut." Edward sag sich liebevoll das Foto an und ich setzte mich wieder neben ihn.

„Geht es dir gut?" Fragte ich und spielte mit seinen Haaren.

„Ich glaub schon. Danke." Er lehnte sich gegen meine Schulter.

„Wofür? Ich habe nichts gemacht."

„Doch, du warst hier und hast mir geholfen alles zu verstehen." Er legte den Arm um mich und mein Herz schlug schneller. Wann würde ich mich daran gewöhnen in seiner Nähe so glücklich zu sein?

Es war spät geworden und es war Zeit fürs Abendessen. Doch bevor ich das Essen holte, musst eich noch zu Carlisle.

Ich klopfte an seine Tür und er rief mich rein.

Als ich in sein Büro kam, war er dabei seine Sachen zu packen.

„Oh, ich komme Morgen wieder." Sagte ich und wollte mich schon umdrehen, doch er hielt mich auf.

„Nein, ich habe auf dich gewartet. Setzt dich." Carlisle setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. „Die Fotos, stimmts?"

Ich nickte.

„So wie du aussiehst, hat er es gut verkraftet."

„Ja, aber ich würde gerne wissen, warum er sich die Fotos nicht mit ihnen angesehen hat? Sie hätten doch vieles viel besser erklären können."

„Du glaubst, dass es mit mir besser gewesen wäre? Das glaube ich nicht. Ich habe versucht ihm die ersten Fotos zu erklären, aber ich konnte meine Gefühle nicht vor ihm verbergen und das hat ihn sehr nervös gemacht. Es ist nicht so, dass ich dir die ganze Verantwortung geben wollte, aber manchmal kann ich den Onkel nicht von dem Arzt trennen. Ich wusste das er mit dir entspannter und ruhiger sein wird. War es ein Problem für dich?"

„Natürlich nicht. Ich hatte nur gedacht, dass es mit ihnen besser gewesen wäre. Aber jetzt weiß ich warum und verstehe das."

„Mit der Zeit habe ich gelernt, dass zu tun was das beste für Edward ist und nicht für mich. Und glaube mir, ich habe das auf die schlimmste Art gelernt."

„Ja, das haben sie wahrscheinlich Recht. Aber ich wollte noch etwas anderes mit ihnen besprechen."

„Worum geht's?" Fragte er mit echtem Interesse.

„Auf einem der Fotos...also, da stand Edwards Geburtsdatum und ich habe mich gefragt..."

„Edward hat in drei Tagen Geburtstag."

„Ja, ich weiß und ich wollte um etwas bitten. Kann ich mit ihm den Tag außerhalb der Klinik verbringen, ich weiß das..." Ich war nervös, ich bat um etwas völlig verrücktes, aber es war etwas, was wir beide brauchten.

„Weißt du, an welchem Tag du hier angefangen hast?" Unterbrach er mich.

„Ehrlich gesagt, erinnere ich mich nicht." Er hatte mich aus dem Konzept gebracht. Was hatte das mit meiner Bitte zu tun?

„Du hast am 20. Juni hier angefangen." Bemerkte er grinsend.

„Eh...echt?" Fragte ich verwirrt.

„Ja. An diesem Tag konnten wir keine Feier organisieren, wir haben schon lange keinen Geburtstagsfeier mehr für ihn gemacht. Er war einfach zu menschenscheu und wir wollten ihn nicht aufregen und aus seiner Routine reißen. Dann kamst du und von dem Tag an fing er an sich zu verändern und es ging ihm immer besser. Vielleicht übertreibe ich etwas, aber ehrlich gesagt, warst du ein Geschenk des Himmels für mich und meine Familie. Du möchtest ihn an seinem Geburtstag etwas besonderes vorbereiten, richtig?" Ich nickte, geschockt von dem was er mir gesagt hatte. „Gut, du hast meine Erlaubnis."

„Danke und ich verspreche, dass ich aufpassen werde und nichts schlimmes passieren wird." Fast hätte ich geheult vor Glück.

„Davon bin ich überzeugt und heule jetzt nicht. Edward mag nicht wenn du weinst." Ich wischte mir die Tränen aus den Augen, die sich da angesammelt hatten und strahlte ihn an. Wir verabschiedeten uns, ich ging unser Essen holen und dann wieder zu Edward.

Der betrachtete glücklich das Foto, als er mich bemerkte, drehte er sich zu mir und strahlte mich an. Mein Herz machte einen Sprung als ich ihn so glücklich sah.

Was Carlisle gesagt hatte, stimmte nicht.

Ich war keine Geschenk des Himmels.

Edward war ein Geschenk des Himmels für mich und das würde ich ihm auf alle Arten zeigen, die in meiner Macht standen.


	28. Ein normaler Tag

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von T. G. Kira.

Ein normaler Tag. Bellas Pov.

Die nächsten drei Tag war ich nervös und machte Pläne, was ich an dem speziellen Tag alles mit Edward machen könnte. Ich konnte die Emotionen nicht erklären die ich in meiner Brust fühlte wenn ich daran dachte, dass wir einen ganz normalen Tag miteinander verbringen würden, so wie jedes normale Paar.

Gleichzeitig fühlte ich mich schuldig für meine Gedanken, Edward war normal, es gab nichts schlechtes in ihm. Und in kürzester Zeit würde er ein ganz normales Leben außerhalb der Klinik führen, davon war ich überzeugt.

„Was würdest du gerne machen, wenn du einen Tag draußen verbringen könntest?" Fragte ich ihn den Abend vor seinem Geburtstag. Er sah mich nachdenklich an.

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht alles was du gesagt hast, all das was du gerne mit mir zusammen machen würdest. Das hört sich alles schön an und ich habe noch nie viel unternommen." Er strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Warum?"

„Reine Neugierde." Ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und stand auf. „Schlaf jetzt, ich bin gleich wieder da."

Jetzt wusste ich was wir machen würden.

Ich wurde früher als normal wach und stand vorsichtig auf, um Edward nicht zu wecken. Der schnaufte im Schlaf. Er hatte einen Alptraum gehabt und ich hatte ihn wecken müssen, die Alpträume hörten nicht auf, obwohl sie weniger geworden waren.

Ich ging in das andere Zimmer und zog mir normale Sachen an. Ich suchte mir das hübscheste raus, was ich mitgebracht hatte. Dieser Tag musste so perfekt wie möglich werden.

Als ich fertig war, machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Carlisles Büro. Er hatte mir zwar schon sein Einverständnis gegeben, aber ich wollte mich nochmal versichern, dass er seine Meinung nicht geändert hatte.

Ich traf ihn vor der Tür seines Büros.

„Guten Morgen!" Sagte ich fröhlich.

„Wie ich sehe, bist du sehr gut gelaunt. Gib mir nur einen Moment." Bat er und suchte seine Schlüssel. „Ladys first." Sagte er und machte mir die Tür auf.

„Setzt dich." Er stellte seine Tasche ab und hängte seine Jacke auf. „Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Also ich... wollte wissen, ob sie sicher sind, dass Edward mit mir raus kann? Ich meine, vielleicht wollen sie und ihre Frau ihn lieber zu sich nach Hause holen. Ich weiß nicht, da ist ja auch noch sein Cousin den er nicht kennt und vielleicht ist es besser..." Es fiel mir schwer meine Gedanken zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

„Isabella, meine Frau ist frisch operiert und steht noch unter Medikamenten, es ist ihr nicht erlaubt aufzustehen. Selbstverständlich würden wir gerne seinen Geburtstag mit ihm feiern, aber Esme so zu sehen, könnte ihn unnötig aufregen. Auch Esme darf sich nicht aufregen, auch wenn es eine positive Aufregung ist. Edward ist bei dir in guten Händen." Erklärte er.

„Sind sie sicher?"

„Sehr sicher." Er lächelte mich an. „Ich möchte ihm nur gratulieren und ihm sein Geschenk geben."

„Natürlich." Antwortete ich glücklich.

Carlisle griff in seine Tasche und hielt mir eine Kreditkarte hin.

„Hier, damit kannst du alles bezahlen, was du Heute brauchst."

„Das kann ich nicht annehmen, ich habe diesen Ausflug geplant und werde auch bezahlen." Widersprach ich sofort.

„Das ist zwar nicht nötig, aber ich werde nicht mit dir diskutieren." Carlisle steckte die Karte wieder weg. „Danke für das was du für Edward tust." Sagte er melancholisch. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Edward wieder einen Geburtstag feiern würde."

„Ich mache das von ganzem Herzen."

„Das weiß ich."

Ich ging wieder zurück zu Edward, der schlief noch und ich legte mich zu ihm. Zart strich ich ihm durch die Haare und übers Gesicht.

„Edward." Flüsterte ich leise. „Zeit aufzustehen."

Er bewegte sich und zog mich in seine Arme.

„Oh nein, du musst aufstehen." Ich schüttelte ihn sanft. Er machte langsam die Augen auf und lächelte mich an.

„Guten Morgen."

„Guten Morgen." Antwortete er und gähnte ausgiebig.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag." Sagte ich und umarmte ihn fest. Als ich mich wieder von ihm löste, sah er mich konfus an.

„Geburtstag?" Wiederholte er konsterniert. „Heute ist mein Geburtstag?"

„So ist es und jetzt steh auf, Heute wir ein schöner Tag." Sagte ich glücklich, gab ihm einen Kuss und stand auf.

„Wo gehst du hin?" Fragte er traurig. Er hatte meine Jeans und meine Bluse bemerkt und wusste, dass ich so angezogen, immer aus der Klinik ging. Das machte ihn nicht glücklich.

„Also, Heute mache ich mit jemandem einen Ausflug." Versuchte ich einen Scherz zu machen.

„Wirklich? Wie schön." Sagte er unglücklich.

„Warum stehst du nicht auf?"

„Wozu?"

„Um dich um zuziehen, oder willst du im Pyjama auf die Straße?" Er sah mich mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Angst an.

„Auf die Straße?"

„Klar! Mit wem sollte ich den sonst einen Ausflug machen?"

Er schwieg und sah mich verständnislos an.

„Carlisle hat seine Erlaubnis gegeben, dass du Heute mit mir raus kannst." Erklärte ich.

Er sprang aus dem Bett und riss mich in seine Arme. So bleiben wir eine ganze Weile stehen.

„Was ist?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Nichts." Er ließ mich noch immer nicht los. „Ich bin einfach nur glücklich."

„Ich auch und jetzt zieh dich um." Bat ich wieder und jetzt beeilte er sich.

Als er wieder kam, hatte er eine dunkle Jeans, ein blaues Hemd und Turnschuhe an.

Ich nahm seine Hand und wir gingen zu Carlisles Büro. Ich ließ die Beiden einen Moment allein und als Edward wieder herauskam, hatte er ein breites Lächeln im Gesicht und ein Päckchen unter dem Arm.

Carlisle begleitet uns bis zum Ausgang, damit wir keine Schwierigkeiten bekamen.

„Wo gehen wir hin?" Fragte Edward sichtlich nervös. Er sah sich nach allen Seiten um und zog sich etwas zurück, wenn Leute vorbeigingen.

„Wir gehen Frühstücken." Ich nahm seine Hand und ging mit ihm über die Straße, damit wir ein Taxi nehmen konnten.

„Auf was hättest du Lust?" Fragte ich, als wir im Taxi saßen. „Wir können in die Stadt fahren, da kenne ich ein Café in dem es ein tolles Frühstück gibt, oder wir..." Er legte mir einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Können wie die Pancakes essen, die du immer machst?"

„Aber...wir können hinfahren wo du möchtest, essen was du möchtest." Erklärte ich konfus.

„Gut, ich möchte gerne Pancakes essen." Sagte er lächelnd.

„Aber..." Mir fiel kein Gegenargument ein und Heute war schließlich sein Tag und er konnte sich aussuchen was wir machten. Er wollte Pancakes, also bekam er Pancakes.

Ich nannte dem Fahrer meine Adresse. Während er Fahrt beobachtete Edward alles ganz genau und er sah sehr aufgeregt aus. Es war mit Sicherheit nicht das erste mal, dass er aus der Klinik kam, aber es war das erste mal, dass er es in absoluter Freiheit machte.

„Was denkst du?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie groß die Gebäude sind und wie viele Menschen auf der Straße sind." Antwortete Edward, ohne seine Augen von der Straße zu nehmen.

Wir kamen an meiner Wohnung an, stiegen aus und ich bezahlte den Fahrer.

„Wo sind wir?"

„Hier wohne ich." Antwortete ich, nahm seine Hand und führte ihn zum Eingang.

Wir hatten kaum einen Fuß auf die erste Stufe gestellte, als eine wenig beliebte Nachbarin uns aufhielt.

„Miss Swan, sie habe ich aber lange nicht mehr hier gesehen." Bevor ich mich umdrehte, schnaufte ich leise. Vor mir stand Lauren, sie wohnte in der ersten Etage und war dir größte Klatschtante des Viertels. Sie verbrachte den Tag mit ihren Telenovelas und damit sich neugierig in das Leben der anderen einzumischen. Ich hatte sie bis jetzt wenig gesehen, aber Alice hat mir von ihr erzählt und wie sie sich in alles einmischte.

„Ja." Ich lächelte sie freundlich an. „Ich hatte viel Arbeit in letzter Zeit."

„Klar." Sagte sie ironisch. „Viel Arbeit."

„Willst du mir den jungen Mann nicht vorstellen?" Fragte sie und starrte Edward an. Der sah Lauren verwirrt an und wie auch nicht, sie fraß ihn fast mit den Augen auf.

„Mmm ja..."

„Ich stell mich schon selber vor. Hallo, ich bin Lauren Mallory." Sie machte einen Schritt auf Edward zu uns wollte ihn auf die Wange küssen*. Edward wusste nicht, was er machen sollte und versteckte sich hinter mir. „Komm schon Hübscher, ich beiße nicht. Wie heißt du?"

„Das ist Edward Cullen, mein Freund." Brachte ich das Ganze zu Ende und nahm Edwards Hand. Lauren zog eine Schnute. „Und wenn du uns jetzt entschuldigst, wir haben noch viel vor." Und wir flüchteten.

Bei Edwards Gesichtsausdruck, er zeigte reine Panik, musste ich lachen. Obwohl ich mich genauso fühlte. Lauren konnte eine Nervensäge sein, aber sie war auch attraktiv und es war das erste mal seit langer Zeit, dass Edward eine hübsche Frau sah. Aber Edward sah, Gott sei Dank, einfach nur entsetzt aus.

Wir rannten förmlich die Treppe herauf, bis zu meiner Wohnung.

„Was war das?" Murmelte Edward.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass meine Nachbarin dich angegriffen hat."

„Lass bloß nie wieder zu, dass sie mir zu nahe kommt." Beinah hätte ich gelacht, wenn er nicht so panisch ausgesehen hätte.

„Keine Sorge, sie wird dich nicht wieder belästigen." Sagte ich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Und jetzt: Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Heim." Ich machte die Tür auf und ließ ihn rein.

Edward ging langsam in meine kleine Wohnung. Ich wusste das sie nichts besonderes war, aber sie war sauber und gemütlich.

„Setzt dich und ich werde sehen, wie ich diese Pancakes mache, die du unbedingt willst." Ich ging in die Küche und hoffte nur, dass ich auch die Zutaten für besagte Pancakes im Haus hatte.

Im Schrank fand ich nichts und ging zu der kleinen Vorratskammer, die an die Küche grenzte. Dort fand ich einen Zettel.

_Frag mich nicht wieso, aber ich habe mir gedacht, dass ihr _

_ hierher kommen würdet und einiges für euch eingekauft._

_ Kuss Alice!_

Ich hatte mit Alice telefoniert, das Thema Jasper war für sie tabu, und ihr erzählt was ich mit Edward vorhatte. Aber selbst ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass wir zu mir nach Hause kommen würden. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Alice mir immer zehn Schritte voraus war.

Ich ging zum Kühlschrank und fand alles was das Herz begehrte. Schnell suchte ich alles zusammen, was ich für die Pancakes brauchte und stellte es auf die Arbeitsplatte.

„Kann ich dir helfen?" Hörte ich Edward hinter mir.

„Aber Schatz, Heute ist doch dein Geburtstag." Ich drehte mich zu ihm und schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals. Es war so schön, mit ihm hier allein zu sein, nur er und ich.

„Bitte." Bat er und ich konnte sehen, wie gerne er helfen würde.

„Ok." Ich gab ihm einen Kuss und ließ ihn los. „Aber wir fangen mit einfachen Sachen an."

Nachdem ich alle Zutaten in eine Schüssel gegeben hatte, gab ich sie Edward.

„Du musst das jetzt alles gründlich mischen." Nachdem ich ihm gezeigt hatte wie, ließ ich ihn machen und kümmerte mich um die Pfanne.

„Ist das so gut?" Er zeigte mir den Teig. Ich nickte und nahm ihm die Schüssel ab.

Edward setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und sah mir interessiert dabei zu, wie ich die Pancakes machte. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, bis jetzt war ich immer alleine in meiner Wohnung gewesen. Aber ich konnte mich durchaus an dieses Gefühl gewöhnen.

Lächelnd machte ich weiter und als ich fertig war, servierte ich uns die Pancakes mit viel Schokolade, so wie Edward es mochte.

Ich setzte mich zu ihm an den Tisch und schüttete uns noch etwas Saft ein.

„Guten Appetit." Sagte ich noch und dann fingen wir an zu essen.

Edward verschlang sein Frühstück, als ob er seit Tagen nichts mehr zu essen bekommen hätte.

Schweigend genossen wir unser Frühstück und ich ging davon aus, dass alles Ok war.

„Bella." Der Ton seiner Stimme alarmierte mich und ich sah ihn besorgt an. „Sind wir ein Paar?" Ich verschluckte mich an meinem Pancake. „Entschuldige...vergiss es einfach."

„Nein Edward." Ich nahm seine Hand. „Für mich bist du mein Freund, mein Partner." Sagte ich und merkte, wie ich rot wurde. Es war kindisch so zu reagieren. Offiziell waren wir noch kein Paar, aber in meinem Herzen schon.

Er dachte einen Augenblick nach.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich gut darin bin. Ich hoffe schon." Murmelte er zu sich selber. Seine Worte verwirrten mich.

Er drückte meine Hand sanft und küsste sie dann.

„Bella, mein hübsche Puppe." Sagte er, zwischen Kuss und Kuss. „Ich wünsche mir, dass du mir die Ehre und das Recht erweist, dass ich dich meine Freundin nennen darf, magst du?" Fragte er und legte seine Lippen auf meine.

Ich vergaß zu atmen und konnte nur nicken.

Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass er mich darum bitten würde, zumindest nicht, solange er noch mein Patient war.

Aber was solls?

Es war genau das, was ich mir gewünscht hatte und jetzt wurde es erfüllt.

„Danke." Sagt er, gab mir noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und setzte sich wieder richtig hin.

Wir frühstückten zu Ende, beide mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Als wir fertig waren, räumte ich den Tisch ab.

„Wieso hast du mich gefragt, ob ich deine Freundin sein möchte?" Ich war wirklich gespannt auf die Antwort. Er sah auf den Boden.

„Also...ich habe Carlisle gefragt, was man macht wenn man jemanden so liebte, wie ich dich und er hat mir erzählt, wie er Esme kennen gelernt hat und was er gemacht hat. Und als du zu dieser Frau gesagt hast, dass ich dein Freund sei, fiel mir auf, dass wir offiziell noch gar kein Paar sind. Deswegen." Er sah mich noch immer nicht an.

Ich kniete mich vor seinen Stuhl und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich mehr." Antwortete er.

Ohne zu wissen wie, saß ich auf seinem Schoss. Edward küsste meine Wangen, meine Lippen und jedes Stückchen Haut das er erreichen konnte.

Die Berührungen zwischen uns hatten nichts sexuelles, sie waren zart und vorsichtig. Es war einfach Edwards Art mir zu zeigen, wie sehr er mich brauchte und liebte.

Wir blieben eine Weile so sitzen, bis mir bewusst wurde, das unser Tag nicht ewig dauern würde.

Wir gingen ins Wohnzimmer und setzten uns auf das Sofa. Ich hatte mir überlegt, dass wir ein wenige Fern sehen könnten, bis es etwas wärmer war und wir raus gehen konnten.

Als ich den Fernseher anmachte, liefen nur Zeichentrickserien. Es gab eine die ich sehr mochte, Phineas und Ferb.

Edward zog mich schweigend in seine Arme und sah neugierig zum Fernseher. Wir sahen uns ungefähr eine halbe Stunde lang die Streiche an, die die Beiden ihrer Schwester spielten. Edward lachte herzlich über die Beiden und es war schön ihn so zu sehen.

Aber jeder schöne Moment hatte sein Ende und unser war zu Ende, als das Telefon schellte.

Lustlos stand ich auf, um ans Telefon zu gehen. Edward sah mir kurz hinterher, konzentrierte sich dann aber wieder ganz auf den Fernseher.

„Hallo?"

„Isabella Maria Swan!" Oh Oh. „Schön das du dich dazu herab lässt ans Telefon zu gehen."

„Tut mir Leid Mama." War das Einzige was ich sagen konnte.

„Tut mir Leid? Nicht alles lässt sich mit einem: tut mir Leid entschuldigen, weißt du?" Schimpfte meine Mutter los. „Weißt du welche Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe? Wenn deine nette Freundin sich nicht die Zeit genommen hätte, ans Telefon zu gehen, wäre ich schon längst in Chicago und würde dich in den Krankenhäusern suchen."

„Übertreibe nicht Mama."

„Undankbares Kind! Ich komme um vor Sorge und du sagst ich übertreibe!" Oh ja, meine Mutter war manchmal sehr dramatisch.

„Entschuldige Mama, wird nicht wieder vorkommen." Sagte ich so reumütig wie ich konnte.

„Das hoffe ich für dich. Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut, alles ist in bester Ordnung." Ich sah zu Edward.

„Das ist gut. Ich hoffe, du hast jetzt nicht mehr diese merkwürdigen Arbeitszeiten. Dein Vater und ich, wir machen uns immer große Sorgen."

„Ja, ich weiß."

„Wir haben uns hier um gehört und es ist eine Stelle hier im Krankenhaus frei geworden. Du kannst eine Bewerbung schicken und mit etwas Glück kannst du wieder nach Hause kommen." Erklärte sie aufgeregt.

„Mir geht es gut hier und ich mag meine Arbeit."

„Aber Kind, es ist nicht ungefährlich in seine Psychiatrischen-Klink zu arbeiten. Gib deinen Eltern ein bisschen Frieden und versuche es wenigstens."

„Ich kann nicht."

„Warum nicht? So wie ich es verstanden habe, hast du dich nur im einen einzelnen Patienten zu kümmern. Für deine weitere Karriere ist es bestimmt besser, wenn du in einem allgemeinen Krankenhaus arbeiten würdest und ..."

„Das geht nicht Mama. Edward braucht mich und ich kann ihn nicht alleine lassen."

„Edward? Wer ist Edward? Der Junge den du versorgst? Es gibt bestimmte eine andere Schwester, die sich genauso gut um ihn kümmern kann."

„Er ist nicht nur mein Patient, er ist auch..." Als die Worte heraus waren, hätte ich mir am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen.

„Was ist er?" Ich antwortete nicht. „Bella? Was ist es? Sag nicht..." Meine Mutter dachte immer gleich das schlimmste, so war sie eben. „Sag mir nicht, dass du...dass du die Grenzen der Ethik überschritten hast?"

„Selbstverständlich nicht! Was denkst du den von mir?" Rief ich entsetzt.

„Was dann?"

„Er ist mein Freund." Murmelte ich und hoffte, dass sie mich nicht verstand.

„Was? Oh mein Gott! Hab ich dir keine Moral beigebracht?" Und sie schimpfte los. Ich kannte sie gut genug um zu wissen, dass ich erst wieder zu Wort kommen würde, wenn sie alles gesagt hatte, was sie sagen wollte. Es dauerte ein ganze Weile, bis ich wieder zu Wort kam.

„Ich liebe ihn Mama und er mich auch." Versuchte ich es noch einmal.

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein? Du weißt, dass es nicht richtig ist eine Beziehung mit ihm zu haben? Das sie dich wegen Missbrauch anzeigen können?"

„Das ist mir bewusst. Und ich weiß, dass es von der Ethik her nicht richtig ist, aber ich weiß was ich fühle und ich stehe dazu."

„Und ich kann dich nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen, richtig?"

„Nein Mama." Antwortete ich fest. Sie seufzte.

„Gut Kind, du musst wissen was du tust. Sorge nur dafür, dass ich nie einen Anruf bekomme und man mir sagt, dass du wegen Patientenmissbrauch verhaftet worden bist. So was halten meine Nerven nicht aus, ganz zu schweigen von deinem Vater." Meine Mutter war halt etwas dramatisch.

„Das verspreche ich dir." Sagte ich feierlich.

„Das beruhigt mich etwas. Eines Tages werde ich ihn kennen lernen müssen, weißt du?"

„Ja und du wirst ihn fast so sehr lieben wie ich."

„Ich hoffe das du Recht hast. Und jetzt muss ich schon wieder auflegen. Machs gut Kind."

„Ciao Mama und grüße Papa von mir."

„Das mache ich und du melde dich öfters." Und sie legte auf.

Leise lachend legte ich auf, meine Mutter war nun mal eine Dramaqueen, aber da war auch noch mein Vater und das war eine anderes Kaliber. Irgendwann würde ich auch mit ihm reden müssen.

Schmunzelnd setzte ich mich wieder zu Edward. Der umarmte mich direkt wieder.

„Tut mir Leid." Murmelte er gegen meine Haare. Ich sah ihn an.

„Was?"

„Wegen mir hast du Probleme mit deiner Mutter, stimmts?"

„Nein, wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ich habe gehört, dass ihr diskutiert habt, mein Name ist gefallen und ich weiß, dass du mit deiner Mutter gesprochen hast. Ich habe nur eins und eins zusammengezählt."

„Ich habe meiner Mutter von dir erzählt und sie möchte dich unbedingt kennen lernen." Sagte ich die halbe Wahrheit.

„Wirklich?" Er sah mich zweifelnd an.

„Klar! Du wirst sie mögen, sie ist etwas exzentrisch, aber ein toller Mensch." Erklärte ich.

„Und wie ist dein Vater?"

„Er ist eher seriös, du weißt schon, er muss als Polizist respektiert werden. Aber zu Hause ist er sehr liebevoll und ein guter Vater."

„Deine Eltern scheinen nette Menschen zu sein." Bemerkte Edward.

„Das sind sie. Du wirst schon sehen, sie werden dich sehr mögen, wenn sie dich kennen lernen." Ich gab ihm einen Kuss, kuschelte mich wieder in seine Arme und wir sahen weiter fern.

Und ich schlief ein.

Sanfte Küsse auf meiner Stirn weckten mich wieder. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie lange ich geschlafen hatte.

„Du bist eingeschlafen." Sagte Edward und bedeckte mein Gesicht weiter mit kleinen Küssen.

„Tut mir Leid, aber es fühlt sich so gut an, hier mit dir zusammen zu sein." Antwortete ich mit geschlossenen Augen.

Ich reckte mich ausgiebig und fragte ihn dann.

„Möchtest du raus gehen?"

„Ich hätte große Lust." Kam es von ihm.

„Gut." Sagte ich nur und suchte meine Sachen zusammen.

Schnell gingen wir die Treppe herunter, wir wollten Lauren nicht noch mal begegnen.

„Sollen wir in den Park gehen?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Klar." War seine fröhliche Antwort.

Der Park war nicht weit von meiner Wohnung und wir waren schnell dort. Hand in Hand schlenderten wir über die Wege. Um diese Uhrzeit waren nicht viele Leute im Park, aber ich sah von weitem einige Kinder spielen und steuerte darauf zu.

Wir setzten uns auf eine Bank und sahen einer Gruppe Jungs beim Baseball zu.

„Was machen sie?" Fragte Edward interessiert.

„Sie spielen Baseball."

„Das muss Spaß machen." Er konnte die Augen nicht von der Gruppe nehmen.

„Würdest du gerne mitspielen?" Er nickte. „Gut, ich gehe mal fragen." Ich ging zu den Jungs.

„Hey. Könnt ihr mir einen Gefallen tun?" Fragte ich und sie sahen mich skeptisch an. „Könnt ihr meinen Freund mitspielen lassen?"

„Das glaube ich nicht. Die Mannschaft in der er wäre, würde ohne Zweifel gewinnen und das ist nicht fair." Erklärte mir ein blonder Junge.

„Er hat noch nie gespielt. Lasst ihn mitspielen und ihr bekommt jeder ein Eis, Ok?" Versuchte ich sie zu bestechen.

„Jungs, ihr habt gehört was die Lady gesagt hat." Rief ein etwas älterer Junge. „Wir haben einen neuen Mitspieler."

Ich winkte Edward, damit er zu uns kam. Zögernd kam er zu uns.

Nachdem ich ihn vorgestellt hatte, erklärten sie ihm wie das Spiel funktionierte und ich setzte mich wieder auf die Bank.

Am Anfang war Edward ein Desaster, er traf den Ball nicht und wusste nicht, in welche Richtung er laufen sollte. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis er die Regeln begriffen hatte. Aber als er dann wusste was er tat und auch mal einen Ball traf, lachte er fröhlich und unbeschwert. Und ich freute mich mit ihm.

Als das Spiel zu Ende war, waren seine Sachen zerknittert und schmutzig, aber er war glücklich und das war wichtig.

Wir gingen alle zusammen zu einem Stand und jeder bekam sein Eis. Die Jungs verabschiedeten sich von uns und luden Edward ein wiederzukommen.

„Ich werde es versuchen." Antwortete Edward etwas traurig, er wusste das es nicht einfach war wiederzukommen.

„Hat es dir Spaß gemacht?" Wollte ich wissen, als wir wieder auf der Bank saßen.

„Sehr, am Anfang war es etwas konfus, aber dann war es genial." Er wirkte fröhlich und gelöst.

Ich sah, dass die Schaukeln frei waren, nahm Edwards Hand und ging mit ihm zu den Schaukeln. Ich machte ihm ein Zeichen sich zu setzten und setzte mich auf die andere. Langsam fing ich an zu schaukeln und er tat es mir nach. Edward sagte nichts, aber es schien ihm zu gefallen.

„Möchtest du gehen?" Fragte ich nach einer Weile.

„Nein, noch nicht. Mir gefällte es hier. Es ist schön den Kindern beim rennen und spielen zu beobachten."

„Gut." Sagte ich und sprang von der Schaukel. „Wir können auch rennen uns spielen." Ich gab ihm einen Kuss und rannte los. Er brauchte eine Sekunde, bis er verstand und mir hinterherrannte. Edward versuchte mich zu fangen, aber ich war ein wenig schneller als er. Als ich müde wurde, ließ ich mich von ihm fangen.

„Du bist sehr schnell." Edward umarmte mich.

„Ja, oder du wolltest mich nicht fangen. Hast du Hunger?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Ein wenig." Antwortete er.

Ich ging mit ihm zu einen Stand an dem es leckere Hotdogs gab, nicht gerade das gesündeste Essen, aber lecker und Edward schien es zu schmecken. Nachdem wir gegessen hatten, nahm ich wieder seine Hand und wir gingen zu dem Café in dem Alice arbeitet. Dort wartet noch eine Überraschung auf Edward.

Sobald wir durch die Tür waren, kam Alice auch schon auf uns zugeschossen und umarmte Edward.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch" Trällerte sie und umarmte dann mich.

„Ich dachte schon, ihr kämt nicht mehr." Sagte sie und brachte uns an einen Tisch.

„Wir waren im Park." Entschuldigte ich uns.

„Na jetzt seit ihr ja da. Bin gleich wieder bei euch." Alice tänzelte in die Küche und kam mit einen Schokoladenkuchen zurück, auf dem eine Kerze brannte.

„Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du bestimmt nicht so viele Kerzen ausblasen wolltest, deshalb habe ich nur eine drauf gesteckt." Sie stellte den Kuchen auf den Tisch. „Gut, jetzt wird gesungen."

Wir sangen für Edward und Alice zückte einen Fotoapparat und machte wie wild Fotos von uns, dann gab sie den Apparat einer Kollegin, damit sie Fotos von uns dreien machte. Alice machte so viele Fotos, bis die Kamera voll war.

Jeder von uns aß drei Stückchen Kuchen, bis wir nicht mehr konnten.

Es war schön Alice und Edward zusammen zu sehen, sie benahmen sich wie alte Freunde. Sie scherzten und lachten, fast wie Geschwister.

Als Alice wieder an die Arbeit musste, verabschiedeten wir uns und gingen wieder in meine Wohnung.

Wir beschlossen zum Abschluss des Tages einen Film zu sehen.

Während ich einen Film raus suchte, machte Edward es sich wieder auf dem Sofa bequem, er schien sich hier schon recht wohl zu fühlen. Ich entschied mich für eine seichte Komödie: 50 erste Dates. Schnell holte ich uns noch was zu trinken aus der Küche und setzte mich dann neben Edward. Der zog mich direkt wieder in seine Arme und wir genossen unsere Nähe und den Film. Edward amüsierte sich königlich und ich hatte ihn noch nie so viel lachen gesehen wie Heute. Ihn so zu sehen, gab mir neue Hoffnung, dass er bald aus der Klinik kommen könnte.

Als der Film zu Ende war, wurde mir bewusst, dass wir wieder in die Realität zurück mussten und ich noch nicht bereit dazu war.

* In Spanien und Südamerika begrüßt man sich, auch beim ersten Kennenlernen, mit Küsschen auf die Wange.


	29. Vergangenheit, Gegenwart, Zukunft

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von T. G. Kira.

Vergangenheit, Gegenwart, Zukunft. Bellas Pov.

Langsam löste ich mich aus Edwards Armen und er sah mich resigniert an. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln versuchte er mich zu animieren. Ironisch, nicht?

Ich war eigentlich diejenige die ihn unterstützen und behüten sollte. Er nahm meine Hände in seine.

„Sei nicht traurig." Sagte ich,

„Ich liebe diesen Tag, schon allein, weil ich ihn mit dir verbracht habe." Ich strahlte ihn an.

„Mir geht es genauso, es war etwas ganz besonderes diesen Tag mit dir zu verbringen Edward. Ich wünschte, er würde nie zu Ende gehen und du könntest hier bleiben." Mir traten die Tränen in die Augen, aber ich wollte den Tag jetzt nicht ruinieren.

„Shh, nicht weinen." Er zog mich wieder in seine Arme.

Und wir saßen wieder in einer innigen Umarmung auf dem Sofa. Wir wollten uns nicht voneinander trennen, wir wollten nicht gehen. Aber die Realität rief nach uns und wir hatten keine andere Wahl.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht weinen wie ein kleines Mädchen." Murmelte ich gegen seine Brust.

„Entschuldige dich nicht." Er gab mir einen zarten Kuss. Wir blieben noch einige Minuten so sitzen, dann raffte ich mich so langsam auf.

Schweigend räumte ich die Sachen weg und packte zusammen was ich mitnehmen wollte. Da fiel mir ein blaues Päckchen auf, dass neben meiner Tasche lag. Das Geschenk das Carlisle heute Morgen Edward gegeben hatte.

Er hatte es noch gar nicht aufgemacht. Ich nahm es und ging zu Edward.

„Du hast dein Geschenk noch gar nicht aufgemacht." Ich gab es ihm.

„Ich weiß was drin ist." Antwortete er in neutralem Ton.

„Du weißt es?" Fragte ich erstaunt.

„Carlisle hat es mir gesagt."

Ich wartete darauf, dass er noch etwas sagte, aber er schwieg.

„Warum hat er es dir gesagt? Was ist es?" Jetzt war ich neugierig.

„Also..." Er zögerte etwas.

„Ist Ok wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst." Sagte ich und stand auf.

Er hielt mich am Handgelenke fest und zog mich wieder neben sich.

„Es ist ein Zeichenheft." Erklärte Edward, ohne die Augen von dem Päckchen zu nehmen.

Ich fragte nichts weiter und wartete, ob er mir noch etwas sagen wollte.

„Es ist von meiner Mama. Carlisle hat es mir gesagt, damit ich vorbereitet bin und meine Reaktion nicht ganz so katastrophal ist."

Das war sehr intelligent von Carlisle.

„Warum machst du es nicht auf?" Traute ich mich zu fragen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte einfach noch keine Gelegenheit." Er fing vorsichtig an das Päckchen auf zumachen.

Zum Vorschein kam ein etwas abgegriffene Heft. Edward betrachtete es schweigend.

Er öffnete es und betrachtete andächtig die erste Zeichnung. Es war die Zeichnung eines Waldes in dem Hirsche ästen, sie war sehr schön und detailliert.

Auf den ersten Seiten waren nur Zeichnungen von Lasterhaften, alle sehr schön, aber etwas eintönig. Edward betrachtete sie so fasziniert, das ich nichts sagte.

Es war eine andere Art seiner Mutter nahe zu sein. Das war wahrscheinlich auch der Sinn hinter dem Geschenk, Edward sah von wem er sein Talent zum Zeichnen geerbt hatte.

Die Landschafbilder endeten und es kamen die ersten Skizzen von Person. Ihr erstes Model schien Carlisle gewesen zu sein, er war auf vielen der Zeichnungen zu sehen und es war wirklich gut getroffen. Es waren auch einige Personen zu sehen, die wir nicht kannten, aber Edward betrachtete jede Zeichnung bewundernd.

Dann kam eine Person die ich sofort erkannte, Edwards Vater.

Es war ein wirklich schönes Portrait, man konnte die Liebe sehen, die Elisabeth für ihn empfunden hat. Seine Gesichtszüge waren wie gemeißelt und man konnte auch seinen träumerischen Blick erkennen. Auf Edwards Gesicht erschien ein unbewusstes Lächeln und er blätterte weiter.

Wir sahen die halbfertige Skizze eines Jungen und Edwards Augen wurden glasig. Ich sah wieder auf die Skizze und wusste warum. Unter der Skizze stand etwas.

_Mein Prinz._

Es war eine Skizze von Edward.

„Ich kann mich daran erinnern." Sagte er leise. „Meine Mutter wollte mich zeichnen und ich blieb nicht still sitzen. Sie schimpfte mit mir und schickte mich dann spielen." Er lachte leise.

Das musste ich unbedingt Carlisle sagen, Edward hatte sich von allein an etwas erinnert, ein weiterer Fortschritt.

Carlisle hatte ihm ein schönes Geschenk gemacht.

Ich setzte mich auf eine Bank im Garten und wartet darauf, dass Edward seine Sitzung mit Carlisle beendete.

Seit seinem Geburtstag wurden die Sitzungen immer länger. Edward erzählte mir nichts, aber ich nahm es als gutes Zeichen, dass sie jetzt länger redeten. Es bestärkte meine Hoffnung, dass Edward vielleicht bald hier heraus könnte.

„Hier hast du dich versteckt."

Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich die Stimme von Demetri hinter mir hörte.

„Nö, ich warte hier nur." Antwortete ich, ohne mich um zudrehen.

„Kann ich dir dabei Gesellschaft leisen?"

Ich rutschte zur Seite.

„Was ist?" Wollte ich dann wissen.

„Sue hat schlechte Laune und ich bin vor ihr geflüchtet."

„Schlechte Laune? Warum?"

„Dr. Cullen will, dass sie Urlaub nimmt und sie weigert sich strickt. Und wir wissen alle, dass er sie am Ende zwingen wird ihren Urlaub zu nehmen." Er kicherte leise.

„Urlaub ist doch gut, oder? Sie hat es verdient."

„Das sagte der Doktor auch, aber sie denkt, dass die Klinik zusammenbricht wenn sie nicht da ist, was durchaus passieren könnte."

„Ich sehe das Problem nicht." Erklärte ich.

„Du vielleicht nicht, aber alle die in den verschiedenen Abteilungen arbeiten schon. Diese Klinik funktioniert ohne sie nicht und es wird schwer seinen einen Ersatz für sie zu finden." Man konnte den Respekt, den er für sie empfand, heraushören. „Obwohl sie immer mit mit schimpft, wie mit einem kleinen Jungen."

Ich lachte.

„Und jetzt gehen ich besser, bevor sie mich hier erwischt." Er stand auf und ging schnell wieder ins Gebäude.

Edward kam kurze Zeit später, wir verbrachten einen ruhigen Nachmittag im Garten und aßen dann in der Cafeteria.

Als es Zeit wurde schlafen zu gehen, legten wir uns zusammen in Edwards Bett. Das war mittlerweile normal geworden.

„Schlaf schön." Sagte Edward, gab mir einen Kuss und zog mich in seine Arme.

„Träum schön." Wünschte ich ihm und machte es mir bequem.

Fünf Minuten später schellte mein Handy. Schnell stand ich auf und suchte es.

„Ha..."

„Bella!" Rief Alice hysterisch.

„Was ist?" Fragte ich erschrocken.

„Er ist hier und will nicht gehen." Mein Herz bleib stehen.

„Wer?"

„Jasper, er steht vor meiner Wohnungstür und will mit mir reden, sonst geht er nicht."

Erleichtert atmete ich aus.

„Und warum redest du nicht mit ihm?" Fragte ich, als ob es das einfachste von der Welt wäre.

„Ich habe nichts mit ihm zu bereden."

„Du vielleicht nicht, aber er schon."

„Stehst du etwa auf seiner Seite?" Fragte sie konsterniert.

„Ich stehe auf gar keiner Seite. Ich bitte dich nur fair zu sein. Es ist genug Zeit vergangen, dass du jetzt, mit kühlem Kopf, mit ihm reden kannst."

Alice schnauft.

„Du weißt nicht..." Fing sie an.

„Doch ich weiß, aber ich bitte dich trotzdem ihm zuzuhören und dann eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Aber lass ihn bitte reden."

„Gut, aber nur...weil du mich darum bittest."

„Und weil es das richtige ist." Fügte ich hinzu.

„Und weil es das richtige ist." Wiederholte sie genervt.

„Und weil du ihn noch liebst." Versuchte ich es.

„Und weil ich..." Sie unterbrach sich. „Dessen bin ich mir nicht so sicher."

„Vielleicht musst du mit ihm reden um sicher zu sein. Und jetzt quäle ihn nicht so, mach die Tür auf." Sagte ich streng.

„Na gut."

„Und noch etwas, erschrecke mich nie wieder so! Ich habe gedacht, dass ein Killer vor deiner Tür steht!" Schimpfte ich.

„Eh ja, entschuldige bitte." Sagte sie reumütig.

„Ok und jetzt mach die Tür auf."

„Ja! Ciao."

„Gute Nacht." Trällerte ich und legte auf.

„Was ist?" Fragte Edward besorgt.

„Problemchen, mach dir keine Gedanken." Beruhigte ich ihn und legte mich wieder zu ihm. Vielleicht konnten wir jetzt ja schlafen.

„Es stimmt also?"

„Ja, sie muss ihren Urlaub nehmen." Antwortete Angela. „Der Doktor hat sie gezwungen. Es war sehr spaßig sich die Diskussion anzuhören."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen." Ich musste nur schon bei der Vorstellung lachen.

„Weswegen ich hier bin, der Doktor möchte dich sprechen." Erklärte Angela.

„Ok, ich gehe gleich hin."

Angela winkte Edward und mir zu und ging.

„Weißt du vielleicht was er möchte?" Fragte ich Edward.

„Keine Ahnung." Antwortete er und spielte mit dem Reste von seinem Essen.

„Gut, ich bin gleich wieder da." Mit schnellen Schritten ging ich zu Carlisles Büro.

Ich klopfte und ging dann rein.

„Hallo Bella." Begrüßte Carlisle mich freundlich.

„Angela hat mir gesagt, dass sie mich sprechen wollen."

„So ist es. Zuerst möchte ich dir sagen, wie dankbar Esme und ich dir sind, für alles was du für Edward getan hast. Wir wissen, dass es manchmal nicht einfach gewesen ist." Erklärte er.

„Sie wissen doch, dass ich es von ganzem Herzen getan habe."

„Und genau dafür sind wir dir dankbar. Und jetzt möchte ich mit dir über deine neuen Aufgaben sprechen, die du in der Frauenabteilung haben wirst."

„Was?" Was wollte er damit sagen? „Ich kann nicht in der Frauenabteilung arbeiten, ich kümmere mich um Edward und nur um ihn. Das haben sie mir am ersten Tag so gesagt." Sagte ich entsetzt.

„Daran kann ich mich noch gut erinnern. Aber ich glaube, dass du jetzt nicht mehr die Krankenschwester von Edward sein kannst." Sagte er ruhig.

„Was? Warum?" Fragte ich mit zitternder Stimme. „Weil wir zusammen sind? Weil ich ihn liebe?"

„Beruhige dich Isabella. Es ist nicht deswegen..."

„Sondern?" Unterbrach ich ihn.

„Du kannst nicht mehr Edwards Schwester sein, weil er hier heraus kommt. Und zwar schon nächste Woche." Er lächelte mich beruhigend an.

Ich konnte nicht glauben was ich da hörte und spürte, wie mir die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Edward würde endlich hier heraus kommen. Er würde endlich ein normales Leben anfangen können.

Ich hoffte nur, dass ich auch einen Platzt in diesem Leben hatte.


	30. Realität

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von T. G. Kira.

Realität. Bellas Pov.

„Oh Gott! Wein doch nicht, es war nicht meine Absicht dich zu erschrecken. Ich wollte dich überraschen. Verzeih mir." Bat Carlisle, als er meine Tränen sah, aber es waren Tränen der Freude.

„Nein...keine...Sorge." Versuchte ich zu artikulieren. „Das...sind...Freudentränen." Ich versuchte ein Lächeln zustande zu bekommen.

„Sicher? Es war nicht meine unmögliche Arte es dir zu sagen?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Obwohl die Art, wie er es mir gesagt hatte, für mich wirklich nicht die richtige war.

Carlisle reichte mir ein Taschentuch, damit ich meine Tränen trocknen konnte.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid." sagte er nochmal.

„Ist schon gut." Ich holte einmal tief Luft, um wieder normal sprechen zu können. „Wie sind sie zu dieser Entscheidung gekommen? Darf ich das wissen?"

„Das ist einfach, Edward hat sich sehr verändert. Und als ich eine neue Auswertung seines Zustandes gemacht habe, bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es ihm wesentlich besser geht. Er ist noch nicht wieder zu hundert Prozent gesund, aber gesund genug, um diesen Ort zu verlassen. Natürlich ist meine Meinung nicht ausschlaggebend, ich bin und bleibe sein Onkel." Er lachte leise. „Ich habe die Meinung von noch zwei Ärzten eingeholt. Jasper hat mir den Gefallen getan und nochmal mit ihm geredet. Er war sehr überrascht darüber, wie sehr Edward sich verändert hat. Und d Dr. Gerandy hat auch sein Ok gegeben. Sie haben Beide Edwards Entlassung unterschrieben. Edward Masen wird bald keine Patient dieser Klinik mehr sein."

„Und wie lange planen sie das schon?"

„Nach seinem Geburtstag habe ich die extremen Veränderungen an ihm bemerkt. Nicht das ich sie nicht schon vorher bemerkt hätte, aber nach dem Tag wurde es immer offensichtlicher." Erklärte er und ich lächelte.

„Danke, dass Sie es mir gesagt haben." Irgendwie konnte ich es immer noch nicht glauben. „Weiß Esme es schon?"

„Selbstverständlich weiß sie es. Sie ist fürchterlich aufgeregt und hat schon angefangen sein Zimmer zu dekorieren."

Sein Zimmer?

Warum überraschte mich das? Wo sollte Edward sonst wohnen, wenn nicht bei seiner Familie?

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen." Sagte ich und versuchte meine Gedanken zu verdrängen. „Wann wird es Edward erfahren?"

„Bald und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass es eine sehr gute Nachricht für ihn ist."

„Das glaube ich auch." Bestätigte ich.

„Also, was sagst du zu deiner Versetzung?"

„Hört sich gut an." Antwortete ich nicht sehr enthusiastisch.

„Gut, lass uns später darüber reden, wenn du etwas ruhiger bist. Du siehst immer noch etwas weinerlich aus." Sagte er schmunzelnd.

„Ist gut."

„Entschuldige nochmal die Art, wie ich es dir gesagt habe. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du es so aufnehmen würdest." Entschuldigte er sich nochmal.

„Ist schon Ok." Diesmal schaffte ich es ihn an zulächeln.

Er nickte mir zu. Und ich ging wieder zu Edward.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte ich wie auf einer Wolke, glücklich darüber, was er erreicht hatte.

Zwei Tage später redete Carlisle mit Edward und wie es zu erwarten war, konnte Edward es zuerst nicht glauben.

„Was mach ich draußen?" Fragte er, wie unter Schock.

„Du wirst bei deiner Familie sein, bei Carlisle und Esme." Erklärte ich ihm.

„Und du?" Er sah mich traurig an.

„Ich dachte, dass das klar wäre." Antwortete ich sanft. „Ich werde immer für dich da sein."

„Wirklich? Sagst du das im ernst?"

„Natürlich, ich habe dir doch gesagt, ich liebe dich. Ich werde solange bei dir bleiben, wie du es möchtest."

„Und du weißt, dass ich dich immer, immer und immer bei mir haben möchte." Er küsste meine Hand.

„Gut und so wird es sein. Mach dir keine Gedanken, es wird alles gut werden." Versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen.

Aber auch ich machte mir so meine Gedanken.

Wir würden nicht mehr den ganzen Tag zusammen sein. Er würde bei Esme und Carlisle wohnen, ich würde weiter hier arbeiten und vielleicht würden wir uns irgendwann distanzieren und...

Ich wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken.

„Und was ist jetzt mit dir?" Fragte Edward, mein Gesicht schien mich verraten zu haben.

„Nichts, ich freue mich für dich."

„Irgendetwas macht dir Sorgen. Was?"

„Ich werde dich sehr vermissen." Sagte ich die halbe Wahrheit. Wenn ich ihm meine Gedanken verraten würde, würde er sich nur aufregen.

„Du hast es doch gerade selber gesagt." Er strich mir über die Wange. „Du wirst immer für mich da sein und ich für dich, richtig?"

„Klar." Bestätigte ich und kuschelte mich an seine Brust.

Ich sollte nicht über die Distanz nachdenken. Keiner von uns wollte weit weg von dem anderen sein.

Wenn ein Patient die Klinik verließ, war es jedes mal eine große Aufregung. Das hatte ich schon bei Tanya bemerkt, die Schwestern und Pfleger, hatten ihr einen schönen Abschied bereitet.

Und jetzt war Edward an der Reihe. Es waren zwar wenige die sich mit ihm angefreundet hatte, aber die wenigen verabschiedeten sich fröhlich von ihm. Sue, Carlisle, Angela, Demetri und ich, standen in der Halle Spalier für ihn.

Alle freuten sich riesig darüber, dass er nach zehn Jahren endlich diesen Ort verlassen konnte. Zehn Jahre, die die traurigsten und einsamsten Jahre für ihn gewesen waren. Aber keiner von uns konnte glückliches aussehen, als Sue Clearwater. Sie hatte ihn fest umarmt und die Tränen der Freude waren ihr über die Wangen gelaufen. Sue küsste ihn auf die Wange und wischte die Tränen weg, die auch ihm über die Wangen liefen.

Sie hatte mit ihm gelitten. Und vielleicht war sie die Einzige von uns, die wirklich wusste, was dieser Tag für ihn bedeutete.

Ich stellte mich etwas Abseits, damit sich alle von ihm verabschieden konnten.

Zum Schluss war Carlisle dran, er gab Edward ein Kästchen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was da drin war, aber wie ich Carlisle kannte, war es etwas sehr gut durchdachtes.

„Darf ich hingehen?" Fragte Edward Carlisle.

„Bist du sicher, dass du dich dem stellen möchtest?"

„Ich weiß, dass ich es kann." Antwortete Edward überzeugt.

„Soll ich mit dir gehen?" Fragte Carlisle, Edward sah mich an und ich ging zu ihnen.

„Kann Bella mitkommen?"

„Selbstverständlich." Antwortete Carlisle.

„Er braucht dich jetzt sehr Bella, aber es ist deine Entscheidung." Sagte Carlisle zu mir.

„Natürlich komme ich mit."

„Gut."

Carlisle, Edward und ich gingen zu Carlisles Auto. Im Kofferraum waren Edwards Sachen und die paar Zeichenhefte, die noch intakt waren. Ich setzte mich mit Edward nach hinten und Carlisle fuhr los.

Ich wusste nicht, wo wir hinfuhren, ich wusste nur, dass Edward mich brauchte.

Carlisle hielt vor dem großen Hauptfriedhof der Stadt.

„Edward..." Murmelte ich, als ich verstand, was er vorhatte.

„Komm." Sagte er nur und nahm meine Hand.

Carlisle ging vor uns her und zeigte uns den Weg. Wir gingen eine ganze Weile, bis wir zu einem kleinen Hügel, fast am Ende des Friedhofs ankamen.

„Hier ist es." Murmelte Edward, ließ meine Hand los und ging zu den beiden Gräbern auf dem Hügel. Ich ging einige Schritte hinter ihm, so das er merkte, dass ich bei ihm war. Carlisle blieb vor dem Hügel stehen.

„Hallo Mama, Hallo Papa." Sagte Edward mit erstickter Stimme. „Entschuldigt bitte, dass ich nicht früher gekommen bin." Er ließ sich vor den Gräbern auf die Knie fallen und fing an zu weinen. Meine erste Reaktion war, ihn zu trösten, aber ich wusste, dass er mich rufen würde, wenn er mich brauchte.

Carlisle beobachtete ihn traurig. Für ihn war es auch nicht einfach.

Langsam machte ich einen Schritt nach vorn und las die Inschrift auf den Grabsteinen.

_Edward Masen._

_ Geliebter Ehemann, zärtlicher Vater,guter Freund, ein ganz besonderer Mensch._

_ Wir werden dich nie vergessen._

_ Elisabeth Masen._

_ Geliebte Ehefrau, angebetet Schwester, eine Freundin fürs Leben._

_ Eine aufopfernde Mutter, ein wertvoller Mensch._

_ Ruhe in Frieden._

Auch mir liefen jetzt die Tränen über die Wangen. Edward fuhr mit den Fingern über die Inschrift.

„Ich weiß..." Es fiel ihm schwer zu sprechen. Dieser Moment musste etwas ganz besonderes und gleichzeitig sehr traurig für ihn sein.

„Ich liebe euch. Alles was ihr getan habt um mich zu beschützen und ich weiß, wie sehr ihr mich geliebt habt." Edward schluchzte.

Ich kniete mich neben ihn und legte ihm meinen Arm um die Schulter.

„Edward..." Sagte ich leise.

„Es geht mir gut Bella. Ich will mich nur von ihnen verabschieden. Damals konnte ich es nicht."

Er machte das Kästchen auf, dass er mitgenommen hatte. Zum Vorschein kam die Puppe, die ihn über Jahre begleitet hatte.

„Ich dachte es wäre schön, sie ihr zurückzugeben." Erklärte er und setzte sie vor den Stein seiner Mutter. Er sah die Puppe nochmal nostalgisch an und dann zu mir. Seine schönen grünen Augen, zeigten mir all die Liebe die er für mich empfand.

„Jetzt habe ich meine richtige Puppe gefunden." Sagte Edward und umarmte mich.

„Ich komme euch bald wieder besuchen. Ich liebe euch." Er betrachtete nochmal die Gräber, nahm meine Hand und wir gingen zurück zu Carlisle.

Ich wusste, dass das hier so eine Art Probe für ihn gewesen war. Jetzt wartete die reale Welt auf ihn. Und das würde nicht einfach werden.

Er hatte jetzt auch in seinem Kopf den Ort hinter sich gelassen, in dem er glaubte, dass eine Puppe ihn beschützte.

Aber war er bereit für das was ihn erwartete?

Ich hoffte das von ganzem Herzen.

Und selbst wenn es nicht so wäre, würde ich da sein um ihm zu dem Weg zum Auto gab ich mir selber ein Versprechen.

Ich würde ihn nie verlassen, egal was passieren würde. Ich würde das sein was er brauchte, seine Freundin, seine Familie.

Er war auf dem schwierigen Weg der ihn erwartete nicht allein.

Edward hatte mich an seiner Seite.


	31. Mach dir keine Sorgen

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von T. G. Kira.

Mach dir keine Sorgen. Edwards Pov.

Obwohl ich die Augen noch zu hatte wusste ich, dass es Morgen war. Das Gefühl, schon viel zu lange zu liegen, sagte es mir. Ich drehte mich um und wollte aufstehen. Langsam machte ich die Augen auf.

Voller Panik stellte ich fest, dass ich nicht in meinem Zimmer war.

Durch das Fenster kam viel Licht in den Raum und das Zimmer war riesig. Nicht zu vergleichen mit meinem üblichen Zimmer. Und das Bett, dass war nicht mein Bett.

Wo war ich?

Ich wurde immer panischer und suchte mit den Augen den Raum ab.

Als mein Blick auf den Nachtisch fiel, sah ich zwei Bilderrahmen. Sofort nahm ich sie in die Hand und langsam ordnete sich das Chaos in meinem Kopf und ich wusste wieder wo ich war.

Ich war im Haus von Carlisle.

„Ich bin zu Hause." Sagte ich zu mir selber.

Ich holte tief Luft und brachte meine Gedanken wieder in Reihe. Sofort erinnerte ich mich an die letzten Tage und musste lachen. Zu gleichen Teilen erleichtert und ironisch. Es war nicht das erste mal, dass mir so etwas passiert war.

Aber zumindest war es nicht wie am ersten Tag. Ich hatte wie verrückt geschrien und Carlisle war in mein Zimmer gestürmt, um mich zu beruhigen. Gott sei Dank, hatte Esme mich nicht gehört. Ich wollte sie auf gar keinen Fall erschrecken.

Lächelnd betrachtet ich die Fotos in meiner Hand. Es war das von meinem Vater und mir, an meinem Geburtstag und das andere zeigte Bella und mich, an meinem letzten Geburtstag. Das war einer der glücklichsten Tage in meinem Leben gewesen, eigentlich der glücklichste an den ich mich erinnern konnte.

Ich vermisste Bella, dass war das einzige was ich an der Klinik vermisste. Dort hatte ich sie 24 Stunden bei mir gehabt.

Aber ich musste lernen, ohne sie zurecht zu kommen. Zu meinem Besten und zu ihrem. Ich musste lernen und mich weiterentwickeln.

Das sagte Jasper immer wieder zu mir. Obwohl ich manchmal das Gefühl hatte, dass er es mehr zu sich selber sagte.

Vorsichtig stellte ich die Fotos wieder auf den Nachttisch so, dass ich sie genau im Blick hatte.

Noch immer etwas verwirrt ging ich in mein Bad und machte mich fürs Frühstück fertig.

„Guten Morgen Mister Edward." Begrüßte mich das Mädchen, dass Esme im Haushalt half, als ich die Treppe herunter ging.

Ich ging direkt in die Küche, um mir mein Frühstück zu holen.

„Guten Morgen Schatz."

„Guten Morgen Esme." Ich ging zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie saß vor einem Teller mit Obst, von dem sie noch nicht viel gegessen hatte.

„Ich mach dir dein Frühstück." Esme lächelte mich an und stand auf.

„Ich mach das schon." Sagte ich, aber sie war schneller und legte mir schon ein paar Pancakes auf den Teller.

Esme tat alles damit ich mich hier wohl fühlte, damit ich mir zu Hause fühlte. Ich war ihr sehr dankbar dafür und lächelte sie an.

Esme stellte den Teller vor mich und gab noch reichlich Schokoladensoße dazu.

„Guten Appetit." Wünschte sie mir und setzte sich wieder neben mich.

„Danke."

„Wie hast du geschlafen."

„Sehr gut." Sagte ich die halbe Wahrheit. Ich schlief hier sehr gut, aber die Alpträume hatte ich noch immer. Und wenn ich wach wurde, war Bella nicht da.

„Das freut mich Schatz."

„Und wie geht es dir? Tut dir irgendetwas weh?" Esme lachte bei meiner Besorgnis.

„Mir geht es sehr gut. Carlisle und Emmett pflegen mich so gut, da kann es mir nur gut gehen."

„Das ist gut. Wenn ich etwas für dich tun kann, dann..."

„Oh Edward, dass ist so lieb von dir, aber mir geht es wirklich gut." Sie strahlte mich an.

„Ok." Ich aß meine Pancakes. Sie waren gut, aber nicht so gut wie die von Bella. „Ist Emmett schon zur Schule?"

„Ja, Carlisle hat ihn gefahren." Ich nickte.

Emmett war lustig. Er war jetzt vierzehn, sehr lebhaft und der Sonnenschein des Hauses.

Als Carlisle mich als seinen Cousin aus England vorgestellt hatte, hat er mich kurz von oben bis unten gemustert und mich dann mit Fragen bombardiert, bis mir schwindelig wurde.

Und trotz unseres Altersunterschiedes, waren wir Freunde geworden.

„Gehst du heute Nachmittag Bella besuchen?" Fragte Esme mich.

Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich sie jeden Tag zu Hause besuchen und würde jede freie Minute mit ihr verbringen, aber laut Jasper, braucht sie ihren Freiraum. Sie muss sich ausruhen und Zeit für ihre Sachen haben.

„Wäre es ein Problem wenn ich ja sage?" Fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Du weißt wie sehr sie dich vermisst und dich sehen möchte, wenn immer es geht."

„Ich weiß, aber..." Und wenn ich sie langweile?

„Wenn du möchtest, bitte ich meinen Fahrer dich nach deinem Unterricht hin zubringen." Schlug Esme vor.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie sie arbeitet. Ich sage dir später Bescheid." Den Rest des Frühstücks verbrachten wir schweigend.

Ich hatte immer noch Angst davor, dass ich wieder wie früher werden könnte. Das ich wieder verwirrt sein könnte und nicht wissen würde, wer wer in meiner Welt ist. Und deswegen nahm ich alle Ratschläge und Hinweise die Carlisle und Jasper mir gaben, sehr ernst.

Esme stand auf und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen." Murmelte sie und stellte ihr Geschirr in die Spüle.

Ich blieb noch eine Weile in der Küche und beschloss dann, in meinem Zimmer auf meine Lehrerin zu warten.

Carlisle hatte gesagt, dass es für den Anfang besser wäre wenn ich zu Hause unterrichtet würde.

Laut Susan, meiner Lehrerin, hatte ich das schulische Niveau eines vierzehn jährigen. Das war gar nicht so schlecht. Und ich strengte mich sehr an, um schnell aufzuholen. Alles das gehörte dazu, damit ich mich in der Gesellschaft zurechtfinden konnte.

Manchmal war ich sehr frustriert, weil es Sachen gab die ich einfach nicht ganz verstand. Aber, Gott sei Dank, war Susan sehr geduldig mit mir.

Sie war eine der wenigen Personen, die wusste warum ich so weit zurück war.

Für den Rest war ich einfach nur Carlisles Neffe aus England, der eine Zeit bei seinem Onkel bleiben würde.

Ich hatte darum gebeten. Ich wollte nicht, dass die Leute die mich kennen lernten, nur darauf warteten, dass ich eine neue Krise bekäme und mich wie ein rohes Ei behandelten, wie es Carlisle und Esme taten.

„Mister Edward, Miss Gray ist da." Gab mir das Mädchen Bescheid.

„Danke Sophie." Antwortete ich und stand auf.

Ich ging wieder nach unten, um meinen Unterricht zu beginnen. Susan hatte wirklich eine Gabe zu unterrichten. Sie war noch jung, vielleicht so alt wie Bella. Susan hatte sehr helle Haut und strahlend blaue Augen, die einen auffallenden Kontrast zu ihren schwarzen Haaren bildeten. Alles in allem, war sie nett anzuschauen und sympathisch.

„Gut Edward, das wars mal wieder für Heute." Sagte Susan, nachdem wir Stunden gelernt hatten.

„Vielen Dank."

„Du brauchst mir nicht zu danken, es macht Spaß dich zu unterrichten, du bist sehr intelligent." Sie lächelte mich an und legte ihre Hand auf meine Haare. Das war etwas, was sie seit ein paar Tagen immer wieder machte. Es war mir nicht unangenehm, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es nicht richtig war.

Ich sagte nichts, aber sie schien etwas sagen zu wollen und wurde von einem Wirbelwind unterbrochen.

„Ed!" Schrie Emmett. „Lass uns mit der X-Box spielen!" Ordnete er an, nahm meine Hand und zog an mir.

„Tut mir Leid Susan, ich muss jetzt gehen. Wir sehen uns Morgen." Verabschiedete ich mich, während Emmett mich mit sich zog.

„Ist Ok Edward. Bis Morgen."

Als wir im Wohnzimmer ankamen, schnaufte Emmett.

„Ich mag sie nicht."

„Warum? Sie ist nett." Bemerkte ich und setzte mich neben ihn.

„Ich denke immer, dass sie dich fressen will." Sagte Emmett und zog eine Schnute. „Sie schleimt immer um dich rum."

„Aha." Sagte ich, ohne genau zu verstehen, was er meinte. „Und wie war es in der Schule?" Versuchte ich vom Thema Susan abzulenken.

„Pff, die Schule ist doof." Sagte er, machte den Fernseher an und damit war jede Konversation beendet. Wir fingen an ein seltsames Spiel zu spielen.

Direkt am ersten Tag hatte Emmett mich gefragt, ob ich Videospiele spiele. Logischerweise hatte ich keine Ahnung wovon er sprach. Er lachte, zog mich mit sich ins Wohnzimmer und verbrachte den Nachmittag damit, mir das wesentliche zu erklären. Und das war zu unsere täglichen Nachmittagsbeschäftigung geworden. Emmett gewann fast immer, aber das störte mich nicht, ich genoss einfach die Zeit mit ihm.

Als Esme kam und mit uns schimpfte, weil wir zu viel Zeit vor dem Fernseher verbrachten, ging Emmett seine Hausaufgaben machen und ich wartete auf Jasper.

Der kam jeden Tag, um meine Fortschritte zu beobachten. Ich ging eher davon aus, dass er sich davon überzeugen wollte, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, als er meine Entlassungsschein unterschrieben hatte.

Ich traf mich, wie immer, in Carlisles Büro mit Jasper.

„Und wie ist es Heute gelaufen Edward?" Fragte Jasper freundlich.

„Gut, alles in Ordnung." Antwortete ich.

„Du bist nicht wieder verwirrt aufgewacht?"

„Na ja...das schon, aber ich habe mich fast sofort wieder daran erinnert, wo ich war." Versuchte ich mich herauszureden.

„Das ist gut, du gewöhnst dich so langsam an die neue Umgebung."

„Es ist nicht einfach. Es gibt so viele Sachen, die neu für mich sind." Sagte ich frustriert.

„Hör zu Edward, ich weiß das es nicht einfach ist. Du hast einen großen Teil deines Lebens isoliert von der Außenwelt gelebt und musst dich jetzt einfach in dein Leben einfinden. Aber du hast Leute an deiner Seite, die dich lieben und dich unterstützen." Versuchte Jasper mich aufzuheitern.

„Ich weiß...aber..."

„Esme und Carlisle glauben an dich und Bella steht natürlich voll und ganz hinter dir. Sie glaubt, dass du alles erreichen kannst, was du willst."

„Glaubst du, dass weiß ich nicht!" Schrie ich verzweifelt. „Tut mir Leid. Ich hätte nicht schreien sollen." Entschuldigte ich mich sofort. Manchmal, wenn ich überfordert keinen Ausweg sah, schrie ich einfach los. Carlisle hatte ich schon mehr wie einmal angeschrien, mich aber immer sofort bei ihm entschuldigt.

„Ist schon gut Edward." Sagte Jasper ruhig. „Warum erzählst du mir nicht von Emmett? Ihr versteht euch gut, nicht?"

„Ja, er ist ein sehr amüsanter Junge."

„Warum, glaubst du, fühlst du dich so wohl mit ihm?"

„Weil...er meine Vergangenheit...nicht kennt. Emmett sieht mich nicht die ganze Zeit über so an, als ob ich gleich eine Krise haben könnte. Er ist einfach entspannt in meiner Gegenwart." Erklärte ich.

„Kannst du mir sagen, wer sich in deiner Gegenwart nicht entspannt?" Wollte Jasper wissen.

„Bei Esme und Carlisle, bin ich mir nicht sicher. Sie gehen sehr vorsichtig mit mir um, so als ob ich jeden Moment explodieren könnte, oder so."

„Bella sieht dich nicht so an?"

„Nein." Antwortete ich trocken.

„Interessant. Wie sieht Bella dich den an?" Fragte er und machte sich weiter Notizen.

„Ich weiß nicht. So als ob sie nicht erwartet, dass ich einen Rückfall erleiden könnte."

„Das tut niemand Edward." Versicherte er mir.

Jasper fing an das Gespräch auf Belanglosigkeiten zu richten und dafür war ich ihm dankbar.

Schnell verging die Stunde mit Jasper und er musste gehen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Ed." Sagte er und legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich werde es versuchen."

„Gut, wir sehen uns." Verabschiedete er sich von mir und fügte dann noch hinzu. „Kannst du Alice von mir grüßen?"

„Natürlich." Antwortete ich.

Ich wusste, dass er und Alice sich liebten. Das hatte Bella mir gesagt und auch, dass sie im Moment Probleme hätte. Bella sagte, dass Alice verzeihen müsste und dafür ihre Zeit brauchte.

Ich verstand das alles nicht so genau, hoffte aber, dass sie ihre Probleme bald lösen würden.

Als ich in die Küche gehen wollte, hörte ich Stimmen.

„Wie geht es ihm?" Das war die Stimme von Carlisle.

„Er ist stabil und passt sich langsam an." Antwortete Jasper.

„Aber?"

„Er vermisst Bella."

„Das finde ich normal." Bemerkte Carlisle.

„Ich weiß, aber trotzdem...ach vergiss es. Edward ist der Meinung, dass ihr ihn anseht, als ob ihr einen Rückfall erleiden könnte. Ist er sich seiner letzten Krise bewusst?"

„Nein, er kann sich an diese Woche kaum erinnern. Auch nicht an das was mit..." Sie redeten nicht weiter, weil ein Handy schellte.

Ich hatte nicht verstand,, worüber sie redeten. Was war mit wem passiert und wann? Ich dachte nicht weiter darüber nach und ging ins Esszimmer, um mit Carlisle und den anderen zu essen.

„Möchtest du zu Bella?" Fragte Esme wieder.

„Ich weiß nicht. Carlisle...?"

„Sie arbeitet heute Abend nicht." Antwortete Carlisle lächelnd.

„Also?" Wollte Esme wissen.

„Natürlich will ich sie sehen." Sagte ich fröhlich.

„Warum freust du dich so darauf sie zu sehen?" Fragte Emmett genervt. „Sie ist doch nur ein Mädchen."

„Das wirst du verstehen, wenn du verliebt bist." Sagte Esme und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare.

„Is klar." Kam es ironisch von Emmett und ich musste lachen.

Carlisle hielt vor dem Haus in dem Bella wohnt.

„Danke das du mich gefahren hast." Murmelte ich und machte die Tür auf.

„Da nicht für. Ruf mich an, wenn du wieder nach Hause möchtest."

„Ok." Antwortete ich und stieg aus. Irgendwie war ich sauer auf ihn. Ich merkte, dass er mir etwas verheimlichte und wusste nicht was es sein könnte.

Als ich ausgestiegen war, rannte ich fast in das Haus. Ich konnte es kaum abwarten, Bella zu sehen.

Schnell ging ich die Treppe herauf, ich wollte auf gar keinem Fall dieser unangenehmen Nachbarin von Bella begegnen.

„Lauf Ed." Hörte ich eine belustigte Stimme hinter mir. „Fast hat sie dich." Alice lachte, als sie mein Gesicht sah.

„Ja, fast." Machte ich mich über mich selber lustig.

„Wie geht es dir?" Wollte Alice wissen und umarmte mich.

„Gut, wirklich gut."

„Das freut mich. Die ersten Tage sind die schwersten, aber es hilft wenn man Menschen um einen hat, die einen lieben." Alice strahlte mich an.

„War es für dich so?" Fragte ich interessiert.

„James und Victoria hatten viel Geduld mit mir. Aber du bist nicht wie ich. Du bist schon viel weiter und viel stärker, als ich es war." Sie gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Geh besser rein, sie vermisst dich fürchterlich." Sie zeigte auf Bellas Tür.

„Ich habe sie auch vermisst." Ich drehte mich um, doch da fiel mir etwas ein. „Ich soll dich von Jasper grüßen." Der Gesichtsausdruck von Alice veränderte sich.

„Wirklich?" Fragte sie und versuchte gleichgültig zu wirken.

„Ja Alice. Ich weiß nicht, was zwischen euch passiert ist, aber verzeih ihm endlich. Du leidest und er auch." Ihr Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Würdest du Bella verzeihen, wenn sie dich verlassen hätte, als du sie am meisten brauchtest? Würdest du das?"

„Ja, dass würde ich." Antwortete ich ohne zu zögern.

„Das meinst du nicht ernst." Sagte sie ungläubig.

„Doch das würde ich, weil ich sie liebe. Und ich würde alles verzeihen, um bei ihr sein zu können." Alice streichelte über meine Wange.

„Du bist sehr nobel." Murmelte sie und ging in ihre Wohnung.

Vielleicht hätte ich nichts sagen sollen, aber jetzt war es zu spät.

Ich klopfte an Bellas Tür und wartete geduldig. Bella machte die Tür auf und sah mich überrascht an, sie hatte ihr Telefon am Ohr.

„Ma...nein...ich ruf dich später zurück Mama. Ja? Gut." Sie warf das Telefon auf ihren Sessel und warf sich in meine Arme.

„Wie geht es dir meine Hübsche?"

„Ich habe dich so vermisst." Antwortete Bella und zog mich in ihre Wohnung.

Als wir drinnen waren, umarmte sie mich wieder und gab mir einen Kuss.

Wir blieben so stehen und ich ließ ihre Ruhe auf mich übergehen. Nach vielen Küssen löste sie sich etwas von mir.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" Fragte Bella.

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst." Antwortete ich und sie strahlte mich an.

„Hab ich dich bei essen gestört?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ja. Möchtest du auch was?"

„Nein, ich habe schon gesessen."

„Gut, dann leiste mir Gesellschaft." Wir gingen zusammen in die Küche. Dort erzählte ich ihr, was mit Alice passiert war.

„Sie ist nicht sauer auf dich." Versuchte Bella mich zu beruhigen.

„Aber vielleicht war es nicht richtig, was ich gesagt habe." Meinte ich traurig.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen." Das hatte man mir Heute schon oft gesagt.

Aber Bella war die einzige, die es wirklich schaffte mich damit zu beruhigen.

Als Bella mit dem essen fertig war, gingen wir zusammen ins Wohnzimmer und kuschelten uns auf das Sofa. Dort verbrachten wir den Reste des Abends, sahen fern und waren einfach nur zusammen.

„Ich will nicht gehen." Sagte ich, als ich merkte wie spät es schon war.

„Bleib hier." Murmelte Bella, die in meinen Armen fast schon schlief.

„Das würde ich ja gerne." Vorsichtig hob ich Bella auf meine Arme und brachte sie in ihr Bett.

„Ich liebe dich." Sagte ich, deckte sie zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Und jetzt musste ich sie wieder verlassen und nach Hause.


	32. Stimmen

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von T. G. Kira.

Stimmen. Edwards Pov.

Es war noch immer seltsam für mich, mit Esme und Carlisle zu frühstücken. Es gab noch zu viele Sachen, die seltsam für mich waren.

„Wie hast du geschlafen Edward?" Fragte Carlisle und setzte sich neben Esme. Carlisle frühstückte selten mit uns, meistens fuhr er schon früh zur Arbeit.

„Gut Carlisle." Antwortete ich. Diesmal sagte ich die Wahrheit. Ich war nicht so verwirrt wie sonst aufgewacht. So langsam schien ich mich an die neue Umgebung zu gewöhnen und das freute mich. Mit der Zeit, würde vielleicht alles normal für mich werden.

„Wie schön Edward." Freute Esme sich für mich. Automatisch musste ich lächeln, sie sorgte sich immer so um mich. Vielleicht habe ich es früher nicht so gemerkt, aber sie hat sich immer um mich gesorgt.

_Sie haben dich verlassen._

Das stimmte nicht. Antwortete ich in meinem Kopf.

Manchmal hatte ich diese Art von Gesprächen mit mir selbst. Aber jetzt war ich mir wenigstens bewusst, dass ich es selber war, der mich quälte.

_Du warst ein kleiner Junge und sie haben dich an diesem schrecklichen Ort gelassen._

Sie wussten es nicht. Widersprach ich.

Ich sah in die lächelnden Gesichter von Esme und Carlisle und biss die Zähne zusammen, um meine innere Stimme zum schweigen zu bringen.

„Hast du was?" Fragte Carlisle.

„Nein." Antwortete ich schnell.

_Du willst nicht, dass sie dich wieder in die Klinik bringen, stimmts?_

„Geht es dir wirklich gut?" Kam es wieder von Carlisle. Mein Gesichtsausdruck schien ihn zu beunruhigen.

Ich nickte nur und er sah mich weiterhin besorgt an, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Als wir mit dem Frühstück fertig waren, stand Carlisle auf, gab Esme einen Kuss und kam dann zu mir und umarmte mich.

„Du weißt, dass du mir alles sagen kannst, nicht?" Fragte er mich nochmal.

Konnte ich ihm vertrauen? Ich wusste doch das ich das konnte.

_Er hat dich an diesen Ort gebracht, von allem weg was du kanntest._

Ich biss wieder die Zähne zusammen, aber die Stimme war nicht still. Es war das erste mal, dass sie so beharrlich war.

„Was hast du Schatz?" Fragte jetzt Esme.

„Nichts. Ich gehe in mein Zimmer."

Nachdem ich das gesagt hatte, rannte ich die Treppe herauf, ich wollte nicht, dass Esme sich Sorgen machte.

Ich hatte Angst, ich wollte nicht wieder in die Klinik, nicht wieder die Personen verlassen müssen die ich liebte.

Vielleicht sollte ich mit Jasper reden.

_Und der schickt dich dann wieder in die Klinik._

Nein!

_Schickt dich von Bella weg._

„Halt den Mund!" Schrie ich verzweifelt.

„Was ist passiert Edward?" Susan stand in der Tür von meinem Zimmer.

Erschrocken sah ich sie an.

„Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja, alles in Ordnung."

„Gut." Sagte sie zweifelnd. „Ich wollte nur sehen, ob du fertig für den Unterricht bist."

„Ja, ich komme gleich runter." Antwortete ich schnell.

„Ok." Sie machte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Ich wischte mir mit den Händen durchs Gesicht und wartete einige Sekunden. Nichts. Die Stimme war still. Gott sei Dank.

Langsam ging ich die Treppe runter und in den Salon in dem ich Unterricht hatte. Ohne etwas zu sagen, setzte ich mich hin.

„Wenn es dir nicht gut geht, verschieben wir den Unterricht." Bot Susan an.

„Mir geht es gut, wirklich."

„Gut." Sie lächelte mich an.

Und wir fingen mit dem Unterricht an. Die Zeit verging schnell für mich, es gab so viel zu lernen.

„Es ist unglaublich, wie schnell du alles verstehst Edward." Sagte Susan, während sie sich meine Arbeiten ansah. „Wenn du so weitermachst, bist du am Ende des Jahres auf dem Stand der deinem Alter entspricht."

„Wirklich?" Wollte ich aufgeregt wissen.

„Selbstverständlich." Sie legte ihre Hand auf meine und drückte sie leicht. Sofort erkannte ich diese Geste, dass hatte Bella oft gemacht.

Ich zog meine Hand unter ihrer weg. Mir war das unangenehm.

„Und Edward, willst du auf die Universität?" Fragte sie und wollte wieder nach meiner Hand greifen.

„Das weiß ich noch wüsste nicht was ich studieren sollte." Antwortete ich und legte meine Hand auf mein Bein.

„Was machst du den gerne?" Fragte sie weiter.

„Zeichnen." Antwortete ich automatisch.

„Kannst du das gut?"

„Man hat mir gesagt, dass ich gut zeichne."

„Könnte ich eine Zeichnung sehen?"

„Wenn du möchtest." Ich stand auf und holte eines meiner Zeichenhefte. In letzter Zeit hatte ich nicht viel gezeichnet, aber es war immer noch mein liebster Zeitvertreib.

Als ich Susan das Heft gab, blätterte sie es interessiert durch.

„Wie hübsch." Rief sie aus, als sie bei einer der letzten Zeichnungen angekommen war, die ich von der Puppe meiner Mutter gemacht hatte.

Dann betrachtete sie die Zeichnungen auf die ich richtig stolz war, die Zeichnungen von Bella.

„Wer ist das?" Wollte Susan wissen.

„Das ist Bella, meine Freundin."

„Deine Freundin?" Es war etwas in ihrem Ton, dass mich störte und sie sah mich ungläubig an. „Wann hast du sie kennen gelernt?"

„Sie war meine Krankenschwester, als ich..." Ich beendete den Satz nicht.

„Aha." Sie sah mich noch immer ungläubig an. „Das finde ich nett von ihr."

„Was?" Ich verstand sie nicht.

„Nichts, ist nicht wichtig."

Ich wollte gerade noch mal fragen, als Emmett ins Zimmer gestürmt kam.

„Bist du fertig?" Fragte er ungeduldig. Ich sah zu Susan und die nickte.

„Bis Morgen." Verabschiedete ich mich.

„Ja, bis Morgen. Ciao Emmett."

Emmett winkte ihr zu, ohne sie anzusehen.

Und ich wusste noch immer nicht, was sie mir sagen wollte.

„Warum erzählst du mir nicht, wie dein Tag gewesen ist?" Bat Jasper.

„Alles war genauso wie in den letzten Tagen. Ich habe nichts an meiner Routine geändert." Antwortete ich genervt. Irgendwie fragte Jasper immer das gleiche und ich antwortete immer das gleiche.

„Ich meine nicht deine Routine, ich meine was du denkst, was du fü kann es nicht wissen, wenn du es mir nicht sagst."

„Man könnte sagen, dass alles gut ist."

„Könnte?" Fragte er interessiert.

„Ich..." Konnte ich es ihm sagen? „Ich..."

„Rede mit mir Edward. Ich werde dich nicht verurteilen."

„Versprichst du mir, dass ich nicht wieder in die Klinik muss?"

„Was?" Fragte er verblüfft. „Warum solltest du zurück müssen?"

„Versprich es mir." Verlangte ich.

„Ok, ich verspreche es. Obwohl, selbst wenn ich irgendetwas zu entscheiden hätte, würde Carlisle es auf gar keinem Fall zulassen."

„Das bezweifle ich." Sagte ich bitter.

War er schuld? Ich war mir nicht sicher.

Konnte ich ihm die Schuld geben?

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Als du mich kennen gelernt hast, habe ich dir von der Stimme der Puppe erzählt..."

Jasper nickte.

„Ich höre noch immer eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Aber jetzt ist es meine Stimme und sie lässt mich an allem zweifeln...an allen."

„Zweifel? Was für Zweifel?"

„An Esme und Carlisle. Hatten sie die Schuld daran, dass ich in der Klinik gelandet bin? Hätten sie es verhindern können? Warum haben sie es nicht getan? So viele Fragen machen mich krank. Ich...ich weiß nicht was ich denken soll...was ich glauben soll." Erklärte ich Jasper.

Jasper legte sein Notizbuch weg und beugte sich zu mir.

„Hör zu Edward, die Beiden lieben dich, als ob du ihr Sohn wärst. Die Umstände die sie dazu gebracht haben dich...dich einweisen zu lassen, müssen extrem gewesen sein. Du kannst sie nicht verurteilen, ohne zu wissen, was genau passiert ist. Und was deine...Stimme betrifft, mach dir keine Sorgen. Mit den richtigen Medikamenten können wir das in den Griff bekommen. Aber du darfst deine Zweifel und Gedanken nicht für dich behalten. Rede mit Carlisle und Esme darüber, erzähle es Bella und selbstverständlich auch mir. Vertraue uns einfach."

„So wie Alice dir vertraut hat?" Fragte ich, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von freundlich, auf tief traurig.

„Weißt du was passiert ist?"

„Nur das, was Alice mir erzählt hat."

„Die beste Version der Geschichte." Murmelte er. „Was mit Alice passiert ist waren...Umstände, die ich nicht kontrollieren konnte. Und ich bereue es bis Heute. Aber wir sind nicht hier, um über mich zu reden. Reden wir über dich und deine Familie. Sie waren auch in einer Situation, die sie nicht kontrollieren konnten und du warst leider der Leidtragende ihrer falschen Entscheidungen. Aber sie bedauern und bereuen ihre Entscheidung zu tiefst."

Das Letzte sagte er nicht als mein Freund, sondern als mein Arzt. Und ich verstand ihn."

„Tut mir Leid was ich gesagt habe."

„Entschuldige dich nicht. Passiert ist passiert. Das ist einfach das, was du über mich denkst."

„Sie...sie vermisst dich wirklich und möchte sich dir wieder nähern, aber sie hat Angst das du sie wieder verletzt. Das du sie wieder alleine lässt."

„Ist es das, was du auch über Esme und Carlisle denkst?"

„Ich glaube ja."

„Verstehe."

Schweigend schrieb er in sein Heft.

„Hast du darüber nachgedacht, dass alles Esme und Carlisle zu sagen?" Fragte Jasper.

„Das kann ich nicht, sie tun doch jetzt so viel für mich." Antwortete ich entsetzt.

„Ich glaube, du solltest es ihnen sagen. Aber das ist deine Entscheidung."

Ich antwortete nicht.

„Gut, das wars für Heute. Das war glaube ich auch genug für einen Tag."

„Das glaube ich auch." Mir tat der Kopf weh und ich brauchte jetzt einen Moment Ruhe.

„Ich möchte dir noch einen Vorschlag machen, in der Klinik arbeite ich an einer Gruppentherapie mit Patienten, die auch gerade dabei sind wieder in ihr normales Leben zurück zu finden. Es kann sie ein Familienmitglied begleiten, wenn sie das möchten. Er wäre gut für dich zu sehen, dass es noch mehr Leuten so geht wie dir."

„Glaubst du Carlisle würde es mir erlauben?" Fragte ich zweifelnd.

„Ich rede mit ihm, er hat bestimmt nichts dagegen."

„Wenn du glaubst, dass es gut für mich ist."

„Das glaube ich." Antwortete er fest.

„Gut." Wenn er glaubte, dass es mir helfen könnte, war es vielleicht auch so.

„Perfekt, dann sehen wir uns Morgen." Jasper legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter. „Und rede mit deiner Familie und Bella Edward."

Jasper verabschiedete sich und ich ging auf mein Zimmer. Dort legte ich mich auf mein Bett und wollte etwas schlafen, konnte es aber nicht.

Nach gut einer Stunde, wurde leicht an die Tür geklopft.

„Herein!" Rief ich.

„Das Abendessen ist fertig." Sagte Carlisle und kam in den halbdunklen Raum.

„Ich habe keinen großen Hunger." Antwortete ich.

„Gut." Sagte Carlisle und setzte sich zu mir aufs Bett, er nahm das Foto meiner Eltern was auf meinem Nachttisch stand in die Hand.

„Als du geboren wurdest, hat dein Vater mich völlig euphorisch angerufen und mich sofort ins Krankenhaus bestellt." Er lächelte und ich fühlte einen kleinen Stich in meiner Brust. Über meine Eltern zu reden, war noch immer etwas schwer für mich.

„Elisabeth wollte, dass ich sofort meinen kleinen Neffen kennen lernte. Sie sah so müde und gleichzeitig so glücklich aus." Er stellte das Foto wieder weg.

„Und als ich dich zum ersten mal auf dem Arm hatte, versprach ich mir selbst, dass ich immer auf dich aufpassen würde."

Ich hörte ihm schweigend zu.

„Und ich habe das Versprechen nicht eingehalten und das tut mir so Leid." Ich konnte sehen, wie ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Und ich fühlte mich schuldig.

Ich wollte mich gerade entschuldigen, als er weiter sprach.

„Jasper hat mir von seinem Vorschlag erzählt. Ich finde ihn sehr gut und es freut mich, dass du hingehen möchtest. Wie wäre es, wenn du gleich Morgen anfängst?"

„Das würde ich wirklich gerne."

„Gut." Er schwieg einen Moment. „Ich sage Sophie, dass sie dir was zu essen herauf bringen soll."

Carlisle ging aus dem Zimmer und ich fühlte mich noch immer schuldig.

Leise ging ich die Treppe herunter, ich wollte niemanden stören.

Ich ging zum Telefon und wählte schnell Bellas Nummer.

Es war besetzt, sie sprach bestimmt mit ihrer Mutter. Das tat sie jeden Abend.

Ich setzte mich auf einen Sessel und wartet einige Minuten, dann versuchte ich es nochmal. Nach dem zweiten Schellen hob Bella ab.

„Was willst du mir noch sagen Mama?"

„Ich bin nicht Mama." Sagte ich lachend.

„Edward." Rief sie erfreut.

„Wie geht es dir meine Hübsche?"

„Jetzt gut. Es ist schön das du anrufst, obwohl ich eigentlich sauer auf dich bin. Du bist Gestern gegangen,ohne dich zu verabschieden."

„Du warst so müde und hast so friedlich geschlafen. Verzeihst du mir?" Fragte ich geknickt.

„Selbstverständlich verzeihe ich dir. Und wie geht es dir?"

„Na ja..."

„Oh nein, der Ton gefällt mir gar nicht. Ist was passiert?" Fragte sie schnell.

„Nichts besonderes, der intensive Unterricht, die Sitzungen mit Jasper..."

„War Jasper nicht nett zu dir? Wenn das so ist, werde ich mal ein Wörtchen mit ihm reden müssen."

„Nein Bella, er ist mir wirklich eine große Hilfe." Bella schwieg eine Weile. „Bella? Bist du noch da?"

„Verzeih mir, dass ich nicht da bin wenn du mich brauchst." Murmelte sie.

„Du brauchst dich für nichts zu entschuldigen. Ich verstehe, dass du arbeiten musst und nicht immer bei mir sein kannst."

„Aber..."

„Ich vermisse dich auch und ich liebe dich. Aber es ist auch ein Teil meiner Eingewöhnung in das normale Leben. Glaube ich.." Erklärte ich ihr.

Bella lachte leise und ich musste auch sofort lächeln.

„Ich komme Morgen in die Klinik." Das war eigentlich der Grund, warum ich sie angerufen hatte.

„Warum?"

„Ich habe eine Gruppentherapie, oder so. Jasper sagt, dass das gut für mich ist."

„Oh, ich helfe Jasper bei den Sitzungen." Sagte sie fröhlich. „Dann sehen wir uns ja."

„Deswegen freue ich mich ja so auf Morgen." Ich hörte, wie sie gähnte. „Du solltest ins Bett gehen."

„Nein, dass hier ist besser als schlafen." Sagte sie schnell.

„Für mich ist es das auch, aber du musst dich ausruhen. Wir sehen uns Morgen."

„Ok. Ich liebe dich, schlafe gut."

„Ich liebe dich auch. Bis Morgen." Verabschiedete ich mich.

Ich wartet bis sie aufgelegt hatte, ging dann wieder in mein Zimmer und wünschte mir, dass es schon Morgen war.


	33. Der Schlag eines Zweifels

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von T. G. Kira.

Der Schlag eines Zweifels. Edwards Pov.

Jasper hatte mit der Gruppentherapie recht gehabt. Sie half mir sehr, ich merkte das ich nicht der Einzige war, der sich an ein neues Leben gewöhnen musste. Es gab noch mehr Leute, die vergessen hatten, wie man mit seiner Familie und seinen Freunden umzugehen hat, wie man ihnen vertraute. Und das zu wissen, tat mir gut. Auch sah ich Bella immer, wenn ich zur Therapie ging und das tat mir ebenfalls gut.

Tanya gehörte zu meiner Gruppe und es war schön für mich eine vertraute Person bei mir zu haben. Und obwohl wir eigentlich nicht über die Gründe unserer jeweiligen Einweisung in die Psychiatrie redeten, kamen viele traurige Geschichten ans Licht.

Bei den meisten anderen Patienten konnte ich das Misstrauen schon in ihren Gesichtern sehen. Sie schienen immer auf der Hut zu sein. Tanya war eine der wenigen, die völlig glücklich wirkte und jedem Menschen Vertrauen entgegen brachte, der sich ihr näherte. Das gab mir das Gefühl, dass es nie einen Grund gegeben hatte sie einzuweisen. Vielleicht wollten ihre Eltern nur auf Nummer sicher gehen, nachdem sie getan hatte was sie getan hatte.

Das genau Gegenteil zu Tanya bildeten Alec und Jane. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie Zwillinge waren, obwohl sein Haar etwas dunkler war als ihres, war die Ähnlichkeit doch enorm.

Sie sahen aus, als ob sie so ungefähr fünfzehn Jahre als waren. Eigentlich waren sie noch Kinder, genau wie ich, als ich hier eingewiesen wurde.

Oft wollte ich mich ihnen nähern und ihnen meine Freundschaft und meine Hilfe anbieten, aber es gab etwas in Janes Gesicht, was mich davon abhielt. Sie strahlte pure Feindseligkeit aus, Alec dagegen, pure Angst. Man konnte fast sehen, wie er zitterte wenn eine andere Person als seine Schwester sich ihm näherte. Fast verstand ich das Verhalten von Jane, sie wollte ihren Bruder beschützen.

Und das bewunderte ich an ihr.

Obwohl die Zwillinge sich so wenig wie möglich an der Therapie beteiligten, stachen sie sofort heraus, wenn sie es mal taten.

Zuerst mal wegen ihrem seltsamen Akzent. Italienisch, hatte Bella gesagt. Und auch wegen der kryptischen Form in der sie sprachen. Man wusste nie genau, was sie meinten. Vielleicht verstand nur Jasper worüber sie sprachen und auch Bella ein wenig. Wir anderen verstanden die Ironie nicht, mit der Jane über die Ängste ihres Bruders sprach. Wenn die Sitzung zu Ende war, nahm Jane Alecs Hand, ging mit ihm zum Ausgang und dann stiegen sie in die große schwarze Limousine, die auf sie wartete.

Nach drei Wochen Therapie, schien alles normal zu sein. So normal wie es für mich möglich war.

Selbstverständlich beobachteten immer alle ganz genau wie ich gelaunt war. Vor allem Esme und Carlisle.

Eine Sache die mich sehr freute, waren meine Fortschritte beim lernen. Laut Carlisle und Susan, konnte ich meinen Unterricht zu Hause bald beenden.

Susan war immer noch nett zu mir, vielleicht netter als nötig. Vielleicht wollte sie damit bezwecken, dass ich mich wohl in ihrer Gegenwart fühlte, aber sie bewirkte damit das Gegenteil. Und ich hatte noch immer nicht verstanden, was sie über Bella sagen wollte.

Mein Unterricht für Heute war fast zu Ende und das bedeutete, dass ich Bella bald sehen würde.

Ich räumte meine Bücher zusammen und Susan nahm ihre Tasche, um zu gehen.

Normalerweise wäre Emmett jetzt schon hier, um mich zum Wohnzimmer zu ziehen. Aber das ich jetzt am Nachmittag immer Therapie hatte, verbrachte Emmett die Zeit mit seinen Freunden.

Bevor ich aus dem Salon gehen konnte, hielt Susan mich auf.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du mal raus gehen möchtest? Es ist nicht gut, so viel Zeit im Haus zu verbringen und vielleicht möchtest du ja mal ausgehen." Sie sah mich auffordernd an. „Mit mir meine ich."

„Oh, dass ist nett von dir. Aber ich gehe regelmäßig raus, mit Bella." Antwortete ich, verwirrt über ihre Bitte.

„Also Edward, ich kann verstehen, dass diese...Krankenschwester wichtig für dich ist. Ich meine, sie war deine Stütze und so, aber du solltest verstehen, dass sie nicht deine Freundin ist."

Ich lachte laut.

„Ich glaube du verstehst nicht Susan. Sie ist meine Freundin." Sagte ich langsam, damit sie es auch verstand.

„Es ist nicht gut, dass du das weiterhin sagst Edward."

„Warum, glaubs du dass es eine Lüge ist?" Fragte ich sauer. Anfangs war es verwirrend, ich fand es sogar etwas lustig, doch jetzt war ich genervt.

„Es ist normal, dass du eine Art von Zuneigung zu der Person entwickelst, die dich so lange Zeit gepflegt hat. Und bis zu einem gewissen Punkt ist es verständlich, dass du sie für deine Freundin hällst, sie hat es vielleicht sogar unterstützt, damit du glücklich bist. Aber du bist jetzt nicht mehr in der Klinik, du kannst dich jetzt mit Menschen beschäftigen, die real sind, die dir etwas echtes entgegenbringen." Sie nahm meine Hand zwischen ihre.

Sofort zog ich meine Hand weg. Was sie da andeutete war unmöglich.

Das das was zwischen Bella und mir war, nur eine Lüge war.

Eine Halluzination.

_Es wäre nicht das erste mal, dass du deine eigenen Halluzination für real hällst._

Nein!

„Bitte Edward, ich kann dir helfen Fortschritte zu machen." Sie sah mich ehrlich besorgt an, aber ich glaubte ihr nicht. Sie war nicht Bella und ich wollte nichts von ihr.

„Nein...nein..." Murmelte ich und entfernte mich von ihr. „Sag das nie wieder! Ich liebe Bella und sie...sie..."

„Beruhige dich Edward. Hör mir einen Moment zu, ich..."

„NEIN!" Schrie ich außer mir und schlug ihre Hand weg. Erschrocken machte Susan einen Schritt zurück. Jetzt sah sie mich ängstlich an.

Langsam ging sie auf die Tür zu und ging raus. Mir war das egal, ich wollte nur die Zweifel in meinem Kopf zum schweigen bringen.

Ich konnte nur an Bella denken.

Sie liebte mich. Das hatte sie mir schon so oft gesagt.

_Vielleicht hat sie das nur gesagt, damit du glücklich bist._

Konnte das sein? Hatte Bella mich angelogen? Sah ich sie deswegen so wenig?

„Mister Edward. Geht es ihnen gut?" Hörte ich eine Stimme von weitem. Ich sah zur Tür. Sophie sah mich erschrocken an.

Wie sah ich wohl aus?

„Mister Edward, was haben sie?" Fragte sie wieder, kam näher und legte ihre Hand auf meine Stirn. „Er schwitzt fürchterlich." Murmelte sie vor sich hin. Sie sah besorgt und panisch aus.

Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich auf dem Boden lag. Mir fiel es jetzt auf, weil sie sich hin knien musste um ihre Hand auf meine Stirn zu legen.

„Ich werde Dr. Carlisle rufen. Bleiben sie liegen." Sagte sie, stand auf und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

Ich wollte aufstehen, aber ich hatte keine Kraft dazu, so blieb ich einfach liegen und zweifelte an allem was ich wusste.

Das war meine neue Angewohnheit, an allem und jedem zu zweifeln.

Wenige Sekunden später flog die Tür auf und Carlisle rannte ins Zimmer, hinter ihm eine besorgte Sophie.

„Was hast du? Wo tut es dir weh?" Fragte Carlisle voller Sorge.

Ich konnte nichts sagen, ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und danach wurde es schwarz um mich.

Ich wurde in meinem Bett wach, die kleine Lampe auf meinem Tisch war an, die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und das Zimmer lag im halbdunklen. Als ich mich im Bett umdrehte, spürte ich einen scharfen Stich in meinem Kopf und bereute die Bewegung sofort. Mit geschlossenen Augen wartete ich, dass der Schmerz nachließ.

„Beweg dich nicht." Hörte ich eine sanfte Stimme an meiner Seite. Und da machte ich das genaue Gegenteil und setzte mich auf. Ich wusste wem diese Stimme gehörte und musste sie sehen.

Und wieder bereute ich die Bewegung und ließ mich wieder nach hinten fallen.

„Ich habs dir doch gesagt." Sagte sie und nahm meine Hand in ihre. „Wie geht es dir?" Fragte sie besorgt.

Statt zu antworten, zog ich sie zum mir und umarmte sie fest.

Ich hielt sie so fest, als würde ich sie nie wiedersehen.

Einen Moment herrschte absolute Stille, bis ich sie leise Schluchzen hörte. Das brach mir das Herz und ich schob sie etwas von mir, um ihr ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

Ihre schönen braunen Augen waren rot und ihre Wangen waren feucht.

„Was ist?" Wollte ich wissen und streichelte ihre Wange.

Ohne etwas zu sagen drückte sie sich wieder an meine Brust und ihre Tränen machten mein Hemd nass.

„Ich hatte solche Angst." Murmelte sie leise. „Angst, dass dir was wirklich schlimmes passiert ist. Als Carlisle mich anrief und sagte, dass du nicht kommen würdest, machte ich mir Sorgen. Aber dann..." Sie weinte heftig.

„Verzeih mir, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." Ich drückte Bella fest an mich.

Bella löste sich aus meinen Armen, schob sich etwas hoch und gab mir einen sanften Kuss.

„Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas schlimmes passiert. Das würde ich nicht ertragen." Schluchzte sie und kuschelte sich wieder an meine Brust.

Und ich erinnerte mich an das was passiert war.

Susan und ich, wir hatten uns unterhalten. Dann hatte sie gesagt, dass Bella mich nicht liebte, das es nur eine Halluzination war, das ich es mir einbildete.

„Was ist?" Fragte Bella besorgt.

Ich konnte nicht reden, ein Knoten hatte sich in meinem Hals gebildet und ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Dein Herz schlägt so schnell und du bist ganz kalt. Was hast du?" Murmelte Bella.

Ich wollte sie beruhigen und ihr sagen, dass alles gut war. Aber ich fand meine Stimme nicht. Ich schluckte trocken und als ich endlich meine Stimme wieder hatte, spielten meine Zweifel mir einen Streich.

„Liebst du mich wirklich?" Kam es aus meinem Mund.

Manchmal war ich so verwirrt und manchmal traute ich mir selber nicht. Die einzige Sache, der ich mir manchmal hundertprozentig sicher war, war Bella. Und jetzt hatte ich selbst diese Sicherheit verloren.

„Warum fragst du?" Antwortete sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Sag es mir bitte." Bat ich verzweifelt.

„Du weißt es doch Edward." Bella gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe." Sie küsste meine Stirn. „Mehr als alles..." Ein Kuss auf mein Kinn. „...auf der Welt." Und sie legte ihre Lippen auf meine.

„Danke." Murmelte ich. „Danke das du mich liebst. Ich liebe dich so sehr."

„Zweifle bitte nie an, dass ich dich liebe. Tu das nicht Edward."

Aber ich hatte noch immer Angst, obwohl ihre Worte mich sehr trösteten.

„Hast du noch Kopfschmerzen?" Fragte Bella nach einer Weile.

„Ein wenig."

Bella setzte sich auf.

„Ich gehe Carlisle holen, Ok?" Fragte sie sanft.

„Ok." Murmelte ich müde.

Bella ging aus meinem Zimmer und das nächste was ich mitbekam, war das Carlisle im Zimmer war.

„Er ist eingeschlafen." Stellte er fest.

„Tut mir Leid. Er hat sich mit mir unterhalten und das hat ihn anscheinend müde gemacht."

„Mach dir deswegen keine Vorwürfe. Es ist gut, dass er schläft."

„Weißt du was passiert ist?" Wollte Bella wissen.

„Nein, Sophie hat ihn zitternd und ganz blass auf dem Fußboden des Studios gefunden." Erklärte Carlisle.

„Oh Gott." Kam es entsetzt von Bella.

„Ich glaube, dass er am Anfang einer Krise gestanden hat, ihn aber irgendetwas gebremst hat bevor es zu einer Attacke werden konnte." Ich hörte Bella schluchzen. „Beruhige dich Bella."

Sie weinte um mich. Selbst jetzt, wo sie wusste, dass es mir gut geht.

Wenig später hörte ich, wie Carlisle aus dem Zimmer ging. Aber Bella war noch bei mir.

„Schlaf gut Edward, ich bin hier und pass auf dich auf. Ich liebe dich und das sage ich dir sooft du es hören möchtest." Flüsterte sie und gab mir einen leichten Kuss auf den Mundwinkel.

Selbst im Halbschlaf konnte ich die Ruhe spüren, die Bella auf mich übertrug.

Ich konnte nicht an ihr zweifeln. Niemals.

Es gab etwas sicheres in meinem Leben und das war Bella und ihre Liebe zu mir.


	34. Esme

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von T. G. Kira.

Danke ViSissi für deine Reviews.

Esme. Edwards Pov.

Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür weckte mich. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob ich lange geschlafen hatte, aber meine Augenlider waren so schwer, dass es nicht lange gewesen sein konnte.

Leise Schritte kamen auf mein Bett zu.

„Möchten sie nicht lieber ins Gästezimmer Miss?"

„Nein Sophie, ich bleibe hier."

„Wie sie meinen." Antwortete Sophie resigniert.

„Sie haben Edward gefunden, richtig?"

„So ist es."

„Wissen sie was passiert ist?" Fragte Bella neugierig.

„Ehrlich gesagt, nein. Ich hatte gesehen wie Miss Gray aus dem Salon gerannt kam und habe dann nachgesehen, ob es Edward gut ging. Da habe ich ihn auf dem Fußboden gefunden. Er sah aus, als ob ihn etwas fürchterlich erschreckt hätte." Erklärte Sophie.

„Danke, dass sie sich um ihn gesorgt haben."

„Da nicht für. Edward ist sehr freundlich und verdient, dass man sich um ihn kümmert. Ich ziehe mich zurück. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht Sophie."

Die Tür wurde wieder zugemacht und ich setzte mich auf.

„Hey." Sagte Bella und kam zu mir. „Geht es dir besser?"

„Viel besser." Ich lächelte sie an, obwohl ich mich noch etwas unwohl fühlte.

„Wie es aussieht, geht es dir noch nicht ganz so toll. Warum schläfst du nicht weiter?" Bat sie und schubste mich leicht an, damit ich mich wieder hinlegte.

„Leg dich zu mir." Forderte ich sie auf. Ich war viel zu lange von ihr getrennt gewesen und würde jede Gelegenheit ausnutzen, um sie bei mir zu haben.

„Gut, aber versuch zu schlafen." Ich nickte automatisch.

Ich rückte zur Seite und machte ihr Platz. Sie legte sich neben mich und zog die Decke über uns.

Sie kuschelte sich an mich und ich zog sie fest in meine Arme. Mit Bellas beruhigendem Duft in der Nase schlief ich ein.

„Mama! Da ist ein Mädchen in Edwards Bett!" Emmetts Geschrei weckte mich.

Zuerst verstand ich nicht genau, was Emmett meinte, aber dann fiel mein Blick auf Bella. Sie schlief tief und fest in meinen Armen und sah anbetungswürdig aus.

Wie sehr ich es vermisste sie schlafen zu sehen. Ich vermisste es ihr friedliches Gesicht am Morgen zu sehen. Aber was ich noch mehr vermisste, war mit ihr zusammen zu sein, zu wissen das es ihr gut ging, sie zu beschützen.

„Bella." Sagte ich, um sie zu wecken. Sie musste zur Arbeit, so sehr ich auch wollte, dass sie bei mir blieb, sie konnte nicht. „Hübsche, Zeit aufzustehen." Trällerte ich in ihr Ohr.

Brummelnd drehte sie sich von mir weg und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Kissen. Ich musste lachen, sie war so süß.

„Komm schon Schatz, du musst aufstehen." Versuchte ich es nochmal.

„Ich will nicht." Sie krallte sich in mein Shirt.

Ich wollte auch, dass sie hier blieb.

Fest nahm ich sie in meine Arme und sie wurde so langsam wach. Ich schob sie etwas von mir, damit ich ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. Sie sah mich verschlafen an. Irgendetwas war anders in ihrem Blick, so als ob sie es genießen würde mich zu sehen.

„Guten Morgen." Murmelte sie, zog sich an mir hoch und legte ihre Lippen auf meine.

Dieser Kuss war anders als sonst. Enthusiastischer, verlangender, so als ob sie sich nie wieder von mir trennen wollte. Was ich auch nicht wollte.

Schüchtern erwiderte ich den Kuss. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich es richtig machte, ich hatte keinerlei Erfahrung.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, wanderten meine Hände zu ihrer Taille und ich zog sie näher an mich. Bella schob ihre Hände in meine Haare und intensivierte den Kuss noch mehr.

„Siehst du Mama?" Emmetts Schrei ließ uns zusammen zucken. „Da ist ein Mädchen!" Emmett hatte Bella schon kennen gelernt, ihr aber nicht viel Beachtung geschenkt.

Entsetzt riss Bella die Augen auf und sah Esme, die im Türrahmen stand.

„Ich...ich..." Stammelte Bella, sie war feuerrot geworden.

„Wenn ihr fertig seid Kinder, kommt runter frühstücken." Sagte Esme ruhig, schnappte sich Emmett und machte die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Wie peinlich!" Rief Bella aus und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Kissen.

„Hey! Was ist?" Ich versuchte sie um zudrehen, aber sie ließ es nicht zu. Mit etwas mehr Kraft schaffte ich es, dass sie mich ansah. In ihren Augen standen Tränen.

„Warum weinst du?" Wollte ich betrübt wissen.

„Was wird Esme jetzt von mir denken?" Murmelte Bella.

„Was meinst du?" Fragte ich konfus.

„Sie wird glauben das ich...das ich..." Sie seufzte. „Das verstehst du nicht."

„Deswegen bitte ich dich ja, es mir zu erklären. Ist es schlimm, dass sie sieht wenn wir uns küssen? Wenn das so ist, werden wir vorsichtiger sein. Aber sei jetzt bitte nicht so, tut mir Leid, dass ich dich in Verlegenheit gebracht habe."

„Nein Edward, ich bringe mich selber immer wieder in Verlegenheit. Verzeih mir." Sie wollte meine Wange streicheln aber ich ließ es nicht zu. Ich war richtig wütend auf sie. Wenn sie meinte, dass ich etwas nicht verstand, warum erklärte sie es mir nicht einfach?

„Bitte Edward." Bat sie wieder, während ich aufstand und ins Bad ging. Ich wollte sie nicht anschreien, also ignorierte ich sie.

Im Bad versuchte ich zu verstehen was das Problem war. Als ich aufgewacht war, war ich glücklich und zufrieden gewesen und jetzt?

Nachdem ich mich fertig gemacht hatte, ging ich wieder zu Bella. Sie saß auf dem Bett und schien auf mich zu warten.

„Edward..."

Ich sagte nichts und wartete, dass sie weiter sprach.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich schlecht fühlst. Ich schäme mich wirklich wegen Esme. Sie ist wie eine Mutter für dich. Und wenn eine Mutter ihren Sohn mit einer Frau im Bett erwischt, kann sie das schlimmste von ihr denken." Bellas Wangen waren noch immer rot. „Niemals würde ich mich dafür schämen dich zu küssen, aber Esme...die Situation..."

Ich ließ sie nicht ausreden und küsste sie so, wie sie es mir vorhin gezeigt hatte. Sie sollte sich nicht weiter entschuldigen, sie sollte sich gut fühlen und glücklich sein.

Mit ein wenig Kraft drückte ich sie wieder aufs Bett, legte mich auf sie und küsste sie weiter. Es war eine neue Sensation sie so zu küssen, ihren Körper so an meinem zu spüren. Das Verlangen nicht nur ihre Lippen küssen zu wollen, sonder auch jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers.

Meine Hände wanderten unter ihr Shirt, ich streichelte die weiche Haut ihrer Taille und ihren flachen Bauch.

Schwer atmend löste ich mich von ihr.

„Esme würde nie schlecht von dir denken." Ich küsste sie wieder. „Sie weiß, dass ich dich liebe und du mich."

Meine Worte schienen sie beruhigt zu haben und sie sah unglaublich gut aus wie sie da lag, ihre Haare waren auf dem Kissen ausgebreitet und umrahmten ihr hübsches Gesicht. Ich konnte nicht anders und musste sie wieder küssen.

Hand in Hand gingen Bella und ich die Treppe herunter, sie wollte eigentlich sofort gehen, aber ich hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie mit uns frühstückte.

Zum Glück waren Emmett und Carlisle schon weg und es wartete nur Esme auf mich.

„Guten Morgen." Sagte ich, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Hinter mir murmelte Bella ein sehr leises. „Hallo."

„Guten Morgen. Schön das es dir besser geht." Sagte Esme freundlich.

Bella sah Esme nicht an und ich verstand ehrlich nicht, warum sie sich so unwohl fühlte.

„Ich hoffe euch schmeckt das Frühstück." Bemerkte Esme. „Wenn du etwas anderes möchtest Bella, sag es mir bitte."

„Es is alles perfekt, Danke." Antwortete Bella und versuchte zu lächeln.

Wir frühstückten schweigend. Meine Versuche sie aufzuheitern, hatten anscheinend nichts genutzt. Bella aß mit gesenktem Kopf und sah Esme nicht an.

„Danke fürs Frühstück Esme. Es war alles sehr lecker." Lobte Bella das Essen, während sie aufstand, ihren und meinen Teller nahm und ihn in die Spüle stellte.

„Lass nur Liebes, ich kümmere mich um das Geschirr, du kommst noch zu spät zur Arbeit." Sagte Esme lächelnd.

Bella verabschiedete sich von Esme und gab mir einen schnellen Kuss.

„Danke, dass du gekommen bist." Verabschiedete sich Esme von ihr.

Als Bella gegangen war, blieb ich noch einen Moment bei Esme in der Küche sitzen, die angefangen hatte den Tisch abzuräumen. Dann hatte ich den nötigen Mut zusammen, um Esme zu fragen.

„Denkst du, dass Bella etwas unkorrektes getan hat?" Platzte ich heraus.

„Warum fragst du das?" Antwortete Esme mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Bella glaubt das."

„Überhaupt nicht. Es ist völlig normal, dass ein Paar sich küsst. Es gibt Küsse und Küsse, aber ich finde nichts unkorrektes an einem Kuss."

„Ich verstehe Bella nicht. Sie hatte Angst, dass du schlecht von ihr denken könntest."

„Vielleicht hat sie ja mal schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht und so etwas prägt." Bemerkte Esme und räumte weiter auf. „Warum gehst du nicht nach oben ziehst dich um bevor Susan kommt."

Als sie diesen Namen erwähnte, fühlte ich mich sofort unwohl.

„Könnte ich nicht mehr von ihr unterrichtet werden?"

Esme fiel der Teller aus der Hand, den sie gerade wegräumen wollte und sie drehte sich zu mir um. Sie sah mich entsetzt an.

„Sie hat dir Gestern irgendetwas getan, richtig?"

„Nein...sie hat nichts gemacht, nur etwas gesagt was mir nicht gefiel und ..."

Bevor ich noch den Satz beendet hatte, griff Esme zum Telefon und wählte.

Aufgeregt redete sie mit Carlisle und legte dann auf.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken mehr Edward, Susan wird nicht mehr kommen." Erklärte Esme und wuschelte mir durch die Haare. Dann drehte sie sich wortlos um und ging die Treppe herauf. Das gefiel mir gar nicht und ich ging hinter ihr her.

Als ich gerade an die Tür ihres Zimmers klopfen wollte, hörte ich Esme schluchzen, sie weinte.

Langsam machte ich die Tür auf und ging ins Zimmer. Esme lag auf ihrem Bett.

„Was hast du Esme?"

„Nichts Edward, es ist nichts." Sie richtete sich auf und sah mich an. Ihre Augen waren rot vom weinen.

„Bitte Esme, ich mag es nicht dich so zu sehen." Ich setzte mich zu ihr aufs Bett.

„Du bist so ein guter Junge Edward."

Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass sie das früher schon immer zu mir gesagt hatte, als ich wirklich noch ein Junge gewesen war.

Sie streckte die Hand nach mir aus, aber ich wich zurück.

_Sie hat dich verlassen._

Nein nicht schon wieder, nicht schon wieder diese Zweifel. Nicht bei Esme.

„Du vertraust uns noch immer nicht, stimmts?" Fragte sie traurig.

Was sollte ich antworteten?

„Carlisle und ich verstehen das. Es war unsere Nachlässigkeit, die dich an diesen schrecklichen Ort gebracht hat."

„Du musst mir nichts erklären, wirklich nicht." Sagte ich mit einem Knoten im Hals.

„Deine Eltern haben dich angebetet, du war so ein süßes Baby. Carlisle war vom ersten Augenblick ganz vernarrt in dich und als deine Mutter dich zum ersten mal in meine Arme legte, war auch ich dir verfallen. Als Carlisle dich damals mit nach Hause brachte, wollte ich nichts lieber auf der Welt, als dir zu helfen und dich zu versorgen. Es sollte dir an nichts fehlen. Ich hatte Emmett und ich hatte dich. Es waren so glückliche Momente für mich, als du anfingst mich Esme zu nennen, oder als du mit Emmett spieltest. Es waren Fortschritte für dich und ich war glücklich darüber. Dann wurde ich wieder schwanger." Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Alle freuten sich und waren glücklich. Eines Abends, ich las euch gerade eine Geschichte vor, du hast es immer sehr gemocht wenn ich dir was vorgelesen habe..." Esme schwieg einen Augenblick. „Nein...ich werde dir nicht die Details erzählen, es ist vielleicht besser, wenn du es nicht weißt. Aber an diesem Abend verlor ich mein Baby. Danach war alles nur noch grau und traurig für mich. Weder Emmett noch du brachten mich dazu das Bett zu verlassen. Ich machte mir selber Vorwürfe, ich musste mich doch um euch kümmern, ich war eure Mutter, aber ich konnte einfach nicht." Esme schluchzte leise.

„Dann entschieden wir, dich in die Klinik zu bringen. Dort würdest du gut aufgehoben sein, man würde sich um dich kümmern...dachten wir..." Sie weinte jetzt heftig.

„Ich verstehe, dass du uns die Schuld an allem gibst, wir haben diese Entscheidung getroffen. Aber niemand wir dir jemals wieder etwas schlechtes antun, solange ich lebe und es verhindern kann. Das verspreche ich dir." Sie streichelte meine Wange. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich auch weinte.

„Es tut mir alles so fürchterlich Leid Edward." Sie umarmte mich fest.

Es vergingen einige Minuten und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie mich nie wieder loslassen wollte. Und ich war Schuld daran, dass es ihr so schlecht ging.

„Carlisle und ich wollen nicht, dass du dich dazu verpflichtet fühlst bei uns zu bleiben, wenn du es nicht möchtest." Sagte Esme plötzlich. „Wenn du gehen möchtest, werden wir dich bei allem unterstützen."

Ich sollte gehen? Aber wohin den?

„Natürlich will ich nicht, dass du gehst. Ich habe dich gerade erst wiederbekommen, aber wenn du lieber woanders wohnen möchtest, kann ich nichts machen. Das Haus deiner Eltern steht dir jederzeit zur Verfügung." Esme sah mich traurig an. „Vielleicht ist es ja besser für dich. Ich weiß es nicht."

Ich konnte in ihren Augen sehen, wie schwer es ihr fiel mir das zu sagen, sie es aber ehrlich meinte.

„Mach dir darüber jetzt keine Gedanken Esme." Sagte ich sanft, ich wollte sie nicht noch mehr aufregen. „Schlaf ein wenig, Ok?"

Konnte ich das wirklich? Alleine leben? Wie würde das sein?

Esme war eingeschlafen und ich zog die Decke über sie. Ich hatte so einiges, über das ich nachdenken musste. Hatte Esme das ernst gemeint? Ich könnte es versuchen.

Ich könnte alleine leben.


	35. Vertrauen

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von T. G. Kira.

Vertrauen. Edwards Pov.

„Wie konntest du ihm das sagen?" Carlisle schien sauer zu sein.

„Weile es eine Empfehlung von Jasper gewesen ist, die du beschlossen hast zu ignorieren. Es ist das Beste für ihn und wenn er sich dafür entscheidet, können wir nichts machen. Ich habe ihm nur die Möglichkeit gegeben zu wählen."

„Wie sollen wir auf ihn aufpassen, wenn er nicht bei uns ist? Wie sollen wir wissen, ob er einen Rückfall hat, ob es ihm gut geht?"

„Ich weiß das du Angst hast Carlisle, mir geht es genauso. Aber wenn er es nicht versucht, wird er nie wissen zu was er fähig ist. Wir haben uns schon oft genug mit unseren Entscheidungen für ihn vertan, er sollte seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Glaubst du nicht?"

„Wie kannst du mir das so ruhig sagen? Wie kannst du sagen, dass es seine Entscheidung ist? Kann er überhaupt eine vernünftige Entscheidung treffen?" Bemerkte Carlisle frustriert.

„Was er braucht, ist sich selber kennen zu lernen, zu lernen wozu er fähig ist und wozu nicht."

Carlisle seufzte müde, er wusste, dass er verloren hatte.

Dieses Gespräch hatte ich, durch Zufall, vor einigen Tagen mitgehört. Bis jetzt hatte noch keiner das Thema wieder angesprochen. Vielleicht hatte Carlisle Recht, vielleicht Esme, ich wusste es nicht.

„Geht es dir gut?" Fragte Alice. Ich war zu ihr ins Café gegangen, um ein wenig raus zu kommen. Ja, ich war aus dem Haus gegangen.

„Ja, warum fragst du?"

„Weil du deinen Kuchen völlig verkrümelt hast, ohne einen Bissen zu essen." Sie zeigte auf meinen Teller.

„Tut mir Leid...ich...ich habe viel worüber ich nachdenken muss und bin etwas zerstreut."

„Das sehe ich." Alice nahm meinen Teller. „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

„Wie ist es alleine zu leben?" Alice sah mich an, stellte die Sachen die sie in der Hand hatte ab und setzte sich zu mir.

„Am Anfang ist es nicht leicht, aber wenn man sich daran gewöhnt hat ist es gut. Man kann sich selber beweisen, wozu man fähig ist."

„Lebst du gerne allein?"

„Manchmal fühle ich mich allein, aber das wir bei dir nicht so sein, du hast Familie, ich nicht."

„Sag das nicht, du hast auch Familie. Du hast mich, Bella und auch...Jasper." Fügte ich zweifelnd hinzu.

Alice wurde rot, als ich das sagte und ich wusste, das ich Recht hatte.

„Danke, dass ihr meine Familie seid. Aber du solltest das mit Bella besprechen, meinst du nicht?"

„Könnte sein. Danke für dein Ohr."

„Dafür bin ich doch da. Eh...ich glaube deinem Freund geht es nicht so gut." Alice zeigte auf Emmett, der an der Bar saß. Er sah etwas blass um die Nase aus, was aber auch kein Wunder war, er hatte so viel Kuchen gegessen, wie in seinen Magen passte.

Ja, ich konnte aus dem Haus gehen, aber mit Emmett als Begleitung. Es sah so aus, als ob ich auf ihn aufpasste, aber es war natürlich umgekehrt.

„Danke Alice und entschuldige das Chaos."

„Quatsch, Emmett ist ein Schatz. Bring ihn mal mit nach Hause und ich mach ihm einen Kuchen, nur für ihn." Sie sammelte die Sachen ein und ging in die Küche.

Ich ging zu Emmett.

„Bist du Ok?"

„Klar, aber ich glaube der Kuchen war nicht gut."

„Ich habe dich ja gewarnt, aber du musstest ja alles essen. Gehen wir?" Er nickte, sah aber nicht begeistert aus. Er war gerne bei Alice.

„Ich gehe mich von Alice verabschieden." Emmett sprang von seinem Hocker und rannte in die Küche.

Während ich wartete ging die Tür auf und ich sah ein bekanntes Gesicht.

„Hey." Sagte Jasper überrascht mich zu sehen. „Schön, dass es dir besser geht."

„Ja und ich komme Morgen auch wieder zur Therapie."

„Das ist gut."

„Es ist wirklich gut für mich, zu sehen, dass es noch mehr Menschen so geht wie mir."

Jasper sah mich berechnend an, es war dieser Blick mit dem er mich in unseren Sitzungen immer ansah. So als ob er herausfinden wollte, in welche Richtung meine Gedanken gingen. Aber ich sagte nichts weiter.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier?" Nahm ich die Konversation dann wieder auf.

„Ich...also...ich..." Eigentlich brauchte er es nicht zu sagen, er war wegen Alice hier.

„Gedenkst du mit ihr zu reden?" Fragte ich neugierig.

„Ehrlich gesagt, war sie es die mich hierher bestellt hat. Sie hat gesagt, das ich sehr verbittert sei und etwas Zucker in meinem Leben bräuchte." Erklärte er verschämt.

„Bedeutet das, dass sie dir verzeiht?"

„Das bedeutet, dass ich ihn toleriere." Unterbrach uns Alice, sie hatte Emmett an der Hand.

„Hallo Alice." Sagte Jasper schnell.

„Hallo." Antwortete Alice trocken. Sie war freundlich aber anscheinend noch nicht ganz dazu bereit, ihm zu verzeihen.

„Gut, wir gehen dann mal." Ich wollte mich nicht weiter in diesen, was auch immer bedeutenden, Moment einmischen.

„Ok Edward, kommt bald wieder." Alice wuschelte Emmett durch die Haare.

„Klar komm ich wieder Alice." Emmett strahlte sie an und zeigte seine Grübchen. Alice murmelte leise. „Wie süß."

Ich ging mit Emmett aus dem Café und wir machten uns auf den Weg zu Bella.

Es war Emmett der mir den Weg zeigte, ich war noch immer etwas unsicher auf der Straße und Emmett kannte sich besser aus als ich.

„Wir gehen jetzt also zu deiner Freundin?"

„So ist es."

„Glaubst du nicht, dass ich bei dem stören könnte, was du mit ihr machen möchtest?" Fragte Emmett suggestiv und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Ich wurde rot, dieser Junge war fürchterlich mit seinen eindeutig zweideutigen Bemerkungen. Seit dem er mich mit Bella im Bett „erwischt" hatte, hörte er damit überhaupt nicht mehr auf.

„Bitte Emmett, lass gut sein." Bat ich.

„Ja ja, ich hör ja auf." Sagte Emmett lachend.

Wir gingen weiter und so langsam erkannte ich die Gegend wieder.

Mein Besuch war eine Überraschung für Bella und auch, dass ich Emmett mitbrachte. Aber ich wusste, dass es Bella nicht stören würde.

Als wir an Bella Haus ankamen, rannte Emmett die Treppe herauf und forderte mich zu einem Rennen heraus, ich ließ ihn gerne gewinnen.

Oben angekommen, klopfte ich ungeduldig an Bella Tür.

Als die Tür aufging, erwartete ich Bella zu sehen, aber ein junges Mädchen machte mir die Tür auf. Sie war ungefähr so alt wie Emmett, hatte lange blonde Haare und glitzernde blaue Augen. Neugierig sah sie mich an.

„Hallo?" Sagte sie, um mich zum reden zu bringen.

„Eh...Hallo, ist Bella da?" Fragte ich dümmlich.

„Ja, kommt rein." Sie machte die Tür frei.

Ich musste Emmett regelrecht mitziehen, er stand, aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund, stocksteif da.

„Wer ist es Rose?" Hörte ich Bella aus dem Schlafzimmer rufen. Ohne nachzudenken, bewegte ich mich auf die Tür zu, machte sie vorsichtig auf und schlich mich an Bella heran. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu mir und faltete ihre Wäsche.

Sanft legte ich ihr meine Hände über die Augen. Bella versteifte sich.

„Hallo Hübsche." Sagte ich ihr ins Ohr. Sofort entspannte sie sich und drehte sich zu mir.

„Hallo Schatz." Sagte sie erfreut und schlang ihre Arme um meinen Hals. „Das ist eine schöne Überraschung."

„Ich habe dich so vermisst." Ich legte meine Lippen auf ihre.

„Ich dich auch." Murmelte sie gegen meine Lippen und intensivierte den Kuss dann.

Ohne zu wissen wie, lagen wir bald auf ihrem Bett und sie küsste mich leidenschaftlich. Mich überfielen wieder diese neuen und unbekannten Gefühle und ich genoss Bellas Nähe. Als wir keine Luft mehr bekamen, lösten wir uns voneinander.

„Wie geht es dir?" Fragte Bella, als sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war.

„Jetzt sehr gut."

„Mir geht es jetzt auch gut." Flüsterte sie und wurde etwas rot.

„Bella? Kann ich reinkommen?" Rief das Mädchen vor der Tür. Bella sprang auf und strich sich durch die Haare.

„Klar Rose. Was ist?"

„Da ist ein Junge im Wohnzimmer, der belästigt mich." Schimpfte sie.

Emmett! Den hatte ich ganz vergessen.

„Das ist meine Schuld, ich habe Emmett mitgebracht. Ich hoffe, dass stört dich nicht."

„Selbstverständlich nicht. Emmett ist immer Willkommen."

Wir gingen aus dem Zimmer und Emmett saß auf dem Sofa und hatte sich der Fernbedienung bemächtigt, so wie es seine Gewohnheit war.

„Hey Emmet, wie geht es dir?"

„Hallo Bella." Grüßte Emmett etwas schüchtern.

Wie seltsam. Emmett war alles außer schüchtern.

„Meine Nachbarin habt ihr ja schon kennen gelernt. Das ist Rosalie, ich passe auf sie auf während ihre Eltern nicht da sind. Oder sie leistet mir Gesellschaft, ganz wie man will." Bella zeigte auf ihre kleine Nachbarin. Die lächelte mich kokett an und warf Emmett dann einen genervten Blick zu.

„Das ist Edward, mein Freund und das ist Emmett sein Cousin." Stellte Bella uns vor.

„Freut mich." Sagte ich und hob grüßend die Hand.

Rosalie sah wieder zu Emmett und der wurde leicht rot. Er wirkte verlegen.

Was für eine seltsame Reaktion.

Bella schien das auch zu merken, sie rief Emmett und ging mit ihm in die Küche, um ihm etwas zu trinken zu holen.

Und ich war irgendwie genervt. Ich war hier um Zeit mit Bella zu verbringen und das war so nicht möglich.

Wir verbrachten den Nachmittag in Bellas Wohnung, zusammen mit Rose und Emmett. Der schien ganz fasziniert von dem hübschen Mädchen zu sein.

Als Rose sich dann irgendwann verabschiedete, verlor auch Emmett die Lust bei Bella zu bleiben.

„Soll ich Papa anrufen, damit er uns abholt?" Fragte er offensichtlich gelangweilt.

„Wenn du schon gehen möchtest." Antwortete ich, ich wollte noch bei Bella bleiben.

„Ok." Er stand auf und rannte zum Telefon.

„Ich glaube, er hat das Interesse daran verloren hier zu sein." Spottete Bella und setzte sich neben mich.

„Was meinst du?"

„Rosalie gefällt ihm, hast du das nicht gemerkt?"

„Ehrlich gesagt nein. Ich hatte nur Augen für eine hübsche junge Frau, mit dunklem Haar und schönen braunen Augen. Kennst du sie?" Fragte ich und sah sie unschuldig an.

Bella wurde rot und sah auf den Boden.

Das war eine der Reaktionen die ich so an ihr liebte.

„Ich muss mit dir über etwa reden, aber..." Emmett unterbrach mich.

„Papa möchte dich sprechen." Erklärte er und gab mir das Telefon.

„Ja?"

„Hallo Edward, wie war dein Tag?" Fragte Carlisle freundlich.

„Sehr gut."

„Das freut mich. Ich...bist du sicher, dass ihr schon nach Hause wollt? Ihr könnt auch noch bleiben."

„Emmett möchte gehen...ich würde gerne noch hier bleiben. Könnte ich vielleicht hier übernachten?" Carlisle schweig einen Moment.

Carlisle hatte nichts gegen meine Beziehung mit Bella, aber ich wusste nicht, wie er auf meine Bitte reagieren würde.

„Wenn du das möchtest." Antwortete er müde. „Ich komme gleich und hole Emmett ab."

Er legte auf, ohne das ich mich verabschieden konnte.

Emmett hatte es sich wieder auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht und Bella sah mich besorgt an.

„Ist was?" Wollte sie wissen.

„Nichts, nur das ich heute Nacht hier bleiben kann...wenn du das möchtest." Fügte ich hinzu, als ich ihren konfusen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Ich merkte, dass ich sie gar nicht gefragt hatte, ob es ihr Recht war. Vielleicht wollte sie das ja gar nicht.

Aber sie warf sich begeistert in meine Arme.

„Wie schön!" Rief sie fröhlich. Sie schien genauso begeistert zu sein wie ich und ich verstand gar nicht, wie ich je an ihr zweifeln konnte.

Wenig später ging ich mit Emmett nach unten, um auf Carlisle zu warten, der wenig später vor uns hielt.

„Ciao Ed." Verabschiedete sich Emmett und stieg ins Auto und sehr zu meiner Überraschung stieg Carlisle aus und brachte mir einen Rucksack.

„Hier sind Sachen drin, damit du dich umziehen kannst." Erklärte er desinteressiert.

„Danke, daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht."

„Das dachte ich mir. Pass auf dich auf, Ok?"

Er zögerte und schien nicht zu wissen, ob er mich umarmen sollte oder nicht. So umarmte ich ihn einfach.

Ich verstand ihn ja und auch Esme. Sie hatten einfach Angst davor, mich wieder zu enttäuschen.

Und ich wusste nicht, was ich gegen ihre Angst tun konnte.

„Nochmal Danke." Sagte ich und er stieg ins Auto. Ich sah ihm nach, bis ich ihm nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Dann nahm ich den Rucksack und wollte so schnell wie möglich wieder zu Bella. Mit schnellen Schritten rannte ich die Treppe herauf, doch auf halbem Weg rutschte mir der Rücksack von der Schulter und fiel einige Stufen nach unten. Ich musste wieder einige Stufen runter gehen, um ihn zu holen, als mir zwei Gestalten am Fuß der Treppe auffielen.

Es waren Alice und Jasper. Von meinem Platzt aus konnte ich sie nicht hören, aber ihre Gesten sprachen für sich. Jasper sah aus, als ob er um etwas bitten, oder eher flehen, würde und Alice schien zu weinen. Mein erster Impuls war es, zu ihnen zu gehen, aber ich hielt mich zurück. Sie mussten ihre Probleme alleine lösen.

Jetzt leise, ging ich den Rest der Treppen nach oben, da sah ich Bella aus ihrer Wohnung kommen, Sie hatte eine Jacke an und wollte gerade die Tür hinter sich zu machen.

„Wo gehst du hin?" Fragte ich eine wenig laut.

„Oh." Rief sie, als sie mich sah. „Ich wollte nachsehen wo du bleibst, es hat so lange gedauert und ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."

„Es ist nichts passiert. Carlisle hat mir ein paar Sachen gebracht." Ich zeigte ihr den Rucksack.

„Tut mir Leid." Sie war rot geworden. Ich wusste, dass sie nicht wollte, dass ich merkte wie besorgt sie war. Es war die gleiche übertriebene Sorge wie bei Esme und Carlisle. Aber bei ihr störte es mich nicht so sehr. Oder ich versuchte zumindest, dass es mich nicht störte.

Sie machte die Tür wieder auf und wir gingen in ihre Wohnung.

„Möchtest du was essen?" Fragte Bella.

Ich nickte nur, noch immer etwas sauer. Auch wenn ich eigentlich keinen Grund dazu hatte, aber es war einfach lästig, dass jede meiner Bewegungen ständig beobachtet wurde. So als ob ich jeden Moment etwas falsches tun könnte.

_Das könnte passieren._

Genial. Das hatte mir noch gefehlt.

Ich ignorierte die Stimme in meinem Kopf, das hatte Jasper mir geraten und setzte mich auf einen Stuhl in der Küche.

„Ich hoffe es schmeckt dir. Es gibt Lasagne." Erklärte Bella und stellte einen Teller vor mich auf den Tisch.

„Danke." Ich lächelte sie an. Auch wenn ich mal sauer auf Bella war, es ging immer schnell wieder vorbei. Sie musste einfach nur sie selber sein und alles war wieder gut.

Wir aßen schweigend und ich versuchte einen Anfang zu finden, um ihr das zu sagen, was ich zu sagen hatte.

„Hilft du mir spülen?" Fragte Bella als wir fertig waren,sie stand auf und brachte das Geschirr zur Spüle. Sofort stand ich auf um ihr zu helfen.

Zu Hause kümmerten sich Sophie und Esme um diese Art von Arbeiten. Es war etwas neues für mich und es machte mit Spaß. Bella spülte und ich trocknete ab. Es war das erste mal, dass ich mich nützlich fühlte.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" Fragte Bella als wir fertig waren.

„Ich weiß nicht. Nach dem Essen geh ich auf mein Zimmer. Was machst du?"

„Ich warte auf den Anruf von meiner Mutter, damit sie mich wieder ausschimpfen kann, weil ich mich so wenig melde."

Ich spürte einen Stich in der Brust.

„Du solltest nicht zulassen, dass sie sich Sorgen um dich macht."

„Ich weiß Edward, aber manchmal habe ich so viel um die Ohren."

„Ja aber...vergiss deine Eltern nicht, Ok?" Sagte ich mit erstickter Stimme.

Sie verstand sofort was ich meinte.

Wir machten es uns auf dem Sofa bequem und machte den Fernseher an. Es lief nichts interessantes, aber als Hintergrundgeräusch war es beruhigend.

„Du hast vorhin gesagt, dass du mir was sagen musst. Worum geht es?" Machte Bella den Anfang.

„Also, Esme hat gesagt, dass..." Und wieder unterbrach mich das Telefon.

Bella sprang auf und nahm ab. Sie sprach gut fünfzehn Minuten mit ihrer Mutter. Manchmal wurde sie rot, wer weiß was ihre Mutter ihr sagte.

„Ja Mama...Ok...Ich hab dich auch lieb. Grüße Papa von mir."

Bella legte auf und kam wieder zu mir.

„Wie geht es ihnen?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Gut, sie vermisst mich und will das ich nach Hause komme."

Bei dem Gedanken zog sich mein Herz zusammen.

„Und?" Hakte ich nach.

„Und was...?"

„Möchtest du zurück? Zu deinen Eltern meine ich."

„Natürlich vermisse ich sie, aber mein Leben ist jetzt hier. Hier ist meine Arbeit, meine Freunde und das wichtigste, du bist hier. Und was immer meine Mutter auch sagt, sie versteht mich." Sie gab mir einen Kuss. „Und jetzt erzähl endlich."

„Ok."

Ich berichtete ihr, was Esme mir gesagt hatte und auch von der Konversation die ich mitgehört hatte.

„Was denkst du darüber?" Fragte sie, als ich fertig war.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Auf der einen Seite bin ich begeistert, auf der anderen erschreckt mich der Gedanke."

Sie schwieg und ich wollte doch ihre Meinung hören.

„Was denkst du?" Drängte ich sie.

„Möchtest du die Wahrheit hören?" Ich nickte. „Ich halte es für keine gute Idee."

Das hatte ich nicht erwartet.

„Du vertraust mir auch nicht." Ich sprang auf. Das tat weh.

„Hör mir bitte einen Moment zu Edward. Ich vertraue dir und ich glaube an dich, aber..."

„Aber ich bin deiner Meinung nach nicht fähig auf mich selber aufzupassen. Wirklich Bella, ich habe geglaubt, dass du anders wärst als Esme und Carlisle. Ich dachte, dass du der einzige Mensch bist, der an mich glaubt. Aber so ist es nicht, stimmts?"

„Bitte Edward, lass mich dir meine Gründe erklären."

„Du hast Gründe um mir zu misstrauen?" Murmelte ich.

„Sei nicht sauer." Bat sie traurig, so als ob sie diejenige wäre, die verletzt worden ist.

Ich holte tief Luft, um mich zu beruhigen.

„Gut, erkläre es mir."

„Ich glaube, dass du noch jemanden brauchst, der sich um dich kümmert. Der auf dich aufpasst..."

„Ist das das Problem? Ich bin es Leid, dass alle meinen auf mich aufzupassen zu müssen!" Schrie ich wütend.

Bella sah mich überrascht an. Bis jetzt hatten sich meine Wutanfälle nie gegen sie gerichtet. Bis Heute.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien." Entschuldigte ich mich sofort und rannte in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Ich brauchte jetzt Zeit um mich zu beruhigen. Bella ließ mich einige Minuten allein, bis ich hörte, wie die Tür aufging.

„Geht es dir besser?" Fragte sie, noch immer mir diesem traurigen Ton in der Stimme.

„Etwas." Antwortete ich wenig überzeugend.

Bella kam zu mir und umarmte mich.

„Ich vertraue dir." Murmelte sie gegen meinen Hals.

„Das tust du nicht. Du verschweigst mir etwas und glaubst, dass jemand auf mich aufpassen muss. Das ist kein Vertrauen."

„Ich habe dir noch nie etwas verschwiegen." Sagte sie irritiert.

„Doch das tust du. Warum hast du so hysterisch reagiert, als Esme uns gesehen hat wie wir uns küssten?"

„Warum fragst du?"

„Esme hat gesagt, dass du vielleicht eine schlechte Erfahrung gemacht hast und deswegen so reagierst. Was war es?"

„Es war nichts wichtiges, wirklich." Versuchte Bella sich raus zureden.

Ich seufzte müde, so kamen wir nicht weiter.

„Gut." Sagte ich, wenn sie nicht reden wollte, würde ich sie nicht drängen. Ich legte mich ins Bett, bereit einfach zu schlafen.

„Vor einigen Jahren hatte ich einen Freund." Ihre Stimme ließ mich meine Augen wieder öffnen. Sie wollte reden. „Es war nichts besonderes, es war eine einfach, einen Freund zu haben um einen zu haben. Er hieß Mike. Wir schwänzten einen Tag die Schule und blieben einfach bei ihm zu Hause. Eigentlich sollte sonst niemand da sein und wir fanden es aufregend. Irgendwann lagen wir auf seinem Bett und küssten uns. Es waren einfache und simple Küsse. Dann kam seine Mutter rein und bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt." Sie lachte leise. Es war für mich nicht witzig von ihrem Ex Freund zu hören, aber ich hatte es ja so gewollt.

„Seine Mutter regte sich fürchterlich auf, sie nannte mich Schlampe und noch vieles mehr. Sie verbot mir Mike jemals wiederzusehen, aber dabei blieb es nicht. Sie erzählte im ganzen Dorf, was für ein leicht zu habendes Mädchen ich sei. Das bekamen natürlich auch meine Eltern mit und ich schämte mich fürchterlich." Bella sah mich fest an.

„Und ich hatte Angst, dass es mit Esme genauso sein könnte. Das sie mir sagen würde, dass ich dich nie wiedersehen dürfte. Es ist dumm, ich weiß, aber es ist nun mal hier drin." Sie zeigte auf ihren Kopf.

Ich zog sie in meine Arme.

„Und, was sagst du dazu?" Wollte sie wissen.

„Jetzt verstehe ich dich etwas besser. Aber Esme würde nie schlecht von dir denken. Und selbst wenn, wäre es mir egal. Ich bin schließlich derjenige der dich liebt." Erklärte ich.

Bei meinen Worten wurde sie etwas rot.

„Und jetzt wird geschlafen." Befahl ich. Wir mussten uns Beide ausruhen, es war ein aufregender Tag gewesen.


	36. Überrschungen und Entäuschungen

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von T. G. Kira.

Überraschungen und Enttäuschungen. Bellas Pov.

So langsam wurde ich wach und merkte sofort, dass etwas anders war als sonst. Ein vertrautes und lang vermisstest, warmes Gefühl überfiel mich.

Edward!

Schnell machte ich die Augen auf und sah Edwards Arme, die mich umschlangen. Ich merkte, wie ein dümmliches Lächeln auf meinen Lippen erschien. Am liebsten hätte ich mich noch näher an ihn gedrückt, um jede Sekunde mit ihm auszunutzen. Ich hatte Heute frei und würde den ganzen Tag mit ihm verbringen können. Seit dem er aus der Klinik entlassen worden war, verbrachten wir nicht mehr so viel Zeit miteinander.

Ich musste arbeiten, jetzt mit anderen Aufgaben und in einem neuen Bereich, aber ich konnte mich nicht beklagen. Ich verdiente gut und konnte meinen Eltern etwas helfen. Nur das meine Arbeitszeiten manchmal etwas unregelmäßig waren und ich ihn nicht so oft sehen konnte wie ich es wollte.

Als er aus der Klinik entlassen wurde, hatte ich ihm versprochen, für ihn da zu sein und ihn in allem zu unterstützen und das konnte ich leider nicht immer.

Er sah so friedlich und entspannt aus, nicht zu vergleichen mit der letzten Nacht die wir zusammen verbracht hatten. Es war ein großer Fortschritt ihn so ruhig und ohne Alpträume, schlafen zu sehen. Vieles an ihm hatte sich verändert, sein Gesichtsausdruck, die Art wie er mich festhielt. Es war jetzt nicht mehr die Angst, dass ich gehen könnte, sondern ein Zeichen seiner Liebe zu mir.

Vorsichtig löste ich mich aus Edwards Umarmung, ich würde uns ein Frühstück machen, so wie er es mochte. Ich zweifelte nicht daran, dass Esme ihm das beste Essen zubereitete, aber ich wollte ihm ein besonderes Frühstück machen. In der Küche musste ich dann feststellen, dass ich so gut wie nichts im Haus hatte. In der letzten Zeit hatte ich viele Nachtdienste gehabt und die Tage verschlafen. Ich musste dringend in den Supermarkt.

Ich musste jetzt also raus in die Kälte und einkaufen. Leise schlich ich mich ins Schlafzimmer und zog mit etwas an, dann holte ich meine Jacke, suchte meine Schlüssel und ging leise aus meiner Wohnung. Der Supermarkt war gleich und die Ecke und ich würde in zehn Minuten wieder da sein.

Schnell ging ich die Treppe herunter und erschrak fürchterlich, als ich eine Gestalt auf der letzten Stufe sitzen sah. Als ich näher kam, sah ich wer es war.

„Was zum Teufel machst du so früh hier!" Schrie ich Jasper an.

„Oh, ist schon Morgen?" Fragte Jasper und gähnte laut.

Mich erschreckte seine Frage.

„Seit wann sitzt du hier?"

„Ich glaube, ich habe die Nacht hier verbracht."

„Was? Aus welchem Grund verbringst du die Nacht, bei dieses Saukälte, auf der Stufe einer Treppe?" Schrie ich entsetzt.

„Aus welchem Grund tue ich die meisten Sachen die ich tue?"

Seufzend setzte ich mich neben ihn. Ja, ich hatte eine dumme Frage gestellt.

„Also, was ist passiert?"

„Ich habe geglaubt, dass es mir reichen würde, wenn sie mir verzeiht und mich akzeptiert, aber..."

„Aber..."

„Es reicht mir nicht. Sie sagt, dass wir mit der Zeit Freunde sein können...mehr nicht."

„Warum hast du die Nacht hier verbracht?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht...ich wollte nicht nach Hause und...ich weiß es nicht." Jasper seufzte.

„Gut, aufstehen. Sofort!" Befahl ich und half ihm aufzustehen. „Ich rufe dir jetzt ein Taxi, dann fährst du nach Hause und schläfst ein wenig. Ok?"

Jasper nickte nur. Er wirkte fürchterlich verloren und es wunderte mich nicht, dass er die Nacht hier verbracht hatte.

Es war gar nicht so einfach um diese Uhrzeit ein Taxi zu bekommen. Als ich endlich eins hatte und Jasper drin saß, seufzte ich erleichtert auf. Es würde ihm gut tun, ein wenig zu schlafen.

Ich konnte es nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie die beiden litten. Alice, mit ihrer halsstarrigen Art, würde sie noch beide zerstören. Irgendwie verstand ich sie ja, aber es wurde so langsam Zeit, dass sie ihm verzieh und ihn wieder in ihr Leben ließ.

Das Gespräch mit Jasper, hatte mir ein wenig meine gute Laune verdorben, aber ich hatte noch etwas zu erledigen. So ging ich schnell in den Supermarkt und erledigte meine Einkäufe. Danach ging ich schnell wieder nach Hause und rannte die Treppe herauf.

Als ich wieder in meine Wohnung kam, war noch alles ruhig. Ich steckte meinen Kopf in das Schlafzimmer und sah, das Edward noch friedlich schlief. Er lag jetzt da, wo ich vorher gelegen hatte.

Ich ging in die Küche und fing an, uns ein ausgiebiges Frühstück zuzubereiten. Dabei überlegte ich, was wir Heute unternehmen könnten.

Es sollte ein vergnügter und entspannter Tag werden und uns sollte nichts an die Probleme, oder die Diskussion von Gestern erinnern. Ich hatte Edwards wütenden Gesichtsausdruck, als er mich angeschrien hatte, nicht vergessen. Und sofort schossen mir wieder die Bilder von dem Zwischenfall in der Klinik in den Kopf, als Edward völlig außer sich gewesen war, mich angeschrien und mich gegen die Wand gedrückt hatte. Für einen Moment hatte ich Angst gehabt, dass das wieder passieren würde.

Gott sei Dank war es nicht so.

Die Szene war immer in meinem Hinterkopf, nicht weil ich Angst vor ihm hatte, sondern davor ihn durch so eine Attacke zu verlieren, dass er mich wieder vergessen könnte.

Als das Telefon schellte, zuckte ich vor Schreck zusammen.

„Hallo?"

„Bella!" Hörte ich einen fröhlichen Emmett.

„Guten Morgen kleiner Schatz. Was gibt's?"

„Einen guten Morgen wünsche ich dir auch. Wie es aussieht, hattest du eine angenehme Nacht, eh?" Ich wurde rot bis unter die Haarspitzen. Wie schaffte Emmett es nur, mich so in Verlegenheit zu bringen?"

„Du weißt, dass du ein ganz schöner Bengel bist, stimmts?" Schimpfte ich, wohl wissend, dass er nicht sehen konnte, wie rot ich geworden war.

„Das ist mein Charme. Mama lässt dich und Edward grüßen und will wissen, ob alles Ok ist."

„Selbstverständlich ist alles Ok." Antwortete ich. Das Emmetts Anruf ein Kontrollanruf war, war mir klar.

„Ich habe Mama ja gesagt, dass sie sich keine Gedanken machen muss, aber du weißt ja, dass Alter und so." Von weitem hörte ich Esme.

„Wir reden gleich mal übers Alter und so, du Jüngling!"

„Du hast ein Problem." Trällerte ich.

„Sie wird es gleich wieder vergessen. Gut...also...ich wollte dich was fragen...Na ja...ich wollte wissen, ob Rose Heute zu dir kommt?" Emmett konnte ja richtig verlegen werden.

Zuerst wollte ich lachen, aber das hätte ihn verletzt. Mir war aufgefallen, dass Emmett sich in meine kleine Nachbarin verguckt hatte, auch wenn sie ihn geflissentlich ignoriert hatte. Und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich gut verstehen würden.

„Nein Emmett, tut mir Leid, aber Heute kommt sie nicht."

„Oh, na gut." Er hörte sich enttäuscht an.

„Ich verrate dir jetzt ein Geheimnis Emmett, im Gegenteil zu der allgemein geltenden Meinung, dass Mädchen Videospiele nicht mögen, liebt Rosalie sie zu spielen.. Ich glaube, dass wäre ein interessantes Gesprächsthema für euch, stimmts?"

„Ehrlich? Ich wusste doch gleich, dass sie nicht nur hübsch ist." Rief er begeistert. „Danke Bella. Jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum Edward so auf dich steht."

Lachend legte ich auf.

Als ich das Frühstück fertig und den Tisch gedekt hatte, ging ich Edward wecken. Der lag noch immer unter der Decke vergraben im Bett.

Ich setzte mich zu ihm und rüttelte ihn leicht an der Schulter.

„Edward! Schlafmütze, Zeit aufzustehen." Edward murmelte etwas und versuchte sich weg zudrehen, als er merkte das ich nicht aufgab, zog er mich ins Bett und hielt mich fest.

„Schlaf weiter Bella, es ist viel zu kalt." Murmelte er im Halbschlaf. Ich musste lachen.

„Nein Edward, es ist Zeit aufzustehen." Sagte ich wieder.

Er brummelte wieder etwas.

„Komm schon Edward, ich habe Frühstück gemacht, dass wird sonst kalt." Versuchte ich es, aber er ließ mich nicht los. Ich versuchte mich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien und kam dabei an seine Füße. Erschrocken quietschte ich auf, sie waren eiskalt.

Edward machte die Augen auf und sah mich fragend an.

„Deine Füße sind kalt." Erklärte ich. „So, jetzt bist du wach. Steh auf, mach dich fertig und komm frühstücken, Ok?" Ich gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss und sprang dann aus dem Bett.

Im Wohnzimmer sah ich, dass jemand die Post unter meiner Tür hindurch geschoben hatte und nahm eine Handvoll Karten vom Fußboden. Es waren überwiegend Rechnungen und Reklame,aber dann fiel mir ein Brief ins Auge, den ich schnell aufmachte.

Als ich ihn gelesen hatte, sprang ich fast vor Freude in die Luft. Jetzt wusste ich was wir Heute machen würden.

Ich konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen, während ich den letzten Teller abspülte.

Wir hatten lange und entspannt miteinander gefrühstückt. Ich hatte Edward ein paar lustige Anekdoten von Demetri und aus der Klinik erzählt und er hatte mir von seinen Tagen mit Emmett berichtet. Selbstverständlich hatte ich ihm auch von Emmetts Anruf und seinem Interesse für Rosalie berichtet. Ihm gefiel die Idee genauso gut wie mir.

Als ich den letzten Teller weg stellte, umarmte Edward mich von hinten.

„Na, ist dir immer noch kalt?" Spottet ich ein wenig.

„Etwas, aber du wärmst mich schon." Antwortete er und ich drehte mich zu ihm, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben. Der wurde schnell intensiver und seine Hände wanderten unter meine Bluse. Dann hob er mich hoch und setzte mich auf die Arbeitsplatte.

Wir waren uns körperlich langsam näher gekommen. Es war im Prinzip von mir ausgegangen, aber mich überraschte, dass Edward mit der gleichen Heftigkeit und Leidenschaft reagierte. Wir gaben uns ganz der Nähe des anderen hin, als wir mal wieder vom Telefon unterbrochen wurde.

Ich musste erstmal zu Atem kommen und konnte unmöglich ans Telefon gehen.

„Kannst...kannst du abheben?" Fragte ich schwer atmend.

Edward ließ mich los und ging zum Telefon.

„Hallo?"

„Hallo Esme." Grüßte er fröhlich.

„Ja...wir haben gerade gefrühstückt...Ja, alles in Ordnung."

Edward sagte eine Weile nichts und hörte Esme zu.

„Ja, ich werde den Tag mit Bella verbringen...Ok. Ich hab dich auch lieb."

Er legte auf und kam wieder zu mir. Vorsichtig hob er mich von der Arbeitsplatte und trug mich zum Sofa.

„Du bist so hübsch." Murmelte Edward und spielte mit meinen Haaren. „So hübsch und zerbrechlich."

Ich platzte fast vor Glück.

„Glaubst du, dass ich einer Puppe ähnle?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Du bist eine hübsche und einzigartige Puppe." Antwortete er und gab mir einen Kuss.

„Du nennst mich immer noch so, warum?" Hakte ich nach.

Er drückte mich an sich.

„Dein Haut ist so zart und blass, deine Augen sind so ausdrucksstark und unschuldig. Deine Gesichtszüge sind so fein, wie gezeichnet und deine schönen Haare sind der perfekte Rahmen für dein perfektes Gesicht. Du bist eher ein Engel als eine Puppe." Edward strahlte mich an. „Aber mir gefällt es, dich meine Puppe zu nennen."

Ich umarmte ihn fest und so blieben wir eine Weile sitzen, bis mir einfiel, dass wir noch was vorhatten.

Ich löste mich aus Edward Umarmung und stand auf.

„Was machst du?" Fragte Edward.

„Mich umziehen. Wir gehen ein bisschen raus, Ok?"

„Gut." Antwortete Edward.

Schnell ging ich ins Schlafzimmer und zog mich um.

Als ich wieder herauskam, wartete Edward fertig angezogen auf mich.

Hand in Hand gingen wir aus meiner Wohnung und suchten ein Taxi.

Ich sagte dem Fahrer nur, dass er ins Zentrum fahren sollte, unser Ziel sollte eine Überraschung bleiben. Wir mussten noch ein wenig laufen und Edward wurde langsam ungeduldig.

„Sagst du mir, wo wir hingehen?"

„Es ist eine Überraschung." Ich führte ihn zu der Galerie, die ich mit ihm besuchen wollte. Als wir rein gingen, machte Edward große Augen und sah sich neugierig um.

„Gefällte es dir?" Wollte ich wissen, während Edward sich mit großen Augen alles ansah.

Er nickte nur und betrachtet jedes Kunstwerk bis ins kleinste Detail. Es gab Bilder, Skulpturen und Zeichnungen. Ich ging dicht hinter ihm her, bis wir zu dem Teil der Ausstellung kamen, zu der ich eigentlich wollte.

Edward betrachtete ungläubig die Zeichnungen und sein Mund stand offen.

„Meine Zeichnungen?" Fragte er erstaunt und ich nickte nur.

Es waren verschiedenen seiner Zeichnungen, jetzt in schönen Rahmen in denen sie gut zur Geltung kamen. Natürlich waren auch Zeichnungen von mir dabei, was mir nicht so behagte. Aber sie zeigten, zu was er fähig war und gehörten dazu.

„Wie...?"

„Na ja, ich habe von dieser Ausstellung gehört und das sie junge Künstler suchten. Ich fand es eine gute Idee und habe deine Zeichnungen eingereicht. Sie haben ihnen gefallen, obwohl sie eigentlich einen anderen Stil gesucht haben. Renata, die Besitzerin der Galerie, findet das du Talent hast und hat mir von einer Kunstschule erzählt...vielleicht hätte ich dich vorher fragen sollen?"

Edward sagte noch immer nichts.

„Und? Habe ich es richtig gemacht?" Wollte ich wissen.

Edward umarmte mich nur.

„Danke Bella." Sagte er dann.

Ich erwiderte seine Umarmung. Ich wusste wie viel ihm seine Zeichnungen bedeuteten und das ihn das mit seiner Mutter verband.

Wir verbrachten den ganzen Nachmittag und Abend in der Galerie. Edward war glücklich und seine Zeichnungen wurden von allen Seiten gelobt.

Renata kam zu uns, um sich mit Edward zu unterhalten und ihm von der Kunstschule zu berichten, auf die er, wenn er wollte, nächstes Jahr gehen könnte.

Als wir nach der Ausstellung wieder bei mir zu Haus waren, setzten wir uns zusammen aufs Sofa und Edward nahm meine Hände in seine.

„Das war einer der glücklichsten Tage in meinem Leben Bella." Er strahlte mich an.

„Sie waren von deiner Arbeit begeistert und du kannst auf diese Kunstschule gehen, wenn du möchtest. Alles ist so..." Edward legte mir den Finger auf die Lippen.

„Nein Bella, dass meine ich nicht."

„Nein?" Fragte ich entsetzt. „Ich hätte dich vorher fragen sollen, richtig? Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte nur..." Wieder legte er mir den Finger auf die Lippen.

„Selbstverständlich bin ich begeistert von der Ausstellung und der Kunstschule, aber was mich wirklich glücklich gemacht hat war, dass ich den Tag mit dir verbracht habe. All die neuen Erfahrungen sind nichts wert, wenn ich sie nicht mit dir teilen kann."

„Edward, ich..."

„Lass mich ausreden. Seit heute Morgen, als ich dein Gesicht sah und den ganzen Tag über, als wir uns nur geküsst und die Zeit miteinander verbracht haben, ist mir etwas klar geworden."

„Was?"

„Das ich das gerne jeden Tag machen würde. Dich jeden Tag bei mir haben möchte. Das ich mit dir zusammen wohnen möchte." Er drückte meine Hände. „Was sagst du?"

Ja, was sollte ich sagen?

Selbstverständlich wollte ich mit ihm zusammen leben, aber...

„Bella?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist Edward." Antwortete ich mit zitternder Stimme. Sofort sah ich die Enttäuschung in seinem Gesicht.

„Das verstehe ich Bella, wirklich." Edward versuchte zu lächeln.

Nein, er verstand es nicht. Er hatte sich gerade erst an eine neue Umgebung, eine neue Familie und an einen neuen Rhythmus gewöhnt. Und es war ihm nicht leicht gefallen. Ich wollte nicht, dass er das schon wieder durchmachen musste.

Edward ging zum Telefon und rief Carlisle an, damit er ihn abholte.

Edward verabschiedete sich traurig und enttäuscht von mir. Ich umarmte ihn fest und hoffte, dass er mich verstehen würde.

Als er die Tür hinter sich zugemacht hatte, brach ich in Tränen aus. Auch wenn es zu seinem Besten war, ich hatte ihm fürchterlich weh getan.


	37. Wahrheiten

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von T. G. Kira.

Wahrheiten. Edwards Pov.

Ich hörte Jaspers Stimme wie eine Hintergrundmusik. Er sprach ruhig und versuchte Vertrauen zu erwecken, wie er es in jeder Sitzung versuchte. Ich wusste auswendig was er sagte und außerdem hatte ich an wichtigeres zu denken, wie zum Beispiel, wo war Bella?

Sie war nicht in der heutigen Sitzung.

Nach dem Tag den wir zusammen verbracht hatten, hatten wir noch nicht wieder miteinander gesprochen. Sie wusste also gar nicht, dass ich Heute zur Sitzung kommen würde, vielleicht war sie deswegen nicht da.

Ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Sie konnte nicht böse mit mir sein.

Trotz ihrer negativen Antwort auf meine Bitte, war ich nicht sauer auf sie. Verletzt, vielleicht, aber nicht sauer. Niemals könnte ich böse auf sie sein.

Wenn ich an diesen Tag zurück dachte, bekam ich sofort gute Laune. Die große Überraschung die sie mir bereitet hatte und wie sie mir dabei geholfen hat, einen Plan für meine Zukunft zu finden. Es hatte sich mir eine Möglichkeit aufgetan, etwas aus meinem Leben zu machen. Und mir war etwas sehr wichtiges bewusst geworden. Ich wollte mit ihr zusammen sein und alles mit ihr teilen. Vielleicht war es wirklich noch zu früh, aber eines Tage würde sie es genauso wollen wie ich.

„Möchtest du anfangen Edward?" Bat Jasper und mein entsetzter Gesichtsausdruck zeigte ihm bestimmt, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, was ich machen sollte.

„Entschuldige...aber ich..."

„Kann ich anfangen Dr. Whitlock?" Fragte Tanya.

„Gut, fange du an."

„Mein Name ist Tanya Denalie und ich war drei Monate in dieser Klinik. Ich..."

„Du musst den Grund nicht nennen Tanya. Erzähl es nur, wenn du wirklich bereit dazu bist." Unterbrach sie Jasper.

„Das bin ich Doc." Ihre Stimme klang sicher, aber ihre Hände zitterten in ihrem Schoss. Noch nie hatte ich sie so verletzlich und gleichzeitig so mutig gesehen.

„Ihr wisst alle wie die Schule ist, sozialer Druck, man wird für das ein oder andere diskriminiert, Gerüchte und Klatsch und Tratsch. Es gibt einige Glücklich die das nicht interessiert und die einfach ihr Leben leben. Ich gehörte nicht dazu. Ich kam in diese neue „fantastische" Schule und alle wollten meine Freunde sein, aber niemand meinte es ehrlich mit mir. Die Mädchen lobten meine Klamotten, meinen Stil, sagten mir wie hübsch ich sei. Aber hinter meinem Rücken sagten sie ganz andere Sachen. Sie setzten Gerüchte über mich in die Luft. Ich sei leicht zu haben, eine Schlampe und noch vieles mehr." Tanya lachte sarkastisch.

„Am Anfang maß ich dem nicht viel Bedeutung bei. Doch nach dem Klatsch kamen böse Streiche und Beleidigungen, es ging bis zu einem Punkt, dass ich regelrecht Angst hatte zu Schule zu gehen.. Aber ich wollte meinen Eltern nichts sagen, sie hatten auch so schon genug Probleme. Ich fing an meine Leben und alles was mich umgab zu hassen, ich wollte am liebsten einfach verschwinden. Bis ich es eines Tages versuchte. Ich holte ein Messer aus der Küche, ging in mein Zimmer, schnitt mir die Pulsadern auf und wartete, dass alles vorbei war." Tanya hatte jetzt ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen und es liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen.

„Ich wurde im Krankenhaus wieder wach, meine Eltern saßen weinend an meinem Bett und ich fühlte mich schlecht, weil ich ihnen das angetan hatte. Für einige Tage musste ich im Hospital bleiben und ein Arzt empfahl mir, mich für ein paar Monate in eine Klinik einweisen zu lassen. Und das taten meine Eltern dann auch, aber es war gar nicht so schlimm wie ich erwartet hatte. Die Krankenschwestern waren alle sehr nett zu mir und haben mit mir gelacht. Ich habe hier sogar einen guten Freund gefunden." Tanya strahlte mich an.

„Wie war es, als du wieder nach Hause kamst?" Fragte Jasper.

„Mama und Papa reden jeden Abend mit mir, es ist ein wenig erdrückend, aber sie machen sich eben Sorgen. Meine Schwestern Irina und Kate stehen mir jetzt auch näher. Ich gehe auf eine neue Schule, dort sind alle wirklich nett zu mir und ich fühle mich wohl." Damit beendete Tanya ihre Geschichte.

„Sehr gut Tanya, es freut mich zu hören, dass deine Eltern und deine Schwestern dich unterstützen." Fügte Jasper hinzu.

„Möchtest du weitermachen Edward? Es ist deine Entscheidung, ob du uns deine Geschichte erzählen möchtest." Jasper sah mich aufmunternd an.

War ich bereit dazu meine Geschichte zu erzählen, die ich selber gar nicht ganz kannte? Die ich noch gar nicht ganz assimiliert hatte?

„Ja, ich mache weiter. Mein Name ist Edward." Ich holte tief Luft. „Ich war zehn Jahre in diese Klinik eingewiesen."

Die Meisten sahen mich erstaunt an. Es war wohl noch niemand so lange eingewiesen und ist dann wieder heraus gekommen.

„Man hatte mir so was wie einen Verlust des Realitätssinn diagnostiziert. Ich weiß nicht genau was das ist, dass habe ich noch nie so genau verstanden. Als ich sieben Jahre alt war, habe ich..." Ich schluckte trocken. Jetzt oder nie. Du hast es überwunden Edward, nicht?

„...gesehen, wie meine Mutter ermordet worden ist. Aufgrund dessen stand ich unter Schock und die verantwortlichen Leute fanden es angebracht, mich in ein Heim zu stecken, anstatt mich zu meinem Onkel und einzigen Verwandten zu bringen. Von dieser Zeit weiß ich nicht mehr viel, es ist alles irgendwie verschwommen und unverständlich. Jahre später konnte ich endlich zu meiner Familie, wurde dann aber später hier eingewiesen. Ich stand anscheinend auch Jahre später noch unter Schock." Fasste ich zusammen, ich wollte keine Details über die ersten fünf Jahre in der Klinik erzählen und auch nicht das, was Esme passiert war.

„Meine einzige Freude hier, war das Zeichnen und die Gesellschaft einer hübschen Porzellanpuppe, die ich als eine lebende Figur sah." Es hörte sich dumm an, als ich es erzählte, aber es gehörte zu meiner Geschichte.

„Die Puppe hatte meiner Mutter gehört und ich hatte sie mit mir genommen. Ich...hier sind viele schlimme Sachen passiert und dann habe ich eine Person kennen gelernt, die mir half aus diesem bizarren Traum in dem ich lebte aufzuwachen. Sie ist eine extrem gute und freundliche Person die, trotz allem, nie vor mir geflüchtet ist." Ich dachte an Bella und was sie für mich bedeutete, wie glücklich sie mich machte und ich musste lächeln.

„Dann habe ich einen neuen Doktor kennen gelernt, der ebenfalls seinen Teil zu meiner Heilung beigetragen hat." Ich sah zu Jasper und lächelte ihn dankbar an, er hatte mir sehr geholfen, obwohl er es selber nicht glaubte.

„Ich habe eine gute Freundin gefunden." Jetzt sah ich zu Tanya. „Und ich habe einen Teil meiner Familie wiedergefunden, die ich verloren hatte. Ich zog wieder zu meinem Onkel, meiner Tante und meinem Cousin. Sie tun alles was sie können, um mir zu helfen und ich liebe sie sehr. Meine Freundin und ich, wir lieben uns sehr und sie unterstützt mich in allem. Ich glaube, dass ich eine gute Zukunft vor mir habe."

Mein Mund war trocken und meine Hände schwitzten, als ich mit meiner Geschichte fertig war. Auch meine Wangen waren feucht und ich war jetzt froh, dass Bella nicht hier war. Sie hätte auch geweint und das mochte ich gar nicht.

Jasper sagte etwas, aber ich war noch so in meiner eigenen Geschichte gefangen, dass ich ihm nicht richtig zuhörte.

Es hatten jetzt fast alle ihre Geschichte erzählt, es fehlten nur die Zwillinge und Jane schien nicht gerade beriet zu sein, etwas zu erzählen.

Doch als Jasper fragte, wer reden wollte, hob Alec die Hand.

„Möchtest du erzählen Alec?" Er nickte.

„Meine Name ist Alec Volturi." Fing er an. Volturi? Wie Aro Volturi? „Ich war in einer Klinik in Italien. Ich..."

„Du musst nicht reden Alec." Sagte Jasper und ich sah, wie der Junge zitterte. Seine Schwester nahm seine Hand, konnte ihn damit aber auch nicht beruhigen.

„Ist Ok Doktor. Ich möchte jetzt mutig sein." Murmelte Alec.

„Mein Vater war Arzt, ironischer weise Psychiater. Meine Mutter war eine kranke Frau, sie litt unter ständiger Migräne, die sie oft ans Bett fesselte. Anfangs versuchte Papa ihr zu helfen, aber dann war er es Leid und überließ sie ihrem Glück. Einen Nachmittag, meine Schwester war nicht da, hörte ich Papa mit Mama diskutieren und ging in ihr Zimmer, um zu sehen, was los war. Ich war vielleicht fünf Jahre alt, aber ich kann mich noch genau an die Schreie erinnern, ich glaube meine Mutter war vor Schmerzen Ohnmächtig geworden, aber meine Vater schrie sie weiterhin an. Er schmiss mit Sachen um sich, fluchte und trank Whisky aus einer Flasche. Als er mich an der Tür entdeckte, packte er mich am Kragen, zog mich in sein Büro und verprügelte mich." Alec weinte leise und seine Schwester bat ihn, nicht weiter zu erzählen, aber er wollte weiter reden.

„Von diesem Tag an, benutzte er mich dazu, um seinen Frust los zu werden. Er sagte immer: Du willst doch nicht, dass es deine Schwester trifft, oder? Ich wollte nicht das er sie schlägt, Jane war so zart und ich bin ihr großer Bruder. Ich musste sie beschützen." Alec sah seine Schwester an.

„Dann starb meine Mama, aber mein Vater ließ weiter seine Wut an mir aus. Bis eines Tages meine Tante Didyme überraschend zu Besuch kam. Mein Vater schlug mich immer so, dass man es nicht auf den ersten Blick sah, aber ihr fiel es auf. Sie fragte mich, wer mir das angetan hatte und ich erzählte es ihr. Sie wollte auch wissen, warum ich nie etwas gesagt habe. Und ich gestand ihr, dass ich doch meine Schwester beschützen musste. Meine Tante stellte sich meinem Vater entgegen und nahm Jane und mich mit nach Italien. Ich habe Papa nie wieder gesehen und..."

„Du sollst ihn nicht so nennen." Zischte Jane.

„Meine Tante brachte mich in eine Krankenhaus, aber ich ließ es nicht zu, dass mich jemand anfasste. Ich wollte nie wieder verletzt und geschlagen werden. Sie wollten mich ein paar Tage zur Beobachtung im Krankenhaus behalten, aber ich schrie, trat um mich und ließ keinen an mich heran. Tante Didyme nahm mich sofort wieder mit zu sich nach Hause, sie wollte nicht, dass ich noch mehr leiden musste. Aber mein Zustand wurde immer schlimmer, ich hatte Alpträume und konnte keinerlei körperlichen Kontakt ertragen, nur meine Schwester durfte mich berühren. Der Mann meiner Tante, Onkel Markus, bestand darauf, dass ich in eine Psychiatrische-Klinik eingewiesen wurde, aber auch dort hielt ich es nicht aus und war nach wenigen Monaten wieder zu Hause. Ich kann es bis Heute nicht ertragen, wenn viele Menschen um mich sind, oder Fremde mich berühren." Alecs Stimme war immer leiser geworden.

Ich verarbeitet das gerade gehörte. Aro Volturi hatte nicht nur die Leben vieler Patienten zerstört, sonder auch das seines Sohnes.

Jasper ging zu Alec und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, ohne ihm allerdings zu nahen zu kommen. Mir taten die Zwillinge fürchterlich Leid.

„Es war mir eine große Freude mit euch die Therapiesitzungen abzuhalten." Sagte Jasper. „Dies ist meine letzte Sitzung mit euch. Ich werde wieder nach England zurück gehen."

Die anderen standen auf, aber ich bleib einfach sitzen.

Er ging? Hatte er aufgegeben? Was war mit Alice?

Ich wollte gerade hinter ihm her, als ich merkte, dass Alec und Jane noch auf ihren Plätzen saßen.

„Geht es euch gut?" Fragte ich, ohne mich zu sehr zu nähern.

„Ja." Antwortete Jane trocken und ignorierte mich dann. „Ich sehe mal nach, ob der Fahrer da ist." Sagte sie sanft zu Alec.

„Du warst sehr mutig." Sagte ich zu Alec, als ich mit ihm alleine war.

„Warum?" Fragt er nervös.

„Weil du deine Schwester auf diese Art beschützt hast."

„Ich liebe sie sehr und hätte nie zugelassen, dass man ihr weh tut. Aber jetzt sagt sie, dass sie mich beschützt und aufpasst, dass mir nie wieder jemand weh tut."

„Sie liebt dich auch sehr."

„Ja, aber vielleicht langweilt es sie irgendwann, mich immer bemuttern zu müssen."

„Wenn es dir wieder gut geht, kannst du wieder auf sie aufpassen."

Alec lachte.

„Bis jetzt hat nur der Dr. Cullen davon gesprochen, dass es mir wieder gut gehen könnte."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, er hat mich einige Monate lang behandelt und ist der einzige Optimist was meinen Fall betrifft."

„Er hat Recht."

„Könnte sein." Sagte Alec, ohne es selber wirklich zu glauben.

Seine Schwester kam mit großen Schritten auf uns zu und sah mich böse an. Alec stand auf und winkte mir zum Abschied zu.

„Geh schon mal vor." Bat Jane und er tat es.

„Wir brauchen dein Mitleid nicht." Fauchte sie mich an.

„Ich bemitleide euch nicht. Ich wollte nur nett sein."

„Danke, aber auch das brauchen wir nicht. Meine Mutter ist gestorben und mein Vater ist ein Bastard, der hoffentlich im Gefängnis verrottet. Mein Bruder und ich kommen alleine zurecht." Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand.

Ich sah ihr hinterher.

Schweigend saßen Carlisle und ich im Auto. Das war normalerweise nicht so, aber mir gingen so viele Fragen im Kopf herum. Ich wusste gar nicht wo ich anfangen sollte, so stellte ich erstmal die wichtigste Frage.

„Wo war Bella Heute?"

„Sie hatte Heute Frei."

„Oh, gut." Antwortete ich erleichtert. „Warum hast du mir nie gesagt, dass du Alec Volturi behandelst?"

Ich merkte, wie er sich versteifte.

„Stört dich das?"

„Selbstverständlich nicht." Antwortete ich beleidigt. „Ich wollte nur wissen, warum ich es erst Heute erfahre."

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dich das interessiert, du hast schon genug Probleme, als das du dich noch damit beschäftigen musst."

„Es stört mich nicht, es hat mich nur überrascht, als ich erfahren habe wer sie sind. Noch mehr hat mich ihre Geschichte überrascht, sie haben genauso gelitten wie ich, oder vielleicht sogar noch mehr."

„Und..." Carlisle verstand mich nicht. Er sah fest auf die Straße und wartete auf das was ich zu sagen hatte.

„Es gefällt mir nicht, wenn du mir Sachen verschweigst. Ich weiß das du das tust, alle tun das und das gefällt mir nicht."

„Wieso denkst du das?"

„Ich habe gehört, wie du mit Esme gesprochen hast und auch mit Jasper. Du verheimlichst mir etwas." Sagte ich bestimmt.

„Gut Edward ich weiß was du meinst und deshalb..."Er hielt an einem für mich unbekannten Haus an. „...sind wir hier."

Das Haus war enorm, eher eine Villa als ein Haus.

Carlisle stieg schweigend aus und ich ging hinter ihm her. Wir gingen über ein weitläufiges Gelände, dass wohl mal der Garten gewesen war, aber jetzt gab es nicht eine Blume. Das Haus schien seit langem leer zu stehe.

Carlisle holt einen Schlüssel aus der Tasche und machte die große Tür auf. Ich sah ihn fragend an.

„Esme hat mir von ihrer Idee erzählt, dass du eventuell im Haus deiner Eltern leben könntest und ich möchte, dass du es siehst, bevor du eine Entscheidung triffst."

Mein Herz zog mich zusammen. Die Idee im Haus meiner Eltern zu wohnen reizte mich nicht mehr so sehr, aber ich wollte dieses Haus kennen lernen. Vielleicht würde ich mich an die Zeit mit meinen Eltern erinnern können.

Schweigend ging ich hinter Carlisle her in die große Halle. Es gab nur wenig Möbel und die waren mit Tüchern abgedeckt.

„Es war schon seit Jahren niemand mehr hier." Bemerkte Carlisle.

Ich fühlte, dass ich mich an etwas erinnern sollte, an irgendetwas. Aber mir kam alles fremd vor.

„In diesem Haus haben deine Eltern ihre glücklichste Zeit verbracht. Hier haben sie ihr gemeinsames Leben begonnen, so wie auch dein Leben hier angefangen hat." Erklärte Carlisle.

„Ich erkenne nichts wieder." Antwortete ich traurig.

„Seit dem deine Eltern nicht mehr da sind, kommt mir das Haus auch fremd vor. Du kannst nach oben gehen wenn du möchtest."

Zögernd setzte ich einen Fuß auf die erste Stufe, bevor ich es richtig merkte, war ich oben.

Hier sah es genauso aus wie unten.

Ich ging durch die Zimmer und wusste nicht, was ich eigentlich suchte. Vielleicht ein Zeichen dafür, dass ich hier einmal glücklich gewesen war.

Zum Schluss kam ich in das große Zimmer meiner Eltern. Hier war alles unverändert und es kam mir bekannt vor. Das große Bett stand in der Mitte des Zimmers uns auch die Kommode meiner Mutter war noch da. Ein kleine runde Schachtel erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit. Ich nahm sie in die Hand und eine bekannte Melodie ertönte.

Es war die Spieluhr meiner Mutter, sie hatte sie immer neben mein Bett gestellt, damit ich besser einschlief.

„Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du hier etwas bekanntes findest." Sagte Carlisle. „Es ist so gut wie unverändert."

„An das hier erinnere ich mich." Ich hielt die Spieluhr hoch.

„Ah, die geliebte Spieluhr deiner Mutter, sie hat mich damit fast verrückt gemacht. Es war das erste Geschenk deines Vaters."

„Kann ich sie mitnehmen?"

„Natürlich kannst du das."

Wir gingen noch einige Minuten durchs Haus, aber es gab nicht mehr viel zu sehen und wir gingen wieder zum Auto.

„Was denkst du?" Wollte Carlisle wissen.

„Ich hatte gedacht, dass ich mich im Haus an viele Dinge meiner Eltern erinnern könnte. Aber so war es nicht und ich bin enttäuscht."

„Das war nicht der Grund, aber zumindest hast du eine kleine Erinnerung, nicht?"

„Ich glaube schon." Antwortete ich und drückte die Spieluhr an mich. „Und was war der Grund?"

„Das du eine Entscheidung fällst."

„Ich möchte hier nicht wohnen." Antwortete ich, ohne nachzudenken. Das war nicht mein zu Hause.

„Gut, wenn du dich entschieden hast wo du wohnen möchtest, suchen wir dir was passendes."

„Ich habe Bella gefragt."

Carlisle schwieg einen Moment. Ihm schien das nicht zu gefallen.

„Sie hat nein gesagt, stimmts?"

„Ja." Antwortete ich traurig.

„Es ist besser so." Murmelte er und das machte mich wütend.

„Warum ist es besser so?"

„Du musst einsehen Edward, dass du manchmal noch etwas instabil bist, was deinen Stimmungsumschwung betrifft."

„Ja, und?"

„Du könntest eine Krise haben. Hast du keine Angst, dass du Bella in einem Wutanfall weh tun könntest?"

Allein nur schon der Gedanke war absurd.

„Ich würde ihr nie weh tun!" Antwortete ich lauter als ich wollte. „Wie kommst du auf solch eine Idee? Das ist absurd!"

Carlisle sah mich merkwürdig an.

Kann er sich an seine letzte Krise erinnern? Das hatte Jasper ihn gefragt.

Welche Krise?

„Was ist bei meiner letzten Krise in der Klinik passiert Carlisle?" Ich hoffte endlich auf eine ehrliche Antwort.

„Warum fragst du?"

„Jasper hat dich danach gefragt und du hast gesagt, dass ich mich nicht erinnere."

„Es ist besser, wenn du das nicht tust." Sagte er schnell.

„Ich will es wissen, Hör auf mir Sachen zu verheimlichen."

„Ich will dich nur beschützen." Sagte er sanft.

„Du musst mich nicht beschützen! Ich will die Wahrheit! Wenn du mir ständig etwas verheimlichst, kann ich dir nicht vertrauen!"

Seine Hände krallten sich regelrecht in das Lenkrad.

„Du könntest die Wahrheit nicht ertragen."

„Sag es mir!" Meine Hände zitterten und in meinem Kopf fügten sich einzelne Punkte zusammen. Ich hatte Angst vor dem Ergebnis.

„Nein!"

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht zu schreien. Und da passierte das, was ich mir im Haus gewünscht hatte, Erinnerungsfetzen schossen durch meinen Kopf.

Aber es waren keine schönen Erinnerungen.

Bella sah mich voller Angst an und versuchte sich aus meinem Griff zu winden. Sie weinte und flehte mich an, sie los zu lassen.

Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und verstand jetzt Carlisles Angst, mir die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Ich habe ich schon einmal weh getan, stimmst?" Fragte ich mit zitternder Stimme. „In der Klinik, ich habe sie gegen die Wand gedrückt, ihre Handgelenke festgehalten... „

„Es war nicht deine Schuld Edward..." Carlisle versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Straße zu richten, was ihm nicht leicht fiel.

Ich sah die Szene jetzt wieder und wieder in meinem Kopf.

Fest drückte ich mit meinen Fingern meinen Arm. Das war der Schmerz den Bella gespürt hatte.

Wir kamen zu Hause an und Carlisle musste mich förmlich aus dem Auto ziehen.

Er sagte immer wieder, dass es nicht meine Schuld war, dass ich es nicht mit Absicht getan hatte.

Carlisle setzte mich auf einen der Sessel im Wohnzimmer und ging seine Tasche holen. Aber es war nicht er mit dem ich reden wollte. Wie an Schnüren gezogen stand ich auf und ging zur Tür.

Ich wusste was ich zu tun hatte. Ich musste mit Bella reden.

Sie war die einzige, die mir die Wahrheit sagen konnte und was wirklich passiert war. Obwohl ich das mittlerweile eigentlich wusste, musste ich sie sehen.

Schnell fand ich ein Taxi und ließ mich zu Bella fahren. Während der Fahrt, sah ich immer und immer wieder Bellas Gesicht vor mir und wie sie mich voller Angst ansah.

Ab ihrem Haus angekommen, rannte ich die Treppe herauf und blieb zitternd vor ihrer Tür stehen.

Ich holte tief Luft und klopfte.

Als Bella die Tür aufmachte und mich sah, erschien sofort ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Doch als sie mein ernstes Gesicht sah, verschwand es sofort.

„Edward, wie schön. Komm rein." Sagte sie etwas nervös.

Sie gab mir einen schnellen Kuss.

„Was ist?"

„Willst du deshalb nicht mit mir zusammen wohnen, weil du Angst hast, dass ich die wieder weh tun könnte?" Platzte ich heraus.

Sie sah mich voller Qual an. Das letzte was ich wollte, war ihr weh zu tun.

Ich brauchte ihre Antwort. Ich musste endlich die Wahrheit wissen.


	38. Liebe

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von T. G. Kira.

Liebe. Edwards Pov.

Sie sah mich überrascht und bestürzt an.

„Edward, ich..." Wieder einmal wurden wir vom Telefon unterbrochen. Ohne die Augen von mir zu nehmen, ging sie zum Telefon und nahm ab.

„Hallo?" Ihre Stimme war distanziert. „Ja Carlisle, er ist hier. Ja, es geht ihm gut. Wir müssen nur reden, machen sie sich keine Sorgen." Sie legte auf und kam wieder zu mir.

„Das war Carlisle." Erklärte sie. „Er macht sich Sorgen." Fügte sie hinzu. „Du hättest nicht aus dem Haus gehen sollen, ohne ihm etwas zu sagen. Er wirkte sehr bekümmert und..."

„Das weiß ich. Er ist immer besorgt um mich. Alle sind immer besorgt um mich und glaubt, dass das der perfekte Grund ist, um mir Sachen zu verschweigen."

„So ist es nicht Edward."

„Dann sag du mir wenigstens die Wahrheit. Hast du Angst vor mir, Angst davor, dass ich dir weh tun könnte?" Fragte ich und sah dabei fest auf den Boden. Ich wollte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen.

Ich wartete auf eine Antwort, aber die kam nicht. Ängstlich hob ich den Kopf und sah sie an. Es war nicht das, was ich zu sehen erwartete.

Stille Tränen rannten über ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte den Kiefer angespannt und ihre Hände zitterten.

Es brach mir das Herz Bella so zu sehen und wieder war es meine Schuld, dass es ihr so schlecht ging.

„Bella..." Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Es gab nichts, mit dem ich sie trösten könnte. Ich brauchte eher ihren Trost.

Ohne etwas zu sagen, ging ich zur Tür, es hatte keinen Sinn in dem Zustand zu reden.

„Edward...warte...geh nicht..." Die Tränen erschwerten ihr das Sprechen.

Schweigend sah ich sie an und wartete, dass sie etwas sagte, aber sie sah mich einen Moment lang nur an.

„Bitte Edward, tu mir das nicht wieder an." Bat sie dann.

Mein Herz zersprang in tausend Stücke. Bella glaubte wirklich, dass ich ihr weh tun könnte. Sie hatte Angst vor mir.

Meine Knie wurden weich und ich sank zu Boden, mir war flau und schwindelig.

Schnell war Bella neben mir. Besorgt rief sie meinen Namen und drückte meine Hand. Ich wollte weg von ihr.

„Lass mich." Schaffte ich es zu sagen. Wilde, unzusammenhängende Gedanken schossen mir durch den Kopf. Das einzige logische, das einzige reale war Bella und das ich mich von ihr fern halten musste. Zu ihrem Besten musste ich mich von ihr fernhalten.

Erschrocken sah Bella mich an.

„Nein Edward. Sieh mich an, ich bin es, Bella." Sie zog an meiner Hand und legte sie auf ihre Wange. „Ich bin Bella, deine Puppe. Bitte Edward, bleib bei mir." Flehte sie mich an und Tränen rannte über ihre Wangen.

Ich verstand sie nicht. Ich wusste doch wer sie war und ich wollte, dass es ihr gut ging.

Sie wiederholte die Worte und ich wurde immer konfuser.

„Weine nicht Bella." Bat ich und zog sie an mich, um sie zu trösten.

„Edward?" Fragte sie mit dünner Stimme. „Mein Edward." Sie zog mich in ihre Arme.

„Was hast du?"

„Geh nicht weg. Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein."

„Ich dachte du...ich...erinnere mich, an das was in der Klinik passiert ist. Wie ich dich behandelt habe, ich..." Wieder schossen mir die Bilder durch den Kopf. Bella sah mich noch immer ängstlich an, aber anstatt sich von mir zu entfernen, nahm sie mich so fest sie konnte in den Arm.

„Ich hatte solche Angst Edward." Murmelte sie.

„Warum bist du dann noch hier? Warum bist du nicht weggelaufen?"

Bella sah mir direkt in die Augen. Aber es war keine Angst zu sehen, es war einer ihrer liebevollen Blicke. Dieser Blick der mir so viel bedeutete.

„Ich habe nie Angst vor dir gehabt Edward." Sagte sie sanft.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht."

„Ich hatte noch nie soviel Angst wie an dem Tag, aber nicht vor dir. Du hast mich nicht erkannt, hast mich angeschrien, hast gesagt, dass ich dich verlassen habe, obwohl ich bei dir war." Schluchzte sie. „Ich wollte dich umarmen, bei dir sein, dir sagen wie sehr ich dich liebte, aber du hast mich weg gestoßen und gesagt, dass ich nicht Bella sei. Ich hatte Angst, dass du nie wieder du selbst sein würdest. Das du nie wieder mein Edward sein würdest. Das du nie wieder der Mann sein würdest, der mein Herz erobert hatte."

„Vorhin hast du gesagt, dass ich dir das nicht wieder antun soll. Was meintest du?"

„Ich hatte Angst, dass es wieder passieren würde, dass du mich wieder vergisst." Sie schlang ihre Arme um mich und wir blieben eine Weile so liegen und trösteten uns gegenseitig.

„Deswegen wolltest du nicht, dass ich zu die ziehe?" Fragte ich, als wir uns beide wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Bella lachte leise.

„Es gibt nichts was ich mir mehr wünsche, als dich für immer hier bei mir zu haben und dich nie wieder gehen zu lassen."

„Aber warum...?"

„Weil ich nicht wollte, dass du wieder von vorne anfangen musst. Es ist dir so schwer gefallen dich bei Carlisle ein zu leben und dich dem Rhythmus anzupassen. Es wäre nicht fair, dir das schon wieder zuzumuten."

„Bella, ich war derjenige, der dich gefragt hat, ich bin der Egoist von uns beiden. Lass mich bitte selber entscheiden, was ich aushalten kann und was nicht. Lass mich meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Wenn es doch etwas ist, was wir beide wollen, machen wir es einfach." Erklärte ich.

Ich streichelte zärtlich ihre Wange. Mit vielen von dem was ich gedacht und geglaubt hatte, hatte ich falsch gelegen, aber sie war noch immer bei mir. Auch ich hatte ihr misstraut, aber sie hatte es mir nicht vorgeworfen.

„Möchtest du das noch immer? Die Bequemlichkeiten die du bei deiner Familie hast aufgeben und zu mir ziehen?"

„Selbst wenn du in einer Kiste leben würdest, würde ich hier sein. Das einzige was ich will, ist bei dir zu sein." Ich küsste ihre Lippen.

Bella antwortete nicht, sonder sie vertiefte unseren Kuss. Ohne zu zögern akzeptierte ich den Wechsel. Diese Küssen waren besser, als zu sagen, ich liebe dich. Sie drückten all unsere Gefühle aus.

Ihre Hände wanderten zu meinem Hals, bis ihre Finger sich in meine Haare krallten. Auch meine Hände blieben nicht still und wanderten schüchtern über ihren Körper. Ich wusste nicht wirklich, was ich machen sollte. War es Bella recht, dass ich sie so berührte? Das ich sie so berührte, wie ich es mir wünschte?

Langsam wurde ich mutiger und ohne es zu merken, schob ich meine Hände unter ihre Bluse und streichelte die zarte Haut ihres Bauches und ließ sie dann bis zu ihrem Busen wandern, den ich durch den dünnen Stoff ihres BH`s berührte. Bella stöhnte leise, wich aber nicht vor mir zurück. Ich erforschte weiterhin ihre Haut, ich wollte jeden einzelnen Zentimeter berühren. Bella fasste den Saum meines Shirts, zog es mir aus und fing an meine Brust zu streicheln.

Bella ließ mich so viele neue Sensationen fühlen, dass es mir schwer fiel mich zu konzentrieren. Sie löste Gefühle in mir aus, die ich noch nie gespürt hatte.

Mit meinen unerfahrenen Fingern knöpfte ich ihre Bluse auf und zog sie ihr dann von den Schultern. Ich sah sie an und bewunderte ihre natürliche und pure Schönheit. Bella zog mich wieder zu sich und unsere Lippen trafen sich erneut zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Bellas Hand wanderte von meiner Brust, runter zu dem Bund meiner Hose. Ich konnte das peinliche Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, dass sie damit bei mir auslöste.

„Edward:" Sagte sie gegen meine Lippen. „Edward...warte.." Bat sie und ich ließ sie sofort los.

Vielleicht hatte ich etwas falsch gemacht, oder das war alles für Heute.

Aber das konnte es nicht sein, ich fühlte wie ich von innen heraus brannte. Statt Blut hatte ich jetzt brennende Lava in den Adern. Sie musste sich genauso fühlen, dass konnte noch nicht zu Ende sein.

„Was ist?" Fragte ich, als ich wieder einigermaßen zu Atem gekommen war.

„Komm...wir gehen ins Schlafzimmer." Sagte Bella.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort standen wir auf und sie führte mich in das Schlafzimmer.

Bella führte mich zum Bett und wir machten da weiter, wo wir aufgehört hatte. Die störenden Kleidungsstücke verschwanden schnell und mit ihnen die Scham und Unsicherheit.

In dieser Nacht zeigte mir Bella wie man ohne Worte liebte. Diese Nacht vereinigten wir und zum ersten mal in Körper und Seele. Und das für immer.

Die Stunden die ich mit Bella verbracht hatte, waren die wunderbarsten in meinem Leben gewesen. Wir hatten etwas sehr spezielles miteinander geteilt. Etwas einzigartiges, dass ich nur mit ihr erleben wollte.

Bella schlief noch, nur von der Bettdecke bedeckt. Die ersten Strahlen der Sonne fielen auf sie und sie sah bezaubernd aus. Heute war mir nicht kalt, wie auch, nachdem mir dieser Engel gezeigt hatte, wie besonders die Liebe sein kann.

Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihr nehmen. Ihr friedliches Gesicht, dass von ihren verstrubbelten Haaren umrahmt wurde und auf ihren Lippen hatte sie ein leichtes Lächeln.

Lautes Klopfen an der Wohnungstür, rissen mich aus meinen Gedanken. Vorsichtig stand ich auf und zog mir schnell etwas über. Das Klopfen an der Tür wurde immer lauter.

Schnell ging ich zur Tür und machte sie auf. Ich war erstaunt Alice zu sehen. Sie war völlig aufgelöst und in ihren Augen standen Tränen.

„Was ist Alice?"

„Jasper." Schluchzte sie und warf sich in meine Arme.

„Was ist mit Jasper?" Fragte ich besorgt.

„Er...er geht...er geht weg." Da fiel mit wieder ein, was er in der letzten Sitzung gesagt hatte.

„Woher weißt du das? Und wann geht er?"

„Er hat mir diesen Brief geschrieben." Sie hielt mir ein zerknitterte Stück Papier unter die Nase. „Er geht Heute."

„Das wolltest du doch, nicht?" Ich sah wie sie litt, aber ich wollte das sie sich bewusst wurde, dass sie an der Situation nicht ganz unschuldig war.

„Natürlich nicht. Ich..." Sie wollte sich verteidigen, fand aber keine passenden Argumente.

„Du und ich wissen genau, dass du ihn noch liebst. Aber dein Stolz hat es dir verboten nachzugeben. So weh es mir auch tut, dich so leiden zu sehen, es ist deine Schuld, dass er geht."

Alice widersprach mir nicht. Sie wusste, dass ich recht hatte. Jetzt war es zu spät.

Oder vielleicht...

„Du liebst ihn, stimmts?"

„Ich...ich weiß nicht..."

„Wenn du es tust, warum versuchst du ihn nicht aufzuhalten? Wenn er schon weg ist, flieg nach England und sag ihm, dass du ihn liebst. Er wir das sofort akzeptieren. Jaspers Stolz ist schon vor langer Zeit gestorben."

Alice Augen erhellten sich, sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, rannte in ihre Wohnung und kam wenig später mit ihrer Jacke und ihrer Tasche wieder heraus. Sie winkte mir noch kurz zu und rannte dann die Treppe herunter.

Nachdem Alice verschwunden war, ging ich wieder zu Bella. Vielleicht war es keine schlechte Methode gewesen, um das Problem zu lösen. Alice musste endlich merken, was sie verloren hatte und dafür kämpfen, dass sie es wieder bekam.

Ich war jetzt schon seit Stunden wach, aber Bella schlief immer noch. Die ganze Zeit über hatte ich sie beobachtet und mir unsere Zukunft vorgestellt. Im Moment hatten wir nur dieses Apartment und unsere nächste Zukunft musste geplant werden.

Die Spieluhr meiner Mutter hatte ich mitgenommen und ließ jetzt, leise, die Melodie erklingen. Ich hoffte das Bella davon nicht wach wurde, aber die Musik beruhigte mich und half mir beim nachdenken.

Während ich mit der kleinen Schachtel spielte, fiel sie mir aus der Hand und landete auf dem Boden. Erschrocken beugte ich mich vor, um sie aufzuheben. Sie schien noch ganz zu sein, nur der Boden hatte sich gelöst. Ich hob sie auf und als ich sie wieder zusammensetzten wollte, sah ich das etwas darin war. Es war ein Ring.

Neugierig betrachtet ich ihn. Er war sehr schön und...

„Was machst du da?" Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen.

„Nichts wichtiges." Redete ich mich raus, nahm die kleine Spieluhr und steckte sie in meine Tasche. Dann drehte ich mich zu Bella und nahm sie in meine Arme. „Wie hast du geschlafen?"

„Sehr gut. Ich wollte gar nicht aufwachen. Warum bist du schon wach?" Fragte Bella und kuschelte sich an meine Brust.

Ich erzählte ihr von dem Besuch von Alice und was passiert war. Sie machte sich natürlich sofort Sorgen um Alice, war aber der der gleichen Meinung wie ich. Alice hatte zum größten Teil selber Schuld an der Situation. Entweder lösten sie jetzt ihre Probleme, oder es war ein für alle mal Schluss. Ich hoffte auf das erste.

Die Stimmung war umgeschlagen, sie war jetzt nicht mehr ruhig und entspannt. Bella machte sich Gedanken um Alice und Jasper. So verbrachte ich die meiste Zeit damit, sie zum lächeln zu bringen. Ich half ihr dabei das Frühstück zu machen und gab ihr bei jeder Gelegenheit einen Kuss.

Esme und Carlisle hatten nicht wieder angerufen. Ich wusste, dass sie ich Sorgen machten, aber sie versuchten wohl, mir mehr Freiraum zu geben. Und ich war ihnen dankbar dafür. Ich hatte zum ersten mal in meinem Leben ein Problem selber gelöst. Aber bevor ich das Ergebnis Esme und Carlisle mitteilen konnte, musste ich mich selber nochmal versichern.

Wir hatten uns auf das Sofa gekuschelt und ich holte tief Luft.

„Bella?"

„Mmmm." Murmelte sie, mit dem Gesicht an meinem Hals, den sie mit kleinen Küssen bedeckte. Nicht das mich das störte, aber wenn ich mich konzentrieren wollte, musste sie damit aufhören.

„Bist du sicher das du das möchtest, was wir Gestern besprochen haben?" Bella richtete sich auf uns sah mich an.

„Ich dachte eigentlich, dass ich dir ausreichend gezeigt habe wie sicher ich bin." Antwortete sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

„Ich weiß." Das glaubte ich zumindest. „Aber ich will sicher sein. Ich will nicht, dass du es später bereust, oder..."

„Ja, ich will mit dir zusammen wohnen. Und jetzt hör auf zu diskutieren und küss mich." Befahl sie mit glänzenden Augen.

Und ich diskutierte nicht mehr. Ich musste Bella jetzt glücklich machen.

„So, das wars." Sagte Carlisle und stellte den Koffer ab. Es waren jetzt einige Tage vergangen, seit Bella und ich beschlossen hatten zusammen zu ziehen. Wie zu erwarten, war Carlisle nicht gerade begeistert gewesen, hatte dann aber zugestimmt. Esme hatte ihn sogar dazu gebracht, mich und meine Sachen zu Bella zu bringen.

Esme, meine geliebte Esme. Sie machte sich auch Sorgen, aber als ich ihr erzählt hatte, dass ich bei Bella einziehen wollte, hat sie sofort angefangen Pläne zu schmieden. Sie wollte uns sofort eine größere Wohnung kaufen und alles einrichte, aber das ließ ich nicht zu. Ich wollte mit Bella zusammen bei Null anfangen. Ich hatte Geld genug. Carlisle hatte das Erbe meiner Eltern gut verwaltet und für mich angelegt, aber ich wollte es nicht. Vielleicht später mal, jetzt wollte ich es erstmal aus eigener Kraft schaffen.

Der Abschied von meiner Familie war sehr liebevoll gewesen.

„Mein Junge geht." Hatte Esme unter Tränen erklärt. Ich musste lächeln, als sie das sagte. Für sie war ich wie ihr eigener Sohn.

„Weine nicht." Bat ich und strich ihr die Tränen von den Wangen. „Ich hab dich lieb."

Und Gott sei Dank war Emmett da und riss die Situation herum.

„Du hast doch noch mich Mama." Sagte er und sofort erschien ein Lächeln auf Esmes Gesicht.

„Ich werde dich vermissen Ed, aber ich komme dich ganz oft besuchen." Versprach Emmett. Das er eher seine Rosalie besuchen würde, war mir klar.

„So, dann müssen wir uns jetzt verabschieden." Sagte Carlisle. Ich hatte ihn wieder zum Auto begleitet, nachdem wir all meine Sachen in Bellas Wohnung gebracht hatten.

„Verabschieden? Warum? Ich bin nicht aus der Welt und ich werde dich und Esme regelmäßig sehen. Emmett wird wahrscheinlich auch hier einziehen wollen, nur damit er bei seiner Rose sein kann." Carlisle lachte herzlich. „Ich werde euch nicht verlassen, ich will meine Leben nur selber in die Hand nehmen."

„Das verstehe ich Junge, aber ich kann nicht verhindern, dass ich mir Sorgen mache."

„Das musst du nicht Carlisle."

„Aber ich kann es nicht so einfach abstellen, ich..."

„Du musst dich nicht mehr schuldig fühlen." Unterbrach ich ihn.

„Das tue ich auch nicht, also nicht mehr so sehr. Ich bin sogar stolz auf dich, genau wie Esme." Erklärte er mit Tränen in den Augen. Ich umarmte ihn fest.

„Danke für alles Carlisle." Sagte ich von ganzem Herzen. Alles was ich jetzt war hatte ich ihm zu verdanken.

„Sag das nicht Edward. Ich habe dich sehr lieb und will nur, dass du glücklich bist. Und ich weiß, dass du bei Bella glücklich bist." Sein Lächeln war ehrlich.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb Carlisle." Das hatte ich noch nie zu ihm gesagt.

Wenige Minuten später war Carlisle gefahren und ich ging wieder zurück in die Wohnung.

Bevor ich in mein neues Heim ging, warf ich noch einen Blick auf die Tür von Alice. Ich fragte mich, wie es ihr in London ginge und ob sie Jasper endlich gefunden hatte.

Als ich in die Wohnung kam, versuchte Bella gerade einen der Koffer ins Schlafzimmer zu ziehen. Ohne etwas zu sagen, nahm ich ihr den Koffer ab und brachte ihn ins Zimmer, Bella kam hinter mir her. Als ich den Koffer abgestellt hatte, sprang Bella auf meinen Rücken und hängte sich an meinen Hals.

„Ich bin so glücklich!" Rief sie und schmatzte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Nicht so glücklich wie ich. Ich liebe dich so sehr." Erklärte ich, holte sie von meinem Rücken und küsste sie voller Leidenschaft.

Jetzt war alles real. Jetzt würde ich anfangen das Leben zu genießen.

Mit Bella an meiner Seite.


	39. Epilog

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von T. G. Kira

Epilog: Hoffnung. Edwards Pov.

„Wie geht es dir Schatz?"

Jetzt lebte ich zwei Wochen mit Bella zusammen und Esme rief noch immer fast jeden Tag an, um zu fragen ob alles Ok sei. Es störte mich nicht, zumindest nicht sehr.

„Du weißt doch, dass es uns gut geht, dass habe ich dir doch Gestern erst gesagt." Antwortete ich lachend, auch Esme lachte melodisch.

„Du hast ja recht." Sagte sie sanft. „Und mit Bella? Alles wieder im reinen?"

Ich zog die Stirn kraus. Wir hatten vor einigen Tagen einen Streit gehabt.

Manchmal war ich noch etwas weltfremd und brauchte etwas um bestimmte Dinge zu begreifen. Das das Leben Geld kostete zum Beispiel und das Bella jetzt nicht nur für sich, sondern auch für mich aufkam. Das gefiel mir gar nicht, ich wollte ihr nicht zur Last fallen. Also sprach ich mit Carlisle und er richtete mir ein Konto ein, auf das er mir monatlich eine bestimmte Summe einzahlen würde. So hatte ich es mir zwar nicht vorgestellt, aber im Moment ging es eben nicht anders.

Obwohl Bella das anscheinend anders sah und sie angefangen hatte mit mir zu diskutieren. Auf eine seltsam und verrückte Weise, machte mir das Spaß. Wir wirkten wie ein ganz normales Paar, das einen kleinen Streit hatten. Nicht das ich es toll fand mit Bella zu streiten, aber das passierte in jeder Beziehung mal.

Es dauerte nur ein paar Stunden, dann vertrugen wir uns wieder. Bella nahm meine finanzielle Hilfe an, obwohl ich nicht genau wusste, womit ich sie überzeugt hatte.

„Ja Esme, auch das ist wieder im Lot."

„Das freut mich Schatz. Wie ich schon sagte, es ist normal, dass es mal zu einem Streit in einer Beziehung kommt. Es dauert eine Weile, bis man sich aneinander gewöhnt hat."

„Da hast du recht."

„Es freut mich so, dass es euch gut geht. Jetzt muss ich aber auflegen, Emmett hat Besuch und ich will ihnen einen Snack machen."

„Rose?"

„Ja, sie ist so ein Schatz. Es ist schön, dass sie sich mit Emmett angefreundet hat. Pass auf dich auf Edward."

„Du auch. Grüße Carlisle von mir. Wie geht es übrigens mit Alec?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Carlisle ist sehr positiv was seinen Fall betrifft, im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Ärzten. Aber so ist Carlisle nun mal, immer voller Hoffnung."

„Das stimmt. Bis bald Esme."

„Bis bald Schatz."

Lächelnd legte ich auf.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie Emmett Rosalie dazu gebracht hatte ihre Meinung zu ändern, aber er hatte es geschafft. Sie besuchte ihn jetzt oft und auch er kam oft zu uns, mit der Ausrede mich zu besuchen, verbrachte dann aber den Großteil der Zeit mit seiner Rose. Bella lächelte nur, wenn sie sie beiden sah, sagte aber nichts. Wie es aussah, wusste sie mehr als ich.

Ich ging ins Schlafzimmer, dass ich jetzt mit Bella teilte, um mich um zuziehen. Wir würden Heute das Grab meiner Eltern war schon eine Weile her, dass ich sie besucht hatte und obwohl sie nicht mehr da waren, wollte ich sie doch irgendwie an einigen Ereignissen in meinem Leben teilhaben lassen.

Ich suchte die Spieluhr und den Ring den ich darin gefunden hatte. Jetzt war ich fertig und musste nur auf Bella warten.

Als ich hörte, wie sie den Schlüssel in die Tür streckte, ging ich und machte die Tür auf.

„Wie geht es ihr?" Fragte ich, nachdem ich ihr einen Kuss gegeben hatte.

„Sie ist traurig, ich habe eine Weile lang versucht sie aufzuheitern, aber es hat nichts gebracht." Erklärte Bella. „Arme Alice, sie vermiss ihn so."

„Das verstehe ich ja, aber Jasper ist doch in ein paar Tagen wieder hier, nicht?"

„Sag ihr das."

Seit dem Tag, als Alice hinter Jasper her gefahren ist, hatte sich viel für sie geändert. Sie hatte ihn am Flughafen nicht mehr erwischt und hatte sich einfach in den nächstbesten Flieger gesetzt und war ihm hinterher geflogen. Ich wusste nicht genau, wie sie ihn gefunden hatte, oder was genau passiert war, Bella wusste da sicherlich mehr, aber eine Woche später war sie wieder da. Jasper und sie hatten sich endlich richtig ausgesprochen und sie hatte ihm ihre Liebe gestanden.

Jetzt vermisste sie ihn schrecklich, obwohl sie sooft wie sie konnten miteinander telefonierten. Jasper musste noch ein paar Sachen in London regeln und würde dann für immer hierher ziehen. Carlisle hatte Jasper eine feste Anstellung angeboten und auch die beiden konnten jetzt in eine glückliche Zukunft blicken.

„Bist du fertig?" Bella hatte sich umgezogen und kam wieder zu mir.

Ich nickte nur.

Als wir am Friedhof angekommen waren, nahm Bella meine Hand und wir gingen zu dem kleinen Hügel auf dem meine Eltern lagen. Obwohl ich schon mal hier gewesen war, fühlte ich mich seltsam. Aber es war kein schlechtes Gefühl, eher ein seltsames Gefühl des Friedens.

Im Gegensatz zum ersten mal als ich hier war, war ich jetzt nicht nervös. Ich wusste was mich erwartete.

Wir kamen schnell an dem kleinen Hügel an und Bella fragte.

„Willst du einen Moment allein sein?"

Ich nickte und sie ließ mich allein.

Zuerst nahm ich die verwelkten Blumen von den Gräbern und stellte die frischen hin, die ich mitgebracht hatte.

„Hallo Mama. Hallo Papa. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange nicht hier gewesen bin, aber..." Ich schluckte, um den Knoten in meinem Hals los zu werden. „...aber, es ist so viel passiert."

Ich erzählte ihnen alles was passiert war, alles was ich überwunden hatte, alles was sich an mir geändert hatte. Ich erzählte von meinen Ängsten, was ich erreicht hatte und von meinen Fortschritten. Selbstverständlich wusste ich, dass sie mich nicht hören konnten, aber es war tröstlich ihnen alles zu erzählen.

„Carlisle hat mich zu eurem Haus gebracht, also zu eurem ehemaligen Haus. Ich habe nichts wiedererkannt, es hat sich wohl sehr verändert." Jetzt liefen mir die Tränen über die Wangen und ich holte die Spieluhr aus der Tasche. „Aber ich habe deine Spieluhr gefunden Mama. An die Melodie konnte ich mich erinnern und ich fand auch den Ring. Carlisle hatte mir gesagt, dass Papa ihn dir zur Verlobung gegeben hatte."

Ich zeigte den Ring, als ob es nötig gewesen wäre.

„Wisst ihr, ich möchte Bella um ihre Hand bitten. Ich habe Carlisle gefragt, ob es dir oder Papa etwas ausmachen würde, wenn ich das mit deinem Ring tue. Carlisle meint, dass du sehr glücklich darüber wärst, wenn ihn jemand trägt der mich sehr liebt. Auch ich werde damit sehr glücklich sein. Ich weiß, mit wie viele Liebe Papa dir diesen Ring gegeben hat und jetzt möchte ich ihn, mit all meiner Liebe, Bella geben. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ihr beide damit einverstanden seit."

Eigentlich wusste ich, dass ich das richtige tat. Ich wollte es ihnen einfach nur erzählen. Und ich wollte, dass Bella meine Frau wurde, zumindest wollte ich sie darum bitten und die Möglichkeit haben, sie in einem schönen weißen Kleid zu sehen.

Seit dem wir auf Demetris Hochzeit gewesen waren, bekam ich den Gedanken nicht mehr aus den Kopf. Heidi, jetzt Demetris Frau, sah so glücklich aus, als sie auf den Alter zu geschritten war und seit dem Moment stellte ich mir Bella vor, wie sie so auf mich zu kam.

„Glaubt ihr, dass sie ja sagen wird?" Fragte ich meine Eltern. „Ich hoffe das sie das tun wird."

Ich lächelte unter Tränen. Wie sehr ich mir doch wünschte, dass sie mich hören könnten und mir Ratschläge geben könnten, aber sie waren nicht mehr da und das musste ich akzeptieren.

Als ich mich wieder aufrichtete, fiel mein Blick auf die Puppe, die auf dem Stein meiner Mutter saß. Sie war jetzt nicht mehr so hübsch und perfekt, sie Sonne hatte sie ausgebleicht und ihr Kleid war schmutzig. Irgendwie störte es mich, sie so zu sehen, aber ihr Platz war hier, bei meiner Mutter.

„Ich verspreche euch, dass ich jetzt regelmäßiger vorbeikommen werde. Ich hab euch lieb." Murmelte ich.

Als ich den Hügel wieder herunter ging, sah ich Bella. Sie saß auf einer Bank und wartete auf mich. Sofort erschien ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht.

Sie war zu meinem Licht geworden. Selbst in den dunkelsten, den traurigsten, den hoffnungslosesten Momenten, zauberte sie ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Sie gab mir immer wieder neue Hoffnung. Hoffnung, dass alles gut werden würde.

Bei ihr angekommen, nahm ich ihre warme kleine Hand in meine und drückte sie.

Heute Abend würde ich sie um ihre Hand bitten.

Und ich hoffte, dass sie ja sagen würde.

Sie wird ja sagen. Ganz bestimmt wird sie ja sagen.


End file.
